<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Many Maybes of Nico di Angelo by PJO_Connoisseur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616765">The Many Maybes of Nico di Angelo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Connoisseur/pseuds/PJO_Connoisseur'>PJO_Connoisseur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace Nico [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Nico di Angelo, Asexuality, Big Three Bromance - Freeform, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, M/M, Nightmares, Pansexual Piper McLean, Self-Discovery, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Connoisseur/pseuds/PJO_Connoisseur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after deciding to stay at camp following the war with Gaea, Nico is unready or perhaps unwilling to open up—not to Will Solace, not to Jason, and definitely not to Camp Half-Blood as a whole. Especially not when he's busy keeping his identity under wraps, unconsciously damaging his cabin in response to nightmares, and discovering a new part of himself that seems to him like just another reason to feel alienated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace Nico [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Healing and an Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used the infirmary as a starting point but it's just this chapter. I haven't read Trials of Apollo so I'll be ignoring them and Leo, but otherwise it should be canon-compliant aside from sexualities. This story is entirely written except for the last four or five chapters, so it'll definitely be finished! I'll be updating every Monday and Thursday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The nightmares came like clockwork. They were one of the only things in Nico di Angelo’s life he could rely on. Nico wrestled his way out of his own head, heart pounding as he bolted upright in bed, expecting to be met with the familiar melancholy and blackness of the Hades cabin. Instead he squinted at white surroundings, somehow still finding them blinding despite the shadows overlaying the room. It took him a moment to adjust as the details came to him: rollaway bed, curtain walls, large window letting in moonlight. Right. He was in the infirmary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pulled his legs to his torso, curling into himself. It was his first night here, but the irritation he’d felt upon his afternoon arrival was now replaced with the much more foreign gratitude. He didn’t appreciate the nightmare interrupting his rest, but at least no one had been disturbed by it. Just to be sure of that, he scanned the floor, confirming he hadn’t cracked the floorboards in his sleep. He’d done so enough times in his cabin that visitors assumed it was part of the eerie aesthetic. Not that he had many visitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remnants of the nightmare crawled over Nico’s skin and he itched to escape back to his cabin, where at least he would have familiar surroundings and everything at risk of breaking would be his own. Will Solace’s voice echoed in the back of his head from earlier as he’d rattled off all the reasons Nico needed to be in the infirmary right now. He hadn’t been wrong, but Nico still hadn’t admitted as much. He tucked in the infirmary blanket around him as if doing so would trap him there. In reality what was keeping him from fleeing was his promise that he wouldn’t. He got the feeling Will had genuinely believed him, and he wasn’t particularly inclined to disappoint people who gave him the rare benefit of the doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head, an attempt to bring himself to alertness. Staying didn’t mean he had to sleep. Each time he woke up from a nightmare of Tartarus, the images faded almost instantly, but the impression remained like a coat of oil over his skin. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to push back the exhaustion threatening to drag him back to sleep, back to that dark recess of his mind that was now a permanent fixture of his psyche. He’d spent weeks running on minimal fuel, but now that he was here, the full debt he owed to his body was crushing him all at once. His whole body felt heavy and gravity tugged him to lay back down, but he sighed and pushed back the blankets, standing up. If he couldn’t stay awake, he was leaving, and he was only going to feel a little bad about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden voice sent Nico reeling backward, hitting a wall. Will was in the makeshift doorway of the curtains. Even in the dead of night with no light on him, he appeared a bit brighter than his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you weren’t trying to leave.” Will said it like a joke, but they both knew he was serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t,” Nico said after a pause, sitting back down. He refused to meet Will’s eyes. “Why are you in here, anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sat in the chair beside Nico’s bed and drummed his fingers on his thigh. “I’ve been checking in every so often to make sure you’re still here. I thought you might try to leave.” One corner of his mouth upturned. “I guess I have good timing, huh?” When it became clear Nico wasn’t going to respond, Will’s smile wavered, although his voice was patient when he asked, “You want to tell me why you were trying to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to leave,” Nico said, the lie heavier on his tongue each time he said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grimaced, but only for a moment. “You know, I can’t help you with whatever is bothering you if you won’t tell me what’s up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Nico said, “Nothing’s ‘up.’ And even if there was, what makes you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the one I talk to about it, Solace?” With his guilt fading into annoyance, Nico looked Will in the face, just in time to see his frown morphing into a smug grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m so devastatingly charming you can’t help but trust me?” Nico rolled his eyes, but before he could rebuttal, Will continued. “Because I’m the only one here?” He gestured around with one hand, as if Nico was unaware they were the only two people awake in the infirmary. He tapped his chin with one finger in an exaggerated show of thoughtfulness. “Because I’m a doctor and it’s my job to make people feel better? I’d want to be doing that even if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> a doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a real doctor,” Nico said. “And I’ll be better regardless. I can rest in my cabin. I don’t need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all Nico’s pushback, Will’s smile didn’t fade. “I’m totally a real doctor. I’ll prove it before you go. But that aside…” He rested one elbow against his thigh, head in his hand, staring Nico down. “Resting doesn’t really seem like what you’re doing. And you need more than just rest, anyway. A balanced diet, for instance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a balanced diet!” Nico snapped with a swell of defensiveness he hadn’t expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes went wide, but then he put one hand over his mouth as he laughed, muffling it as not to disturb the other patients. “I’ve seen you in the dining pavilion, Nico. All you eat is potatoes and sometimes fruit. You have the palate of a ten-year-old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s face warmed. “I do not!” He clamped his mouth shut, calming before he woke someone up. “And that’s totally a balanced diet. Do you have any idea how many nutrients are in potatoes? A ton. You can live off potatoes. I’m doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure. That’s why you look like you’ll crumble to dust if anyone touches you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico crossed his arms. “No one touches me, so I guess we’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will raised an eyebrow and Nico looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed and stood. “Well, no matter what you think, you need to be here, so I hope you won’t try running again. And, you know, if you do, I’ll drag you out of your cabin myself and just keep adding days to your stay.” He beamed as Nico groaned. When he moved to leave, he lingered in the doorway and looked at Nico over his shoulder. “Goodnight, Nico.” He paused, then added, “Sweet dreams,” disappearing before Nico could respond. Nico had a feeling his last words were loaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lunch time!” Will sang as he entered Nico’s quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico huffed and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. “Sleep.” Now that the rest of the night passed without incident and the sun had been up for hours, he was more than happy to sleep through the rest of his infirmary stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As happy as I am that you’ve come around to the whole ‘rest’ thing, I already let you sleep through breakfast, and sleep won’t do you any good if you starve to death. Besides, I need to check up on you anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico grunted and could see Will’s eyeroll despite the older boy not being in view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up and at ‘em,” Will said, and Nico wouldn’t have taken him seriously if he hadn’t proceeded to whip back Nico’s blanket. Nico hissed before rolling back over to glare at Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gave him a dazzling smile. “That’s the spirit!” He was holding two plates of food and handed one to Nico as he sat in the chair with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pushed himself into a sitting position with one hand, scowl only increasing as he saw his plate. Baked chicken breast, carrots, and a roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me,” he said to the roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? The roll didn’t do anything,” Will said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico switched his gaze from the food to Will, eyes narrowing, especially when he saw Will’s pulled pork sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. “Calm down, Neeks. That’s a good meal right there! Nutritious </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> delicious!” He tossed a fry into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why aren’t you eating it?” He picked up the fork and poked at the carrots without looking at them. “And don’t call me Neeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t answer his question, but he nodded to his request. “Just try the food. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment the sincerity almost pushed him to comply, but he shook it off. “I don’t like carrots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it help if I did the airplane thing?” Will teased, miming an airplane movement with an invisible fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico huffed, face red as he mumbled, “You’re only one year older than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t stop me,” Will said, and because Nico believed him, he tried a bite of carrot. Butter and garlic flavors filled his mouth. Damn it. It was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lack of disgust on Nico’s face prompted a “Told you so,” from Will. “Guess there’s value in trying new things, aye?” His eyes twinkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico said nothing, but he finished his meal alongside Will with idle chatter, finding he didn’t mind the company as much as he thought he would. Despite barely knowing Nico, Will was more at ease around him than most of his acquaintances. Nico found the younger campers were much less intimidated by him than the ones his own age and older. When he’d first noticed as much, he’d been confused, until he remembered how much he’d been in awe of Percy at that age. The older campers kept their distance because they were aware of the ramifications of the same power that made him an epic hero to the kids. Inexperience gave them a view of him they would inevitably outgrow. Nico himself had been forced to understand the devastation of his powers as soon as he’d felt his sister die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done eating, Will cleared the garbage and returned, which was when Nico first noticed the name tag stuck to his scrubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Hello, my name is Dr. Solace,’” Nico read out loud. He gave Will a look. “Is this your version of proving you’re a real doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Will said. He settled into the chair and reached for Nico, who flinched away. “I’m just checking your arm,” he explained, face becoming serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico hesitated before offering his arm. Will rolled up his sleeve, touch gentle, and examined where Lycaon had slashed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks a lot better today,” he said. “And no, that doesn’t mean you get to leave early.” His eyes flicked up and a smile appeared when he saw Nico’s pout. He turned his attention back to Nico’s injury, grazing his fingers over it as he sang the same hymn he had the first time he looked at it. His voice was so low Nico couldn’t tell if he was a good or bad singer, although his heritage suggested a good one. For the few minutes he was healing Nico, Will had the same look on his face that he always did when he was working, stiff and focused, the only time his scrubs didn’t make him look like a kid in a Halloween costume. When he was done, the slash had progressed in its healing, but the surrounding skin was still marred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to leave a mark,” Will said as he withdrew his hands. Most of the stuff you see right now”</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>he hovered a finger over the skin surrounding the mark</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>“is how it’s going to stay. Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Nico said, pushing down his sleeve. “It’s not like it’s the first.” He lifted his shirt a few inches to show off another long scar he didn’t remember the origin of. He’d just kind of noticed it one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Will said, half choking on the word and only glancing at the scar. Nico’s eyebrows furrowed at his reaction as he dropped his shirt. After all, that scar wasn’t nearly as ugly as the one Will had been working with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest,” Will said, not meeting his eyes for more than a second before scurrying from Nico’s quarters. Nico shrugged off the abrupt exit and, for once, did as he was told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico slept straight through both the afternoon and night, naturally waking up the next day before Will could do something drastic like steal his blanket again. Although he was well-aware this was his last day in the infirmary, he’d lost his initial desperation for it. Perhaps there was some value in natural light and human contact after all. After breakfast, he slipped in and out of consciousness until after dinner, meals appearing on the nightstand in the meantime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was running his fingers over his new scar when Will entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stopped abruptly. “Oh, you’re awake. Good.” He had a clipboard in one hand, a small cup in the other, and a pen tucked behind his ear, the “Dr. Solace” name tag on his fresh scrubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was feeling generous and decided to bless you with my wit,” Nico said, deadpan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will put a hand over his heart. “I have truly been blessed by the gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without meaning to, Nico cracked a smile and Will’s eyes widened. “Well, now I’ve really been blessed,” he said quietly. Will cleared his throat and handed Nico his cup of vitamins, and Nico easily downed them all with the water sitting on the nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you insist on giving me ‘balanced meals’”</span>
  <span>—he put the words in air quotes—“if you’re going to make me take vitamins anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just cruel like that,” Will said with a shrug, a statement that was impossible to take seriously from the human equivalent of a golden retriever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahuh,” Nico said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s jaw dropped. “You don’t believe me? I’m hurt, Nico, really hurt.” The light in his eyes said otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d sooner throw yourself off a cliff than hurt someone else,” Nico said with confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assertion seemed to stun Will for the first time since they’d met, and Nico would have found it amusing if it wasn’t for how it was also the first time he couldn’t read Will’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if suddenly coming back to reality, Will shook his head and pulled a grin back on. “Whatever, di Angelo. You know, you really shouldn’t be antagonizing the only person allowed to sign off on your dismissal from the infirmary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico got out of bed and stretched. “You’re the one who keeps coming in here to talk to me even when you don’t need to and staying longer than necessary when you do need to. I think you like being antagonized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stepped closer, still leaving about a foot of space between them. “Only from certain people.” He booped Nico’s nose with his pen and stepped back. While Nico stared at him, not quite sure how to respond, Will scribbled on a piece of paper he then handed over. “That has verification that I signed off on you leaving and you didn’t just escape, as well as some instructions. Don’t think you get to dive straight back into Underworld-y stuff, days without rest, and potato-exclusive meals just because I’m letting you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico scanned the page, then looked at Will. “‘Human contact’ doesn’t count as a prescription.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it does,” Will said matter-of-factly. “Mental health is important and human contact helps with that. Besides, you seem happier now than at the beginning of your stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because of the sleep, Solace, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t argue, but he clearly didn’t believe him. “I’m prescribing it regardless. Speaking of which…” He double-checked a calendar on the wall. “There’s a campfire tonight if you want to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico went rigid, taken aback by his first instinct being to agree, though his face made no indication of it. His jaw was set. Maybe a little part of him liked being around Will, but he didn’t need Will offering to hang out with him because he felt responsible for Nico’s health and thought doing so would help. He didn’t need his pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Nico said, keeping all emotion out of his voice. As he walked past Will to leave, he could see the other boy’s smile drop out of the corner of his eye. The sight made him wince against his will, but it didn’t stop him. Instead he walked straight from the infirmary back to his cabin, doing his best to squash the voice in the back of his head telling him to go back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unsolicited Advice and a Change of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Less than an hour after leaving the infirmary, there was  knocking at Nico’s door so obnoxious he knew it was Percy before he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico dragged himself to the door, opening it a crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of the summer-only campers are leaving today. Me, Annabeth, and Piper in particular. We’re going to have our little sendoff for the year before the campfire, but, uh, I wanted to say a personal goodbye first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico fully opened the door, not bothering to hide his hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy squinted into his cabin the same way Nico had done in reaction to the white infirmary. “Can I come in?” he asked. He was grinding his sneaker into the dirt, the first show of nervousness Nico had seen from him that hadn’t had to do with saving the world or one of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Nico said, voice half skeptical, as if he was waiting for a punchline. He stepped aside, allowing Percy to amble past him into the cabin, and closed the door behind him, blocking out the natural light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really need to put some new lighting in here,” Percy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t help 
  <em>
  lighten
  </em>
 the mood,” Nico said, mouth twinging into a lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was terrible,” Percy whined, but the pun had the intended effect of ridding his body of some of its uncharacteristic tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about, Percy?” Nico plopped onto one side of his bed, motioning for Percy to sit, which he did, still stiff. “I feel like it’s not just a goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy emitted a forced laugh as he scratched the back of his head with one hand. “You’re right. I’m not very subtle, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nico said, though not unkindly. He shifted a bit. “Is this about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Percy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico felt like his bones were disintegrating. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!” Percy’s head whipped to face him and his body soon followed, his hands shaking in the air between them. “That’s not—” He raked his hands over his face. “I’m already screwing this up. Gods, Nico, I’m not mad. That’s not why I want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Nico’s heart rate slowed but didn’t return to normal. “So you’re not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy tilted his head. “Not what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
 Disgusted.
  </em> 
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy frowned but let it go, dragging a hand through his hair. Nico looked away on instinct. He’d always thought it was cute when Percy messed up his hair like that, and used to pushing down those feelings, looking away from the action was ingrained in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to. I’ll totally understand if you want to summon a bunch of skeletons to carry me off for even bringing it up. It’s just you caught me really off-guard, and I have questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico crossed his arms and leaned forward. “I have no desire to have you carried off by skeletons, Percy. Besides, Will banned me from Underworld-y stuff for a while.” He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably a good idea,” Percy pointed out, earning him a glare. “Sorry. Back to the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico took a deep breath. “It’s okay to ask your questions. I did kind of drop it on you out of nowhere. Not exactly my most well-thought out moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy chuckled at his side. “Maybe not.” He brought one leg onto Nico’s bed to fully face his friend. “So like...when did it start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was ten,” Nico said without needing to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>What</em>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico looked at him Percy’s mouth was hanging open, but he snapped it shut. Nico searched Percy’s face for any indication that he was weirded out by the duration of his crush but came up empty. “Next question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Percy said. He scratched the back of his neck again. “I guess...</span><em>why</em>? Especially knowing now how...long it’s been.”
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Percy, did you come here just to get an ego boost?” Nico snapped, face red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Percy said, jumping up. “Sorry, I’ll leave you alone, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Nico said, voice softening. “Sorry. It’s just embarrassing, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded as he lowered himself back onto the bed even though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. He couldn’t understand at all what Nico was going through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed and picked at a fraying thread on his T-shirt. “I met you when I was ten. Obviously,” he began. “And I met you when you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>rescuing</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. It was all a...very particular set of circumstances, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For us, I don’t think it’s that unusual,” Percy laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “You were my favorite game come to life. And I know how stupid that probably sounds now, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound stupid at all,” Percy said, voice firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded. “Anyway...when I met you, you felt like this larger-than-life figure no one else could ever live up to. I had a crush on you right away because at the time you came across like this perfect guy. I loved the superficial idea of you I’d built up in my head. And then Bianca died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air temperature dropped a few degrees, but Percy didn’t interrupt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico played with his hands as he continued. “At the time I put all the blame on you for breaking your promise, and you’d think that kind of failure would break my perfect image of you, but it didn’t. It just kind of...gave me cognitive dissonance. I still had a crush on you, you still felt larger-than-life, but you were also the person who let my sister die, and I didn’t know how to put those things together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico lifted his head to find Percy watching him intently. His throat was dry. “As time went on, I got to know you more. I got to see your flaws and all your other failures. That image of you broke down more and more, but I still had that image of you in my head. Until recently when I just...didn’t anymore. I don’t know when it happened, exactly, but at some point you started feeling like a real person.” He laughed under his breath. “Someone removed from the mythical hero I saw you as when I was ten. Some of the things I built up in my head about you were true. I got the fundamentals right—you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> genuinely brave, strong, and selfless. But you’re also reckless, oblivious, and impulsive, and that stuff is just as much a part of you as the rest of it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico braced himself for Percy to get angry or defensive, but he didn’t, and Nico knew he should have expected as much. Percy generally wasn’t the type to buy into his own hype. He nodded, as if urging Nico to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I got acquainted with the whole reality of Percy Jackson, I got over you. Like I said before,” Nico said, smiling again. “You’re not my type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded again, this time in understanding, face thoughtful. “That makes sense.” He placed his elbow on his leg and leaned on it. “It’s kind of ironic, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico mirrored Percy’s position. “What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled. “That you crushed on me because I was this larger-than-life hero even though now you’re just as big of a hero as I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico hung his head with a cold laugh. “I’m not a hero. Sometimes I feel more like a hostage than a hero. Like I’ve spent my whole life being yanked along by fate or the gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that feeling,” Percy said, humor gone. He shifted positions, pushing himself back on the bed until he hit the wall, Nico coming to sit beside him pretzel-legged. “One prophecy after another.” He sighed. “But you brought the Athena Parthenos, found the Doors of Death, recruited Hades to the Battle of Manhattan, and that’s just the stuff I can think of off of the top of my head. Are you saying you did all that out of, what, obligation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pondered for a minute before saying, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so,” Percy said with renewed enthusiasm. “That was you making choices about your life. If you feel out of control now, maybe...maybe there are changes you should be making.” He shrugged as if not trusting his own advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico smiled and lightly punched Percy’s shoulder. “You know, Percy, when you’re not being a complete idiot, you’re kind of wise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks,” Percy said, but it was apparent he was pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll just have to wait another four years for another truth bomb like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He reached out, wrapping an arm around Nico’s neck and pulling him in to ruffle his hair. “Respect your elders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico laughed, breathing easier than he had been when Percy first arrived, perhaps the easiest he had in Percy’s presence since they met. There was a time this kind of interaction would have sent his mind and senses into overdrive, but he was past that. Now, Percy was a friend, and that didn’t feel like a letdown anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m</span>
  <em>
    <span> your</span>
  </em>
  <span> elder, Percy. Literally decades older than you, remember?” He pushed Percy off and got to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy finished laughing and checked the time. “Hey, it’s past time to meet up with everyone. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico swallowed. “I don’t know if—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want you there,” Percy said, grabbing Nico’s hands and pulling him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, Nico resisted that notion, but he still followed Percy to the amphitheater, where Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were gathered even though the campfire wasn’t set to start until the sun set in an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper noticed them first and jumped to her feet, waving. “Hey, you managed to drag him out into the sunlight, good job,” she said to Percy, giving him a fistbump before turning her attention to Nico. “Long time no see. Feeling better now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shrugged. Truthfully he felt like the days of rest had done him a world of good, but he wasn’t about to admit Will Solace was right, even behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re as talkative as ever,” she said, voice free of judgment. She dropped to the ground next to Annabeth, snuggling up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth smiled at Nico and patted the spot between her and Jason. “You do look better,” she commented. “I hope you plan on continuing to take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico accepted the seat. “Sure, if we’re going by my definition of ‘take care of myself.’ If you agree with Will Solace’s definition, you’ll probably be disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy glanced between Nico and Piper. “I can’t even get a spot next to my own girlfriend,” he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry bro, you’ll always have a spot next to me,” Jason said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, bro,” Percy said, wiping a nonexistent tear as he sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth, meanwhile, rolled her eyes and kept talking to Nico. “Considering Will is head of the infirmary, I’m going to assume he and I would agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will can take my mashed potatoes from my cold, dead fingers,” Nico said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you always kind of cold and dead, though?” Piper said. “I feel like that’s kind of your MO.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico would have been amused by the callout if she hadn’t contradicted his point. “No comment.” She laughed, and he allowed the ghost of a smile to pass over his face. He sat cross-legged, eyes jumping between each of the people in the circle. “How does it feel to be heading into your senior year in a couple weeks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrifying, honestly,” Annabeth began, and with that the conversation needed no more prompting, Nico giving the occasional comment as the other four unpacked their excitement and fear over the incoming year. By the time Nico noticed the shifting colors of the sky, it was already dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our parents will be here soon,” Annabeth said, standing with Percy. “I guess...I guess we’ll see you guys next summer.” She pulled Piper in for a hug the second her friend was standing, Percy taking her place as she moved on to Jason, and they both went down the line of their friends. When she got to Nico, Annabeth didn’t hug him, but instead opened her arms, a hesitant offer if he ever saw one. Nico’s smile was small and shaky, but he gave a short, tight embrace, as if he’d forgotten what hugs were like. Maybe he had. Percy didn’t think to show the same consideration and nearly crushed him in a bear hug, but Nico couldn’t find it in him to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself,” Annabeth said, somber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy, on the other hand, ruffled Nico’s hair before he could stop him. “Make some new choices, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sentiment made Annabeth raise an eyebrow, but she didn’t question it. The two said one more goodbye before holding hands and leaving for their cabins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have a private goodbye before my dad gets here, too,” Piper said. She squeezed Jason’s hand, telling him, “Why don’t you go on ahead and meet me at my cabin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason squeezed her hand back and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Sure.” He patted Nico’s shoulder as he passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s hands were in his pockets again, and a minute passed before Piper spoke. “Are you leaving camp?” she asked, visibly bracing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat begrudgingly, he said, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, but the comfort she found in his answer was mild. “That’s good, but...you know, there’s no point in you staying at camp if you don’t try to make this place your home.” Like Percy earlier in the day, she was more stern than he’d ever heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows furrowed and a knee-jerk defense rested on his tongue, but before he could unleash it, she said, “That’s not an accusation.” She fiddled with one of the feathers in her hair. “You know that Leo and I are—” She choked on the word. “</span><em>Were</em><span>...really close friends. He ran away from foster home after foster home when he was younger. He never gave any of them a chance to be his home because he assumed he couldn’t belong anywhere.” She was looking at her shoes now, the confident Piper he knew absent. “I don’t want you to do that, Nico. If you’re going to stay, I want you to be open to this place meaning something to you. These </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span> meaning something to you.” She raised her head to look him in the eye, an intensity behind her gaze. “Being open and honest is necessary to meaningful relationships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second he tensed, sure she was talking about his sexuality before remembering there was no way she could know. None of the three people who knew would betray him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying,” she said, “is that this place is full of people who will accept you if you’re open to the experience.” She nodded as if to indicate she was finished, but Nico said nothing. His mouth was dry and he couldn’t stop clenching and unclenching his fists hanging at his sides. Bugs were crawling under his skin and he didn’t know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Nico.” She patted his shoulder as she passed, the same as Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During their conversation, campers had begun arriving in the amphitheater for the campfire. Even though Piper’s words set him on edge, part of him knew she was right. His strained relationship with Camp Half-Blood and its occupants hadn’t been entirely one-sided. He’d always been trying to flee from it at least as much as it had been trying to push him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nico!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice like sunshine pulled Nico out of his thoughts. Will was approaching, his brother Austin in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you change your mind about the campfire?” he asked as he got close. “You can still sit with us if you want to. I promise Austin isn’t nearly as mean as he looks.” He nudged his brother with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t all be the human manifestation of a golden retriever,” Austin countered. “But he’s right, you should join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes flicked between the pair. “So I’m not the one who thinks you’re like a golden retriever,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Austin whooped in victory and shoved Will, who was now gaping at Nico. “Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Percy and Piper’s words swirled in Nico’s mind. “But anyway…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah...I’ll join you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cheered and linked his arms with both Nico and Austin, dragging them to an empty spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico watched Will’s face as he chattered about the day’s patients and couldn’t stop the contentment that settled over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—and I had to explain to Connor Stoll that, no, my healing powers can’t reverse Travis being turned into a pig by Lou Ellen and he’ll just have to wait it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do to get turned into a pig?” Nico asked, his first contribution to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes lit up. “Stink bombs in the Hecate cabin. Pretty basic for Travis, but still easily worth one of Lou Ellen’s Pig Balls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never learns,” Austin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I think the payback is half the fun for him,” Will speculated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded. “Probably. Sometimes he talks more about the revenge he received than what he did to incite it. Like the reaction is how he rates his success.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Will said, slapping the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he just likes having a good story to tell,” Austin said, and the other two boys nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re too intimidating to prank, Nico,” Will said. “He’s gotten our cabin so many times it’s like he’s trying to get the full collection of curses put on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows the couplets will annoy everyone else more than him, so he probably sees it as a win,” Austin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t worry,” Will continued. “I’m not too intimidated to annoy you.” As if to prove his point, he poked Nico’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico raised an eyebrow, and soon Will’s smile was fading at the same rate with which a skeletal hand was emerging from the ground around his ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say about Underworld-y stuff!” Will said, shoving Nico over. The younger boy fell to his side and let the skeletal hand retreat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you weren’t intimidated by me,” Nico said, flashing a smug smile as he sat back up. “Also, totally unethical to shove a patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Will said. “You and skeletons are not the same thing. Controlling dead things doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>make you a dead thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had his cheeks puffed out in indignance, but Nico’s smile had already dropped. He was used to people drawing a distinct line from him to the dead. He hadn’t expected that response, but if Will noticed how dumbfounded Nico was, he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got an archery class to teach in the morning, so I’m gonna head out,” Austin said. “You two have fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will and Nico waved goodbye as Will said, “And besides, you’re not my patient anymore, as I’m sure you’re blissfully aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not your patient?” Nico said, shaking off his momentary disorientation. “Then what’s this?” He took Will’s instructions from his pocket, unfolding the paper and shoving it within inches of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you actually kept them! I half expected you to throw them away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico </span>
  <em>
    <span>humphed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Well, they also had the sign-off part on them in case Chiron asked, so.” Will burst out laughing, making Nico blush despite himself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Signing off isn’t a thing, Nico, I was just messing with you. How did you not know that? You’ve been in tons of battles but never been to the infirmary? Wait, right, I forgot, you just get shoddy stitching jobs from Reyna on the go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did her best in the circumstances,” Nico said, genuine anger swelling. He tried to swallow it, knowing it wasn’t a serious criticism of his friend, but it still rubbed him the wrong way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s smile dropped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Nico dragged a hand through his hair. “It’s fine.” Heis mouth twitched. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a shoddy stitch job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s shoulders relaxed and a tentative smile returned. “Hey, on the bright side, the scar will make you look like a badass. I hear girls are into that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump formed in Nico’s throat. “Yeah,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that you don’t always look like a badass,” Will said in a rush, surely misinterpreting Nico’s shift in mood. “It’s pretty hard for you not to.” He broke eye contact and tugged at his collar, him now the uncomfortable one. “Um, never mind, forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico glanced at him but didn’t say anything although he felt like he should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the campfire was dying down and the campers had begun to return to their cabins for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the campfires here,” Will said when they were two of the only people left. “Reminds me of home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> scraped at Nico’s ears. Right. Will would be leaving for the school year soon. He hadn’t expected the disappointment that bubbled in his chest at the thought. Will was surprisingly pleasant to be around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you leaving?” Nico said, pushing the emotion beneath the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scrunched his face up at him. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed. “Nico, I’m a year-rounder. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nico said, tension he hadn’t noticed himself holding leaking out of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relieved, much?” Will said with a thousand-watt smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Nico said. “I barely know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet in these few days you’ve come to enjoy my company. How flattering.” He nudged Nico’s shoulder with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done no such thing,” Nico said, none too convincing, even to himself. Will’s smile didn’t damper, and as much as Nico’s survival instincts fought against it, part of him was glad Will saw through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe there really could be a home for him here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took a lot of guessing and checking but I figured out how to italicize dialogue without weird spaces or italicizing the whole thing, hurrah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Movie Nights and a Lesson in Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time September hit, only the year-rounders were left in camp, leaving a dismal number of campers. At the Big Three table, Percy’s absence was glaring as Jason and Nico ate together each day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason set down his sandwich, about to say something when Nico cut him off with, “If you say you miss Percy one more time, I’m going to have you dragged down to the Underworld.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason flicked a fry at him. “How can you be so unfeeling toward a fallen comrade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes and threw the fry back. “He’s at high school, not dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason shrugged. “Is being at high school not having fallen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like either of us would know,” Nico pointed out as he used his fork to arrange cauliflower on his plate. He’d taken the vegetable without Will there to convince him to. Who was he becoming?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong, but I maintain my stance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico glanced over to the Apollo table, where Will, Austin, Kayla, and a couple other Apollo kids he didn’t know by name were chatting. Will chose that moment to look up and catch his eyes, waving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico waved back with a half smile, but then Will was saying something to Austin before walking over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing anything tonight?” Will asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. For a guy who wasn’t particularly athletic besides the required basic combat training, he sure did have a lot of energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably sitting alone in his cabin,” Jason answered for him, earning him a kick from Nico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...” Nico said. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was amused by the look of suspicion gracing Nico’s features. “We’re having a movie night tonight.” He gestured toward his table. “You want to join?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico gripped his own wrist, dumbstruck and looking at the Apollo table. Austin and one of his sisters had entered a heated debate, but it soon ended in both laughing. “Um,” he said. “I’m not sure your siblings would approve of you hanging around me, much less hanging out with </span>
  <em><span>them</span></em>.”
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will frowned deeply, a look that was unnatural on him. “What are you talking about? You’ve met Austin, he thinks you’re cool. More importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> think you’re cool. The others will, too. They’ve already approved me inviting you if that’s what you’re worried about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rubbed his arm. His head was pounding. “If you’re sure they wouldn’t mind, then okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet!” Will ran back to his table yelling, “He’s coming!” The Apollo table cheered, and Nico couldn’t tell if the feeling curling in his stomach was eagerness or fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you and Will Solace were friends,” Jason said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not. We just hang out sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like friendship to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shrugged. He was past the point in his life where he had that kind of optimism.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was still time to change his mind. That was the big thought in Nico’s head as he laid atop his bed ten minutes before he was meant to be arriving at the Apollo cabin. The cauliflower was threatening to be upheaved and all he wanted to do was hide from the plans he’d made. Maybe it was a prank. Only the Apollo cabin was full of some of the most good-natured people he’d ever observed, unsurpring for born healers. What were they doing inviting him to join their cabin activity? He didn’t belong there. His doom and gloom and his death aura didn’t belong in that environment, and he didn’t get why they didn’t see that. Surely Will had invited him out of politeness and he shouldn’t go. They’d be relieved to hear he wasn’t coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the cheer erupting from the Apollo cabin came back to him in full force, tightening his chest. He remembered the look on Will’s face when he’d initially turned down his offer to join him at the campfire. Damn it. Nico groaned into his pillow then left his cabin before he could change his mind. Will and his siblings had been nothing but nice to him. He could at least give them a chance, even if history told him he would regret it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The resolve was gone by the time Nico got to the Apollo cabin, his fist frozen in front of the door. His earlier thought came back: There was still time to change his mind. He’d tell Will he was tired and needed to rest. He knew it would work, too, seeing as Will kept pushing Nico to prioritize his health. Somehow, the fool-proof nature of the plan made going through with it sound all the worse. He couldn’t lie to him. But he couldn’t get his stupid hand to move, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door opened, Nico’s hand shot back, and he put it behind his back on reflex, as if that didn’t look totally suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you just standing out here?” Kayla chirped. “Come on!” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, and it felt uncomfortably like being dragged into a cage as the door closed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing that hit Nico about the Apollo cabin was the noise. Austin was in another debate with the same sister from earlier. Will was sitting cross-legged beside a box of movies with his brother, each of them holding several DVD’s and trying to talk over each other as they justified their selections. Two girls who weren’t at breakfast were present as well, one playing a guitar and the other taping a big white bedsheet to the wall so it fell over the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second thing that struck him was the sheer vastness of it all. Nico primarily saw his own cabin, and if he was visiting another cabin, there was a ninety-percent chance it was Jason’s. As Big Three cabins, they were small, not needing to accommodate many campers. The Apollo cabin, on the other hand, had a dozen bunk beds lining the walls on either side, spaced far enough to allow tall, skinny windows between for which the blinders were currently closed. There was a cot in the middle, a bathroom door on the far wall, and bright, white-plaster walls attacking his eyes. Besides personal trunks, there were a few bookcases, holding medical textbooks and pamphlets about Apollo, and decorations were sparse aside from the flower pots on the windowsills. The whole cabin had the same clean, crisp aura as the infirmary, another place Nico’s very existence seemed to rebel against. Unease was falling over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico’s the guest, he should pick,” Will said. Hearing his name snapped Nico back to attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was holding up two DVDs: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scott Pilgrim vs. the World</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic.</span>
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em><span>Scott Pilgrim</span></em>,” Nico said. He’d never seen it, but he knew he didn’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Will said, putting away </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span> and handing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scott Pilgrim</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the sister who’d put up the bedsheet and was now setting up a DVD projector. “Anyway, introductions!” He gestured to Austin. “You know Austin, and I think you know Kayla.” He gestured to her just in case. He continued to go around the room, each sibling smiling and waving. Austin’s debate opponent was Gloria, Matthew was the one with the winning movie choice, Nadine was setting up the projector, and Ai was putting away her guitar in preparation for the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing we didn’t invite you over during the summer. I don’t think you’d be able to remember all those names,” Will joked. He nestled into the top bunk of a bed halfway down the wall and patted the spot next to him as the opening credits began to roll and Nadine turned off the lights and scurried to her bed. Nico accepted the spot next to Will, sitting tense a couple feet away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen this before?” Will whispered, leaning into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. It’s a good thing I’ve taken you under my wing, then.” He grinned and produced a package of Swedish Fish. “Want one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really a fruity person,” Nico said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A chocolate guy, got it,” Will said, leaning back. Nico tilted his head at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes into the movie, Kayla booed. “Scott is such a manchild.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole cabin hummed in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico leaned over to Will. “Why do you guys like this movie if the protagonist is so unlikeable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t you ever heard of a character arc?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico raised an eyebrow. “Funny to hear a fan of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about character arcs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span> has character arcs. Rose goes from trying to kill herself to finding another way out of her abusive relationship. Doesn’t that count for anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if her suicidality was ever explored beyond an easy plot device, but it wasn’t. And anyway, the whole story is based on a romance spanning days or something. That’s not love.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That...okay, fine, it’s not great,” Will said. “But I don’t know, am I not allowed to like it anyway? Flawed things can still be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can like it. You just have to admit you have awful taste,” Nico said with a hint of a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have amazing taste, I’ll have you know. I choose to hang out with you, don’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comfort Will’s presence had been bringing on dissipated in seconds. “Yeah,” Nico said. “I think that proves my point, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will frowned, not with anger but with hurt, which took Nico aback. “You don’t really believe that, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico looked away from him, absently playing with his hands. “I don’t know.” His eyes were trained on the movie without processing any of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just break up with her,” Kayla complained to the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She could do so much better,” Austin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will reached across the bed and poked Nico in the arm. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span></em>?”
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s shoulders slumped. “This isn’t exactly my kind of place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Will said. “Once this camp wasn’t my place, but now it is. People find new places. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be your place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico placed his eyes on Will, searching his open-book expression for insincerity and coming up short as he should have expected. He sighed. “Thanks, Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s smile returned, like Nico had breathed life back into him. “Any time.” He fist-bumped Nico’s bicep. “Now watch the movie!” Will filled him in on the plot developments he’d missed during their chat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘I’m not bi-curious, I’m bi-furious’ has got to be one of the best lines I’ve ever heard,” Will said later as he ate a Swedish fish. Nico nodded even though Will couldn’t see it or the curious look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the movie, Gloria and Nadine had fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re early risers in this cabin,” Will said with a yawn. “You want me to walk you back to your cabin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico slid down from the top bunk. “I think I can handle myself,” he said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. “That, my dear Nico, has never been in doubt.” He yawned again and flopped back in bed, already half asleep. “G’night, Nico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico chuckled. Will looked kind of cute when he was tired. “Goodnight, Will.” With that, he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way back to Cabin Thirteen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later Nico and Jason sat with their backs against a tree outside the Hades cabin, eating ham and cheese sandwiches from the dining pavilion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico kept glancing at Jason, an unasked question stuck in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Nico?” Jason said. Nico hadn’t even realized Jason noticed his agitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set aside the last few bites of his sandwich and brushed off his hands. He knew it was a stupid question, but surely if Jason hadn’t judged him after Cupid, he wouldn’t judge him for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do people make friends?” he asked, voice soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was not the question Jason was expecting. “I</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>where is that coming from? You have friends, Nico, what are you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean…” Nico shook his head. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spend time with the rest of you, it just happened out of circumstance. But now it’s different. I’m not being forced to be around anyone, but I still want to be around them. What am I supposed to do with that?” When Nico dared to look at his friend, he could see the cogs turning in Jason’s head—wondering how Nico didn’t ‘get’ this already, realizing Nico probably didn’t have any friends at Westover Hall, choosing his words carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason scooted over to his side and said, “You ask people to hang out. It’s that simple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the exact opposite of simple,” Nico said. Although his tone was harsher than justified, Jason was unfazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said simple, not easy,” Jason clarified. “You have to be willing to put yourself out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say,” Nico said, hugging his knees to his chest. “Guys like you don’t have to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys like me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes. “Charismatic and handsome and </span>
  <em>
    <span>likeable</span></em>, but you know all that. Gods, you’re just as bad as Percy sometimes.”
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason laughed and ruffled Nico’s hair, the younger boy hunching beneath his hand. “No, I think Percy is definitely worse,” Jason said. “Such a stereotypical hero.” When Nico punched him in the arm, he only laughed harder. “Okay, maybe you have a little bit of a point. I’ve never had much trouble fitting in. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t second-guess myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” Jason said with a nod. “I mostly got over it with time. The self-doubt goes away with experience. So, if you want to hang out with someone, just invite them to do something. I promise it’s not as bad as it sounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you willing to bet your eternal soul?” Nico said, the corner of his mouth turning up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason pushed him, though not enough to knock him over. “Besides, you’re a good judge of character. I imagine whoever you’ve decided is worth your time isn’t the kind of person who would reject your friendship. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nico said. The doubt was still there, but Jason’s advice had placated it. “Thanks, Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, l’il bro,” Jason said, ruffling his hair again. This time, Nico let him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico did not have a plan when he approached the Apollo table at dinner that night. He wondered briefly if Will would be able to see his heart beating through his skin. He also wondered if it was too late to turn around and run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Austin sat across from Will and noticed him first. “Hey, Nico!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Nico said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will turned around, his face lighting up. “What’s up?” he asked, chipper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if…” This was the point where he regretted not having a plan. Besides camp activities, he mostly trained and hung around in his room. What did people even do together? He pictured the Mythomagic set under his bed. If he liked it, maybe Will would like it, too. But he brushed off the thought. It was a kid’s game, and offering to teach him would come across as stupid and childish. Nico instead said the only other thing he could think of: “Want to watch a movie with me tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Nico hadn’t thought it was physically possible, Will’s face brightened even more. “Definitely! Seven sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico said, his head buzzing. This was going better than expected. He nodded sharply and turned on his heel, speed-walking away as if expecting Will to change his mind if he hung around, only to stop in his tracks and call over his shoulder, “Um, I don’t have any movies, so bring something!” Then off he went again. As time crept closer to seven, even the looming anxiety couldn’t keep the small smile off his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will arrived right at seven, out of breath as Nico let him in. “Sorry, I was having trouble picking a movie,” he explained. He held up a copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forrest Gump.</span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ve never seen it and I bet you haven’t either, but it’s supposed to be a classic, so I thought why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the crowded Apollo cabin, the Hades cabin had room for a TV mounted on the wall opposite Nico’s bed and a connected DVD player, neither of which Nico had ever used. Will set up the movie while Nico lay in bed. When the movie started playing, Nico expected Will to take over Hazel’s unoccupied bed, but he instead wandered over to Nico and said, “Scoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shifted to one side of the bed, allowing Will to sprawl out on the other, surprised but not off-put.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Will was the one to interrupt the movie with “Are you enjoying this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it’s been long enough that we can say we gave it a fair chance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it really matter if we gave it a fair chance?” Nico said. He turned off the movie without waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I was still deciding if I was ready to give up,” Will said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Nico said with a light shove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now, be careful, you could accidentally push me off the bed,” Will tsked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico looked at Will, then at the far side of his queen-sized bed, a luxury that could only be afforded to a cabin with as few occupants as Cabin Thirteen. “Ah, yes, because you were so close to the edge.” He nudged Will again, only to have Will exaggeratedly flop onto his side and log roll over the edge of the bed with a thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow,” he squeaked out of view. “Do you feel bad now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You literally did that to yourself,” Nico said, crawling to the edge of the bed to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes fell from Nico to under the bed. “What’s that?” He sat up, and Nico didn’t have a chance to stop him from sliding out the box of Mythomagic cards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Nico said, voice strained and warmth creeping up his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look like nothing. It’s one of the only things in your cabin,” Will said. “Obviously it means something to you.” He brushed his fingers over the box. “Will you teach me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he said. His throat was tight. He had taken years to buy another copy of the game after burning his original in the Underworld. Still unable to dissociate it from Bianca’s death, he hadn’t even played the game with anyone since buying it, hadn’t even allowed himself more than the base game free of expansion packs or figurines. The only figurine he owned was the Hades one Bianca had died for. It sat on his nightstand, watching over him like a guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will knelt by the bed and put his elbows on it, head resting in his hands. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s mouth opened, and he surprised himself more than Will when “Okay” slipped out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico and Will sat cross-legged across from each other on the floor of the Hades cabin as Nico explained the same rules over and over to Will, who despite being a sponge for facts and figures was, as it turned out, terrible at learning complicated card games. Playing Mythomagic as a half-blood with another half-blood was a new, interesting experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying,” Will said, “that it’s kind of weird the manticore has three thousand attack power when Zeus’s bolts only do 600 damage. Like, who came up with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mortals,” Nico said. “Obviously.” He looked at his cards. “Besides...personally, I associate a lot more fear with manticores than Zeus.” When Will gave him a questioning look, he explained, “Westover Hall, the school I was attending before I was brought to camp. Percy and the others had to take down my principal, who turned out to be a manticore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded. “Fair. But you were ten and didn’t know what was going on. It’d be different now. No manticore would ever be a match for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Nico said, taking his turn. “Sometimes it doesn’t matter what a thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>but how you experience it. Association changes things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was examining his cards, but Nico knew his focus was no longer on the game and set his cards down, Will following suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see my godly parent more than most half-bloods do, and I think that’s shaped how I view the gods as a whole,” Nico continued. “I always think of Hades giving me a room and a driver, how despite everything he still just kind of feels like an awkward, distant parent, and now I view the other gods in the same way. I’m too resentful of most of them to be intimidated. But a manticore tried to make me part of Kronos’ army. I mean, Zeus tried to kill me, but…” He looked away. “It’s not like I remember that anyway. What I remember is Dr. Thorn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Zeus tried to kill you? When? What do you mean you don’t remember?” Will said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico pushed back some of his hair. “I guess my reputation doesn’t always precede me. Zeus tried to kill Bianca and I when I was ten but only succeeding in killing our mother.” He cleared his throat in a futile attempt to stop his voice from shaking. “Afterward, Hades had our memory wiped in the River Lethe before we were put in the Lotus Casino.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Casino I knew about,” Will said. “I didn’t...I didn’t know about your mom or the rest of it. I-I’m sorry, Nico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Nico said, emotionally withdrawing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will opened his mouth and Nico prepared himself for the pity, but Will said, “Dr. Thorn is such a bad cover name. Like, he might as well have written ‘bad guy’ across his forehead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nico met Will’s eyes, the older boy had pain in his, but he was making a choice to ease Nico’s distress. Some of the building tension left Nico’s body and he offered a wobbly smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong,” he said. “Still took everyone long enough to figure it out though. That school was awful, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico told Will his Westover Hall stories and Will told tales from before he was sent to camp. Eventually they managed to resume their Mythomagic game, but they didn’t stop talking until well into the night, long past when the early-riser son of Apollo normally would have gone to bed. Even as their eyelids grew heavy, Will took Hazel’s bed and Nico took his own, and the two kept joking until fatigue won out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Nico drifted off, his last thought was that he was right where he was meant to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Apologies and a Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Nico did on December 17th after preparing for the day was shadow travel to Camp Jupiter to see his sister. Although she’d considered making her day of resurrection her new birthday, she ultimately stuck with the original, so here he was to celebrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico!” Hazel spotted him before he spotted her, and by the time he turned toward her voice, she was throwing her arms around his neck. “You came.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did. I told you I would,” he said, already in a better mood than he’d woke up in. Hazel’s embrace wiped most of his last nightmare from his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Frank,” Nico said over his sister’s shoulder as her boyfriend approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank smiled. “Glad you could make it. She hadn’t stopped talking about you visiting all week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel stuck her tongue out at him, but she didn’t have a shred of embarrassment over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we made cake!” she said, taking both Nico’s and Frank’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We?” Frank said to Hazel, though he directed his words to Nico. “</span><em>I</em>
  <span>made cake, you taste-tested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quality-control is an important part of any business,” Hazel said. Before long, they were at the mess hall, settled at a Fifth Cohort table reserved for Hazel and Frank as the praetors. The cake was waiting for them, the shape of a golden nugget.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could be more subtle about being a gold digger,” Hazel said to Frank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her clear teasing, Frank turned red. “I-I would never</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel laughed. “Honey, I’m kidding.” She kissed his nose, making Frank go even more red and Nico feel like he was intruding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re having cake for breakfast?” Nico said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel booped his nose. “It’s noon, Nico. Just because it’s breakfast for you doesn’t mean it’s breakfast for the rest of us.” She served each of them a slice and dug into her own, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk as she took several big bites one after another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico and Frank watched before sharing a look of mutual agreement: She’s adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the plan for the day?” Nico asked, taking a bite. The gold-colored frosting was intensely sweet, perfect both for Hazel’s sweet tooth and her personality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea,” she said with the same cheerfulness as if she was announcing bold and exhilarating plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico chuckled under his breath,and they fell into silence as they finished their cake. When they were done, an invisible servant removed the leftovers and Hazel sprung to her feet. “To the Little Tiber!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I guess she did have a plan,” Nico said to Frank, Hazel already racing to her destination. He laughed in response before they set off after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon they were paddling down the Little Tiber while Hazel chatted away, filling in Nico on the past couple of months. They Iris messaged between visits, but some stories were best told in person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But anyway,” she said, out of breath from talking, “What about you? Is anything new with you or Camp Half-Blood? You better not be isolating just because most of the gang is gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes even though her concerns were founded. “No, I’m not isolating. I’ve been hanging out with Jason and Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will?” Hazel said, interest piqued. “Like Will Solace the medic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico said. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just curious,” she said, nodding. “How’d that happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it so bizarre that I could make a friend?” Nico asked, a tad defensive although he knew she meant nothing by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She just means you tend to keep to yourself,” Frank interjected, ever the peacekeeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico still huffed like a child, making her giggle. “He made me spend three days in the infirmary and I went with him to the campfire the day I was released. I’ve been having movie nights with the Apollo cabin, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Nico,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck for a side-hug. “That’s great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal,” he mumbled, but they all knew he didn’t mean it. “Thanks,” he added under his breath, earning him a smile. Now that he was thinking about it, she and Will had a similar brilliance to their smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico stayed the rest of the day, hanging out with Hazel and Frank and wandering Camp Jupiter with them until nightfall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Hazel asked as Nico walked her and Frank back to their lodging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what tomorrow is,” he answered softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time that day, Hazel’s cheer faded. She nodded. Frank said bis goodbye and went inside, leaving the siblings alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel pulled Nico in for one last long, tight hug before he left. “Take care of yourself tomorrow, okay? I’ll know if you don’t. Sibling instinct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico chuckled against her hair. “I promise.” He kissed her on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel pulled back, smiled, and kissed his cheek as well before disappearing inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico exhaled, long and shallow, before shadow traveling into his cabin. Although he’d been medically cleared to shadow travel again, the two trips in one day left him collapsing onto his bed to pass out within half an hour. It was just as well. He didn’t expect to get much sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sat alone at dinner the next day, having successfully scared off Jason at lunch after skipping breakfast. They were close enough that Jason knew when to push for answers and when to back off, and right now Nico wanted everyone to back off, no matter how he had to make it happen. Nico abandoned an attempt at eating after two bites, stalking off with his hands in his jacket pockets. Will was looking after him with concern, but Nico didn’t stop by the Apollo table and ducked his head as he ignored Austin’s wave and his name from Will’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At a different point in his life, Nico would have shadow traveled to anywhere but here. Pulling a disappearing act had become part of his brand. He was stopped only by the knowledge that after having already shadow traveled twice yesterday and still being in recovery, it was probable that in doing so he’d lose part of himself to the shadows, if not be taken over completely. For a moment, he didn’t mind the prospect, but he shook off the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand wrapped around Nico’s arm, Will swerving to be in front of him as he let go. “Nico,” he said, face somber. “I’ve been calling your name. Didn’t you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess not,” he replied, unremorseful and walking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Will caught back up and matched his brisk pace. “We have Capture the Flag soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already been excused from it by Chiron.” He walked faster, but Will matched him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, are you busy la—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico stopped abruptly, the grass withering around his feet. “Can’t you take a hint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked at Nico like he’d smacked him, even stumbling back. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s hurt expression made Nico nauseous, but he ignored it. “Leave me alone.” He swung out an arm, gesturing to all of camp. “Find anywhere else to be. I don’t care where you go as long as you’re not with me.” He began to stomp away, but to his shock Will stood firm in front of him and blocked his path when he tried to go around him. He was frowning, anger, pain, and confusion all swimming in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Nico?” he said. “Obviously something’s going on, and you don’t get to just push me away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do whatever I want, actually,” Nico spat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t treat me however you want just because you’re going through something,” Will said. “That’s a crappy way to treat a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it’s a good thing we’re not friends, then,” he said, shoulder-checking Will to get past him. Although he didn’t look back, he could imagine the look on Will’s face. Bile rose in his throat and his eyes burned with unshed tears, but he kept walking. This time Will didn’t follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sat on Zeus’ Fist for an hour, curled up so his body was as small as he could make it. When he was ten, and maybe when he was younger in lost memories, he was so small that when he curled into a ball he felt like he could disappear into thin air. There was safety in that feeling, like he always had an exit. It was silly, of course, but with no one left in his life to comfort him, this felt like as close as he could get to protection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he knew that wasn’t true. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have people in his life. He just refused to let them be a genuine part of it. In all likelihood Jason was currently on an Iris message with Piper expressing his concern over Nico’s pushback against him at lunch. Will was probably distracted from Capture the Flag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a crappy way to treat a friend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Will had called him a friend and Nico had </span>
  <em>
    <span>mocked </span>
  </em>
  <span>him for it. What was wrong with him? How could he say that? He didn’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d said it, especially when it had felt terrible even as he was saying it. The words had slipped out like an automatic defense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hugged his knees tighter to his chest and buried his face in them as the dam broke and tears began to flow, shaking his whole body. He was a horrible person who lashed out at the people who cared about him. Jason’s fear and Will’s hurt were both stuck in his head, leering at him. He did that. It was his fault. It was always his fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Bianca was here, she would have put an arm around him, stroked his hair, and whispered soothing words in Italian. She would have reminded him that his friends cared about and wanted to help him. She would have said true friends didn’t run at the first sight of trouble and would forgive him if he could find the courage and humility to apologize. But if Bianca was here, he wouldn’t be having a bad day in the first place. In moments like this, he wondered if she’d be disappointed in how he was turning out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have just told them what was going on. Would that have been so hard? Would it really have been so terrible to let them in the slightest bit? Of course it wouldn’t have been. But he had avoided it anyway, because that was what he did. He ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nico’s body had no more tears to offer him, there was a wet spot on his jeans, a pounding in his head, and an overwhelming heaviness to his body. Still, he got up, dragging himself back to camp, headed toward Cabin One for the more minor of two coming apologies. His gut twisted in a new way, like it was trying to pull out of his body. His skin was hot. They didn’t have to forgive him, but he didn’t know what he would do if they rejected him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico didn’t feel it as he knocked on the door of the Zeus cabin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One second,” Jason called from inside. There was stumbling and a thump, and then Jason was opening the door. His eyes widened, and he looked away from Nico. “Oh, hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about lunch,” Nico blurted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s head snapped back to him. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I was in a bad mood and took it out on you, and that wasn’t okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason waved a hand. “Nico, it’s fi—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” he pressed. He knew Will’s criticism had been right. It was a poor way to treat his friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason relaxed. “Okay. In that case, I forgive you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled and gave Jason a hug so fast the older boy didn’t have time to register it was happening before it was over. The shock was evident on his face, but it became a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all you wanted?” Jason asked. “Wait, that came out wrong, I’m just on a call with Piper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed. “Yeah, that’s all. Bye, Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason grabbed his shoulder. “You know I’m here if you want to talk about whatever was up earlier, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” He patted Jason’s hand before leaving just slow enough to hear Jason say, “Hey, never mind, everything’s good with him,” on the other side of the door. He was predictable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trek to the Apollo cabin felt a lot longer despite being a fraction of the distance. Jason was a selfless guy who forgives easily. Will, on the other hand, was the one who called him out on his bullshit. He was grateful for that, but it did mean he would be harder to placate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reached Cabin Seven, Nico found himself back before the movie night, chest tight and hand frozen before the door. This time he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and knocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute of silence, he knocked again, louder. Still nothing. Right. He might not even be here. Suddenly he felt stupid for not realizing Will was probably at the infirmary, especially since there’d been a game of Capture the Flag earlier. He sighed and thumped his head against the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shot back from the door and whirled around. Will was standing there in scrubs, and once more Nico was thrown off by his inscrutable expression. All of his confidence drained from his body in a split second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—</span>
  <span>” His voice cracked immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will crossed his arms, and Nico could tell he was trying to look mad more than he was actually mad. Hurt bled through the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, voice soft as a single raindrop hitting the ocean a hundred miles away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he knew Will heard him as the son of Apollo’s face crumpled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He surged ahead with his words before Will could tell him to go away, speaking without planning it out, saying whatever came to mind. “I’m sorry, you were right, I was hostile toward you when you didn’t deserve it. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that. I just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Will said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span><em>No</em><span>,” Nico said. “I’m glad you did. Someone needed to call me out, right?” He forced a small, uncertain smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckled, equally unsure. “Yeah. I suppose so.” His hands were in his pockets, a strange look on him. “You want to go for a walk?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded, and they walked to the lake, settling on the edge and looking out over the water. After a while, he realized Will wasn’t going to ask him what was wrong earlier. The low pressure encouraged him to volunteer the information, but first he needed some truth of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you mean it when you called me your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” When Will looked at Nico and saw he was gaping, panic overcame his face. “W-wait, I mean—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overestimate—it’s okay if you don’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be friends!” Nico interrupted before clearing his throat and looking away, heat flooding his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will smiled contently “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went several minutes before Nico spoke again. “Bianca died today.” He said it in the same way he’d say the grass was green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded, emitting a low hum in response. In a weird way, that was enough for Nico. Will didn’t say he was sorry for his loss. He didn’t ask Nico why he didn’t tell him earlier and avoid the whole ordeal. He didn’t try to distract him and get him to pretend he wasn’t grieving. He just sat there, humming, because he knew there was nothing to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time when Nico began to cry, he didn’t curl into a ball and pretend he could disappear. Instead, he found a warm hand on his shoulder anchoring him to this place, to this exact moment in time. Together, the two simply sat in silence and watched the sun set. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Paintings and a Crack in the Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The constant stream of camp activities, hangouts out with Will and Jason, and movie nights with the Apollo cabin made the end of January come within the blink of an eye. As Jason and Nico sat down for lunch, Will plopped in the seat next to Nico.</p><p>“Happy birthday!” he said, tossing a little bit of glitter in the air over his head.</p><p>Jason didn’t look the least bit surprised.</p><p>“Did you know he was going to do that?” Nico asked, brushing glitter from his hair and intentionally getting it on Will.</p><p>“Yep,” he said, spearing a sausage. “Honestly, you should have known better than to let him approach you on your birthday.”</p><p>“In my defense, I didn’t remember it was my birthday.”</p><p>Will put his head atop his arms on the table and looked up at Nico. “How could you forget your own birthday?”</p><p>Nico shrugged. “There’s just always been more important things going on. It felt trivial in comparison.”</p><p>“It’s not trivial,” Will said. “And we’re celebrating. Right, Jason?” He looked at the other blonde.</p><p>“Definitely,” Jason said. “You’re brave to make this big of a deal out of it. I’m pretty sure he’d kill me if I showed that much enthusiasm toward an event revolving around him.”</p><p>“I’m glad you understand your position,” Nico said. He flicked Will in the nose. “Why aren’t you like that?”</p><p>Will blinked at him as he sat up, then laughed. “You just flicked me in the nose and still think you’re going to be intimidating?” He looked at Jason. “You’re not seriously scared of him, are you?” When Jason confirmed, he laughed again. “But <em> how</em>?” He nudged Nico.</p><p>Jason stopped eating to stare at him. “Um, the skeletons and spirits? Molding with the darkness? Being able to literally drag people to Tartarus? You’ve clearly never seen him truly angry. But sure, let’s pretend I’m the weird one for thinking he can be scary.”</p><p>“You just keep thinking that, Jason,” Nico said with a smile that made Jason shrink in his seat.</p><p>“Yeah, you just keep thinking that,” Will said, poking Nico’s cheek. Nico scowled at him, but it wasn’t long before he dropped it with an eye roll.</p><p>Jason’s gaze flicked between the two. “Weirdos.”</p><p>“Hey, only I get to call him a weirdo.” </p><p>Nico looked over his shoulder to find Hazel there in the flesh.</p><p>Hazel performed a twirl. “That’s right! I’m finally getting the hang of shadow travel!”</p><p>Nico got up and pulled his sister into a hug, kissing her forehead. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”</p><p>“That would have ruined the surprise, silly,” she said as they pulled apart. “And what would the fun be in that?” She waved at Jason and Will in turn, both waving back and neither looking surprised to see her.</p><p>“You planned this,” Nico said. It wasn’t a question, but they confirmed anyway.</p><p>“I’m hurt you think I’d miss your birthday, especially after you showed up for mine,” Hazel said, swatting her brother. </p><p>“I know you’re busy with praetor duties, it wasn’t like I could expect you to come,” Nico said.</p><p>“Which is exactly why I had to come of my own accord,” she said. “So, what’s the plan?”</p><p>Nico was about to tell her there wasn’t one when Will produced a basket Nico was certain he hadn’t had before. “Picnic!” Will said. He opened the basket, showing off pavilion food he’d packed up. “Half-Blood Hill?”</p><p>Nico smiled at him. “Sounds good to me.” </p><p>Hazel linked arms with Nico as they walked, Jason and Will on Nico’s other side. “Have you guys been taking good care of my big bro?” she asked, leaning forward to see them.</p><p>“Hazel,” Nico whined.</p><p>Jason laughed and clapped Nico’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, my li’l bro is in good hands.” He gave Nico a squeeze before nudging Will. “Right, Will?”</p><p>“The Apollo cabin has been keeping him in tip top shape,” Will agreed.</p><p>Hazel gave Will a look. “Are you talking about keeping him company with your movie nights or patching him up in the infirmary?”</p><p>“Movie nights,” Will said with a grin. “But we’ll patch him up if need be.”</p><p>“I don’t need anyone looking after me,” Nico said, flicking a piece of his sister’s hair. </p><p>“Because you’re known for being so cautious?” she said.</p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>The other three all gave him a look at the same time, and he sighed. </p><p>“Well, I’ve gotten better!” he said. </p><p>The quartet reached the top of Half-Blood Hill, and Will laid a blanket on the ground and unpacked the spread: fresh bread, cheese, various fruits, and beef jerky. </p><p>Nico took a cluster of grapes and tossed one in his mouth. Hazel’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head.</p><p>“I got him to diversify his diet,” Will explained, earning him a grape to the cheek from Nico.</p><p>“Which was rude of you. You’re so lucky you’re—” Nico cut himself, taken aback and a bit bothered by the knowledge he was about to say <em> cute. </em> “Persuasive,” he said instead. His friends gave him weird looks, but he changed the topic. “I’m surprised any of you guys even remembered my birthday.” All three faces turned to frowns.</p><p>“Of course we remembered,” Will said. “I can’t believe you’d think otherwise.”</p><p>Nico smiled at a piece of cheese in his hand.</p><p>“Idiot,” Jason said, ruffling his hair.</p><p>When Nico didn’t protest the action, Hazel said, “Ohhh, are we allowed to do that now?” She pulled Nico to her and did the same thing before he could stop her.</p><p>“It’s different with you being younger, <em> I </em> should be doing it to <em> you</em>,” he said. When she grinned as if to encourage him, he returned the favor, although her hair didn’t get nearly as messed up as his. </p><p>Their lunch celebration brought them to the mid-afternoon, at which point Jason dismissed himself to teach a class. </p><p>Hazel took his leaving as an opportunity as well. “I know you joked about me being busy, but—”</p><p>“You have praetor duties you need to get to?” he finished.</p><p>Hazel smiled apologetically with a nod. </p><p>“Go on, then. I’m just glad you came.” He meant it, too. Nico pulled her in for a goodbye hug and a kiss on the cheek before she bid farewell and vanished into the shadow of a tree. </p><p>When Nico drew his attention back to Will, the older boy was packing up the remains of their meal. </p><p>“Thanks for today,” he said, kneeling to help clean up.</p><p>“Today isn’t quite over yet,” Will said. “I haven’t given you your present.”</p><p>“My...what?” </p><p>Will closed the picnic basket, and they both stood. “Surely you know what a present is, Nico,” Will joked. The two began walking back to the cabins.</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Nico scratched the back of his neck. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”</p><p>“I know,” Will said. “I...I wanted to.” The tops of his ears were red.</p><p>The Apollo cabin was empty when they arrived, Will’s siblings busy in the infirmary or with other camp activities. Will disposed of the trash and stashed away the basket and blanket before taking a canvas down from his bunk.</p><p>“This is from the Apollo cabin as a whole,” he said, turning it around. The canvas was home to a remarkably realistic painting of Thalia’s Tree, with every possible shade of green in its branches, possibly prettier than the real tree. After a minute he noticed the picnic occurring beneath it, with small versions of himself, Will, Jason, and Hazel.</p><p>Nico raised his eyebrows. “That scene, it’s from today, and this looks like it took a long time. How long had you guys been planning that picnic?”</p><p>Will's ears turned red. “I, um. A couple months ago.”</p><p>When Nico smiled, relief broke out on Will’s face. “It’s beautiful. I guess I’ll finally have a decoration in my cabin.” He smiled at Will. “I wish they were here to thank. I’ll have to do it at breakfast tomorrow.” He leaned the painting against the bed and hesitantly teased, “Does ‘from the Apollo cabin’ mean that’s from you, too?”</p><p>Will grew sheepish, ears turning red again. “Um, actually, I wanted to do my own painting for you. It’s not very good, though.”</p><p>“I doubt that,” Nico said, looking at the painting of the Thalia’s Tree. </p><p>“Let’s just say I didn’t inherit Apollo’s gift for art,” Will said, but he still took down another canvas and gave it to Nico. This one was the same 16x20in size, but the painting was of Zeus’ Fist, surrounded by trees and flowers. Will wasn’t being modest. It wasn’t terrible, but the amateur craftsmanship was clear. Even clearer, though, was the time that had gone into it. </p><p>“I just noticed you seem to go there a lot, like it’s kind of your spot,” Will said. “Sorry, I know it’s not very good—” Will cut himself off as Nico wrapped his arms around him in a close embrace that ended as quickly as it began.</p><p>“It’s perfect,” Nico said, voice cracking. “Thank you.”</p><p>All of a sudden Will looked out of his depth. “No problem, Neeks.” He froze. “Wait, sor—”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Nico said. “Um, if you want to call me that. It’s okay.”</p><p>Nico averted his eyes and instead kept them on the two paintings leaning against the bed.</p><p>“Okay,” Will said, lighting up. He looked at a clock on the wall. “Hey, I’d love to keep this going, but—”</p><p>“Infirmary duty?” Nico guessed.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Nico nodded. “It’s okay.” He picked up the canvases and the two stepped outside, but neither left.</p><p>“Will?” Nico said. The other boy looked at him. “Thanks. For today. For...everything.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Neeks,” Will said, beaming at him before running off to his shift, leaving Nico to stare after him with a content smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Nico!” Will came into view as Nico sat on Zeus’s Fist in early February. “You don’t have anything going on tomorrow morning, do you?”</p><p>“No,” Nico said, leaping down from the rock and walking toward him. “Why?”</p><p>“Me neither. I was thinking we could take advantage of it and stay up all night having a movie marathon in your cabin. What do you say?” Will was almost bouncing.</p><p>Nico didn’t share his energy, having woken up from a nightmare in the middle of the night and not having slept since. “I’m pretty tired. I don’t think I’ll make it through the night,” Nico said. It was the truth, but it wasn’t the whole truth. He was terrified of falling asleep with Will there. He couldn’t control when he dreamed of Tartarus, and he didn’t want Will to witness what he was like in the midst of it or realize the cracks in the floor weren’t an intentional design. He didn’t want Will to think he was damaged, or worse, be afraid of him. Although Jason talked about being intimidated by Nico, Nico knew it was his powers he was afraid of, not Nico himself, and that he knew Nico would never harm him. Will might not feel the same way, and their friendship still felt fragile to Nico, like a wrong move could shatter it.</p><p>“It’s okay if you fall asleep,” Will said. “You could even take a nap in preparation!”</p><p>Nico opened and closed his mouth, combing his brain for an excuse to pass and coming up short. Plus he was trying to be more honest with Will. “Okay, I’m in,” he said.</p><p>“Yes!” Will fist-pumped the air before squeezing Nico’s shoulder. “I’ve got infirmary duty, but I’ll see you tonight, okay?” He waved over his shoulder as he sped off.</p><p>Nico stayed busy until he was preparing for the movie marathon. He now had a small DVD collection of his own thanks to Christmas and the Apollo kids. A basket of his and Will’s favorite snacks was sitting at the foot of his bed. His main preparation, though, was chugging a couple of energy drinks to keep him awake throughout the night. If he couldn’t control his dreams, he would avoid giving them the opportunity to arise.</p><p>Will knocked before coming in. He and Jason were the only ones allowed to enter without his direct invitation, but they still had to knock.</p><p>Nico stashed the energy drink cans under the bed and popped up. He could already feel the caffeine pumping through his veins. “Hey. Ready to start?”</p><p>“Yep!” Will took what had unofficially become his side of the bed and Nico took the other, both settling under the covers. Nico tossed Will a large bag of Swedish Fish and opened a king size Kit Kat for himself while “The Bells of Notre Dame” began to play. </p><p>“Is this your favorite Disney movie?” Will said between bites.</p><p>Nico nodded, one leg bouncing. “You?”</p><p>“<em> Tangled</em>,” he said, eyes on Nico’s leg. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Nico said forcefully. Nico knew Will didn’t believe him, and Will knew Nico knew as much, but Will let it go and changed the topic.</p><p>“Did you know when they made <em> Tangled </em> they had a ‘hot guy meeting’ to design Flynn Rider?”</p><p>Nico shook his head.</p><p>“They did a good job.” Will searched Nico’s face, but Nico couldn’t tell if he found what he was looking for, and they looked away at the same time. “What do you like about this movie?”</p><p>Nico swallowed a bite of Kit Kat and said, “A lot of things, but mostly the theme. Standing against oppression, accepting the outcasts.” He fiddled with the wrapper of his candy bar. “Plus, I like that Quasimodo and Esmerelda don’t get together at the end.”</p><p>“Really? But it would have been such a great love story.”</p><p>Nico shrugged. “Maybe, but I think it’s better this way. The conflict isn’t just about racism, but about sexism, too. Frollo isn’t just fueled by hatred of the gypsies, he’s fueled by entitlement. So I think it sends a pretty strong message when we get to the end and Quasimodo loves Esmerelda but she loves someone else and he just...accepts it. He lets her go, because he respects her autonomy and wants her to be happy. I think that’s a far greater display of love than if they’d gotten together. It’s still a love story, just a platonic one.” When Nico looked at Will, his eyes were wide, and Nico’s face heated. “Sorry, I—”</p><p>“What are you apologizing for?” he laughed. “That was awesome. I didn’t know you thought about these movies that much. That...was actually kind of beautiful.” </p><p>The compliment only increased his embarrassment.</p><p>“Plus, I think that’s the most I’ve heard you say at once.”</p><p>Nico playfully hit his arm despite knowing he was probably right. Will laughed. </p><p>As the night wore on, the pair went through multiple movies, and the caffeine wore off until Nico’s eyes were drooping earlier than wanted.</p><p>Nico grabbed another energy drink from under the bed.</p><p>“Whoa there,” Will said, taking it from him. “Are these why you were so jittery earlier?” He read the nutrition facts. “There’s tons of caffeine in here. I’m guessing you drank a couple earlier, so you definitely shouldn’t be drinking this now.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Will,” Nico said, reaching for it.</p><p>Will held it out of reach. “Seriously, Neeks, it’s not safe for people our age to be drinking a bunch of these in one day. If you’re tired, just go to sleep. I don’t mind.”</p><p>Nico gave up, retreating as Will set the drink on the floor. “Fine. You’re probably right.”</p><p>“I’m usually right about these things.” His cheer dropped when he asked, “Why did you care so much about staying awake, anyway?”</p><p>Not wanting to lie, Nico shook his head, and Will frowned, but he let the topic drop. They went back to watching the movie, Nico’s eyelids getting heavier and heavier until he lost the fight and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>NICO</em>!”</p><p>The tremors beneath his feet in his dreams transitioned to Will shaking his entire body. Nico flung out an arm in reflex, accidentally smacking Will, who withdrew now that he was awake. Nico thought the room was vibrating, only to realize it was him. On instinct, he jolted away from Will, nearly falling off the bed in the process.</p><p>Will slipped out of bed on the other side, hands raised. Seeing him in the dark reminded Nico of the first night in the infirmary. “You’re okay,” Will said, taking several steps back from the bed. “You’re okay.”</p><p>Nico already didn’t know what his nightmare was about, but his skin was slick with sweat and he couldn’t stop trembling. He clung to the blanket like it was a lifeline. Will looked scared of him. Will, who had never looked scared of him before. Nico’s heart strained against his ribcage as he noticed a new crack in the floorboards from under his bed to a foot from the door, the opening wide enough to stick a hand in, like a fissure that could swallow him. He wished it would.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he choked, shaking harder instead of calming down. “I—”</p><p>“What? Nico, no,” Will said. “You didn’t—”</p><p>“You’re <em> afraid of me</em>.” There was a time he would have been offended. In the present he was understanding. In the present he was ashamed.</p><p>“I’m not afraid of <em> you</em>, Nico. I’m afraid of what was just happening. What <em> was </em> just happening?”</p><p>Nico clung tighter to the blanket. He shook his head, at first unable to find any words. When he did speak, all he could get out was, “Tartarus.”</p><p>Will nodded. “You just...started lashing out in your sleep. It was like the shadows were drawn to you, and the floor cracked. I’m not scared of you, Nico. I’m scared <em> for </em> you.”</p><p>Nico refused to look at him. “Thank you for waking me up,” he whispered. Will nodded in his peripheral vision.</p><p>Will stepped closer to Nico, but even at that distance Nico flinched away and Will backed off again.</p><p>Will rubbed his arm. “Do you...do you want to be alone?”</p><p>Nico felt like something was lodged in his throat. </p><p>“Please be honest,” Will said. It wasn’t accusatory.</p><p>Nico hesitated. “Please stay,” he said, feeling pathetic, like he was a kid again.</p><p>Will walked away, but right when Nico’s gut sank, Will grabbed a chair and brought it back to his own side of the bed. He sat  down, a few feet between the two of them. </p><p>Nico laid back down on his side, curled up and looking at Will, who was smiling gently at him. Nico found there was something undeniably soft, not to be confused with weak, about Will, like he was a perpetual calming presence. He must think Nico was incredibly childish.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Will said, “I have nightmares, too, you know.” He absently played with his camp necklace. “Not like yours, but still.”</p><p>Nico shifted to the middle of the bed. “Thank you, Will,” he said. </p><p>Will chuckled. “Anything for you, Neeks.”</p><p>Not long passed before Nico was returning to sleep, and he stayed within it for the rest of the night. Although Will normally woke up with the sun, the next morning Nico was awake before him, which he only knew because Will was still there, asleep in the chair beside Nico’s bed. Wrapped in warmth and watching his friend in the midst of a peaceful rest, he stayed where he was, comfortable and secure. Through the rest of the night before, Nico had visited Tartarus again. But unlike when he’d first traversed it in his waking hours, this time he wasn’t alone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sweet Dreams and a Duet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite working in the infirmary, training his siblings, and general camp activities, Will was perpetually an endless stream of energy and enthusiasm. That was why alarm bells immediately went off in Nico’s head a couple weeks later when he saw Will yawning at dinner while he was half wilted over his food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Will finished and left, Nico jogged up to this side. “It’s pretty early to be ready for bed, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will smiled, but even that was tired, and Nico’s joking tone dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He pressed the back of his hand to Will’s forehead, checking for a fever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will lightly swatted his hand away, which only worried Nico more. Normally the son of Apollo would take whatever physical contact he could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just been working some extra shifts at the infirmary lately, no big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a big deal if you’re walking like Jules-Albert,” Nico said. “Have you talked to your siblings about some time off? You look like you could sleep for a decade.” He wasn’t exaggerating. Will’s heritage forced him to always be tan, but he was still paler than usual, and he moved at a snail’s pace with a slouch like his upper body was too heavy to support. Purple bags were under his eyes, and Nico was pretty sure he hadn’t combed his hair that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks, Nico,” Will said, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico swerved in front of Will and crossed his arms. “You’re taking offense to something I said instead of making fun of me. Something’s definitely wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoo, Nico,” Will said. “I’m going to the infirmary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like that,” Nico protested. “You’ll kill someone. You can’t be constantly on me to take care of myself and then not take a break when you need one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. “Believe what you will. I’ve got to go.” Nico stopped in his tracks as Will ambled in the direction of the infirmary. He was acting strange, even beyond exhaustion. Nico wanted to be annoyed at Will’s hypocrisy, and he was, but mostly he was concerned for his friend. Will wasn’t normally so flippant about health, or maybe he was always like this toward his own and Nico had simply never witnessed it. Well, now that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> witnessing it, he wasn’t going to stand for it. Nico marched in the direction of the Apollo cabin like a man on a mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nico knocked, Austin opened the door within seconds, the automatic grin that formed dissipating when he saw Nico’s expression. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico peeked around Austin and saw Nadine and Kayla sitting on a bed inside, looking at him curiously. “Can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Austin nodded and stepped aside, allowing Nico to enter, and closed the door behind him. “What’s this about?” His eyebrows furrowed and his siblings’ faces followed suit. From the looks of it, they’d been in the middle of a jam session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to talk about Will,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concern growing, Nadine and Kayla began their sentences with “Did something happen-” in unison, but Nadine finished with “-to Will?” while Kayla said “-between you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shot Kayla a questioning look but didn’t comment. “I’m talking about how exhausted he’s been. You guys are close. I know you’ve noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have,” Austin said, igniting a dull fury in Nico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you still have him working extra shifts?” he said. He tried to keep his annoyance under control. After all, these were Will’s siblings, who he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> cared about him. That’s what made it all the more confusing, especially when the patient flow was so lax during the school year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadine stood, arms crossed. She was irritated, but Nico didn’t get the feeling it was at him. “What are you talking about?” she said. “Will’s been working the normal number. We’ve been trying to get him to take a break, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s heart stopped as the reality washed over him. Will lied to him? Now the emotions swirling inside him were directed somewhere else entirely. All his muscles clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Austin tapped him on the shoulder. “Earth to Nico,” he said, at which point Nico realized he’d been speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Nico said. “I now have something I need to take care of.” He didn’t wait for a response before storming to the infirmary. Before long he found one of Will’s siblings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria smiled and was about to greet him, but her attitude changed when she saw his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Will here?” Nico asked, impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said. “Why would he be?” She double checked a paper on her clipboard. “He’s not scheduled for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Gloria,” he said, already leaving. “That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico made a mental list of places in Camp Half-Blood and went down it. Will obviously wasn’t at the infirmary or his cabin. He probably wouldn’t be at another cabin because he wouldn’t want to risk Ncio seeing him going to or from one. In fact, he was probably hiding somewhere in the same direction as the infirmary so when he returned it would be from the same area, but secluded so Nico wouldn’t run into him. At the same time, there wasn’t much down there, and would Will have even thought this through the same way Nico was now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico dragged his hands down his face as he aimlessly walked. Damn it, Will. Realistically Nico knew he didn’t need to chase down Will. His fake shift would eventually end and he’d return to his cabin, but Nico didn’t want to wait that long. He was mad Will was neglecting his health, and he was ashamed to admit it even to himself, but what bothered him more was that Will had lied to him. That’s what made Nico’s stomach clench so hard dinner threatened to make a reappearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Will not trust him? Even now, after he’d stayed the night to help Nico through his nightmares? All at once he felt foolish, like he was putting all this faith in someone only to learn it was one-sided. He thought they were friends. Will said they were friends. He wouldn’t lie to him, would he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico was startled by how much this was bothering him, the sensation intense and visceral, a punch to the gut. Maybe he shouldn’t try to find Will. Obviously he didn’t want to be found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico didn’t know when he started pacing, but he noticed when he froze in place like a bucket of ice water had been poured over him. How many of Will’s recent infirmary shifts had been lies? Was he using them as an excuse to avoid Nico? Had Nico gone too far in trying to be his friend? Was he sick of him now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, no. This was Will “Literal Ray of Sunshine” Solace. He was too nice to do that to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe him being nice was exactly why he would do it. Being unkind to Nico would make him feel bad, and it had all been out of politeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or pity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico flinched at the thought. Was that it? Was it pity and now Will got tired of the charade and was making up shifts to avoid him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. He was going all over the place and he hadn’t even talked to Will, which he was now certain was what he needed to go do right now. He was trying to do the ‘not bottling everything up’ thing. He’d confront Will and see what happened. No matter what was going on, he’d have his answers soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico just needed to stop thinking like himself and start thinking like Will. He closed his eyes and relaxed, picturing all the anxiety and fear leaking out of his body. Okay. Will probably hadn’t made some big strategy for not getting caught in his lie; hiding wasn’t a honed skill for him like it was for Nico. He’d probably just gone somewhere he didn’t think Nico would go. That ruled out most of the main areas like the cabins and amphitheater, plus spots he was known to frequent like Zeus’ Fist and the arena. Where did that even leave?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes snapped open. Of course. A place Will would find relaxing but Nico didn’t normally go. In fact, he normally only went there with Will. He set off, pleased with his deduction skills a while later when he spotted Will sitting at the edge of the lake. The feeling was short lived, however. Both the irritation and nerves were back and dueling beneath his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico approached slowly, his hands in his pockets, until he was a few feet behind Will. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will reacted like he’d been electrocuted before scrambling to his feet and facing Nico. The color drained from Will’s face at the same time his eyes grew huge, only accenting the riveting </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico, I</span>—” He cut himself off, stumbling back. “I can explain.”
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to hear it,” Nico said, his voice infinitely more docile than he’d intended. Most of his anger had seeped out of him, replaced by the overwhelming weight of all his insecurities as they came rushing back. If there had been grass under his feet, it would have turned brown, if not withered to dust. Because there wasn’t, heat fled from Nico, encasing him in a personal bubble of air so cold frost formed on the sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico wished he was mad. He knew how to handle that emotion. His fury always had clear origins and solutions, and if he couldn’t fix the problem, he could take out the feeling on Jason in the arena. Right now, on the other hand, was something entirely different. This wasn’t a cut and dry issue he could mend and move on from, and he didn’t know what to do with that. His chest was tight and once more he felt like an idiot. Maybe he had wanted too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will seemed thrown off by Nico’s demeanor, as if he too had expected outrage at his lie, and somehow that made Nico feel even worse. Maybe he was being irrational or unfair. Maybe he shouldn’t have come. His instincts urged him to flee, but he didn’t, because although there were few people Nico considered worth enduring this feeling for, Will was among their ranks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lied to me,” he said. “</span><em>Why</em><span>?” He wondered if Will could hear how scared he was of the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rubbed his arm. “I...I didn’t want you to worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t been sleeping, okay?” Will snapped, although his face became regretful right after. “I’m sorry. I’ve been having nightmares, and I haven’t gotten more than a few hours of sleep a night for the last week or so. But I didn’t want you to worry about it, so I just...made an excuse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span></em>,” Nico said, taking several large strides toward him until they were inches apart. “You’re a real idiot, you know that?” He cursed up a storm in Italian and Will shrunk away from him, but Nico got close to him again. “Are you kidding me, Will? You’re always on my case about getting enough sleep and then you ignore your own exhaustion? You helped me through my nightmares at least three times in the past weeks and then don’t tell me about yours? Why won’t you let me 
  <em>
    <span>help you</span></em>?” Nico had officially found his anger. He ran both hands through his hair and backed up, continuing before Will could get a word in.
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was? I thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoiding </span>
  </em>
  <span>me because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> me or something. I thought you were just talking to me out of politeness or pity but you got tired of me and decided to make excuses to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get away from me</span></em>. You 
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span></em>. I can’t believe you’d done so much for me and then the first chance there is for me to do 
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you, you lied to me.” Nico stopped, tears rapidly gathering in his eyes. “How could you lie to me? I thought we didn’t lie to each other, Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will closed the distance between them, pulling Nico into a hug, loose as if to allow Nico to pull away. “I’m sorry,” he said, his lips next to Nico’s ear. He shivered in response to his hot breath but ignored the feeling. “I can’t believe you thought I wasn’t really your friend. If I knew you’d think that, I wouldn’t have—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span></em>,” Nico said. Both the situation and the height disparity made Nico feel small, but in Will’s arms, it was hard to feel anything but secure.
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Will said when he broke the embrace. He stepped back, refusing to meet Nico’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Neeks. I really am. It’s just...hard to need people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s lips twitched into a smile. “Because I wouldn’t know anything about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. “Do you have to rub it in? I know it was stupid. I wasn’t thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ever?” Nico asked. He began walking back to the cabins, and Will followed at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I’m kind of a genius when I’m not being a total dumbass,” Will said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed. “On that we can agree.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the cabins Will tried to head for the Apollo cabin, but Nico tugged on his wrist. “Let’s go to mine. I’m going to help you get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Will asked even as he followed Nico to his cabin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you forget I can dream travel, astral project, whatever you want to call it. I contacted Clovis in his dreams like that, once.” Nico took off his shoes by the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually didn’t know that about you in the first place,” Will said, following suit. He let Nico guide him to his bed, where the two lay down on opposite sides, a few feet between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico fiddled with his shirt. “What have you been dreaming about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will stared unseeing at the ceiling. “Being unable to save people, mostly. Sometimes they’re strangers, but sometimes they’re people I know. Other campers...friends.” He cringed.  “Sometimes Michael and Lee are there, taunting me. Talking about how if one of them was still head counselor, head of the infirmary, they wouldn’t lose anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not true, though, right?” Nico said, looking at Will even though Will wasn’t looking at him. “We’ll always lose people no matter who’s in charge of the infirmary. That’s…” He sighed. “That’s just an inevitability. No death has even been your fault, Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve let so many people die.” His voice cracked. “I let Octavian die, and I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let Octavian die,” Nico cut in. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> let Octavian die. I made that decision, and I made you stand by it. That wasn’t on you, that was on me. A-and…” He took a deep breath. “Death is a part of what we do. Our victories always come at a cost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will didn’t say anything for several seconds. “I’ve dreamed of not being able to save you, Nico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s heart stopped, but he didn’t let it show. Instead, he reached across the bed and gave Will’s hand a brief squeeze. Then, he closed his eyes, relaxing into the mattress. “Go to sleep, Will,” he said softly. “I’ll find you in your dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was two days before Will’s birthday in early March that Nico began to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will had made Nico feel incredibly special on his birthday and Nico wanted to return the favor, so naturally he’d spent the last couple weeks self-conscious and procrastinating. He wanted to show that he cared but not be over the top. He didn’t want to friendship on him too hard. Friendshipping too hard on someone was probably wasn’t something most people worried about, Nico knew, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Nico decided to take the only logical course of action. He Iris messaged Annabeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth’s face lit up when she saw him. “Nico! I haven’t heard from you in ages. Hazel has been filling in Percy and I, of course, but it’s not the same. How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico could see calculations working in Annabeth’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you don’t normally call, is something wrong?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed. “You see through me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see through everyone,” she said, amused but not arrogant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> per se,” Nico said. “It’s just…” He sighed and filled in Annabeth on what Will had done for his birthday to a response of delighted hums, then to how he’d been procrastinating finding Will a gift because he was afraid of picking the wrong thing, and now he was almost out of time and had no idea what to get him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded along as he spoke, taking mental notes. When he was done, she leaned forward, lacing her fingers together and setting her chin on them. She reminded him of a teacher sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she said. “You want to show him that you care, and a good way to do that is proving to him that you pay attention to him. You liked his painting because it showed he knew something about you, that he cared enough to listen. So what do you know about Will?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words were escaping Nico’s lips before he thought them through. “He’s kind, caring, and selfless above all as. He’s super dedicated too, to the point of overworking himself sometimes, honestly. It’s like he has this unbreakable resolve and ambition, you know? But he’s really gentle, too. He’s really good at calming new campers and his patients in that way, because he always seems sensitive to people’s feelings and knows what to do. He’s a total mother hen, which he’d get on my case for calling him, but it’s true. He’s always taking care of other people, but he doesn’t always take care of himself.” A lightbulb went off. “</span><em>Oh</em>.”
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, face satisfied like a battle strategy had gone exactly as planned. There was also something knowing in her smile, and Nico had a feeling it wasn’t about him coming up with a present. His cheeks warmed, but Annabeth said nothing, which he should have expected. Unlike Percy and Jason, Annabeth didn’t intentionally tease him, and was often his guardian angel from his two unofficial bros. Out of nowhere there was a lump in his throat, and he chose to speak before he could talk himself out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This moment was one of the rare times Nico saw Annabeth looked surprised. She was always mentally prepared for everything and seldom caught off-guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face softened. “I miss you, too, Nico.” She leaned back and crossed her legs, arms folded on her lap. “No one here is nearly as angsty as you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you sound like Jason and Will,” he complained even as he smiled in spite of himself. A year ago he may have minded comments like that, but now they were oddly comforting. The humor reframed his trauma as simply an overblown quirk, and him as someone who wrote bad, overly metaphorical poetry about his parents instead of someone who was gradually breaking his cabin apart in reaction to his nightmares. For some that would have felt like undermining his suffering, but for Nico it made it feel smaller and manageable. Humor made suffering accessible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, though, Nico,” she said. “You don’t have to wait for something to be wrong to call me. If it’s after school hours, go ahead. You don’t need a reason to call me. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled and nodded.  “Okay. Thanks, Annabeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and raised her hand, and they mimed a high five from their respective sides of the Iris message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth checked a clock out of view. “Sorry, Nico, but I have to go. You know what you’re doing now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico said with newfound confidence. “Thanks to you. I should go get his gift together. Stay safe and have a nice day and all that...and thanks again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned. “You, too, Nico. Good luck!” With that, the Iris message faded away. He would have to start weekly calls with her like he did with Hazel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nico opened the door, he was met with a fist hovering in the air in front of him, mid-knock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Jason,” Nico said. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to see if you wanted to spar for a bit, but you look like you have something you need to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it can be a joint activity,” Nico said, which brightened Jason’s mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome. I feel like I barely see you anymore.” He ruffled Nico’s head for good measure as they walked to the camp border.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You literally see me at every meal, Jason,” Nico said with an eye roll, but he poked him in the stomach as well, which served only to remind him how fit Jason was when he hurt his finger more than he bothered the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the same as hanging out,” he said. “Training doesn’t count, either. You, me, and Percy need to have a movie night when he’s back for the summer.” He wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulders while fistpumping the air with his free hand and chanting, “Big Three bromance!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t help the smile. “You two are ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, Nico, </span>
  <em>
    <span>us three</span>
  </em>
  <span> are ridiculous. You’re part of this, li’l bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m pretty sure you and Percy are in a bromance and I’m just an innocent bystander you guys adopted.” Once they were out of camp, Nico summoned Jules-Albert, and he and Jason slid into the back seat of the car. After Nico gave directions to his zombie chauffeur, he returned his attention to Jason. “I’ve literally seen you guys get distracted checking each other out during the suspiciously frequent times you train together shirtless. I’m somehow the straightest one out of the three of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason shrugged with an innocent, dazzling smile. “There’s nothing wrong with checking out a fine set of abs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shoved him, but that only entertained him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on Nico, like you’ve never checked out Percy,” Jason said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico huffed, not for the first time wishing Annabeth was here. Alas, he would not be rescued, so he decided to be honest and hope it was enough. “He’s handsome. I like looking at him the same way I like looking at a sunset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason gave him a funny look. “I thought you said you were over him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span></em>. I didn’t mean that in, like, a poetic, romantic way. Okay, it's like, you know when you see a unique piece of art or a garden where all the colors and shapes mesh perfectly and you feel like you could admire it for hours? 
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I get when I look at Percy, regardless of shirt situation. Where it’s just kind of...nice. And that’s it. It’s just nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason watched him for a while, expression unchanging as he was contemplating Nico’s words. His mouth opened and closed, and Nico could see questions behind Jason’s eyes, but his friend didn’t voice them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted,” Jason said, which was a weird response, but Nico let it go, partially because he wanted to be done with this conversation, and partially because they’d arrived at Target. Still, he couldn’t help feeling like he’d missed something, like he and Jason were talking about different things when they talked about attraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jules-Albert,” Nico said on the way out of the car before heading inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason followed Nico around as Nico transferred the contents of his mental shopping list into the basket on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico caught him eyeing his haul. “Something you’d like to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bro</span></em>?” He said it sarcastically and had originally meant it that way, but it actually felt kind of natural to call Jason that.
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, it’s just that this stuff doesn’t seem particularly...you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because they’re not for me, oh quick one,” Nico said. “Will’s birthday is in a couple days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re just shopping now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shot him a glare. “Shut up. I was overthinking it, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason ruffled his hair. “Yeah, I’ve noticed that pattern with you.” When the glare intensified, Jason eased up and said, “I’m not judging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t take you anywhere,” Nico muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no you can’t, but that won’t stop you from doing this with me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sighed. “No comment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening of Will’s birthday, Nico double-checked his gift with Annabeth to get her validation. She’d called it sweet and even ‘aw’ed him, which was so much more Hazel than Annabeth that he had to take it seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was how he ended up with a fancy, sky-blue basket on his bed full of small gifts he thought Will would like, wrapped in yellow cellophane with a blue ribbon tying it shut, as if he was a suburban mom and not an awkward teenager desperately trying to be a good friend without being weird about it. He debated whether or not he should bring it to the party the Apollo cabin was throwing or leave it here and give it to him after. Because the latter option drew less attention to himself, it was the latter option he went with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico walked right into the Apollo cabin, having been to enough of their movie nights and general hangouts that he was an unofficial sibling. Unofficial sibling status also meant he was immediately bombarded with greetings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will wrestled his way to Nico through his siblings and gave him a hug. “Are you ready for an Apollo birthday party?” He wiggled his eyebrows, which made Nico question his answer despite prior certainty. Seeing his reaction, Will laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s just a lot of karaoke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you realize I won’t be participating in that,” Nico said as he took an empty spot on one of the lower bunks while Austin brought out a yellow-frosted sheet cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you realize I won’t be accepting that for an answer,” Will replied, and his smile was so bright Nico was almost ready to give in already. Almost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will blew out the sixteen birthday candles in one go to cheers from his siblings that Nico couldn’t help but join in with. There was a chaotic energy in the Apollo cabin that demanded you not only feel it but become a part of it. That was probably his favorite thing about being around Will and his siblings. They made him feel like a small but vital part of something bigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the cake had been distributed and consumed, they dove straight into the karaoke, once again using the projector and a sheet over the door. During this time Will was even less blessed with musical ability than painting prowess. He sounded a little like a dying canary, but Nico barely noticed it with how much fun Will was having. After Will’s first couple turns and the two turns Nico passed on, Will grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sing a duet with me?” Will asked with puppy dog eyes that were probably effortless for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico didn’t think he could say no to Will even without that look. He sighed like singing with Will was the most tedious chore he could think of, but as always, Will saw through him and excitedly brought him to the middle of the room with him, where the cot had been before it was moved in party preparation. Will’s siblings cheered at Nico’s inclusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together the pair performed “Don’t You Want Me” by The Human League, and by the end Nico knew no one would believe him if he said he hadn’t had fun doing it, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?” Will asked as he collapsed on a bed with Nico afterward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico raised an eyebrow. “Because I can’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nudged his shoulder. “Shut up, di Angelo. Your voice is </span>
  <em>
    <span>angelic</span></em>.” He swooned a little.
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to lie for the sake of a pun,” he said with a rebuttal nudge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Will said, frowning. “I love your voice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico looked away from him, face hot. When Nico was next offered a turn, he took it and crushed “Livin’ on a Prayer” by Bon Jovi to encouraging whistles from the Apollo kids, although none as loud and passionate as Will. He took his next turn, too, and his next, until he and everyone else had sung themselves hoarse late into the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At one point, Will fell asleep on Nico’s shoulder, and Nico took in his peaceful expression until he caught Kayla and Austin smiling at him and sharing a look. Will was woken up from the noise within minutes anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was over and Will’s siblings had begun heading to bed, Will walked Nico outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming tonight,” Will said, happier than Nico had ever seen him. “It...it means a lot to me that you did, and that you participated like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico ground his shoe into dirt. “It was nothing.” Then, he remembered his basket and looked at Will. “Hey, you want to come with me back to my cabin for a bit? I need to give you your present.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes became enormous. “My—Nico, you didn’t have to—You being here and doing this stuff with me was already perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shook his head. “Nope. You put thought into your gift to me, and I wanted to do the same. You wouldn’t reject something I put a lot of care and effort into, would you?” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. “Of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico grinned and they made their way back to his cabin. Inside, he made Will close his eyes and hold out his hands while he placed the basket in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ta-da!” he said, voice wavering with self-doubt. When Will opened his eyes, Nico immediately launched into explanation. “Um, first is a bottle of bubble bath, because you’re always working and I thought you might find it relaxing to use after your shifts. Healthy snacks, for when you accidentally miss a meal because you slept in or were busy. Coupons for skeleton summonings courtesy of yours truly if you ever need to get revenge on anyone, like the Stoll brothers for instance. And, you know, a paintbrush set, since we both know you’re going to be the next Van Gogh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico knew Will was too nice to laugh at someone, but he still braced himself for any indication that he’d screwed up. When Will set down the basket without saying anything, Nico’s heart began to sink. But then Will was pulling Nico in for a hug more bone-crushing than even Jason gave, and his heart soared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s—that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span></em>, Neeks. I love it. I 
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” He emphasized the word as if knowing Nico would doubt him otherwise. He was coming to know Nico well. When Will pulled back from the embrace, his hands lingered on Nico’s arms. “Thank you. Seriously.” He finally let his hands drop, and Nico wasn’t yet sure what it meant that he was disappointed by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will picked the basket back up and moved to leave but stopped by the door. He looked at Nico over his shoulder, a soft, warm smile on his lips, and then he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico fell back on his bed, a smile taking up his face. Gratitude flooded him, and although it was still a foreign feeling, it was a welcome one he was getting used to. He had so many great people in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was capable of making and keeping friends after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cupcakes and a Lesson in Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico was sitting on the counter in the kitchen area of the dining pavilion, waiting for his sister to arrive. It was June 5th, Frank’s birthday, and he’d let Hazel talk him into helping her bake a cake for his birthday. She and Will had the shared ability to talk him into doing nearly anything, and he’d be irritated by their power over him if he didn’t care about them so much. Caring about them as much as he did was, of course, the reason they had such strong influence, but that was beside the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes before Hazel was set to arrive, an Iris message appeared with her on the other side. Even though they’d been having weekly calls, she as a Roman still seemed a little surprised every time the Iris message worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Nico,” she said, and he could already tell from her subpar enthusiasm that she wasn’t coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something came up, didn’t it?” he said, pushing down the disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She offered a sad smile. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Unexpected praetor duties, like usual, which means Frank is busy, too. We’re still celebrating, though! I just won’t have time to make a cake, so I think I’m just going to ask someone to grab one from the store.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Hazel. I’ll still get to see you guys, which is what I was really looking forward to.” He paused, considering an idea. “You don’t have to get a store cake, though. I can still make one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel blinked at him. “You’re offering to make a cake solo when you don’t have to? Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico chuckled. “Yeah. Although bold of you to assume I’m going to make it solo. Obviously I’m going to make Will bake with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “That sounds about right. Are you sure, though? You really don’t need to go through the trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure. I know we’re both free today, and it’s for Frank. Frank deserves a homemade cake. And I deserve to see how bad Will is at baking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel shook her head but said, “All right, I’m trusting you two. Thank you. Please don’t burn down the dining pavilion, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes. “I would never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel was skeptical, but they said their goodbyes so she could take care of business. Half an hour later, Nico had tricked Will into arriving at the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will entered, saying, “What’s the emer—” He cut himself off as he caught a bag of flour Nico threw at him, looking from the flour to his friend. “Um.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re baking a cake,” Nico said, pointing at him with a whisk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you could have just asked me to come bake with you instead of telling me there was an emergency,” Will said as he set the flour on the island and walked around it to Nico’s side. “You know I would have come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew no such thing,” Nico said, poking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span></em>, Neeks. As if I wouldn’t always come if you asked me to.”
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico openly gaped at him, confidence fading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-anyway,” Will said, clearing his throat. “What are we baking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico scratched the back of his neck. Had Will meant that? He set it aside for now. “A birthday cake. Well, it was going to be, but I figured cupcakes might be easier to distribute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thinking.” Will picked up the recipe card sitting on the island and scanned the ingredients Nico had set out. “Let’s get to it, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out, Will was much better at math and measuring than he was at art, which was good, because Nico wasn’t trying to poison his friends. At least not Hazel and Frank. Percy and Jason tempted him sometimes. His mind jumped back to Jason’s thoughtful look when Nico had described his lingering attraction to Percy and the seeming dissonance between their experiences. Nico had never given it much thought, but now he was self-conscious about it. Now wasn’t the time to think about it, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico and Will moved in-sync, one measuring dry ingredients while the other did wet, one holding the bowl of batter while the other carefully scooped it into the cupcake liners. The system came naturally, and even in the close quarters they mostly managed to stay out of each other’s way. Not that Nico minded being close to Will, which was a recent realization but a mostly welcome one. During this baking session Nico also learned a few other things about Will: when he was concentrating, his tongue poked out in a really adorable way; he was incredibly careful when he puts things in or took things out of the oven, bracing himself the entire time; and based on how quickly he tired of using the electric mixer, he did not have nearly as much upper body strength as Nico, who had no problem holding it for a long time and relentlessly teased Will over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the cupcakes were out of the oven, Nico and Will sat side by side on the island’s stools, chatting and waiting for the cupcakes to cool enough to frost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got flour everywhere,” Will pointed out, surveying the island, the likes of which illustrated his point. Using the down time to clean would be a smart idea, but neither moved to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s elbow was on the island, head in his hand, looking at Will. “Sons of Apollo who can’t sing have no room to judge anyone else’s skill at </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span></em>.”
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will gasped. “That was cold, Neeks. I didn't come here to be called out like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep willingly hanging out with me, so I think you kind of did.” A smile played at his lips. He laid his arm flat, leaning into Will. “I maintain that you like being antagonized.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will leaned in, too. “On the contrary. I only like being antagonized by </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span></em>.” There was a moment where their breath intermingled and neither said anything, but Nico pulled back first, getting up to clean and ignoring the slight tremor in his movements. 
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico brushed the flour off the counter into his other hand to throw out, but Will’s teasing echoed in his head and a mischievous smile spread across his face. Will’s eyes widened, knowing what he was about to do before he did it, but he was too late: Nico threw the flour straight in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes were clenched shut, his face a mask of white. When he opened them, there was a dangerous yet delighted glint in his eye. “You’re going to pay for that, Death Boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t tell if it was the tone or the new nickname that made him tense, nor was he sure if he was scared, eager, or curious. Maybe all three. He waited with bated breath for Will to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will shot to the side but Nico moved in the same direction in a split second, keeping them at the same distance at different positions around the island. The look in Will’s eyes became more intense, as if was more amused by Nico than intimidated. That was new and forced him to doubt himself. What was Will planning? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Nico noticed Will had positioned himself in front of the eggs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will,” he warned. “You wouldn’t.” He knew before the words were out of his mouth that he absolutely would. And he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With limited space Nico wasn’t able to dodge properly, but as he swatted the egg out of the air to avoid being hit, Will grabbed a measuring cup and scooped a heaping cup of flour,  which he was currently wielding as he charged at his target. Nico almost laughed. Even in the midst of battle Will had avoided contaminating the rest of the flour by doing the easier thing and grabbing a handful. The consideration was so humorously on-brand that he got distracted. Will took the opportunity, dumping the flour on Nico’s head as Nico cringed. Before Nico could react, Will’s hands were in his hair, rubbing the flour in and turning him into a ghost as the white powder coated his hair and shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em><span>Bastardo</span></em>,” Nico muttered in Italian before grabbing Will’s wrists and launching him back toward the sink, rough enough to get the job done but gentle enough not to hurt him. As he approached Will again, Will snatched the sink sprayer beside the faucet as he turned the water on, and before Nico could process what was happening, water was assaulting his face. Will sprayed him for a long few seconds while Nico spluttered. When the water finally stopped, Nico looked at him, hands in fists at his sides, while Will smirked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em><span>Will</span></em>,” he said, tone whinier than intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will shrugged. “You were dirty. I was just trying to be helpful and clean you up.” His smile was blinding. Will examined his handiwork, from Nico’s hair, streaked with white and stuck to his forehead, to where his damp shirt clung to him. “Besides,” Will said, abruptly breaking eye contact. “I think it’s a good look for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico groaned. “Gods, you are such a jerk.” He walked up to Will and flicked him in the nose. “I can’t believe I put up with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I can always leave you alone if you want.” The smugness was gone, smile uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Nico without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without having to discuss it, the two went about actually cleaning the kitchen. By the time they were done, the cupcakes were cool enough to frost. They’d decided on chocolate cake because it was Frank’s favorite and pastel green frosting because it was soft and naturey, like Frank himself. As Nico began packing the cupcakes in Tupperware to take to Camp Jupiter later, Will caught his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you forgot the most important part,” he said. When Nico didn’t get what he meant, Will picked up one of the cupcakes, unwrapped it, and broke it in half, one of which he handed to Nico. “Taste-testing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico gave a lopsided grin, and they took a bite at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are actually really good,” Will said after swallowing, Nico nodding in response. He waited for them to finish the cupcake before adding, “We should do this again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tossed the cupcake wrapper. “Definitely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will cocked his head, then reached for Nico, brushing his thumb over the corner of Nico’s mouth. Nico froze under his touch, but then Will pulled back his hand, showing a smudge of green frosting. “You had a spot,” he said, wiping off the frosting and busying himself with packing the rest of the cupcakes. Nico said nothing, stuck for another second before helping Will finish up. There were many feelings Nico was accustomed to and skilled at ignoring, but skeletal butterflies erupting in his stomach was a new one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the dining pavilion is still in one piece?” Hazel asked as she uncovered the cupcakes. She, Nico, and Frank had just finished dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Nico said, playfully shoving her. “But thanks for the vote of confidence. I feel the love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shush,” she said before pecking him on the cheek. “You know I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank gave each of them cupcakes, and because it was Frank, he distributed the rest to other members of his cohort who happened to be eating dinner at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Nico said, gesturing at Frank. “Frank believes in me. He passed out those cupcakes to his friends without even tasting one to see if they’re poisoned first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank’s eyes sparkled. “You haven’t considered that I’m unconcerned by their well-being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico snorted. “Because if there’s anything I know about you, it’s your lack of empathy. Please, Frank, you couldn’t hurt a fly. Even if you weren’t constantly proving it, Hazel gushes about it all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Frank and Hazel were any other couple, Hazel would be getting embarrassed right now while Frank felt flattered. Because it was Frank and Hazel, though, Frank turned pink while Hazel swelled with pride and kissed him on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help bragging about you,” she said, making Frank’s blush spread further. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, looking at her with so much adoration Nico actually felt a spark of envy. Frank and Hazel were the kind of wholesome couple you wanted to wrap in bubble wrap and protect from the world, which was ironic, considering they were both strong leaders and fighters and plenty capable of looking after themselves. Still, affection and protectiveness bubbled in Nico’s chest as he watched them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought one other thing besides the cupcakes,” Nico said, feeling almost guilty for interrupting their moment. Hands hovering over the box remaining in the bag he took the cupcakes from, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Afterward, a calm settled over him and he brought out his Mythomagic set and held it up. “You guys down to play?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Frank said, lighting up like a kid on Christmas. Frank was the only person Nico knew who played Mythomagic and it was the same vice versa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel locked eyes with him. “Are...are you sure, Nico?” He’d told her about Bianca, Mythomagic, and the Hades figurine. She knew what memories he connected to this game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said. “I’ve been playing with Will, too. I...I’ve been trying to attach new memories to things. Good ones this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Frank was surely lost in this exchange, he didn’t complain or even comment. He pried even less than Annabeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel’s smile was warm. “That sounds like a good plan to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank huffed and flopped back on the grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s thirteen for Nico, zero for Hazel or Frank,” Nico said. “Are you giving up yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Frank said. “I forgot how good you are at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your own fault,” Nico said. “You’ll have to start training in my absence if you want to beat me next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank sat up and made a fist with a renewed resolution in his eyes. “Next time I’m going to beat you at least once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed. “We’ll see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had gone down a while ago, and although it was early, Hazel snuggled up to Frank and was on the brink of dozing off. Her work that afternoon must have tuckered her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming, Nico,” Frank said as Nico picked up the game. If it weren’t for not wanting to disturb Hazel, he would have helped. “And for the cupcakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for someone as important to my sister as you,” he said, igniting a blush on Frank’s cheeks. With how easy he was to fluster, no wonder Hazel got a kick out of teasing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are things going at camp?” Frank was always fairly serious, but it was more intense this time, even as his eyes were soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the game packed up Nico crossed his legs, sitting across from Frank. “It’s been good, actually. Not perfect. I still…” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nightmares,” Frank supplied, more statement than question. He’d consented to Hazel filling in Frank on someone of the details he told her about his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he admitted. “I’m getting better at controlling them, though. And Will helps. He comes and stays the night with me sometimes. It doesn’t make them go away, but it...softens them, I guess. And I do the same for him, only I can actually go in and affect them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But aside from that...yeah. Things have been good. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Jason and Will. Especially Will. Even after all this time I still don’t know why he hangs out with me.” Nico laughed, but the tone was self-deprecating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that,” Frank said, which wasn’t the response Nico was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank nodded and looked at Hazel, who was now fast asleep. “I’ve always been pretty shy and insecure. When I started dating Hazel, I didn’t really think I was good enough for her at first. Too awkward, too soft, especially for a son of the god of war. I didn’t feel like I lived up to other heroes in general, much less to the other guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had never occurred to Nico that Frank would feel that way, but he understood. Especially in the 40s but even in the 21st century, he was spoon-fed a specific idea of masculinity. Guys like Percy and Jason fit into it, but Nico wasn’t sure if he did. A big part of it according to movies was relentlessly pursuing sex and women while abhoring romantic commitment. Nico had naturally failed on all three accounts. Not to mention that while on paper he was a badass, on the inside he sometimes still felt small and weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that he’d been through as a result of being a half-blood didn’t help, either. He felt like he’d aged right into adulthood when Bianca died and every passing year felt like five. Every so often, though, it was like he was a kid again, scared and confused, nothing bringing that out of him like trying to be close to others. He always had to remind himself that he wasn’t actually an adult yet, that he never should have been responsible for as much as he was at his age. He was just a fifteen-year-old trying to figure it out like everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank continued, snapping Nico out of his thoughts. “Even after the Blessing of Mars made me more confident, it wasn’t like I had a dramatic personality shift overnight. It took me a long time to just...trust other people’s feelings and intentions. To trust Hazel’ judgment in picking me. Once I started doing that, the confidence came naturally.” He shrugged, then blushed. “Uh, sorry if that was too much. I just think people are fundamentally good, and you should trust that they know who you are and genuinely want you around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tilted his head as he stared at Frank, who was refusing to make eye contact. “It wasn’t too much,” he said. “I’m glad you started talking more. You’re a lot smarter than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank laughed, tension leaving him. “Maybe. But you’re a lot more intimidating than I am, so I think we’re even.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded. “I’m glad Hazel chose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel was drooling on Frank’s shoulder, but from the fond look he gave her, an observer would never guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico knew Frank had a point. Will was a friendly and well-liked guy, but that didn’t mean everyone received the honor of being a close friend of his. He’d chosen Nico, and Nico had to trust that judgment, trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span></em>. Perhaps he needed to start trusting his own feelings as well.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Big Three Movie Night and a Warm Pillow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought chapters eight and nine should be separate chapters, but I really didn't want to leave this chapter hanging, so I'm posting both today. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“BIG THREE MOVIE NIGHT!” Percy and Jason chanted as they entered Nico’s cabin a couple weeks later. Percy’s hands were in the air while Jason carried the snacks, Nico having been waiting for them to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you could have helped me carry stuff,” Jason said to Percy as he unloaded the goods beside Nico’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re so much stronger than me, bro,” Percy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason punched him in the arm. “That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> true. You have the best abs I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy punched him back. “But you have the best biceps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico watched them, unimpressed. “I almost asked if I need to leave, but this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> cabin, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you two</span>
  </em>
  <span> can get a room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary, li’l bro,” Jason said, climbing into bed beside him. Percy took Nico’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Percy said. “I have incredible self-control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is zero percent true, Percy,” Nico said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico’s right,” Jason said with a wink. “I’ll have to be controlled enough for the both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have self-control either!” Nico groaned. “How do your girlfriends feel about you two flirting all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged. “They know we’re mostly kidding. Besides, they do it with each other, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly?” Nico said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly,” Jason said with a curt nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico grabbed the bag of fun size Kits Kats and put it on his lap. “I swear, there’s a reality just like this one except the four of you are all dating each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy and Jason made the same twisted expression in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never. No offense, bro,” Percy said to Jason, “but Piper isn’t really my type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken, bro,” Jason replied. “I love Annabeth and all, but she’s also really intimidating when she wants to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Percy said with a grin. “I’m into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico slapped himself in the face. “</span><em>That’s
  </em>
  <span> your issue?” He sighed dramatically. “I can’t believe I agreed to spend time alone with you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Nico, you don’t have to pretend like you aren’t endlessly amused by us,” Percy said, wrapping an arm around him while Jason ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy and Jason shared a look. “We can live with that,” they said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes and turned on a movie even as he said, “The fact that you guys even made it to graduation is a miracle.” That was the wrong thing to say, because he then had to pause the movie as Percy agreed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I’d make it,” he said, the humor gone. “Not after...after everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pulled his legs to his chest. “Because you thought you’d die or because you thought you’d get kicked out again?” The options put the duality of their lives in sharp focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shot him a look, but Percy was unfazed. “Either. Both. But honestly the best part of graduation was my mom and Paul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did cry their eyes out at the ceremony,” Nico said. They had all attended Percy’s graduation as well as the others, but at Percy’s, Nico had been the one next to Sally and Paul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded with a small smile on his face. “I saw that. I’ve never seen her look more proud. That was the best feeling in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason reached across Nico’s back to squeeze Percy’s shoulder. “Of course she’s proud. You should be proud, too. A lot of demigods never hit those milestones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico agreed. “You should both be proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two older boys both smiled warmly at Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be proud of Nico, too. I know I am,” Jason said to Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s gaze snapped from Percy to Jason. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s eyes switched between Nico and Percy as he said, “He’s really been opening up. Best friends with Will Solace, hanging out with the whole Apollo cabin. They treat him like another one of their siblings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s mouth opened and closed, but instead of finding words, his face grew hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Percy said, hugging Nico from the side. “I knew you could do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piper is extremely pleased,” Jason added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been talking about me to Piper?” Nico squeaked. He was embarrassed, but also a little happy. Knowing Jason voluntarily talked about him to others made him feel like he mattered. It was a silly thought because he knew he mattered to Jason, but it filled with him with warmth nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She asks for updates,” he said. His face became serious. “Don’t worry. I haven’t, uh, told her anything you wouldn’t want her to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico swallowed a lump in his throat. “No, I know. It didn’t occur to me that you would. I trust you.” The conviction in his voice surprised all three of them, but Jason laughed and hugged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shot Nico a quizzical look. “Wait. Do you mean you’re still...hiding that thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico snorted. “You don’t have to call it ‘that thing,’ Percy. Everyone here knows I’m...gay.” He internally cursed his hesitation, especially when it undermined his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Percy said with a flush, “but...I didn’t know how cool you were just, like, talking about it. At least now that I know you’re not...out. I kind of assumed that telling me and Annabeth meant you were being open about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico fidgeted. “It’s not that simple. I trust you and Annabeth. It’s...it’s different having everyone know. Especially when it’s been so hard getting them to accept my heritage. I don’t want to undo all the progress I’ve made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pity in Percy and Jason’s eyes was exactly why Nico didn’t want to talk about it. No, scratch that. Sympathy, not pity. They didn’t look down on him for it. But still. He didn’t want them to feel bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was merciful and changed the conversation back. “But anyway, good for you, li’l bro,” he said, bumping his fist against the top of Nico’s head. “I knew you could do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Nico had no remaining feelings for Percy, the praise made him smile. It was like being complimented by an older brother he looked up to. At some point he’d begun feeling toward Percy the same way he felt toward Jason, and he took comfort in that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico snuggled into the blanket, looking straight ahead as he said, “You guys are still the worst, but you’re kind of the best, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason and Percy both laughed. “Love you, too,” Jason said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy just ruffled his hair, but Nico was pretty sure the same message was there. In a couple months Jason, Percy, and others of Nico’s friends would be heading to college in New Rome. For now, though, he was going to savor the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movie marathon with Percy and Jason kept Nico up most of the night, leaving him tired the next day. It was just as well, as he wouldn’t have agreed to it if he had morning obligations. All three boys were bordering on sleep at dinner, Nico with his eyes closed and head on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico recognized Will’s voice, but he merely grunted in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a movie night last night,” Jason said before a yawn. “Didn’t get much sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth it, though,” Percy said. “Big Three!” He attempted to cheer the words, but they came out soft in his fatigue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone poked Nico in the shoulder, and he whined in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will started to laugh, but it got caught off by a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico cracked one eye open. “Long day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded and sat beside him. “Yeah. There were more injuries than usual in Capture the Flag yesterday, and I was about to finish my shift when someone told me Gloria was sick, so I took her shift as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t work so hard,” Nico mumbled, opening his other eye but not lifting his head from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m not going to make a habit of double shifts,” Will replied. He yawned again. “Does you being half dead mean you want to cancel watching movies later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico thought it over. “Just one movie. I can’t stay up another full night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Will said with a smile. “I wouldn’t let you, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the boss of me,” Nico pouted, sitting up. “Maybe I will stay up all night now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t say no to me,” Will teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will thought he was joking, but he was right, and Nico’s face flamed. “</span><em>Idiota</em><span>.” That was when he noticed Jason and Percy watching the exchange with both amusement and fascination. They both wore smug smiles and Nico could see they were practicing restraint by not speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t seem to notice the other two at the table. “I’ve got a couple things to do yet, but I’ll be right over after.” He flashed one more smile before leaving Nico alone with Percy and Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy said, “So, Will—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nico said, and he bolted from the table before they could respond. He didn’t like the look in their eyes or what their questions were probably going to be. He didn’t like what the answers were probably going to be, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out Nico was too tired to make it through even one movie. He didn’t realize he’d been drifting off until he was waking up, engulfed in a comfortable warmth that made him want to stay there forever. The blanket was pulled up around his shoulders and he was half on top of the large pillow he was hugging. The pillow, too, was warm as it gently rose and fell beneath his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes shot open and the first thing to meet his gaze was bright orange fabric that was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of his pitch black bedspread. He was curled up on Will’s chest, his arm tight around his torso as if it was a life preserver. His heart rate jumped an alarming amount as he pushed himself off Will with so much force he nearly fell backwards over the side. In the process he caught a look at Will’s face just in time to realize he had fortunately still been sleeping, and, thanks to Nico’s knee jerk response, now unfortunately waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes fluttered open and landed on Nico as Nico got out of bed. He tilted his head. “Nico? What are you doing?” Will pushed himself into a sitting position before stretching with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Rational thought had left the station in Nico’s head. The sound of his heart pounding was distracting, like background music in a movie made too loud to hear the actors over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will reached out, gently taking a hold of Nico’s wrist. “You okay? You look a little...ill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said, both voice and posture stiff. He tried to play it off and pretend Will was the only one who had fallen asleep. “It’s just you fell asleep and I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span><em>I</em>
  <span> fell asleep?” Will cocked an eyebrow. “You fell asleep first, Death Boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was too on edge to care about the new nickname. Oh gods. Had he been clinging to Will like that from the beginning? Did Will know? He felt nauseous. Will was going to be weirded out. He was going to be able to tell Nico was gay. He was going to stop talking to him. Nico was pretty sure he was about to vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s face softened. “Nico?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Nico blurted. “I didn’t mean to, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyebrows furrowed. “Didn’t mean to </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span></em><span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s heart only got louder. All he was aware of was himself and Will; his cabin and the rest of camp did not exist. Did he not know Nico had just been cuddling him? Maybe Will was asleep before he started doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about using me as a pillow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never mind. He knew. This was the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if you are, it’s not a big deal.” Will scratched the back of his neck. If Nico didn’t know any better, he’d have thought he saw a hint of a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico stared at him. His mouth was dry, and he was unsure when it started, but he was now trembling. “You’re not...weirded out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s face morphed into a frown. “Why would I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico said nothing, but after a while, he sat back down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I know you pretty well,” Will said, “but sometimes you still really confuse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico laughed, half forced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go back to sleep now?” Will asked. Another yawn came as if on cue. “It’s like two am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked at the clock on the wall. Will was right about the time. Nico nodded and crawled back under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laid back down, conflict on his face before he turned onto his side, back facing Nico. “Goodnight, Neeks,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Will,” Nico said, lying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will fell asleep soon, but Nico remained awake, thinking. Until this moment he hadn’t realized how scared he was of losing Will, the fear more intense now than it had been when he thought Will was avoiding him months back, and the prospect of being abandoned over his sexuality made it even worse. Percy and Jason were unfazed by it, even with Nico having had a years long crush on the former, but that didn’t mean Will would be. Part of Nico said that if Will wasn’t okay with who he was, he wasn’t worth having in his life. But the other part of him said Will would be right to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico turned his head to look at Will’s back. The truth was, he was terrified of how Will would react when he told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told him. Letting people know the truth didn’t feel as daunting as it once did, but that didn’t mean the prospect didn’t still send a shiver down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worse than the possibility of losing Will, though, was the possibility Nico was gradually shifting away from seeing Will as a friend. That Will’s touch and presence were having a stronger effect on Nico than they used to. That he caught himself thinking about how adorable Will was way too often. Nico had only wanted a friend, and now new feelings were storming the gates and threatening the close relationship he’d worked so hard to obtain. It would be just like him to want too much and ruin everything. That was the last thought in his head as he fell back asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nico woke up, Will was gone. His immediate thought was that Will had lied to him about not being weirded out, but he shut that down, reasoning that Will always woke up early and didn’t want to wake Nico just to say goodbye, or possibly that he had another shift at the infirmary. Whatever the reason, Will would explain the next time they saw each other. Nico didn’t dwell on it, preparing for the day before heading to breakfast. He’d woken up a bit earlier than usual and might even beat Jason and Percy to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico arrived at the dining pavilion, his eyes landed on his table. To his disappointment Jason and Percy had still gotten there first. Annabeth and Piper were at their respective tables as well. He wasn’t looking forward to giving them all a proper college sendoff at the end of the summer, but it was June, and he didn’t need to be thinking about that yet. Despite the pavilion being packed, there wasn’t the usual ruckus accompanying meal times. Even the most rambunctious tables were dulled to normal volume conversations. Did something happen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico approached slowly, like a deer who’d heard the footsteps of a hunter. He made eye contact with Kayla and waved, but instead of waving back, Kayla winced and leaned close to whisper to one of her siblings, who then looked at Nico as well. Campers from other tables were beginning to notice him as well and met him with similar reactions. Some outright stared at him, some talked in hushed tones, and many did both. Nico’s stomach rolled and beads of sweat formed on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” The words were barely loud enough to make out. They’d come from Annabeth, who looked away from him when he spotted her. She ducked her head a little, listening to her siblings ramble around her, her eyes shifting to Nico every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s skin crawled, but he walked to the Apollo table on stilted legs to greet them like he always did. No one would look at him, not even Austin, who only gave him a couple seconds of acknowledgement before turning away from him. He scanned the long Apollo table for Will, but he wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a lot of nerve approaching us like this,” one of them said. He didn’t know Carla as well as some of the others, but he’d still had plenty of pleasant conversations with her, and right now she was looking at him like he killed her childhood pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you—” he began, but a few more Apollo kids shot him deadly glares as he cut himself off. He needed to find out what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sped to the Big Three table, sitting down across from Percy and Jason. “Why is everyone staring at me and acting weird?” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy refused to look at him, but he was startled by the ice in Jason’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious, Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico flinched. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of Will’s siblings went looking for him last night and correctly figured he might be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s blood ran cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy got up and left the table, abandoning his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t what it looked like,” Nico said. “I didn’t—I thought you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s jaw tightened. “It’s one thing to be gay, Nico. It’s something else entirely to make a move on a sleeping straight guy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears pricked Nico’s eyes. “I was asleep, too, I didn’t mean to—” He choked on the words. When he opened his mouth to keep explaining, he heard a new voice that didn’t care about not being heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Percy Jackson. Isn’t that just sad? Like there was ever a chance of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person’s bravado seemed to encourage others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s bad enough that a child of Hades is allowed to be here at all, and now this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always thought he was kind of creepy. I guess it’s not just a Hades thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he even here? He used to barely be around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s head was throbbing. He wished his heart pounding in his ears would drown out the voices, but it didn’t. It combined with them, and they assembled a wall around him, closing in on him, threatening to crush him to dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t outrun the voices. They echoed in his head, following him to the lake, having been guided there by the memory of the last time he had to find Will. Sure enough, there he was, sitting by the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Will had sensed his arrival, he stood and turned toward him as he approached. The look on his face sent Nico stumbling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many faces of Will Solace, but Nico had never seen Will with an expression of pure disgust and fury before. Nico didn’t know when he had started crying, but tears were now trailing down his neck. He rubbed some of the snot from his nose with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, I—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling that ripped through Nico was so much like a gunshot he checked his shirt for blood. When he looked back at Will, his words faltered. “But you said—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was scared of what you’d do if I complained!” Will shouted. “Stay away from me, and stay away from my siblings. Better yet, why don’t you just leave camp? That was the original plan anyway, right?” When he shoved Nico backwards, Nico couldn’t find the motivation to fight back. “</span><em>Right</em>?” He shoved him again. Will’s eyes looked over him like he was a parasite. “You should have stuck with it.” He pushed Nico one last time, sending him to the ground, before storming past him and out of sight.
</p><p>
  <span>Nico vomited onto the sand, and when his stomach was empty, he continued to dry-heave on all fours, unable to stop himself even when the dry-heaving transitioned to hyperventilating. The smell of his vomit wafted into his nostrils, only adding to the overwhelming nausea. Shadows were drawn to him, wrapping around his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d ruined everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have any friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never have a home at camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never have a home anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing.</span>
  </em>
  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Support and an Honest Discussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A cacophony of voices bombarded Nico, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying. He lashed out at the noise, all limbs kicking and thrashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands wrapped around his wrists and ankles, pinning him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my fault!” he screamed, eyes still squeezed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico, please, it’s just us.” The voice sounded familiar, but he wasn’t yet awake enough for it to fully register.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His muscles strained against several pairs of hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” It was a new voice, also familiar, soft and relaxing. His combat reflexes gradually emptied out of him. He stopped fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his heart rate slowed down to normal, Nico forced himself to open his eyes and take in one detail at a time. He was in his bed. Jason, Piper, Will, Annabeth, and Percy were all standing around him, expressions a combination of fear and concern. Piper was the one right next to his head, currently stroking his hair. When she saw he was awake, she withdrew her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s mouth was dry. He sat up, and that was when he noticed the state of his cabin. It no longer had a few cracks plus the major one leading to the door he’d made when Will was over. Now it looked like a window that had been hit as hard as possible without breaking, with hundreds of cracks rippling out from his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will came and got me when the cabin started shaking but he couldn’t wake you up,” Piper explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made the entire cabin shake? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico laid his hands on his blanket only to jerk them back at an unexpected cold sensation. There was a thin layer of frost on his bed and some of the ground close around it. That, at least, hadn’t spread across the whole floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper continued, “I tried to charmspeak you awake, and it seemed to rouse you a little, but it didn’t wake you up. It took all of us yelling plus the charmspeak to do the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shrunk into his blanket as if it could protect him from reality. There were too many eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you talking about when you said it wasn’t your fault?” Percy asked, voice caring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dream came back like a train crashing into his chest. He began shaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” Annabeth snapped. She turned her attention to Nico. “You don’t have to talk about it. All that matters right now is you being and feeling safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked to his nightstand. The Hades figurine was gone. Panic rose through his body. “Where—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have it,” Will said, stepping closer to him. He took the Hades figurine out of his pocket, and Nico snatched it. “I was afraid of something happening to it when...when things started happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t bring himself to smile, but he managed a low “Thank you.” He held the figurine against his chest as his eyes roamed between his friends. He couldn’t believe he’d dragged them all into this. He’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t so shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll leave you alone now,” Annabeth said, ushering out Percy and looking at Nico once more before leaving herself. Jason shot Nico his patented </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here for you</span>
  </em>
  <span> look then exited as well. Piper moved to leave next, but Nico grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can—can I </span>
  <span>talk to you later?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper smiled and nodded, understanding in her eyes. “I don’t have any duties today, so I’ll be at my cabin when you’re ready, okay?” He nodded and she left, leaving only Will lingering by his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will opened and closed his mouth, visibly grasping for words, but Nico spoke before he could find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” The apology was the first words he’d spoken since waking up that didn’t shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Will said. “What are you apologizing for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Will snapped. “You are not apologizing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span></em><span>, do you understand me?” He crossed his arms, trying and failing to be intimidating. Under other circumstances Nico would have found it humorous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>No</em><span>,” Will repeated. “I’m not going to hear it, okay?”</span>
</span></p><p>
  <span>“But you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods damn it, Neeks,” Will said, burying his face in his hands. When he pulled it back, he said, “Will you stop? You’re always apologizing for just </span>
  <em>
    <span>existing</span></em><span>. We all have these situations. Yours being a bit more...dramatic...than ours doesn’t mean you should feel bad. We’re all okay. None of us were bothered by coming here to pull you out of...whatever you were dreaming about. We’re all glad we could help, okay? So just...accept the help. Stop arguing with your friends being there for you all the time and just accept the help!” Will deflated after finishing, like he’d used all his energy on the tangent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled in Nico’s eyes for reasons entirely different to that of his dream. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will left out a long breath. “You’re such an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ghost of a smile traced over Nico’s lips. “Yet you keep talking to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birds of a feather flock together, right?” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico chuckled, but only a bit. “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scratched the back of his neck. “Do you want to be left alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked at the figurine in his hands, then back at Will. “Yeah. I...I need some time to myself. To think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, no offense taken. “Of course. Take care of yourself, though, okay? You still have to come out and eat. Or I can bring you food if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head. “No, I’ll be good to go by lunch. Thanks, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled and nodded once more before leaving Nico alone with his thoughts. His far, far too many thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nico calmed down enough to leave his cabin, he headed to the dining pavilion, only to find himself slowing as he approached, the dream lurking in the back of his mind. This time, though, a wall of chatter hit him as he came closer. When he made eye contact with Austin, Austin grinned and waved like he always did. Will was at the Apollo table and waved as well. For right now the contrasts would have to be enough to keep him grounded. Even so his heart raced as he stopped by the Apollo table, acquired food, and sat down with Jason and Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two stopped talking when Nico sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Percy asked with a softness unlike him. Annabeth must have chewed him out for asking about the dream, for which Nico was grateful. He knew Percy had meant well and been trying to help, but questioning wasn’t what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” he said, and it was mostly true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was content with that answer, but Jason held his gaze for a few more seconds before he was convinced of Nico’s honesty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chatted with Percy and Jason through lunch, forcing himself to eat despite the phantom taste of vomit on his tongue. Afterward he excused himself and headed off to the Aphrodite cabin. He had a lot to get off his chest and knew Piper was the only one for the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper must have been waiting around a window for him because she opened the door before he could knock. “Want to go somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeus’ Fist?” he proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper hummed in agreement, and they walked until they were settled side by side on Zeus’ Fist. They sat in silence until Piper offered him an opening. “You had a lot of emotions coming off of you this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded and played with his hands. If he wanted her help he had to start with the basic premise of the whole situation. He didn’t know if he could get the words out, though. The taunts from his dreams flowed back into his mind. Nico squeezed his eyes shut, batting them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you’re distressed about something, Nico,” she said. “And you wanted to talk to me in particular, so I have a hunch what it’s about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay.” Nico forced the words out, knowing if he gave himself time to think he’d never say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper rested her head on her hand. “I see. Is that what your dream was about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico squirmed in place, full of nervous energy. “You’re just going to move past that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head. “Was there more you wanted to say about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no. I just…” Nico wouldn’t look at her, fumbling with his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Built it up in your head and expected it to be a more dramatic deal than it ended up being?” she supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico met her eyes. Okay, she was good at this. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “B-but anyway...Last night Will and I watched a movie together, but we both ended up falling asleep. When I woke up…” Heat rushed to his face as he remembered waking curled up with Will, how comfortable and safe it had felt, but also his horror when he realized what was happening. He took another deep breath. “When I woke up I was kind of, um, cuddling him. And I got off of him right away, but he woke up, and I was afraid he’d be weirded out by falling asleep together but he wasn’t and just wanted to go back to sleep. A-and that should have been it, but I started thinking about how he’d react if he knew I’m gay, how he might be weirded out and stop being friends with me, and it freaked me out, because I’m just so scared of losing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pushed back tears and took a shaky breath before recounting the dream to Piper in as much detail as he could remember. Piper was patient, never urging him to continue when he had to stop because he was getting emotional, nor dismissive of those feelings. She took his hand at some point, never speaking but always nodding along as if to reassure him that she was listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished his story, he said, “I’m just...I’m just terrified of losing people because I’m...like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper squeezed his hand, but then her face became resolute, much like the expression she acquired in preparation for battle. Nico wasn’t sure if he found that reassuring or worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First things first,” she said, “you’re not ‘like this.’” She put the phrase in air quotes with her free hand. “You’re not this whole other category of human, Nico.” When he didn’t answer, she said, “Look at me,” intentionally leaving the charmspeak out of this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced his head up to meet her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “What do you think of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper let go of his hand and shifted away from him as if to give him a better view. “Just in general, as a person. What do you think of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was skeptical, but he trusted Piper, so he went along with it. “You’re...calm,” he began. “More under control than most of our friends, but just as brave and loyal as them. You’re understanding and down to earth, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper smiled. “Thanks, Nico. Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico scowled. “Looking for more compliments?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His response only made her laugh. “No, I’m trying to make a point. So you don’t think I’m a freak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You?” Nico said, face scrunching up. “You get along with </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span></em><span>. You’re the most personable person I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper’s smile became smug as she shifted back to his side. “I’m also pansexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico had to restrain himself from reeling away from her. “You—wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never heard that word, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nico shook his head, flushed, but Piper reassured him he needn’t be embarrassed for harmless ignorance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just means gender isn’t a factor in the people I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nico said. “But isn’t that like...bi?” He wasn’t particularly familiar with sexuality terms, but he’d found the word ‘bisexual’ while looking at LGBT+ forums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of,” Piper said. “Bi refers to more than one, whereas pan refers to all. It’s like having more than one favorite color versus liking all the colors. I’ve heard other definitions separating the two, but I think that’s the most common one. Not everyone who identifies as one or the other cares greatly about the distinction, but others do, and both attitudes are valid. It’s really up to the individual as to which they feel more comfortable with. Personally I don’t even think about gender when it comes to being attracted to someone, so I find pan works better for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that makes sense.” He didn’t know much about gender identity, either, not having known there were more than two, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t open to learning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that make you think differently of me?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” he said with unnecessary force that made her chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so,” she said. “I’m not going to say sexuality isn’t a big deal, because to you it clearly is. It is for a lot of people, but the particulars of how we relate to it is different for different people. Plus, sexuality is fluid and labels can change with time. I’m also not going to say that it doesn’t change who you are, because it does. It doesn’t for everyone, but it’s something that’s affected you and your experiences, and that’s not a bad thing. What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to say is that being </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span></em>.”
</p><p>
  <span>Nico hugged his knees to his chest, considering her words. “Maybe,” he said. “But that doesn’t mean…” He squeezed himself harder. “But that doesn’t mean it’s easy to just…” Nico took a long, shaky breath. “I’m terrified of coming out and being treated differently. I’m just now getting used to being here, Piper. I’m finally hitting a point where I feel like I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here. I don’t want to screw that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper didn’t say anything for so long that Nico began to think she didn’t have a response. Right when he was considering leaving, she spoke. “I’ll be honest with you, Nico. Full disclosure. I knew I liked people regardless of gender before I knew that that wasn’t the norm. I told my dad when I was thirteen, and he didn’t care at all. After hearing how I talked about my classmates, he’d had his suspicions.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t always that easy, though. I was lucky enough to get to come out at school on my own terms, but it didn’t entirely go well. There were a handful of girls who would change in the stalls before gym class if I was there, generally avoid me, and start rumors that I hit on them. The guys assumed being pan meant I’d have a threesome with them and their girlfriend, which in addition to being annoying in itself, would also sometimes then make said girlfriend mad at me, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one suggesting it.” She rolled her eyes. “It felt really alienating sometimes. But the thing is, most people didn’t care. I lost a couple friends, but most of them didn’t even bat an eye. Leo sure didn’t care. He was actually ecstatic about it because it meant we could fawn over cute girls together.” She laughed, though there was a strain in her voice when she talked about Leo, then looked at Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point is that, no, it won’t be perfect. There may very well be people who will judge you, or think less of you, or try to tie your sexuality into your masculinity.” Piper sighed, rubbing her temples as if the mental gymnastics of that prospect were giving her a headache. “But no one who cares about you will care. I’m assuming I’m not the first person you told?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m sorry, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize,” she said, touching his hand. “When, how, and to who you come out is your business and decision, and no one has the right to be mad. I know it’s not personal. I only brought it up because I’d bet my life they’re mutual friends of ours who didn’t mind at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico placed his elbows on his lap, head in his hands. “Yeah. When Cupid outed me to Jason—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Piper said, horrified, before apologizing for interrupting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico flushed. “Cupid made me admit I had feelings for Percy to get Diocletian's scepter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Nico,” Piper said. A hand hovered over his shoulder, and when he nodded, she gave him a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But yeah, after that, Jason said something similar, that no one would care, but I didn’t believe him. It didn’t change anything, though. It didn’t with Reyna and Coach Hedge, either. After Gaea was defeated I told Percy and Annabeth that I used to have a crush on him. Percy was confused, although that’s since been rectified, and Annabeth gave me a high-five.” In spite of his mood he couldn’t help but grin at that memory. Then, the entirety of words settled over him. He hadn’t realized how many people knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like her,” Piper said. “You see? People who love you will continue to love you no matter who you’re into romantically. They’re not going to learn you’re gay and see you in a whole new light.” She leaned back on her hands. “Besides, it’s semi-common knowledge that most of the Aphrodite cabin is pan or bi. But we still love our straight, gay, ace, and aro siblings just as much. For some it’s hard to label so they just call themselves queer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico gaped. ‘Queer’ was far from reclaimed in his original time. He asked, “Wait, ace and aro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re short for asexual and aromantic. People who don’t experience sexual attraction and people who don’t experience romantic attraction, respectively.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nico said. Piper kept throwing new information at him, but he didn’t mind. He felt good, like he was learning. It had never occurred to him that people could not experience a type of attraction at all. He was reminded of his conversation with Jason about being attracted to Percy and how they’d seemingly been discussing different things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have...more information about that stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper beamed. “Sure do. I just installed a rack outside the Aphrodite cabin with all sorts of pamphlets on sexuality, gender, sex, and romance. I put it in a booth so you can stop by and take whatever you want without worrying about someone seeing. I’m quite proud of it. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell,” Nico said with a smile. It was just like her to be thinking about other people’s comfort when she designed it. “Oh, and Piper?” He wrapped his arms around her torso, hugging her from the side. “Thanks for all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Nico,” she said, returning the embrace. “I’m there whenever you need me. And one more thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back his head to look at her without letting go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t escape my notice that Will was the worst part of your dream. What I said about people who matter not caring? That includes him. I know you’re worried, but Will’s a good guy. Whenever you’re ready for him to know, he’ll accept you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico smiled and hugged her tighter before letting go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped she was right. As terrified as he was for Will and others to know, he found himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to know. This camp was worth taking a risk on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Farewells and a Couple Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pretty sure I screwed up some ages here putting Piper and Jason in the same grade as Percy and Annabeth, but the story was finished by the time I realized and it's easier writing, so. Also ended up shifting Frank down a year later, but I'm a bit uncomfy with the original Frazel age gap, so I don't feel bad about that canon tweaking. Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few weeks after Nico’s conversation with Piper, Hazel was stumbling out of the barracks for the Fifth Cohort and breaking into a run toward Nico. “Sorry for making you wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be late for the reservation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes bulged. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding,” he said as she reached him. He kissed her cheek in greeting. “I didn’t have a place in mind for lunch, I just wanted to take you out. Wherever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel brightened as Nico summoned Jules-Albert. “What’s the occasion? We normally hang out at camp.” When Nico opened the door for her, she slid in and gave Jules-Albert the name of a local coffee shop she liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sat down and then they were off. “It’s not really an occasion. There are just...a couple things I want to talk about,” he said. Out of nowhere the collar on his shirt felt tight and he tugged at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Hazel was eyeing him told him she knew it wasn’t that simple, but she pursed her lips and ignored it. “Well, whatever the reason, thank you.” She squeezed his hand, a gesture Nico returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the coffee house the siblings settled at a circular table with hot chocolates and cinnamon rolls. Their beverage selection indicated the opposite side of the year, but they were of the opinion that it was always the right time for hot chocolate. Nico listened with a soft smile as Hazel chatted away about the recent happenings at Camp Jupiter, with her friends, and with Frank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’d finished catching him up, she leaned her head on her hand, the sparkle in her eyes uncannily like that of precious gems. “So what’s on your mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico cleared his throat and set aside his drink. “Well. Both things I want to talk about aren’t really things I can ease you into, so I guess I’ll just start. You know you’re family to me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel’s eyebrows shot up. “Of course, Nico. We haven’t known each other that long, but…” Her eyes darkened slightly. “I think we’ve always understood each other in a way no one else can.” The shadow passed and she said, “Besides, you call and visit. You always make an effort to keep me as an active part of your life. I’ve never doubted you care about me. Why are you bringing that up now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico spun his skull ring around his finger. “I’ve been thinking about the circumstances surrounding us meeting, and I just…” He shook his head. “You’ve never been a replacement for Bianca to me. Despite how we met I never wanted you to be, and I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you feel like you were meant to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel lifted her head, eyes wide even as she looked away. Her smile had fallen. “I...I’ll admit I’ve felt that way sometimes, yeah. Just because I was kind of what you chose when you couldn’t have what you really wanted.” She met his eyes, gaze firm. “But that was years ago, Nico. Even if that </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been your intention in the beginning, I know it’s not like that. I don’t feel that way anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico released a breath of relief. “Good.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I know I haven’t talked about her much to you, but...Due to our situation, Bianca was always halfway between a sister and a mother to me. It’s hard to explain to someone who hasn’t lived it, but it was...complicated.” He took a sip of his hot chocolate. “The way I feel about my relationship with her has changed a lot since she died. I was so angry at her at the time, but I look back on it now and I like to think I know why she joined the Hunters. I’m over three years older than she was at the time, and I still can’t imagine what it must have been like being in her position. I teach swordsmanship to the younger campers, and I see these ten-year-olds, and I can’t imagine being responsible for one of them. I especially can’t imagine being responsible for one I loved as much as I loved Bianca and as much as I know she loved me.” His voice was trembling, but he pushed on. “When she chose the Hunters it must have been the first time she was really making a decision that was just for herself. As much as it hurt and confused me at the time, I know now how necessary that decision was for her...and how difficult it must have been to make it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel said nothing as Nico spoke, holding her beverage with both hands and keeping her eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this to say,” he said, “that...I’m really glad I’ve had a chance at a normal sibling relationship with you. I just wanted you to know that even though our relationship is different than what I had with Bianca, I’m thankful it’s different, and you’re just as much family to me as she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Nico,” Hazel said, voice soft, eyes wide and glassy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico reached into his pocket and withdrew an object enclosed in his fist. “It’s not exactly like mine, because I wanted us to be able to tell them apart, but...I had dad make this for you.” He opened his hand palm-up on the table, revealing a skull ring like his own with gold eyes like Hazel’s. They both knew Nico’s own skull ring was the last gift Bianca had given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped it on the same finger Nico wore his on, a couple tears falling that she promptly wiped away. “You shouldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to,” he said. “And there’s one other thing I’m here for, too.” Nervous energy made him feel like his entire body was buzzing with electricity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There can’t possibly be more,” Hazel said, looking up from admiring the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico clasped his hands in front of him, his leg bouncing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s your sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She won’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay,” he said, his voice deflating like he hoped it wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel blinked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot chocolate and cinnamon roll threatened to make a reappearance. His head felt like someone was ricocheting a bouncy ball off it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Hazel said before taking a drink. “I’m not sure what I thought you were going to say, but it wasn’t that.” She chewed on her lip, then nodded as if she’d come to a decision. She set down her beverage and rested her head on both her hands. “So do you have a boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he squeaked. “I</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>wait, so you don’t mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel looked at him like he’d asked her if she was going to join the circus. “Of course not, Nico. I know I’m from a, well, not very progressive time, and I’ve had a lot of mindset adjusting to do, and I’m still learning, but…” She shrugged. “Love is love, right? It doesn’t always have to look the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico dropped his head against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful. If you get hurt in my company, Will will not be pleased with me.” Her face lit up as Nico raised his head. “Wait, is Will your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s face was set on fire. “What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course not! He—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” she said. “You have a crush on him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span></em><span>,” Nico said. “He’s—he’s a good friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel squealed. “Liar. I’m going to let this go now, but I want you to know it’s because I don’t want to push you, not because I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes. Hazel could jump to whatever conclusions she wanted. She’d be the one disappointed when he ended up dating someone else. If he ever dated. The possibility felt far from reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Nico said with a huff, but Hazel only squealed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But seriously, though,” Hazel said, putting her hand over his. “Thank you for telling me. And for opening up about Bianca, and for the ring. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s irritation melted right out of him. “You’re welcome, Hazel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her hand, and as he looked at the warm smile on her face, he felt like everything was going to work out in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With everyone back at camp the summer passed in a blur of training sessions, weekly Apollo cabin and Big Three movie nights, and picnics with every possible combination of friends in attendance. In his increasingly rare alone time, Nico mostly napped and read one of Piper’s brochures with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asexuality</span>
  </em>
  <span> written on it in purple script. The Hephaestus cabin helped him replace his destroyed flooring with a sturdier black and white swirled marble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico and Will were in charge of calming down their friends as they panicked about college looming before them. Well, their friends minus Annabeth, who seemed completely ready to launch herself into the next phase of her life. When asked how she could be so calm in the face of dramatic change, she gave an answer so Annabeth they should have been able to guess it: “I have a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, despite the general anxiety, the summer passed, and the college-bound half-bloods found their nerves transitioning to excitement, and by the time the end of August was slamming into them, they were ready to go. But not without a goodbye party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the camp was already gathered in the amphitheater for the last hurrah of the summer before the summer-only campers went home, but for Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason, it was the last hurrah before they moved to New Rome. They sat clustered with Nico and Will close to the fire, chatting and surrounded by competing sources of music and multi-colored designs in midair, courtesy of the Apollo and Hecate cabins respectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt strange to Nico for them to be together, having their own mini gathering within the larger one, when those who were leaving would all still be together. They would even be near Frank and Hazel, the only close friends who wouldn’t be starting at New Rome University in the fall. In a way, it felt like Nico was being left behind for the next step in his friends’ lives, and for a moment he was ten and watching Bianca choose the Hunters. At first he pushed the thought away, knowing the situations were nothing alike, only to realize they were. Now, like then, it was people in Nico’s life making the decision that was best for them, a decision that wasn’t personal. He was not being abandoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Nico took solace in that knowledge, the situation was still strange to think about. They would be even closer to him than they normally were doing the school year; he could see them as easily as he did Hazel and Frank, to whom he paid regular visits. Yet somehow watching his friends entire a new stage of their lives felt monumental even if they were more accessible to him than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you thinking about over there, li’l bro?” Percy asked, playfully punching his arm. “You look totally checked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversations among Nico’s friends had died down, and they looked at him with equal curiosity, prompting him to shrink into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s definitely thinking about how much he’s going to miss us,” Jason teased from Percy’s other side. When Nico tensed, Jason’s smile dropped and he shoved a resistant Percy aside to take his place. “We’re not going to be far,” he said, voice stern but soft. Jason had a way about him that struck the perfect balance between sweet and serious, always calming yet unyielding. That demeanor was probably a good part of the reason Jason was his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unspoken realization that Jason was his best friend made his eyes flick to Will. As he looked at Will, all freckles and sunshiny blonde hair and engrossing blue eyes, he stopped feeling bad about the unconscious decision. It wasn’t like Will had lost a competition, but more like he was playing a different game entirely. Nico couldn’t even compare his relationships with the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know,” Nico said, turning his attention back to Jason. “It’s just…” The words for what he was feeling skittered around his brain, like he was playing tag with them and they were always a bit too fast for him to catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s still a lot,” Will supplied. Each day Will provided Nico a new opportunity for gratitude to wash over him, and the emotion was finally beginning to feel like something Nico understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico said. “It’s like...like everything is beginning to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Percy said with force. “We’ll still be right there. You can see us whenever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth chewed on her lip. “I mean...Things </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> changing, Percy. We’re moving on from constantly saving the world, at least for now.” She looked from Percy to Nico. “I’m not going to deny things are going to be different. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be different. But that doesn’t mean we’re going to stop caring about each other and being in each other’s lives. No matter what happens we have shared experiences that no amount of time or distance can take from us. We’ll always have each other, even if it looks a little different years down the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And besides,” she said as a grin formed. “It won’t be long before you’re joining us, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico winced. “I...I don’t know about that. I’m years behind in school, and it’s not like I’m doing anything right now to catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth frowned, but it was Will who spoke:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too late to catch up, though. You can do online classes like some of the other year-rounders. The Hephaestus cabin has finally designed laptops that won’t attract monsters.” There was an insistence in his eyes Nico didn’t know how to react to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” He rubbed his arm. “I guess I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be ready to help if you decide to do it,” Piper said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Percy was the one looking lost with a small pout on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico picked up a pebble and tossed it at him. “What’s with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy opened and closed his mouth. “I guess...this is the first time I’m thinking about how much is really changing. I know I’ve been stressing about it, but...it hadn’t totally set in. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>adults</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, but I still feel like a toddler who’s been abandoned in the woods and is now stumbling around trying to find his way out. Is this what aging is supposed to feel like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other half-bloods exchanged looks before shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Piper admitted. “I’m winging it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jason and Annabeth said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone knows what they’re doing,” said Piper. “It’s kind of funny, actually. We all had our lives put in fast forward because of...this”—she gestured to camp—“but in some ways I still feel left behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth laughed without humor. “I feel like every day the world gets bigger and I get smaller, and it’s terrifying and reassuring at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others nodded and Nico stretched out his legs, satisfied to listen to the conversation flowing from his friends. The thought had never occurred to him that his friends felt that way, that they too felt weak and lost in a rapidly changing world. They’d spent so much time consumed by quests and activities within the camp borders that sometimes the “real world” felt like a distant concept that couldn’t touch them. After all they’d been through, the quests, the wars, and the sacrifices, it didn’t feel like they could have a life outside them. Who would they be when they no longer held the fate of the world in their hands? Was that life even possible?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was the last person to give Nico a goodbye hug the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself.” He ruffled Nico’s hair, a show of affection Nico had come to enjoy, not that he’d ever admit as much. “Or do I need to go instruct Will make sure you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico swatted Jason’s arm. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a question of </span>
  <em>
    <span>able</span></em><span>, it’s a question of </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing</span></em><span>,” Jason said with a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed. Jason had grounds for concern, but he wasn’t going to admit that, either. “I promise I’ll take care of myself. And I’ll have you know Will would be making sure of it regardless of whether you told him to or not. Mother henning is what he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly does for you,” Jason said under his breath. Before Nico could respond he gave him another hug and said, “Doesn’t forget to visit!” over his shoulder as he left to join the others for move-in. Unlike them Jason was normally at camp year-round in addition to being who Nico was closest with. He was going to miss him, which was probably the biggest item on the list of things he wasn’t going to admit to Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sat solo at the Big Three Table for lunch. No longer used to eating alone, he felt out of place, like he wasn’t supposed to be there and everyone knew it. Knowing most of the campers had accepted if not welcomed his presence here didn’t erase the feelings of eyes on him. His skin burned like he was under a spotlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s bad enough that a child of Hades is allowed to be here at all, and now this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I always thought he was kind of creepy. I guess it’s not just a Hades thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he even here? He used to barely be around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico clamped his hands over his ears as if doing so could block out the voices leftover from his nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico?” A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked away, eyes wild until they focused on Will. Will. Okay. Will was here. This wasn’t like his dream. He removed his hands from his ears, but he was trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t need to ask if he was okay. “Why don’t we get out of here?” He was holding two sandwiches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded, and the two retreated to the lake, which was becoming their spot when they didn’t feel like being cooped up inside. There was a time when Nico would have always chosen his cabin over any other place in camp, but he was making new memories now. He couldn’t erase the past, but in a way maybe he could write over it. He was building something new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After settling onto the sand, they sat close enough to brush shoulders, eating their sandwiches without speaking. Will didn’t ask him what happened. They were at a point where he didn’t need to prod Nico for answers in order to receive them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were finished eating, Nico brushed his fingers on his pants and said, “I want to tell you about the nightmare I had a couple months ago.” His chest tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t what Will was expecting to hear, but he didn’t question it. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked away from him, knowing getting lost in his thoughts and forgetting Will was there was the only way he was going to get through what he wanted to say. “When my dream started, I was waking up after our, uh, hangout. I didn’t realize it was a dream until you guys were waking me up.” He pulled his legs to his chest. “I went to breakfast, but everyone was quiet and whispering. You weren’t there, and when I stopped by your table, they told me I had a lot of nerve to go to them.” Nico’s body was so tense he feared he may collapse into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t know what was going on, why everyone was acting so strange. No one would look at me. Percy stormed away from my table when I arrived, and Jason…” Nico shivered. Unlike his Tartarus dreams, he remembered this one in perfect clarity, right down to the words. Jason’s were the strongest. He took a few long, deep breaths in a semi-successful attempt to calm his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of your siblings had seen us sleeping together. That’s what everyone was talking about. And Jason…” He took another deep breath before quoting the twisted nightmare version of his best friend. “‘It’s one thing to be gay, Nico. It’s something else entirely to make a move on a sleeping straight guy.’” Nico didn’t dare look at Will. “I...I went looking for you. I found you here.” He gestured to the lake. “A-and you…” The words were beginning to mangle in his throat. His face was so hot he could barely feel it when warm tears began to fall. Instead of wiping them, Nico buried his face in his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted</span></em><span>. And angry. I’ve never seen that look on your face before. You...</span><em>hated
  </em>
  <span> me. You told me I should have stuck to the plan and left camp. And I-I...I just wanted to disappear.” Nico curled into a tight ball, his body shaking as if he had his own personal earthquake stationed beneath him. He desperately tried to stop the quivering, stop the crying, stop the breaking down, but he was in quicksand: the more he struggled, the faster he sank. He wasn’t certain he was even breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t say or do anything. Was he even still there? Had he left the second the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay</span>
  </em>
  <span> left Nico’s mouth? Had he screwed it up with him? He had. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand pressed to Nico’s back. He nearly leapt out of his skin, but then did the opposite, retreating further into himself. What was happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico.” It was Will’s voice, soft and calm. His fingers rubbed small circles on Nico’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico honed in on that feeling and let it ground him, but he didn’t raise his head. Lifetimes were contained in the few seconds it took Will to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know there’s nothing I can say that’s going to erase how you’re feeling right now. Internalized homophobia is a lot to get over, and I can’t imagine trying to get over it when you were born during a much less accepting time. But I still want you to know I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> judge you for something like that. I wasn’t angry or disgusted that night, and not just because I assumed you were straight. Even if I’d known then that you were gay, I still wouldn’t have minded, because that doesn’t change how I see you. You’re still the most resilient, brave person I’ve ever met. You prove it all the time, but if that nightmare is the reaction you were afraid of me having...you’re especially proving it right now. You’re one of the best people I know, Neeks. I could never hate you, and it’d kill me if you ever disappeared again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo may not have blessed Will with art or music, but he did bless him with words. Over the course of Will’s impromptu speech, Nico’s trembling and tears had dissipated, and some though not all of the tension had left his muscles. He was still curled into a ball, but when Will stopped speaking, Nico managed to turn his head and look up at him. Will’s hand was still rubbing circles on Nico’s back, and Nico was convinced it was the best feeling in the world. When their eyes met the look Will was giving him was so tender Nico almost melted into the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the guilt for this whole situation could begin to set in, Will spoke again. “If you’re thinking about apologizing, don’t you dare.” His smile was as confident and gleaming as ever. “If you even try it I’ll find an excuse to keep you in the infirmary for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span></em><span>. If you thought three days was bad, imagine weeks of me fawning over you and your health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico lifted his head with a small, authentic smile. “You spending all your time fawning over me doesn’t sound so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes widened and he looked away, pink blooming on his cheeks. His smile became hesitant. “Oh, and one more thing?” His fingers drummed on the sand and he waited for the blush to fade before turning back to Nico. “I’m bi.” He smiled sheepishly as Nico stared blankly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Nico’s eyebrows scrunched up like he was solving a difficult riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in the way Nico loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. The way Nico loved? How long had that thought been there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked out over the water, humming to himself. Nico watched him a few seconds longer before looking out over the lake as well. Even then his eyes kept flicking to Will, who looked far too pleased with himself. The sun was at its peak and Will glowed underneath it. Will’s eyes were like a memory changing with each recall, getting bluer every time Nico looked at him. Taking in the sight of him calmed the last of Nico’s nerves. Will always had that effect on him, a healing force both physically and emotionally. Regardless of whether Nico felt ecstatic or like the world was crashing down around him, Will was always his first choice for company. He was beautiful both inside and out, and right now all Nico wanted to do was scoot closer and kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened at the thought, and his head jerked toward the water, only now realizing he’d begun staring. Equal parts excitement and panic brewed in his stomach as recognition took over. He tried to push it down, but when his eyes flicked to Will’s serene face one more time, the epiphany solidified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he had a crush on Will Solace after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Regret and a Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy sat across from Nico in their circle of friends as he frowned. “Wait, how did I lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> round? I thought Nico only had a few points of health left!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth sighed from beside him. “He played an Ambrosia card before, remember? You brought this on yourself when you decided to use a weaker attack just because you thought he was almost dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy groaned and plopped his head on Jason’s shoulder. “Brooo, make Annabeth stop bullying me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth rolled her eyes with a smile. “Cut it out, Seaweed Brain. It’s not bullying to point out you’re awful at strategy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaaace,” Percy whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed. “I support being mean to Percy, don’t get me wrong, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> strategy failed too, Annabeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth huffed indignantly. “I’m still getting used to this game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel raised an eyebrow. “Earlier you were making fun of Percy for how long it was taking him to understand the rules.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank chuckled at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now,” Piper said, linking her arm with Annabeth. “No need to call out Annabeth on her hypocrisy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piper!” Annabeth squeaked, pulling her arm away. “I’m revoking your cuddling privileges.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper pouted. “Rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel cuddled up to Frank as she giggled. “With you guys I forget who’s dating who sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine why,” Percy said, head still on Jason’s shoulder as he glared at Annabeth, who was staring down Piper, who was smiling and pretending she didn’t notice. Jason rolled his eyes before shoving Percy off him, the latter yelping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel looked at the sun setting in the distance and sighed. “I have a couple things I need to take care of yet tonight, but thanks for celebrating my birthday with me, guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth helped Nico pick up Mythomagic while Hazel gave each of her friends a hug before they returned to New Rome. Despite New Rome being within Camp Jupiter, the busyness caused between Frank and Hazel’s praetor duties and the others’ first year of college meant they still didn’t hang out a ton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico met Annabeth’s eyes. “Would you mind hanging around for a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth’s eyes shone with curiosity. “Of course not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were done cleaning up, they each gave Hazel a farewell hug and Annabeth told the others to go on without her before they both settled back into the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nudged Nico’s shoulder with hers. “What do you have on your mind?” It was like her to instinctively know he’d held her back for a reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laid back on the grass, Annabeth following suit, each using the opposite hand as a pillow. “I wanted to tell you earlier, but it happened right after you guys left, and we’ve all been too busy for a visit since then, but...I wanted it to be in person.” He spread his fingers out on the grass. “That nightmare you had to wake me up from last summer was about being outed at camp.” Annabeth stiffened, but Nico shook his head. “Don’t. It’s okay. A lot happened in that dream, but it made me realize how...afraid I was of who I am. Especially when it came to Will. I was terrified he’d find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico,” Annabeth began, but she stopped when Nico shook his head again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I wanted to tell you is that I came out to Hazel and to him. I was proud of myself, and I thought about that time you were helping me figure out a birthday present for him. I didn’t realize it at the time, but in retrospect I think you could tell I was starting to have a crush on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth blushed and laughed. “I wasn’t certain, but I had a suspicion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled. “But you didn’t say anything about it. Which I’m thankful for, because I had no idea yet. Which is probably a good thing, because it would have made me panic, and that really wasn’t what I needed. But all this to say...I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth frowned and sat up. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sat up beside her. “I...I spent years resenting you because I was jealous over Percy. I didn’t want to like you or give you a chance, and that was unfair to you. I know it’s in the past, but I regret it, and I still want to apologize, so that’s what I’m doing. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Nico. You’re forgiven. As if I’d ever hold that against you. Honestly, you’re always so guarded with your emotions I didn’t even notice. Well, scratch the present tense there. That’s not really who you are anymore, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shook his head. “I’m trying to move past that. But anyway, you not having known doesn’t make it better, so I’m still sorry.” He moved on before she could protest, locking eyes with her. “And just so you know, since I’ve gotten over my bias toward you...you’ve become one of my favorite people. You know I love Percy and Jason and their teasing, but what I appreciate most is how although you’re always there for me, you’re also silently respectful of my boundaries. You frequently seem to know if there’s something going on under the surface, but you don’t say anything and let me bring it up if I want to. I think that’s really cool, and I…” He looked away from her, face warming. “Even though I don’t remember my mom, I like to think she was something like you.” When Nico peeked at Annabeth, she was tearing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swiped at her eyes, knowing getting emotional would make him feel awkward, but that consideration only made his words ring more true. He gently smiled and opened his arms, making her pause in surprise before tackling him in a bear hug. Nico laughed underneath her. He was glad he’d adjusted to physical contact, because he was consistently finding he enjoyed it quite a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nico,” she said with a smile as she pulled back, eyes glassy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed. “No. Thank</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span></em><span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Nico awoke at 4am, he could feel the nightmare letting go of him and slinking away. His skin was beaded with sweat, and he didn’t sleep again that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now Nico had gotten used to sitting at an empty table, so he ate alone as the grass died beneath his feet. Most people had the good sense to stay away from him when he had shadows radiating off of him, but Will approached anyway as Nico finished his meal, hands in his pockets and a messenger bag across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said. “I...I remembered the date from last year. Need a distraction?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico was sullen but grateful and nodded before retreating to the lakeside with Will. Will did most of the talking for a while, recounting his siblings recent antics. After failing to get the year-round Apollo campers to start a band with him, Austin had decided he was going to start a one-man band, which was going about as well as one would expect. Nadine was trying to get her new boyfriend from the Hephaestus cabin to install a projector screen that would come down from the ceiling like in schools so they didn’t have to put up a sheet all the time. Kayla had set a new camp record for distance while getting a bullseye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of her,” Will was saying. “I know she worked hard for that. But honestly it made me feel kind of lousy. I’m a son of Apollo and I’m still barely above average with practice. I’ve been at camp for years but I’m totally useless in battle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was so startled he fell over, those three words being the first time Nico had spoken in an hour. He laughed at himself before sitting upright. “It is, though. I’m not being self-deprecating, it’s just true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever tried anything besides archery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair, which looked extra blonde in the sun. “Not really, no. I’m a son of Apollo. Shouldn’t archery be easiest for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not necessarily. Didn't you say Nadine’s boyfriend is afraid of fire? A little ironic for a child of Hephaestus, don’t you think? We don’t always fit perfectly into our heritage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I could try something else,” Will said with a thoughtful look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico drew absently in the sand. “I can teach you sword-fighting, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will perked up like a kid who’d just been surprised with McDonald’s for dinner. “Really? You’d do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you? Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will seemed to brighten even more at his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico stretched. “That sounds like a pretty good distraction, actually. Do you want to start now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Will stood and offered Nico a hand, pulling him up. Nico did not show his disappointment when Will let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the arena, it was empty aside from a couple younger kids who were sparring. Neither of them had proper form, but the innocence of it made both boys smile. Nico already had his stygian iron sword, but he grabbed one of the ones that stayed at the arena and tossed it at Will, who almost sliced his hand off in the process of catching it. Right. He couldn’t treat Will like a more seasoned sparring partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will took a wide stance with his hands several inches apart on the hilt. Nico was about to draw his sword when he noticed Will’s pose and snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will lowered the sword and stood normally. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Based on that technique you haven’t wielded a sword since basic training in your first year here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will blushed. “Was it that easy to tell?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded and came closer. All he had to do was stand beside Will and demonstrate proper posture and hand positioning, but with his heart in his throat, he decided to be a bit braver than that. He instead placed his hands over Will’s, barely touching him but firm enough to guide them into place. While he did so Will’s gaze bounced between the sword and Nico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your legs are too far apart, too,” Nico said as he took a proper stance. That was something he wasn’t about to physically help Will do. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was dazed for a few seconds before snapping back to attention and copying Nico. “Like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico confirmed before taking the same stance across from him. “Ready? I’m going to go really easy on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go easy on me,” Will said, but after Nico raised an eyebrow and he presumably remembered Nico was one of the best sword-fighters in camp, he amended it to “Actually, yeah, definitely go easy on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico had half a smile for half a second, and then they began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s sword-fighting was as bad as his initial stance, but with Nico’s help he made gradual progress over the next couple hours. Other trainees filed in and out of the arena at different times, but the two kids stayed and would switch back and force between watching Nico and Will and sparring themselves. Eventually Will’s fighting improved to where Nico had to at least pay attention to the fight to hold him off. Every so often Will even managed to do something that surprised him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was halfway through an overhead strike when one of the kids yelled. Nico faltered, head whipping to make sure there wasn’t a serious injury. There wasn’t, only a superficial cut, but Will hadn’t anticipated Nico’s distraction and couldn’t stop his momentum. His sword collided with Nico’s left shoulder, and Nico dropped to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” Will discarded the sword and dropped to Nico’s side. “I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain was taking up a third of Nico’s consciousness. “Infirmary,” he hissed. Blood was soaking into his shirt around where it was torn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Will went into Doctor Mode and helped Nico up, Nico holding his wound as they went to the infirmary. Sometimes Will wondered why they hadn’t placed the infirmary closer to the arena. Then again, it wasn’t like it was easy to seriously injure a half-blood. No one was about to get a life-threatening wound during training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if it was intentional, but Nico noticed Will took him to the same room he’d stayed in almost a year and a half ago. Those three days felt further away in time than they were. He was first getting to know Will then, and now it felt like he’d known Will forever and didn’t know what he’d do without him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirt off,” Will said without a second thought as he grabbed salve and a rag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nico said on reflex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will paused in the middle of grabbing things to look at him. “To treat your wound? And you’ll want a clean shirt anyway.” He had a blank expression for only a few seconds before a deep blush crawled up his neck. “Um, if you’re uncomfortable because I’m bi, I can get someone el—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Nico said. He didn’t want Will to think for a second it was because of that. “No, that’s not it, I just…” How could he truthfully finish that sentence? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feel self-conscious? Care what you think?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course he couldn’t say that, so he said, “N-never mind, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was concerned, but he went back to what he was doing, and Nico took advantage of his turned back to peel off his shirt. With the wound fully exposed he could see it was deeper than it first appeared. The blood loss was starting to make him woozy, but he wasn’t worried. Between the salve and Will’s healing magic he would be in fine in no time. He was with the best healer at camp, after all, no matter how insecure Will felt sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will turned around with the confidence provided by years of medical experience, only to fumble when he saw Nico, nearly dropping the supplies in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico stiffened. What was Will thinking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blush still left on Will’s neck spread to his face until he was glowing like a shiny tomato, and he wouldn’t meet Nico’s eyes as he sang a hymn to Apollo under his breath to close the wound. He still didn’t look at Nico’s face as he used a damp rag to clean up the blood on his skin or carefully applied the salve to prevent scarring. In fact, he didn’t look at Nico at all until he left to get a clean shirt and walked out. When he returned, he only glanced at Nico before throwing him the shirt and unnecessarily straightening supplies, only turning after giving Nico ample time to get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Will was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> resistant to looking at him, maybe Nico had been right to feel self-conscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to the lake?” Will suggested. Nico nodded and they stopped at the arena to fetch Nico’s sword and Will’s bag before returning to the lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for distracting me today,” Nico said. “I’ve...barely thought about her today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any time,” Will said, before cringing. “Um, ignore that. Wrong thing to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico got closer to a smile than he had all day. “Yeah, but it’s okay. You’re surprisingly good at finding the right words sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Will said, tone disbelieving. “Name one time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico looked him dead in the eye as he said, “When I came out to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will became uncharacteristically bashful, which was cute. “I didn’t do anything special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you did, Will. Don’t undermine yourself like that,” Nico said with a hard voice. “You’re good at knowing what to say and how to say it, and when not to say anything at all. You told me exactly what I needed to hear. You...you actually kind of reminded me of Bianca that day. One night before she joined the Hunters, I had a dream about Dr. Thorn finding us again and taking us away from camp. I woke up crying, but she held me and said all the right things and comforted me until I fell back asleep. I guess you naturally develop that skill when you have to be pseudo-parent to your younger sibling.” By the time he finished his voice had grown soft, and he let the words he’d spoken roll back through his head. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be a downer like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will shushed him. “Don’t be stupid, Nico. I’d love to hear more stories about her if you’re willing to tell them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Nico’s shock, he found he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> willing to tell them. If it was Will he could talk about anything. So that’s what he did. At first he talked about her death and the events leading up to it, unleashing wave after wave of grief and bitterness. But once those stories were out of his system, he found himself digging up other memories, ones normally buried beneath the pain he associated with her memory. Bianca’s death was the new paint over the old, and he scrapped it away, allowing himself to remember the things that came before. How Bianca would speak in Italian to calm him down because the language was pretty and even his memory-wiped mind associated it with home. How when he couldn’t sleep she’d make up stories about pirates because he was obsessed with them. How they’d sit together and discuss their fantasies for the future with hers being much more realistic than his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he forgot Bianca’s memory existed beyond the loss, forgot the reasons that loss was so heavy. He had to remember Bianca was more than a tragedy. That mourning shouldn’t be the emotion he most associated with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mourning wasn’t what he did through that afternoon and into the evening. Instead Nico told story after story, and they celebrated her legacy. Bianca di Angelo, who took on great responsibility from a young age but always kept her chin up. Bianca di Angelo, who was always a pillar of strength for her younger brother. Bianca di Angelo, who fought courageously for her entire life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun began to sink below the horizon and Nico’s tales came to an end, Will pulled his messenger bag onto his lap, opened it, then hesitated. “Hey, um. I brought something for the occasion. If I’m overstepping feel free to, like, punch me or something, though, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tilted his head and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will took a deep breath and stuck his hands inside, withdrawing a wreath made of white lilies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s breath caught. “The national flower of Italy,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded. “Y-yeah. That’s why I chose them. I had a feeling we’d end up at the lake, and I thought we could…” He mimed pushing the lilies out on the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time that day Nico had a full, natural smile. “I love that idea.” He scooted closer to Will, both of them picking up the wreath, and together they sent it floating through the lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bianca would have liked this,” Nico said as he became misty-eyed. “She would have liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span></em><span>.” This year when he cried it was not out of sorrow; it was out of acceptance and optimism. He could find the blessing in the burden if he was willing to look for it. Sometimes he could forge the good himself out of nothing if he had to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico reached across the sand and took Will’s hand. Will smiled and squeezed it without looking at him. Together the two sat in silence, watching the lilies float away as the sun set. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Canoeing and a Disney Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico spent the morning of his birthday trying to pin down what exactly sexual attraction</span>
  <em>
    <span> was</span></em><span>. After all, how was he supposed to know if he experienced it if he didn’t understand what it was supposed to feel like? He didn’t realize it at the time, but in retrospect the fact that he needed to ask was an early sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his investigation Nico found that trying to identify sexual attraction was like playing a hidden objects game where the list contained things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>agraffe</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he couldn’t look them up, so he was left to blindly tap every object he didn’t recognize wondering if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what he was looking for. The worst part was everyone had a somewhat different description and there was nothing to confirm if he was right or wrong in his guesses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked seeing guys shirtless, but it wasn’t, like, a turn on. Did that count? Sometimes he looked at people and desperately wanted to cuddle or kiss them. Was that it? How was he supposed to know when he found it when he didn’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d find it? How does a person pinpoint an absence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico examined the asexuality pamphlet as he laid in bed, having read it over at least a dozen times, which was why it was so embarrassing when he realized he’d missed that there was content on the back. He wasn’t sure where Piper had gotten the pamphlets, but the designer had honest-to-gods included and credited a Tumblr post: </span>
</p><p>
  <b>sexual attraction:</b>
  <span> wow I wanna fuck that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>romantic attraction:</b>
  <span> wow I wanna date that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sensual attraction:</b>
  <span> wow I wanna cuddle that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>aesthetic attraction:</b>
  <span> wow that exists</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico hated to admit it, but that was the most straightforward and helpful part of the entire pamphlet. He only related to three out of the four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone knocked at Nico’s cabin door, and Nico reflexively scrambled to hide the pamphlet under his bed, heart pounding, before remembering his door was locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Neeks! Hazel and Jason are here!” Will called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pressed his hand to his heart until it calmed down before opening his door. Will beamed at him, Hazel and Jason waving a couple feet behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy sweet sixteen!” Hazel said as Nico stepped outside, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around. She was much lighter to him now than she’d been a year ago, back before he’d gotten proper nutrition and rest and gained back some mass. When he set her down, Jason wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a noogie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason,” Nico complained before wrestling his way out of his best friend’s grip. He punched Jason in the arm with enough strength to elicit an “Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re as friendly as ever,” Jason said. “Happy birthday, Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m way friendlier than I used to be,” Nico said with crossed arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Will said. “Can confirm. Less snark. Less threatening glares. Less </span>
  <em>
    <span>angst</span></em><span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico narrowed his eyes at him. “I was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>angsty</span></em><span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘I was never angsty,’ says Nico ‘I don’t need friends’ di Angelo,” Will said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I don’t need friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you just acted like it,” Will said with a raised eyebrow. “Like turning down my campfire invitation after you got out of the infirmary!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico softened. “That’s different. I thought you were inviting me out of pity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gawked at him. “Okay, first of all, that’s stupid. And second of all, you think that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> angsty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shoved him, but only enough to make him stumble. “I was not angsty.” He’d lost his conviction and his cheeks were warm. “And if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> angsty, which I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span></em><span>, it wasn’t like it was unjustified. It wasn’t like camp normally gave me a warm welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gave him a look. “You weren’t exactly trying to dispel what people were saying about you. Do you forget I was here the whole time? Because you were constantly brooding and making the grass around your table die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you were watching me, Will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s cheeks turned pink. “I—Gods, you’re impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel and Jason, who had been watching this exchange without comment, shared an amused look as the two younger boys stared each other down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, picnic?” Hazel piped up before they could go further. She held up a basket they’d presumably already filled with camp food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Nico said, bumping Will as he passed him. Will huffed and returned to his side, but he was rolling his eyes with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settled on Half-Blood Hill as was becoming tradition, the four picnicked next to Thalia’s Tree and joked around. Jason did the bulk of the talking, filling in the others on how college had been so far for him and the others. Annabeth had been excelling in her architecture and gen ed classes as expected, although with other children of Athena and Minerva there, she was pushing herself to still stand out. Even though it was winter break, she was taking more courses, and she’d also been helping Percy with his intro level courses before he dove into studying marine biology. Although he lacked her academic intrigue, he’d been taking full advantage of the massive lake near the school. Piper had been charming the socks off her classmates and making new friends, but she hadn’t decided on a major yet, although Jason and Annabeth were pushing her toward something with people. Jason too hadn’t picked a route yet and was knocking out his gen eds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sat between Hazel and Will as they all chatted, not having much to contribute but enjoying the experience nonetheless. Not much was going on in his life, but he could listen to his friends talk for hours. They made him feel like he was a part of something. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a part of something. The acknowledgement filled his entire body with a warm glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hazel and Jason needed to head back, Nico gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which was standard for Hazel but new for Jason. Even so, Jason not only took it in stride but seemed a little proud at having reached a new level of physical affection Nico was comfortable with. He knew for Nico it was a show of familial love and readily accepted that role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel shadow traveled herself and Jason back to Camp Jupiter, leaving Nico and Will to have their own continuation of the celebration. Despite not discussing it, they naturally wound up at the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve never gone canoeing together,” Will pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in,” Nico said, and the two grabbed a canoe and rowed out onto the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without Camp Half-Blood’s weather controls, they would have been experiencing one of the coldest times of the year, but as it was, the air was chilly but comfortable. It was late afternoon, but the sun was bright and made the entire lake glitter. Nico couldn’t help dipping a hand in it, watching it ripple out from his touch. When he looked up, Will was smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he said with genuine curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just…” Will shook his head. “You just look really at peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, so he resorted to starting their usual banter. “How could I ever be at peace with you around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will moved from the opposite side of the canoe to the bench in front of Nico, the canoe rocking with the movement, their knees brushing when he sat down. His smile took on a mischievous quality. “What, do I get your heart racing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span></em><span>, Nico thought, but of course he didn’t say it. Nico leaned forward and flicked his nose. “More like agitate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled and leaned forward as well, leaving their faces inches apart. “You can’t spend most of your free time with me then claim I’m annoying, Neeks. Admit you like having me around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to lie less, actually,” Nico said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get you to admit it, Death Boy,” Will said with a familiar wicked glint in his eyes. That was the moment Nico knew he had made a grave error. Will surged forward, his fingers finding Nico’s sides to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tickle</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico squirmed under Will’s touch, irritated by how ticklish he was turning out to be but too distracted to focus on it for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will!” he whined. He escaped to the center of the canoe, but Will had no trouble resuming his assault, and Nico collapsed to the floor, Will sitting on his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit it!” Will said, becoming more zealous in his attack. “Admit you like having me around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t catch his breath and struggled to say, “Never!” He fought harder and harder against Will, but all he was doing was shaking the canoe. “W-Will, you’re going to flip us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The possibility made Will pause, and Nico used the leverage his distraction offered, grabbing him by the hips and shoving him off and into the side of the canoe. As it turned out, that was what flipped them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico and Will had little time to register the situation before they were plunging into the lake. The initial shock of cold ran through them both, and they shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice one,” Will said, swimming up to Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started it,” Nico said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could have all been avoided if you’d just admitted you like having me around!” Will half sang. He booped Nico’s nose. “You sure are reluctant to admit something obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico swallowed. Was it that obvious? Were his feelings generally that clear? Could Will tell her had a crush on him? Nico didn’t answer, focusing on getting the canoe upright again, Will helping without prompting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez,” Will said, the teasing tone now forced. “Am I really that annoying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Nico looked at him. Will was looking at the canoe, his smile as fake as his remaining humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re not annoying,” Nico said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shrugged and climbed into the newly righted canoe, Nico following after. “I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s heart ached. “Well, consider this the official verdict, then. I, Nico di Angelo, am never annoyed by you, Will Solace.” He pushed his own wet hair out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will regained a small smile. His eyes landed on Nico’s shirt, soaked and clinging to him, then looked away while he cleared his throat. “Good to know,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico leaned in. “How I feel about Doctor Solace, on the other hand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nudged his shoulder. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> Doctor Solace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never denied that,” Nico said, a smile playing at his lips. “But that doesn’t mean I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes, but he had regained his confidence. “Please. Doctor Solace is incredibly witty, caring, and handsome in his scrubs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed. “But you’re always those things.” The words slipped out before he could think them through. He used all his self-control to not flush or look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, on the other hand, turned pink. He looked at Nico’s shirt again, then turned even more pink. When Nico began rowing back to shore, Will did so as well, glancing at him every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back on the beach Will began to walk back to cabins only to have Nico catch his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to go get changed?” Will asked, gesturing to their clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked from Will to the lake and back again. “We’re already wet. Why don’t we go swimming?” He dropped Will’s wrist and pinched the bottom of his shirt, stopping when his mind flashed back to the infirmary and how Will had blatantly avoided looking at him. His body became tense, but he pushed that memory aside and peeled his shirt over his head, dropped it to the sand, and headed for the water. He’d proceeded to where the water was halfway up his calves before turning around and discovering Will hadn’t moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look uncomfortable,” Nico said. “ Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Will said, voice cracking with timidity more befitting Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico tilted his head. “What are you doing, then? Once you get used to it the water is a lot warmer than sitting in the open air with wet clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t feel like swimming,” Will said, gaze off in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico frowned and returned to stand in front of Will. “I know you well enough to know when you’re lying. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span></em><span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m just self-conscious, okay?” he snapped. The anger was only momentary, and then Will was rambling. “You’ve gotten all lean and toned and stuff since you started taking care of yourself again, but I don’t train as much as you so I’m not that fit and it’s just embarrassing to be compared to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes became saucers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked at him, only to hide his face in his hands when he saw his expression. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will.” Nico took a gentle hold on Will’s wrists, and Will allowed him to remove his hands from his face. “That’s not—no one’s comparing us, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> not be?” Will mumbled, face burning, eyes on their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico released Will’s wrists to rub the back of his neck. “Because I don’t judge you. And because even if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> judging you, you...” Nico’s confidence faltered. “You’d have nothing to worry about.” His face was warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean th—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being stubborn and just accept you’re hot!” Nico said, patience gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Will’s turn to be stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I meant in like an objective sense, obviously,” Nico muttered, looking away, chest tight. Was ‘hot’ an acceptable word for him to use? Did that have a sexual connotation? It </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the right word. Had he implied something he hadn’t meant to? He found Will ridiculously attractive, but looking at him didn’t make him want to—Nico shook off those thoughts and focused back in on the moment. Will wasn’t looking at him, but he was beaming. Nico’s heart thudded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was his Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Will? That was another thought he pushed aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you good now?” Nico asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded and stripped off his shirt, heading into the lake with a “You coming?” over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes. This guy. Feeling self-conscious compared to Nico. Comparing himself to Nico in the first place! What an idiot. Even if he was maybe a little pleased Will kind of implied he thought he was attractive. The thought sparked skeletal butterflies in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head and followed Will into the water, where they swam until evening. Afterward, they walked back to Nico’s cabin with their shirts slung over their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Will said, “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m going to change clothes and grab your gifts.” He clapped Nico on the shoulder before racing away to the Apollo cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime Nico put on warm, dry clothes, intentionally including the Jack Skellington shirt Will had gotten him for Christmas. Nico had rolled his eyes when he’d opened the gift, especially when Will had declared it “on brand” for Nico, but secretly he loved that he had something Will gave him to wear. It was the next best thing to stealing one of Will’s shirts or sweatshirts, which he knew he’d never get to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes!” Will said from the other side of the door a while later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t know why whatever Will got him wouldn’t be wrapped, but he did as he was told and confirmed as much to Will. The door creaked open and Will set something down before padding over to Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Will said, “open them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s mouth fell open. In Will’s arms was a plush version of Mrs. O’Leary that was as long as he was tall and almost half as wide as his bed. “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span></em><span>,” Nico said, snatching the fluffy plush from Will with both arms and burying his face in it despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed in a way that sounded magical. “I thought you could use something to comfort you when I can’t be around,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico peeked out from behind the plush and found Will blushing with a hand combing through his hair. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it,” he gushed, voice muffled by the fur. He was so filled with childlike glee he couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was glowing. “I can’t believe anyone has ever found you intimidating,” he teased. “You’re such a teddy bear on the inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Nico said, face still in the plush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you like it,” Will said. He scuffed the toe of his sneaker against the marble floor. “I, uh, have one other thing for you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have,” Nico said, reluctantly setting down the Mrs. O’Leary plush on one side of the bed, shrinking its available space to not much more than a twin bed. “I don’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve the world,” Will replied, and Nico was taken aback by the certainty in his voice. His heart pounded. That was when he noticed the canvas leaning with its front against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will picked up the canvas and spun it around. It was a painting of the lake with quality leagues better than the one Will had done last year. “Our spot,” he said quietly, like he wasn’t sure of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s throat tightened as he examined the painting. Even though it didn’t fully capture the in-person appearance of the lake, it somehow captured the feeling of being there with Will, like Will was thinking about him when he painted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico wrapped his arms around Will, hugging him loosely enough as to not crush the canvas between them. Will set the painting aside so he could return the embrace, bringing their bodies flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten a lot more touchy-feely recently,” Will said into Nico’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Nico mumbled against Will’s shoulder, but he didn’t let him go for a long time. When he did pull back his hands lingered on Will’s arms. “In case it doesn’t go without saying, I love it.” He chuckled. “You’ve improved so much. You must have been giving extra offerings and prayers to Apollo,” he teased, a smile spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turned pink and looked down. “I, uh, I’ve been practicing all year. I wanted to do better this time to replace that old crappy one.” He eyed the Zeus’ Fist painting over Nico’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pulled back. “It’s not getting replaced,” he said, Will watching as Nico was hammering a nail into the wall and hanging the new painting next to the one from last year. When he was done he turned back to Will with his arms crossed. “I love them both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words made Will’s blush deepen. “Oh.” A bashful grin made an appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what this means, right?” Nico said as he walked closer, eyes bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poked Will in the chest. “You’re going to have to make me a new painting every year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes despite his smile. “And if I say no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always complaining about how gloomy my cabin is,” Nico said, poking him again. “Besides, I thought you said I deserved the world? An annual painting is much less than the world.” His confidence grew along with Will’s embarrassment. He’d come to thoroughly enjoy teasing the son of Apollo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Will said. “I can’t believe you’d throw my words back in my face like that.” He tucked back one of his curls. “But...but if it’d really mean that much to you, it’s a promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico gave him another quick hug before settling into the side of the bed not taken over by the plush hellhound. “So, movie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded and approached the bed, then hesitated. There was barely enough room for him with Nico and Mrs. O’Leary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will moved to place the plush elsewhere, and Nico almost let him, but then he swatted his hand away. “You just gave her to me, you can’t take her away already,” he complained, then patted the empty strip of bed. “I promise I don’t bite.” His heart was loud in his ears again. Maybe he had ulterior motives for keeping the plush beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will swallowed and almost got in bed with him, before remembering an important detail. “Right, we need to put a movie in. Did you have one in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was looking at Mrs. O’Leary as he said, “Yeah, I just bought a copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tangled</span></em><span>. It’s in the bin with the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will smiled. “You remembered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did.” He’d bought it specifically because it was Will’s favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the movie was in and the lights were off, Will crawled in bed beside Nico, and although they had an inch or two of extra space, neither of them seemed particularly inclined to have that space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between having Will so close and the romantic choice of movie, it took awhile for Nico to relax, only for him to go rigid again when Will’s hand brushed his. Surely it was an accident, but Nico’s hand still jerked away like he’d been shocked. When he glanced at Will, he couldn’t read his expression. During “I See the Light,” Nico was pretty sure he had completely stopped breathing. A while later on the screen before them, Eugene said, “You were my new dream,” and Rapunzel cradled his head as she responded, “And you were mine.” Breathing was definitely a thing of the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the first kiss scene near the end of the movie rolled around, Nico couldn’t help glancing at Will once more, only to find his expression still inscrutable, except now he could see a subtle blush in the light of the TV. For a moment Will looked at him too, but when their eyes met, both of their attentions went back to the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the credits began to roll, Nico turned off the TV with a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his head to look at Nico, his eyelids drooping. “Is it okay if I sleep here?” The words came out a bit mumbled, further confirming he was already half asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s words got caught in his throat, but he mustered a curt nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s smile was lazy and content as he squeezed Nico’s hand. “Thanks, Neeks.” He snuggled into the blanket and was out in less than a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico lay there painfully awake and aware of both of them, watching the rise and fall of Will’s chest, resisting the urge to tuck back the golden hair falling in his eyes, noticing the way his lips parted slightly as he slept. Gods he looked adorable. He wished that when Will’s hand brushed his Nico could have laced their fingers together. He wished he could wake up cuddling with Will without it having been an accident. He wished he could take Will on dates around New York and advertise to the world that Will was his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t. Not now. Not in the future. Will had had partners and dates on and off throughout their friendship, even if no one over the last few months, because he was kind and charismatic and wonderful. Charming and functional guys like Will didn’t go out with guys like Nico. He’d bet they definitely didn’t go out with asexual guys. The label still felt too loud and uncomfortable even in his head, but he was becoming increasingly sure that was because he didn’t want it to fit rather than because it didn’t fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for right now, Nico closed his eyes and ignored all of that. He focused on the sound of Will’s breathing and the knowledge that he was sleeping next to Nico because he wanted to be. He imagined what it would be like if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the kind of guy Will would want, and he fell asleep with that thought in his head. Just for one night, he allowed himself to play pretend. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The referenced Tumblr post: https://blackholeunderyourbed.tumblr.com/post/616689611630166016/quinintheclouds-rationalmilksnake</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sparring and a Cold Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico had never been so painfully aware of Valentine’s Day as he was this year. Normally it didn’t register with him as anything more than background noise, but today it was punching him in the face no matter where he went.</p><p>The Aphrodite cabin was always pink, but now the exterior had been decorated with chains of glimmering silver hearts dangling from the awning over the deck. The campers who lived there were taking shifts working two booths out front, a kissing booth and one giving away aphrodisiac cookies. With the infirmary mostly empty during the school year, the Apollo kids were offering to serenade people upon request. The Demeter cabin was growing flowers to be turned into bouquets. Nico couldn’t tell if this was new or if he hadn’t noticed before, but regardless, it made him want to spend the day hiding in his cabin. The only reason he wasn’t was that he had already made plans to spar with Will and was now heading to the Apollo cabin.</p><p>Nico passed Austin and Kayla on the way, Austin with his trademark saxophone and Kayla with her violin. </p><p>“Off to serenade some people?” Nico asked, less than amused.</p><p>Austin grinned. “Oh yeah. Nyssa just started seeing one of the Ares girls, and so I have been sent to work.”</p><p>“Connor Stoll sent me to sing a love ballad to Katie Gardner just to annoy her,” Kayla added. “Keep an eye out, I’m sure we’ll be seeing the retaliation this week. Are you going to see Will?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve been teaching him how to sword-fight, and we’re practicing today.”</p><p>Austin and Kayla shared a look before Kayla said, “Not very romantic, but you do you, Nico.” She waved, and the two carried on to their tasks before he could process her words.</p><p>When the Apollo cabin came into view, Will was outside, chatting with Mitchell, a son of Aphrodite. Nico slowed his pace, even from this distance able to feel the amokinesis rolling off Mitchell. He was laying his powers on thick, which Nico thought unnecessary. After all, Mitchell had a couple inches on Will and a similar physique to Jason, broad and muscled from working out. In addition he of course had the natural radiance of all Aphrodite’s kids. </p><p>Nico could have simply approached Will like normal, but interrupting would have felt intrusive. Instead he found himself hovering a ways away, Mitchell’s back to him. Will noticed Nico over Mitchell’s shoulder, only holding the eye contact for a second so he didn’t disturb the conversation.</p><p>Mitchell was saying, “My shift at the kissing booth is at four. Just in case you were wondering.”</p><p>Will laughed, but it wasn’t a laugh Nico recognized. “I, uh, thanks, but no thanks.”</p><p>“What, do you have plans or something?” If it was physically possible, Mitchell was still turning up the charm.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m training with Nico today.”</p><p>“Nico? Like di Angelo?”</p><p>“Is there another one?”</p><p>“Well, no,” Mitchell mumbled, losing some confidence. “I’m just surprised. I guess I shouldn’t be, though, you’re a likeable guy. You can draw in anyone.” Mitchell’s smile was dazzling as his self-assurance came back full force, saying, “But regardless. Maybe we could go out when you’re free?”</p><p>Nico’s stomach dropped, settling only when he saw Will’s smile become strained with forced politeness.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Will said. </p><p>Mitchell issued a disappointed huff, and all at once the intense loving feelings he was putting out toward Will died away. “Okay, message received.” Mitchell walked past him to the Aphrodite cabin, slumping with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Hey,” Will said, hands in his pockets as he approached. “Ready to go?”</p><p>Nico nodded and looked away.</p><p>Will raised an eyebrow. “What’s with you? All this love in the air getting to you, Death Boy?”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes, afraid if he opened his mouth he’d admit he was jealous. He hadn’t been jealous since he still had a crush on Percy and had to see him with Annabeth, although that hadn’t been as intense as it was now. Will’s rejection should have calmed him, but the scene lingered in the back of his mind.</p><p> As they began walking to the arena, he asked, “Why did you turn him down?” </p><p>Will tensed and Nico almost retracted the question, but Will spoke first. “I wasn’t interested in him.” He shrugged.</p><p>Nico shoved his hands in his pockets. “Really? But he’s so…” There were lots of honest ways to finish that sentence, but Nico couldn’t bring himself to.</p><p>“He’s so what?” Will said.</p><p>Nico’s mouth was dry. “Piper says he’s nice,” he said, his nonchalance forced. “He gave her supplies when she went on her quest a few years ago. And, you know...godly good looks.”</p><p>Will eyed him. “Are you saying I should have said yes?”</p><p>“No!” Nico said, only to cringe at the outburst as warmth washed over his face. Will’s eyebrows were in the air. “He just...seems like the kind of guy who’s everybody’s type.”</p><p>A smile pulled at Will’s lips. He nudged Nico’s shoulder with his own. “Is he <em> your </em>type?”</p><p>“No,” Nico said.</p><p>“Then why is it so weird he wouldn’t be mine, either?”</p><p>Nico shrugged. He shouldn’t have said anything. Despite that thought, they were taking their stances to spar when he asked, “What <em> is </em> your type, then?”</p><p>Will didn’t answer at first, letting them fight until Nico began getting the upper hand. “Maybe my type is short, black-haired guys who aren’t nearly as dark or intimidating as they think they are.”</p><p>Nico stumbled in shock, and for the first time since they began training together, Will attained the advantage and pushed Nico back with a grin on his face. That sounded like flirting. Was that flirting? How was he supposed to tell? If someone had made a comment like that to Will, would Nico even be questioning it?</p><p>Nico had stopped focusing, and the duel came to a close when Will brought his sword under Nico’s chin. “I think I win this one,” Will said.</p><p> Nico nodded, unsure of himself. Maybe he’d just said it to distract him during the fight. That’s what happened, after all. But was Will really the type to flirt just to mess with him? It would be cruel, and Will was the furthest thing from cruel. Unless the idea of him liking Nico was so far-fetched it hadn’t even occurred to him that Nico would take him seriously and be hurt. </p><p>Will lowered his sword, smile gone. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Nico said, a better answer than <em> I’m confused </em> or <em> Were you flirting with me? </em> or <em> I hope you were flirting with me</em>. Several conflicting thoughts were battling it out inside his mind and giving him a headache. “I, uh, I just feel sick. I’m going to go rest.” He turned to go.</p><p>“Do you want me to bring you dinner later?” Will called at his back.</p><p>“No, that’s okay,” Nico said, waving over his shoulder, his whole body abuzz with a range of emotions: confusion, hope, excitement, fear. </p><p>Will Solace was going to be the death of him. </p><p> </p><p>Nico had forgotten how rotten the pegasi stables smelled when they needed cleaning. He was shoveling the droppings out of Blackjack’s stall when the pegasi kicked its own feces, splattering the extrements on Nico’s shirt and face. Nico swore Blackjack did it on purpose. He was definitely Percy’s pegasi.</p><p>“That was brutal,” Kayla said with a grin as she came into view.</p><p>Nico glared at her as he wiped the droppings from his face, although nothing was going to get rid of the odor from his shirt. Kayla was the reason he was in here in the first place. Seeing as his presence tended to drive off animals since they could smell death on him, Nico was never assigned to the stables, which he would never complain about. However, it was early March, which meant Will’s birthday was soon and this year he was on the ball. He’d gotten every one of Will’s siblings to agree to take over one of Will’s shifts whenever Will asked for it—in exchange for Nico taking on a shift of each of their chores. Kayla had gotten cleaning the stables.</p><p>“Have you come just to taunt me?” Nico asked, though it was hard to be genuinely annoyed. He got along with all of Will’s siblings, but Kayla and Austin had been particularly welcoming from the beginning, never having found him off-putting. In addition she reminded him quite a bit of Will, with a personality that was teasing but also kind and hard-working, so he clicked with her more than some of the others.</p><p>“Of course I did,” she said, sitting in a stool. “The only thing more fun than having someone else do my chore is watching them have an awful time doing it.”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. “You act as if you got free labor. I hope you intend on keeping your end of the bargain.”</p><p>Kayla flipped her hair behind her shoulder. “Of course I do. What do you take me for? I’d just take an infirmary shift over an afternoon cleaning the stables any day.” She hummed to herself, studying Nico as he finished with Blackjack’s stall. “You sure are willing to put in a lot of work for this. He would have been thrilled with getting out of a few shifts. You didn’t have to get one from <em> all </em> of us.”</p><p>Nico stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “Yeah, but he also undersells himself. I wanted him to be able to take off a long stretch if he wanted to.” He resumed his work in the next stall.</p><p>Kayla giggled. “A long stretch off, huh? So he can spend it with you?”</p><p>That accusation from Will would have made him blush, but with Kayla he still had some hold on his dignity. “If he wants to,” he said. “He can use them to catch up on sleep if that’s what he wants. It’s not about me.”</p><p>His eyes flicked to Kayla, who’s smile had gone from smug to soft. “You really care about him.”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Nico said, keeping his eyes on his work lest he crumble. “He’s been a good friend to me.” He impressed himself with his ability to stop the sentence there and keep an even tone.</p><p>Kayla went back to humming, and for a long time that was the only sound in the stables. Then she said, “I’m glad you two became friends.” Nico froze. “And I’m glad I’ve gotten to know you.”</p><p>Nico inched backward out of the stall, half expecting a joking look on her face, but it was genuine. He smiled. “I’m glad, too.”</p><p> </p><p>The day of Will’s birthday, Nico was ready. He’d handmade what appeared to be business cards that on further inspection were revealed to be signed passes for Will to get out of an infirmary shift, one from each of the year-round Apollo kids, almost a dozen total. He’d been laboring away over the last couple weeks, and he felt bad about making excuses to not hang out with Will to complete the tasks, but it was already worth it and he knew Will would understand. He’d also gotten Will a bouquet of sunflowers, because he thought that flower was representative of Will and Will was always checking out the flowers and plants around the Demeter cabin. For a while he’d also been checking them out around the Hermes cabin after Katie Gardner got back at Connor Stoll for the serenade. She’d completely covered the cabin in flowering vines for a week. </p><p>This year Nico arrived early, getting there before Will to help decorate. The cards were in his pocket, but he carried the sunflowers in in a vase. This time he didn’t feel self-conscious with the gift. </p><p>Gloria whistled when Nico entered with the flowers. “Someone’s not being shy this year,” she said.</p><p>Instead of getting embarrassed Nico flashed her a grin. “Why should I feel shy around you people?”</p><p>“You people?” Austin said, putting a hand over his heart. “That’s hurtful, Nico, really hurtful.”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. “Please, I could be way meaner to you and you still wouldn’t be able to resist having me around.”</p><p>“Nico’s right,” Kayla said as she entered the cabin with a box of decorations. “Hate to admit it, but now that we’ve adopted him, there’s no way we’d let him go.”</p><p>Nico helped Kayla unpack the decorations, yellow and blue streamers and balloons Nico had picked out. He’d been the one to suggest decorating, and between Will’s hair and eyes, he thought yellow and blue were the older boy’s unofficial color scheme. Nadine set up the karaoke as usual while the rest of the Apollo kids blew up and dispersed balloons and taped streamers to the walls. Nico was pleased with the job they’d done by the time Will arrived an hour later. </p><p>“What’s all this?” Will asked, eyes bright as he scanned the room. “You know it’s only my seventeenth birthday and not my eighteenth, right?”</p><p>Nico was about to say something very casual and smooth when Kayla piped up with “It was Nico’s idea!”</p><p>Nico would have ragged on her for ratting him out, but the way Will beamed at him made the words die in his throat and his insides turn to goop. “Happy birthday,” he said.</p><p>Will gave him a hug before turning to the rest of his siblings. “Karaoke time?”</p><p>The entire room cheered in unison.</p><p>This year Nico didn’t need to be convinced to perform. By the time his turn rolled around, he had a song picked out, straying from the hard rock songs he’d done last time to sing “Rocket Man” by Elton John. Will had been the one to introduce him to it with a vinyl and his record player, and although Nico didn’t connect to music the same way Apollo kids did, this song had struck a chord with him. </p><p>Even though the song was metaphorically talking about the emotional disconnect between fame and public persona and the reality of a person’s life and personality, he still related. People who didn’t know Nico personally still knew of his accomplishments, and to them he was intimidating, strong, and harsh. Although there was a level of truth there, he was also full of grief, shame, and trauma, and those were the parts of him he struggled with. He knew the Seven felt an even stronger dissonance between their image and reality. Percy would always be the guy from the Great Prophecy and the Prophecy of Seven who had saved the world twice and turned down godhood, but he was also a teenager who accidentally busted pipes in his cabin due to nightmares of Tartarus. The same was true of the others. Much like how Nico had once viewed Percy, they were larger than life heroes around camp, and most people they met would shower them with adoration and respect, aware of the collective cost of their triumphs but not the personal ones. </p><p>At the song selection the voices quieted down, sitting at attention as Nico sang. He was out of his depth with the slow ballad, but as he continued, his nerves calmed and the surrounding eyes left his attention. When he was done no one said anything, and all at once he wanted to shadow travel away but resisted. As if able to see the panic in his eyes, Will clapped first with a wide, proud grin on his face, and it was like the action broke everyone out of a haze as the rest of the cabin joined in. Nico was frozen to the spot, so Will took his wrist and tugged him down to sit beside him. </p><p>“That was <em> amazing</em>,” Will said against his ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down Nico’s spine, not for the first time. He was close enough that if Nico turned his head a bit he could kiss him. Nico was thankful Will kept talking, because he was pretty sure his brain was short-circuiting and listening was easier than stringing together coherent sentences. “I know I complimented you last time, and I meant it then, too, but…” Will bit his lip and Nico died even more. “That just now was different. It felt so... <em> you</em>.” He squeezed Nico’s hand. “You sounded like a son of Apollo.”</p><p>Nico blushed but he couldn’t keep his ecstasy off his face. His next song picks weren’t as bold, but the rush of confidence he felt after “Rocket Man” carried through the rest of his performances, like shyness was a jacket he’d shrugged off for the night. By midway through the party he and Will had begun using both their turns to sing duets together, taking turns picking songs. The last performance of the night was naturally Will’s given the purpose of the celebration, with “Need You Now” by Lady Antebellum as his final selection. When they sang it they were the only two people in the room, not breaking eye contact for a second until it was over.</p><p>Nico was putting on his jacket when he remembered his gift. “Wait, I haven’t given you your presents yet.” Nico brought out the vase of sunflowers from where he’d hidden it in the back.</p><p>Will stroked a finger over one of the petals, a soft smile on his face. “They’re beautiful,” he said.</p><p>Nico returned the smile, then said, “You’re always checking out the Demeter cabin flowers. I thought you might like some here, too.”</p><p>“How did you know sunflowers are my favorite?” He looked between his siblings.</p><p>“None of them told me,” Nico said. “I didn’t know they were your favorite.” He picked at a loose thread on his jacket. “They just reminded me of you. Sunflowers are always facing the sun, always looking at the bright side like you do.”</p><p>Will’s eyes were wide, his cheeks pink.</p><p>“That’s not all,” Nico said, and Will set the vase down beside his bunk while Nico pulled out the cards. He handed them to Will, whose eyes became impossibly large when he saw how many there were. “</p><p>“How did you—” Will said, cutting himself off.</p><p>“He cleaned the stables for me,” Kayla said. </p><p>“It was polishing armor for me,” Austin added. </p><p>Each of the children of Apollo went around saying what Nico had done to earn a free shift from them. Wood-chopping. Laundry. Cleaning the whole cabin.</p><p>Will gaped at him. “Nico, you shouldn’t ha—”</p><p>“I <em> wanted </em> to,” Nico said with a firmness that caught himself off guard as much as it did Will. “You deserve a break every now and again.”</p><p>“Not <em> this </em> many breaks,” Will said. “I can’t—”</p><p>“If you reject them they’ll be wasted,” Nico pointed out. “They only agreed to a free infirmary shift each. What would I do with a free infirmary shift?”</p><p>“You could trade them back for tasks of your own,” Will said.</p><p>“Nope,” Kayla said, popping the p. “No refunds.” She winked at Nico, who smiled at her with gratitude. The rest of the Apollo kids agreed, and Nico’s heart swelled with love for them.</p><p>Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Okay, okay. I’ll take them.” He shoved them in his pocket and hugged Nico. “Thank you,” he said in Nico’s ear. If he kept doing that Nico was going to have an aneurysm. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Nico said as Will withdrew. “A-anyway, I should get going. Bye guys,” he waved as he reached for the door.</p><p>“Wait,” Will said, pulling on a jacket. “I’ll walk you back.”</p><p>“You don’t have—”</p><p>“I <em> want </em> to,” Will said in a tone that dared Nico to challenge him. Nico wasn’t used to hearing Will be so assertive. It was kind of attractive on him.</p><p>Nico nodded and they left the cabin together, the cool night air wrapping around their bodies. Will was looking off to the side when he said, “I hope you know how much I appreciate having you in my life.”</p><p>Nico took a sharp inhale. “I do,” he said, and he meant it. “You show me all the time.”</p><p>When Will looked at him his smile almost made Nico melt into the ground. He rubbed his hands together, the March night making him wish he’d brought gloves.</p><p>Will noticed and asked, “Are your hands cold?”</p><p>“Just a little,” Nico admitted.</p><p>A few seconds passed before Will reached down, grabbing Nico’s hand. “I’m told I’m warm,” Will said, voice light although he refused to look at him. The solid feeling of Will’s hand was all Nico was aware of. Heart thudding, he laced their fingers together, and the corner of Will’s mouth upturned, his own face hot. Now that he knew what holding Will’s hand felt like, he never wanted to give it up.</p><p>The pair reached Cabin Thirteen far too quickly for Nico’s liking, but with all his willpower he let go of Will’s hand. “Goodnight, Will,” he said, his voice small in the vast darkness that shrouded them. </p><p>“Goodnight, Neeks,” Will said, and for a moment he looked like he might say something else. Nico held his breath, not releasing it until Will abandoned whatever he might have said and headed back to his cabin.</p><p>Inside Nico pressed his back to his cabin door and slid to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. His hand felt empty without Will’s yet still tingled from his touch. With his head tilted back against the door, he mentally ran through his recent interactions with Will. Was it naive of him to even consider his feelings might not be unrequited? The bigger part of his brain said <em> yes</em>, but the small part that had been growing louder and louder as he became more at home at camp said <em> no</em>. As Nico fell asleep that night, only one thought took up his mind:</p><p>Maybe Will had a crush on him, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter marks the halfway point on the story! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting thus far 💜 Every kudos and comment means the world to me 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Massage and a Horror Marathon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico held his hands up in front of him, his thumb and index finger on each hand framing the opposite corners of an invisible rectangle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little wider,” he said, and the two children of Hephaestus shuffled farther apart, each with an arm against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Nico said, dropping his hands, and the two siblings marked the wall where their arms had been. “Thanks, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” said one who Nico was pretty sure was named Daniel. “We should finish tomorrow, but this’ll be a construction zone until then, so get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded, thanked them again, and headed for the Zeus cabin. “Jason,” he called, pounding on the door. June had returned, bringing the college kids back with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason opened the door. Despite being almost noon he was in sleepwear with his hair tousled like he just woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico raised an eyebrow. “Someone slept in.” His eyes zeroed in on the bags under Jason’s eyes. “Rough night?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The usual?” While Nico, Percy, and Annabeth had nightmares of Tartarus, their other friends had their own nightly demons. For Jason it was forgetting who he was again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason frowned. “Kind of. You ever wake up from a dream only to realize you’re still dreaming?” When Nico confirmed, he continued with, “It was like that, only with finding out my memories up until that moment were fake. I’d realize my memories were fake, accept it, and start making new ones, only to realize over and over and over again that every time I thought it was finally real, it wasn’t. I’m not even sure how long of a period of time that dream covered. Felt like years.” He had the sigh of someone four times his age. “It’s just exhausting sometimes. But I’m sure you get that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico said. “My cabin is out of commission until tomorrow anyway if you want me to spend the night. I’ve been practicing my hypnokinesis on Will’s nightmares for over a year now, so I should be able to help you if it happens again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason smiled. “That’d be great. How about we do another Big Three movie night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? I’m surprised you wouldn’t rather spend the night with Will.” There was a suggestive twinkle in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s jaw tightened, his face warm. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed. “You’re not subtle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been back for like two days, you know nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span></em><span>,” Jason said. “Or at least I like to think I do, at least a little bit. Not that it isn’t clear to anyone with eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s throat clogged. “Is it that obvious?” he said, the words strangled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s smile dropped. “I was just teasing you, Nico. I’m sorry.” He paused as Nico’s eyes darted to anywhere but his face. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Nico said. “I just…” He took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it, but...you’re the one I want to talk to when I am ready, if that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s eyes were soft as he smiled. “Of course that’s okay, li’l bro. That’s what I’m here for.” He squeezed Nico’s shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded so genuine Nico calmed down and smiled back. “Thanks, Jason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time.” Jason ruffled his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico hated that he’d come to really enjoy the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next afternoon Will helped Nico carry in new decor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of ironic that you’re trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>liven</span>
  </em>
  <span> the place up,” Will said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes. “That was basic, even for you.” He turned his attention from Will to his new windows, three identical rectangles where the long side was parallel to the floor. With the construction done, Will was going to help him make his cabin feel less like an oversized coffin. The son of Apollo had even helped him pick out the new decor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtains and his new bedding were both green. Will laid a matching green welcome mat in front of the door that said “Leave” in loopy black letters that he had insisted on buying Nico. Each corner of the cabin got a floor lamp that looked like a skeleton with a lampshade on its head, because part of Nico still really wanted to lean into his aesthetic, hence going for green decor instead of sky blue like Will had suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These things are creepy,” Will commented as he placed the last lamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico crossed his arms. “You always complain about insufficient light and now you’re complaining about the lighting I did get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grinned. “Well yeah. I’d like to be able to see your cute face without feeling like monsters are coming for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico opened and closed his mouth, but when nothing came out, he began bringing in plants while Will looked pleased with himself. Nico had no idea if plants would die with his next nightmare like grass withered when he got too emotional, but that didn’t stop him and Will from buying a dozen chin cacti to put across his three window sills, nor the aloe plant Will picked out for his nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home sweet home,” Will said, collapsing into the middle of Nico’s bed. Mrs. O’Leary was sitting in a plush chair Nico had added, initially moved so they could change the bedding. Even though the plush was no longer there to take up half the bed, Nico laid close enough to Will that their arms brushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s missing something,” Nico said. “I don’t know what it is though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s just because it doesn’t look lived in,” Will said. “Even when your cabin didn’t just undergo renovations, there’s never a mess. It’s really weird actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shoved him. “Because there’s only one person living here instead of a million like at your cabin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to move in and mess it up for you?” Will said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico turned his head to the side, startled to find Will was already facing him. Their noses were almost touching, and all at once Nico was struck by how many freckles Will had on his face. Seriously, how had he never noticed the sheer number of freckles on that boy? They looked adorable on him, and if Nico had less self-control, he would have brought a hand up to stroke them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that reminds me,” Will said as his grin amplified. “I got you something as soon as you said you wanted to brighten this place up.” He got up and retrieved a medium box Nico had assumed they’d emptied already. “Um, I get if you don’t want it. Like, I won’t be offended or anything, but...yeah.” He opened the box and withdrew a stack of fabric that unfolded into a long, skinny rainbow flag not much smaller than the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s breath hitched. He’d spent so long burying his sexuality and fixating on what being gay meant in the 40s that he forgot “pride” was a thing in the present. Feeling proud of his sexuality, especially since he was still adjusting to new developments, was inconceivable to him, but not long ago, so was coming out. Things had been changing rapidly for him. Who knew how he’d feel a few years down the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico didn’t say anything Will’s smile became fake. “I-I’m sorry, I’ll just</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Nico said as Will began to fold the pride flag back up. “I...I want it.” He got up and took the pride flag from Will, then held it up to his door, looking at Will over his shoulder. “Help me put it up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico you don’t have to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing it for you,” Nico said, voice quiet yet firm. “I’m doing it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The authenticity returned to Will’s expression and he nodded. Then he taped the flag to the door while Nico held it. When they were done the pair did a 360 degree spin around the room, looking at their handiwork and ending back on the flag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take back what I said about missing something,” Nico said, taking in the flag, the brightest thing in his cabin. His heart was clenching, but not in a bad way. “This place is perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple weeks later Will was on his back, Nico’s sword pressed to the underside of his chin. He grinned down at him as he offered a hand. “Give up yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will accepted the help and stood, but his face was determined. “In your dreams, Death Boy.” They positioned themselves for another fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being mid-June it was burning hot outside, mid-eighties and humid. They would have been sweating regardless, but the heat combined with the workout was borderline unbearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next duel was short-lived, but this time Will didn’t wind up on his back. “I win again,” Nico said. When Will went straight into preparing for another round, Nico did the same. He grabbed the front of his shirt, the article of clothing drenched in sweat, shaking it out to create air flow. Maybe the son of Apollo was fine, but Nico was boiling, and he said as much to Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyebrow cocked in amusement, and he abandoned the fight stance, standing straight. “You’re wearing black under the blazing sun, Nico. What were you expecting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico came out of his stance as well with a frown. “I don’t have any non-black shirts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota</span></em><span>,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could always take it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fiery blush spread over Nico’s face at the same time that Will’s eyes were widening as he realized what he just said. The color drained from Will’s face as an apology was surely forming on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a time when the embarrassment already overtaking Will would have been enough for Nico, but that was before his acceptance that the older boy might actually like him and his growing confidence in their friendship. With the new factors at play he said, deadpan, “If you wanted me to strip, you could have just said so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes became so huge Nico was convinced they couldn’t get any bigger. The red was fading from Nico’s face, but it seemed to be transferring to Will’s. Within seconds the blonde had become as red as a chili pepper. Nico, high on his own burst of confidence and his success in flustering Will, burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Will said without conviction. There was a bashful grin on his face despite his blush, like Nico’s happiness was infectious. Maybe it was. “I’m going to get you for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes and soon they were back in combat, continuing to fight hard despite the heat and their growing exhaustion. Admittedly Nico was tiring a lot faster than Will, the heat wearing him down at the same time it seemed to strengthen the older boy. His reflexes began to slow, and so the sun became what Nico later blamed for the hit Will landed on his forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will was patching up the wound in the infirmary afterward, he couldn’t help acquiring a smirk and teasing, “I swear, you intentionally get hurt just so I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes and said nothing. It was a silly accusation, of course, but that didn’t mean he was about to risk his voice betraying that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy Will treating his injuries. Even though it was Will’s job and he did it for everyone, it still made Nico feel safe and cared for, a feeling he was still adjusting to even now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As had become habit, the two followed their training with a movie in Nico’s bed, with Nico settled in between Will and Mrs. O’Leary. They were less than twenty minutes into the movie when Will paused it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop moving,” he said. “You’re going to push me off the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Nico said with pain in his voice. He’d spent the last few minutes trying to find a position that would make his left shoulder stop throbbing to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will frowned as he sat up. “Are you okay? You’re grimacing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico almost said “Fine,” but stopped himself before the lie left his lips. He was past pretending he was okay when he wasn’t. “It’s nothing serious,” he said. “I think I just overworked myself. Marta, the other person who teaches sword-fighting to the kids, has been out sick so I took over her classes in addition to my own, plus training with you. I should have known it would be too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For gods’ sake, Nico,” Will said, taking on his Doctor Solace tone. “That sounds like something Percy would do. Can I check out your shoulder?” When Nico nodded Will began feeling out the area, making the younger boy wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Nico said with a low growl. “It’s sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Will said with an eye roll before hesitating. “Do you...want me to massage it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico choked on air as his head whipped toward his friend, whose face had become inscrutable. The rational part of Nico, which said Will touching him would give him a heart attack, was quickly overruled by the part that wanted to get as close to the guy as physically possible. Also, the part of him that was in pain. That part had an opinion as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nico said as neutrally as possible. Will was a doctor, at least kind of, even if Nico still stubbornly denied as much to Will himself. This wasn’t a big deal. He was doing his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico scooted forward so Will had room to slide behind him. Will crossed his legs, his nimble fingers returning to both Nico’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I only hurt the one, I think,” Nico said, forcing himself not to go rigid under Will’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Will said, “but you use both hands when you fight, so if one shoulder is hurting you, the other is probably getting sore, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico wasn’t sure if that was a valid excuse or not, but as Will began to give him a shoulder massage, he found that he didn’t care. Will’s hands were magic, as if Apollo’s healing properties were in Will’s fingers as much as his voice. Nico sighed, unable to help relaxing despite his nerves. At first the pressure on his left shoulder made him groan, but slowly the massage began to ease the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Massage switches on genes that decrease inflammation,” Will explained. There was an edge to his voice, as if he was struggling to focus. “Right now I’m massaging your trapezius.” Will stayed there for a bit longer before his hands trailed to Nico’s upper arms. “And now your deltoid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico flinched at the new location as fresh pain hit him, but the sensation came second to Will’s breath on the back of his neck. Under normal circumstances he would have tensed, but right now he was putty in Will’s hands. The soreness was lessening again, but Nico had a feeling he’d be enjoying this right now regardless. He liked Will’s hands on him, even through his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it feeling any better?” Will asked as his hands moved back to their original position, his thumbs rubbing small circles between Nico’s shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> that felt good. Nico sighed in pleasure, a content smile on his lips when he said, “It...it feels really good.” Despite Will being at his back, Nico could feel the older boy’s smile. “Do you do this a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled. “No. Only for special patients,” he teased, making Nico glad Will couldn’t see his face as he flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good at it,” Nico mumbled, his eyes closing as he fully gave in to focusing on Will’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll have to do it again sometime,” Will said, much quieter now, and Nico was pretty sure being the son of the god of the dead was the only thing that stopped him from dying on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we watching tonight?” Kayla asked as she crawled into bed the next week. Nico was sitting next to Will on his bed, the bulk of the Apollo kids ready to start their movie night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Nico chooses?” Austin said, smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico stretched. “How about horror?” Nico said. “I don’t think we’ve ever watched horror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine snickered. “That’s because Will’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span></em><span>,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red painted itself across Will’s cheeks. “I am not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty defensive for someone who’s totally not scared,” Nico said, poking him in the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pouted. “Maybe I’m a little scared,” he said. “But if that’s what you’re into…” His face became determined. “I shall prevail!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drama queen,” Nico said. He walked over to the basket of movies and shuffled through a few. “There’s a lot of horror choices in here.” He glanced back to Will, a terrible, wonderful idea coming to him. “How about we have a full marathon? Horror movies all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will paled while the rest of the cabin broke into chatters of agreement, many of them glancing at Will. This was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>delightful</span></em><span>. The Apollo kids minus Will helped Nico select half a dozen horror movies to carry them through the night. Nadine had successfully convinced her boyfriend to install a projector screen in their ceiling, and the girl grinned as she used a remote to bring it down from over the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk,” Will said as Nico sat back beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me,” Nico said, the response automatic, not processing what he’d said until he’d said it. He and Will both looked away at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute of tense silence, Will leaned in and said, “Since you extended this to a marathon, you probably won’t be comfortable wearing jeans and stuff all night. Y-you…” he licked his lips. “You can borrow some of my clothes if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico swallowed, then nodded. From the corner of his eye he saw Will smile. The older boy fetched Nico a pile of clothes, and Nico headed into the bathroom to change. Even though there was no reason Nico couldn’t sleep in the shirt he’d been wearing all day, on the top of the stack was a black graphic tee with Woody and Buzz Lightyear and the words “YOU’VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME.” Nico had never seen Will wear it, but it was undeniably </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span></em><span>, and that made him want to wear it. Then he put on the red plaid pajama pants and green hoodie. He looked like a large, misshapen Christmas ornament when he was done changing. With Will having a couple inches on Nico, the pants pooled around his feet and the sleeves covered his hands. Being in Will’s bulky clothes made him feel safe, like it was Will wrapped around him. He wished Will was wrapped around him, but he put that thought out of his mind as he padded back into the main room, shoving his discarded clothes under Will’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will saw him his breath hitched, but he didn’t say anything, one hand covering his mouth as he turned his head. A blush peeked out from beneath his fingers. Nico sat down next to Will as Will pulled on an easy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The son of Apollo grabbed a large blanket and pulled half over him before saying, “Want to share?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded and slid under the other half. It did not escape Nico’s attention that although they had a whole bed and the blanket had plenty of room, Will stayed close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine turned out the lights and put on the first movie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Shining</span></em><span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long Will had to pull the blanket up to below his eyes, fully ducking behind it more often than not. Every so often he let loose a small whimper. Nico could tell he was trying to hold back his emotions and leaned into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me again how you’re only a little scared?” Nico whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shoot him a dirty look, but his bottom lip was trembling, the movement so subtle Nico almost missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to watch this, you know,” Nico said, sympathy and regret taking over. He’d underestimated Will’s dislike for these types of movies. “I can say I changed my mind. They’ll probably listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head. “Everybody was really into the idea. You can’t stop now. Especially not on my account.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed. Leave it to Will to sacrifice his happiness for Nico and his siblings’ entertainment. Well, if Will was going to be like that, he’d have to find a work-around. Will was clutching the blanket for dear life, so Nico asked Will to pass him a Kit Kat. Will’s right hand released the blanket to grab the candy, his eyes never leaving the screen. The second Nico took the candy, his free hand swooped in to grab Will’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will jumped at the contact, but when he looked at Nico, his face was tender and grateful. He squeezed Nico’s hand before intertwining their fingers. Hand-holding was still a rare, bold move between them, but it had happened a few times since the first in March. Nico maintained that holding Will Solace’s hand was the best feeling in the world, even better than Will’s magic hands on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not bringing Will’s hand to his lips took a great deal of self-control. Nico had a feeling Will was the kind of guy who enjoyed kisses on the palm and back of the hand, and Nico really hoped he would get the opportunity to find out. Each day it got harder to not blurt his feelings out whenever Will was doing something particularly adorable. He’d taken to complimenting the older boy in Italian just to relieve some of the tension building inside him. He should tell him how he felt soon. He knew he should, but he kept finding reasons not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Will didn’t return his feelings, their friendship would become awkward, or worse: it would end altogether. Yet as much as Nico was terrified of losing Will after how hard it had been for him to let him in, the opposite possibility was even more paralyzing. What if Will returned his feelings but they broke up on bad terms and ended up hating each other? What if he thought he wanted Nico but then changed his mind? What if he wanted to be with Nico, but not after learning he was asexual? What if what Nico could give him wasn’t enough? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico found that barrage of thoughts sieging into his mind more and more often lately. If he didn’t resolve things with Will soon he was going to explode, especially since he was becoming increasingly convinced Will was flirting with him. He couldn’t do anything tonight, though, so he set those thoughts aside again and focused on Will’s warm hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico leaned closer to Will and said, “I bet right now you wish you’d gotten yourself a plush Mrs. O’Leary for comfort, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since the movie began, a self-assurance came over Will, and his lips hovered by Nico’s ear as he said, “I don’t know, I think there are other cute things in here to cuddle with.” His blue eyes sparkled in the light of the movie as he nudged Nico’s shoulder with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s heart was racing, but he summoned the courage to say, “What are you waiting for, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will moved back, still surprised each time Nico found the nerve to flirt back. He beamed and dropped Nico’s hand, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and tugging him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico leaned into Will, snuggling up against his chest. The contact was the closest they’d ever been aside from accidentally waking up on top of each other after falling asleep together, although notably they never tried to prevent such occurrences. The Apollo cabin must have been assigned strawberry picking that day, because when Nico inhaled his nostrils were filled with the fruity scent. Will rubbed circles on Nico’s arm, and Nico’s eyes closed, the movie forgotten. He wanted to savor this moment, unsure if he’d another chance. There was a growing optimistic part of him believed he would.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Validation and a Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico showed up to Jason’s door a few days later with a loaded picnic basket and an upset stomach. The second Jason opened the door he knew from Nico’s expression he was ready to talk, and they headed to Half-Blood Hill. With the food spread out Nico nibbled on an apple, trying and failing to quell his nausea, while Jason ate normally, patiently waiting for Nico to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was staring at the apple when he said, “Is it normal to be afraid of dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was at attention in a heartbeat, setting down the sandwich he’d assembled. “Completely,” he said. “Honestly, dating someone new is always scary, even if you’ve done it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico took a small bite of his apple, half because he knew he should eat and half as a stalling tactic. “I...I’m okay with being gay and everything, at least most of the time, but...actually being in a relationship sounds...terrifying.” Nico looked up at his best friend, expecting Jason to find it silly that he’d lost a sibling, almost died in a jar, and gone through Tartarus alone yet still found romance scary, but Jason’s gaze was kind and sympathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is like that with their first go. Afraid of being rejected, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> being rejected, of screwing it up. That’s all normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico gave up on the apple and set it aside, meeting Jason’s eyes. “How do I get over it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason sipped from a thermos of lemonade. “By doing it. I know that’s probably not the answer you want, but it’s the truth. You get over your fear of dating by taking the plunge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing plunging was Nico’s stomach. “But...it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span></em><span>. He’s dated before, and I…” Nico flushed. “He knows what he’s doing, and I don’t. The people he’s dated before probably had more experience than I do, too. I feel like I can’t compete with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grimaced. “Nico, what do you like about each of your friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with anything?” Nico said, irritated before he sighed. He trusted Jason, so he’d trust there was a point to the question. “I like Percy because he’s brave and not afraid to take risks. I like Annabeth because she’s confident and always one step ahead. Piper is blunt and empathetic. Frank is the most loving guy I’ve ever met, even more than Will. Hazel is endlessly optimistic and caring. You’re understanding and dependable. You’re...you’re always there when I need you, even when I kind of try to push you away, and I feel like I can talk to you about anything.” When he looked at Jason the older boy was blinking back tears and pretending he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason cleared his throat. “Do you ever judge any of them for not having the same characteristics as the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, that’d be stupid,” Nico said. “I like them for different reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason smiled. “Exactly. Romantic relationships are no different. If Will wants to be with you, it’s because of who you are, and he’s not going to be judging you based on anyone he’s dated in the past, just like you don’t judge your friends for not being like each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico mulled over Jason’s statement. “That...that actually makes a lot of sense.” The comfort was brief. “Jason…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Jason said before eating a bite of sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t look at him. “I...I think I’m asexual.” As Nico was huffing his knees to his chest, he couldn’t help wondering what he’d done in a past life to earn a double whammy of minority orientations. It was bad enough accepting he was gay, and now he was trying to accept this whole other aspect of his identity. Somehow this part felt even worse. There were plenty of gay people, and socially it definitely wasn’t the 40s anymore. His asexuality, on the other hand, felt like a raw wound on his side, like he’d been robbed of a part of him. He was becoming increasingly aware of how intrinsically tied most people considered sex and romance to be. What if no one ever wanted him? What if this made him damaged goods? Tears formed in Nico’s eyes, but he was determined not to let them fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a suspicion,” Jason said, prompting Nico to look at him. “After that conversation we had about Percy.” He didn’t comment on Nico’s glassy eyes, but he squeezed his hand. “There’s nothing wrong with you, you know,” he added, as if able to read his mind. At this point it wouldn’t surprise Nico if he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like there is,” Nico said before he could stop it. He slapped his hand over his mouth, then sighed and let it drop. As much as he knew his tough reputation around camp was far from true, sometimes he found himself desperately wanting it to be true and trying to lean into it. Right now his survival instincts told him to put up walls and pretend he was unfazed, a flawless example of strength and confidence. But he had long since begun breaking down his need to build his relationships around survival. He’d kept Camp Half-Blood at an emotional distance as long as he did because it felt like what he had to do to get by. Living that way was exhausting, and Jason wasn’t someone Nico wanted to pretend with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside Nico snapped and he began rambling. “I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken</span></em><span>, Jason. It feels like everyone around me is in this club I’ve been locked out of, like there’s this big inside joke I’ve been excluded from. I’ve already spent so much of my life feeling something other than what I was supposed to be feeling because I was gay, and now...I’d never even been </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about sex, and when you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking about something you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be thinking about, you don’t even notice, because how could you? When I started thinking I was gay there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span></em><span>. I could recognize it as a thing I was feeling that other people weren’t. This was different. Not being close to anyone for so long let me never clue in that I was missing anything. But now that I’m around people and thinking about it, I—” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like I notice it everywhere now. And the worst part is I don’t even know what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span></em> <span>. I don’t know what I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to want. Do I stop being asexual if I’m open to trying things with Will? Because it’s different with him. I’m still not attracted to him like that, but it doesn’t sound as bad with him. But it’s not like I would know. What if I think I want things and then I don’t and I let him down? Does it make me a bad boyfriend if I don’t want things? Why would he ever want to be with me if I don’t end up wanting to have sex with him? Everyone has sex. It’s like a staple of teen dramas. I’m supposed to want and I just—” Nico broke off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when Jason had wrapped an arm around him, but he leaned into his side, Nico’s whole body trembling. Jason waited for Nico to calm down before he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voice light and soothing, Jason said, “If you just wanted to get that off your chest with no judgment or advice, that’s fine. But I have thoughts if you’re okay to hear them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico hesitated before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jason said. “Obviously I don’t know what you’re going through. I’m not asexual. But I am dating a daughter of Aphrodite who’s been educating herself and sharing a lot, and I am your friend, so I’m going to do my best.” He took a long, deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, the things you want or are willing to try don’t invalidate your asexuality. It’s not about behavior, it’s about attraction. Piper didn’t become straight when she started dating me. Second of all, you don’t have to know what you want right now. You’re going to learn things about yourself and find out you don’t want everything you thought you did and that you do want things you didn’t know you did. That’s part of the process, and no one, much less Will, is going to think less of you for your feelings changing. Even if you feel one way now, that doesn’t mean you’ll feel the same way in the future. Sexuality is fluid. Third of all, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>would absolutely not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a bad boyfriend because of your boundaries. You don’t owe anyone anything, even someone you’re dating. You should never feel guilty for having boundaries, and if anyone even tries to make you feel guilty for it, send them to me, and I’ll beat the shit out of them for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Nico to smile, if only for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fourthly...well, there’s the possibility he won’t be okay with it. But that </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean you’re wrong, broken, or inadequate. It just means you aren’t compatible, and incompatibility is an inherent possibility when dating, regardless of whether you’re asexual or not. But you’ll never know if you’re compatible if you don’t talk to him. Fifthly, there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that everyone should want or do. Absolutely nothing. Most people want a monogamous romantic relationship, but some people are polyamorous, and some don’t want romance at all. There’s no universal standard. And lastly…” Jason squeezed Nico’s shoulders before letting go of him in order to sit in front of him instead, though Nico kept his gaze on the picnic blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And lastly, I know you feel like you’re missing this important experience everyone else is having, and like that’s a bad thing. I’m not going to tell you you’re not allowed to feel that way, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want you to realize that they don’t know what it’s like to be asexual, either. How you experience romance and physical intimacy is going to be different from most people, but that doesn’t mean worse. Everyone who’s not asexual is missing the experience of being asexual. They have an experience you don’t have, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have an experience </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t have, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since bringing up the topic, Nico met Jason’s eyes. “I’ve...I’ve never thought of it like that.” Acting on pure adrenaline, Nico launched himself forward, knocking the wind out of Jason as Nico wrapped his arms around his torso. “Thank you,” he said, his cheeks pressed against Jason’s chest as it rumbled with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time, Neeks,” Jason said, returning the hug. “I’m just glad you found some good in my rambling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t ramble,” Nico said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> ramble. You think things through and make well-articulated arguments. Like Annabeth.” Nico looked up at him. “The power of the blondes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed again. “Does Will have that power too, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico thought about Will’s paintings, his help with baking cupcakes and decorating Nico’s cabin, and his endless invitations giving Nico ample opportunity to bond with him and his siblings. “I think Will shows himself more through actions than words,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smiling again,” Jason said. “Because of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you two found each other,” Jason said, ruffling Nico’s hair. “I’m rooting for you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico finally pulled back from the embrace and stood with an uncertain smile. “I’m rooting for us, too. I...I think I need to go talk to a certain son of Apollo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Austin?” Jason asked, earning him a light kick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk,” Nico said. But then he leaned down and gave Jason a peck on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re my adoptive big bro. Wish me luck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason did as asked, smiling and waving after Nico as he ran to the Apollo cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Nico reached his destination, he felt like there was a stormy sea raging in his stomach. What he was about to do might kill him, but that had never stopped him before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla opened the door. “Hey, Nico!” She turned her head over her shoulder and called, “Will, Nico’s here for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico gave her a crooked grin. “How do you know I wasn’t here for you or Austin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla rolled her eyes. “Because you have all the subtlety of a brick to the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico chuckled, thinking of Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” she added, “you don’t look like you came here for a casual visit.” Her eyes were so bright that for a second she reminded him of Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue Will appeared at her side. “Hey,” he said with a weak smile as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. “What’s up?” He shoved his hands in his pockets, his posture lacking its usual ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s preoccupation fell away, replaced with concern. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a rough night,” Will said, kicking a rock, eyes anywhere but Nico. “I’m glad you came by. I was actually hoping I could vent for a bit if you don’t mind.” His smile twitched until he could no longer hold it and it fell away altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Nico said. “The usual spot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, and they began walking to the lake. Several minutes passed before Will spoke. “Do you ever…” One his hands absently massaged the other. “Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nudged him with his arm. “I thought we were past holding out on each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it smile. “Yeah, but you won’t get it.” When they reached the lake, the pair laid side by side on the beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me,” Nico said, his head turned to watch Will. The sun was boring down on them, and Nico flexed with his fingers, making and breaking clumps of sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I feel totally useless,” Will said. “Like nothing I do is ever going to be enough. See? That’s not the kind of thing you’d relate to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do get that, actually,” Nico said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will turned his head, mirroring Nico’s. “How could that be possible? You’re a son of the Big Three, survived Tartarus alone, transported the Athena Parthenos, went between camps...You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span></em><span>. A hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally praise from Will would make Nico blush, but right now deciphering how Will felt about him was the furthest thing from his mind. “It’s not that simple,” Nico said. “No one at camp is as strong or fearless or perfect as they like to believe they are or people think they are. Especially not the so-called heroes. Especially not me. When Percy promised me he’d protect Bianca and she died anyway, what I learned is that none of us are infallible. Most days I feel a lot more human than god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That—” Will jumped into a retort before he’d thought it through only to cut himself off. “I guess I never thought about the times you guys must have failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one does,” Nico said, facing the sky again. “It’s easy to cover that stuff to people who weren’t there to see it. Quests are bonding experiences because of the teamwork and shared trauma, but also because we get to see a side of each other we otherwise wouldn’t. The chinks in the armor. After the fact, when we’re back at camp, we get to be heroes. But in the moment we’re just a bunch of scared teenagers taking on responsibility that never should have been handed to us.” Nico gave his words time to sink in before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But back to your point about feeling useless...between all the triumphs were things I’m not proud of. Stupid mistakes, grudges. Even though it’s been years since Kronos and Gaea, sometimes I still look back on those times and beat myself up over it. I know it’s not healthy, but...I don’t know how to stop. Especially with the nightmares always reminding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shifted, his arm brushing Nico’s, facing the sky as well now. “I don’t feel like I even have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have nightmares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The right? It’s not like they’re a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I didn’t have a better way to word it. It’s like...I don’t feel like I’ve been through enough to constitute the nightmares and stuff. I don’t go on quests and fight monsters. I barely leave camp. I haven’t been through </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span></em><span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you have,” Nico said forcefully. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> have. I’m not going to pretend like your experiences are the same as mine, because well...I’ve literally been through Tartarus and back. But you don’t need to complete quests or kill monsters or anything to...to be traumatized. It’s not a dichotomy where either you’ve suffered or you haven’t. You’ve been through </span>
  <em>
    <span>war</span></em><span>, Will. Twice. Even by demigod standards that’s not normal. You’ve watched acquaintances, friends, and siblings alike </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span></em><span>. And you did it as a healer, knowing you couldn’t save everyone. That’s just as real of trauma as the things we do on quests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several long seconds Will’s fingers brushed his. “Thanks, Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico grasped his hand, his thumb rubbing circles on Will’s skin. “Of course,” he said. You’d do the same for me.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Will tilt his head toward him again. His smile was genuine for the first time since they met up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d do anything for you, Neeks. You know that.” It wasn’t the first time he’d said as much, but now it felt heavier, like thought had gone into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico swallowed, his thumb halting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Will said, withdrawing his hand as his smile became uncertain. “That was a weird thing to say.” When he laughed the sound was unnatural in its awkwardness. He sat up, pulling his legs to his chest and looking in the opposite direction of Nico. His more serious reaction to the same sentiment now reaffirmed how things had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pushed himself up and reached out to Will, touching his shoulder with no more force than a passing breeze. “No, it’s not.” He bit his lip. “It’s you being yourself, and that’s never been a bad thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked at him, and Nico dropped his hand to his side, taken aback by how miserable he looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I said the wrong thing,” Nico said, the words tumbling out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will frowned. “What? You didn’t. You were perfect, like always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nico laughed without humor. “Didn’t I just make a point about me not being perfect?” He rubbed his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cringed. “We’re still not comparable, though. You’ve been through so much but you’re still going. Bianca died but you still didn’t turn on the gods. You were outed by Cupid but you still had the courage to come out to your friends. You felt abandoned by the camp but you still helped it, you still came back and tried to find a place here. Despite everything that’s happened to you, you still get up in the morning and do your best and try to be better. You chose to stay at camp, you chose to open up, you—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did,” Nico snapped, his words coming out like whips without the need to raise his voice, his eyes locked with Will’s. “All of that is true. I’m not going to pretend it hasn’t been difficult for me to not let myself spiral into someone I don’t want to be. But you’ve done stuff like that too, Will. You went through two counselors dying and still chose to take up the mantle. You have watched people you care about die over and over again, including under your care. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being responsible for other people’s deaths to the point of nightmares. Yet you still run the infirmary and work your ass off. Even though you couldn’t fight and were at high risk of dying, you stayed through both wars and treated the people who needed you. I injure and cause death while you heal and prevent it, but we were still on the same battlefields. And despite all of that, you are still the most optimistic, loving, trustworthy, open, and selfless person I’ve ever met. That’s what I like about you. Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you. I really,</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico hadn’t meant for his tangent to turn into a confession, but there it was. Almost. His face warmed as he said, “And since I don’t trust you to not be an idiot and overthink your way into a misunderstanding, I mean ‘I like you’ as in I want to hold your hand and take you on dates and cuddle and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was crying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span></em><span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Will, I’m sorry, I—” He cut off again when Will wrapped his arms around his torso, holding him close with his face buried in Nico’s shoulder. He officially no longer knew what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, you idiot,” he sniffled. “They’re tears of relief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relief?”</span>
</p><p><span>Will let go of him and shuffled back, refusing to look at him, his cheeks red. “I didn’t think you could ever see me that way and it hurt </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>much</span></em><span> but—”</span></p><p>
  <span>Nico was too dumbstruck to register Will’s reaction yet. “Are you serious? I don’t get why you’re even </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s head jerked up with an expression like he wanted to punch him, but Nico knew better. “Do you listen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> I say?” He couldn’t seem to help getting close to Nico again, kneeling in front of him. “You’re unbelievably brave, you care way more than you let on, you like my dumb humor and let me call you nicknames you hate—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate them from you,” Nico said, blush deepening, “but go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes with great exaggeration. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that I love being around you and I’m so happy you changed your mind about the campfire and I want to look at your face and hold your hand and cuddle you during movies until the end of time.” He repositioned himself to sit cross-legged, arms crossed. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span></em><span>, Death Boy. I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you, too. And I’ve been blatantly flirting with you for awhile now, so...it’s about time you got that memo.” Will’s face was bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my defense, I was pretty sure you were flirting with me, but no one flirts with me, so how was I supposed to tell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally encouraged you to take your shirt off,” Will deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico finally reached the same shade as Will. “It was possible you just liked seeing me shirtless with no romantic attachment involved!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was struggling to keep his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico narrowed his eyes. “You can’t even keep a straight face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cracked. “I can’t keep a straight </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span></em><span>, Nico.” He flopped onto his back, engrossed in a fit of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes but came close enough to hover his head over Will’s. When Will finally calmed down, his breathing became slow and deep, his eyes on Nico’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous, Will Solace,” Nico said. His heart felt light. Caught up in the moment Nico didn’t react in time when Will swiftly pushed him onto his back back so Will was the one hovering, his hand on Nico’s shoulder, his face less than a foot away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span></em><span>, Nico di Angelo,” Will said with a smirk. The sun above him framed his head like a halo. His hand trailed from Nico’s shoulder to his neck, then to cupping his cheek, his skin warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico forgot how to breath, but he didn’t mind. Despite how much time he’d spent staring into Will’s eyes, he’d never been close enough to notice there were gold flecks in them. They got prettier the long he stared into them, and then they flicked down to Nico’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was leaning down when Nico blurted, “I have something to tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyebrows furrowed together, and he got off Nico. “I swear to gods, Nico, if this was a joke—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Nico said, bolting upright. “I-it’s not. I would never do that to you. But...but it does have to do with that, and I...I don’t think you’re going to like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will looked at Nico, Nico watched his expression change from hurt to worried. He took Nico’s hand in a firm, reassuring grasp. “Okay,” he said, antsy but trying to remain relaxed for Nico’s sake. “You can tell me.” Nico could see in his eyes he was trying to guess what Nico was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under average circumstances Will holding his hand would have made his emotions go haywire, but right now it was the exact thing he needed. Holding Will’s hand kept him rooted to this time, to this place, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span></em><span>. It reminded him that even if he was about to present a dealbreaker, it wasn’t the end of the world. A broken heart was not the end of the world. Even if it would hurt a thousand times worse now that he knew Will returned his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what asexuality is?” he asked, involuntarily squeezing Will’s hand. All at once his heart was pounding so quickly it didn’t feel like it was beating at all. Maybe his heart already knew what was about to happen and was trying to escape to spare itself the devastation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Will said, tilting his head. “I think I saw it came up in some LGBT+ forums I’ve browsed.” He was pensive for a bit. “Lack of sexual attraction, right? Why are you bringing it up?” Recognition was dawning on Will’s face before he finished the question. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span></em><span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico let go of his hand and scooted away. “Yeah.” He brought his knees to his chest. “I-I’m sorry.” The apology was automatic. Even though he knew he hadn’t made a choice and wasn’t in control, guilt tore away at his insides like a flesh-eating bacteria consuming him from within. He had been so close to a good thing, so close to having </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span></em><span>, and he’d extinguished that chance before he could even let the possibility sink in. Maybe he could only be allowed so much happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t apologize,” Will said with a desperation Nico was unaccustomed to hearing from him. The tone sounded wrong from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t even given me a chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>respond</span></em><span>, Nico,” Will said, returning to his side. “Don’t I have a say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fix me, Will,” Nico said, halfway between hurt and furious and unsure where the accusation came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will frowned. “Gods, Nico, I don’t want to fix you. That’s not what I meant, and I know that’s not how sexuality works. I mean—Like, the way I experience my bisexuality isn’t the same way everyone else experiences theirs. I figure it’s the same way with asexuality. All you’ve told me is that you don’t experience sexual attraction, but not how you feel about it or what you want. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I care about right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico eyed him with one part suspicion, two parts cautious optimism. “The attraction part doesn’t bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will touched his hand. “Not at all. Now, if you didn’t think I was incredibly cute, maybe then I’d have a problem.” He flashed a smile, and that show of humor and self-assurance was exactly what Nico needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled slightly and took Will’s hand. “Everything you do is incredibly cute, you jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed without hiding the tinge of relief. “Good. I would hate if that was one-sided. There are few things in this world more rewarding than getting the Ghost King to blush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That comment naturally made Nico blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cute,” Will gushed. He was still grinning when he gently asked, “So...what </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico swallowed. “I...I don’t know. That’s what gets me the most. I don’t think I’m repulsed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span></em><span>. I just...I don’t know. But it doesn’t seem fair to use you as a trial run while I figure it out. I might be open to sex at some point, but I-I can’t promise you anything, and I don’t want you to be with me because you think at some point I might be able to be enough.” He looked up to see Will moving to kneel in front of Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took Nico’s other hand and held them both along with Nico’s gaze. His expression was soft and sweet, the kind of look that created skeletal butterflies in his stomach and made him feel so light he could float away. That expression held all the care and gentleness Nico loved about Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico,” he began, and Nico braced himself for the let down. “Not knowing exactly what you want is normal. Admittedly I’ve always known I was interested in sex, but when I actually experienced that kind of thing, I found out what I liked about it had a lot less to do with the, uh, physical gratification, and a lot more to do with the intimacy of it. That’s not everyone, but that’s me, and there are lots of other ways to be intimate, sexual and not. I don’t need sex to be happy, Neeks. So whatever you’re comfortable with, that’s okay.” Will’s tone and face were both painfully earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico blinked back tears though he was not yet ready to get his hopes up. “But...what if I try something, but then I don’t like it, but you don’t want to stop doing it? What if I like something at first or think I’m okay and then I change my mind? You’re going to get frustrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gave him a look. “Have I ever gotten frustrated with you outside of you doing something reckless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico mumbled, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will squeezed his hands. “So why would this be different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico returned the squeeze. “I’m just afraid of hurting you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be,” Will said. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this. I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span></em><span>. If you’re going to turn me down, I need it to be because you don’t want to be with me, not because you think you know we won’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want to be with you!” Nico said, then flushed. “I really care about you, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will beamed. “I care about you, too, Nico. Does this mean you’re willing to trust my judgment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico took a deep breath. “And you’re not going to...have any expectations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My only expectations are that I get to kiss the daylights out of you and hold your hand and play with your hair until you fall asleep in my arms.” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Nico’s. “Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico issued a grin that rivaled Will’s, finally letting his emotions overflow. “That sounds perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled and pressed a kiss to Nico’s forehead. “Well then, Nico di Angelo, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was reeling over the feel of Will’s lips on his skin when he threw his arms around Will’s neck, pulling him into a hug. “Of course I would, </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota</span></em><span>,” he said into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled once more and kissed the top of his head. “Gods, you are too cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span></em><span>,” Nico said, pulling his head back without removing his arms from Will’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Death Boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico glared at him, but soon Will’s smile was making him emotionally implode, so he planted a peck on his cheek before hiding his face in his shoulder again. “You’re so mean to me,” he said. “You’re lucky you’re cute or I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> put up with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That stings, Neeks. And here I thought you liked my personality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico grunted. “Shut up, you know I like everything about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will twirled a piece of Nico’s hair. “Even the mother henning?” he said, voice smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No comment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wrapped one arm around Nico’s shoulders, while Nico rested his head on Will’s chest, an arm loose around his torso. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace, like nothing could go wrong. This was a feeling he could get used to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There it is, the confession you've been waiting for! I've really been looking forward to posting this one and am quite nervous as to if the payoff was satisfying, so please let me know what you think 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hot Chocolate and a Verdict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the outpour of positive comments last week, it was lovely and incredibly self-esteem boosting 💜 In that chapter one aspect of Jason's speech was inspired by a Tumblr post I've found really helpful for positivity, so here's that: https://blackholeunderyourbed.tumblr.com/post/616887087820603392/so-i-gather-from-your-post-earlier-that-youre<br/>Anyway, enjoy the chapter 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not a word Nico would usually use to describe himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anxious</span></em><span>, sometimes, when he’d had a disproportionate amount of responsibility thrust upon him or he was making himself a bit too emotionally vulnerable for his liking. But not nervous like he felt now, restless and pacing his cabin, lightning dancing on his skin as if Jason had zapped him, overly aware of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span></em><span>, but especially his own body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico had a date today, and he was pretty sure he was going to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he was agitated by this being his first date with Will or being his first date ever, but he suspected it was equal measures of each. His body was at war with itself, wanting to run and leap into Will’s arms and go already, but also wanting to hide under his bed, ignore everyone who came by, and let people believe he had been kidnapped or something. Both of these were incredibly poor plans, but as it was he had no idea what to do with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to date. All of his relationship expertise not bestowed by Piper or Jason came from movies, which he figured he probably shouldn’t trust. But he didn’t know what people said on dates, or how they acted, or what they wore, the last item being the reason his entire albeit limited closet was currently laid out on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time ever Nico regretted owning only black clothes. He had thought there was at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> color Jason would have snuck into the back of his wardrobe or something, but there wasn’t. There were several black skeleton T-shirts, the Jack Skellington shirt, a few plain black V-necks, a black tank top, and black jeans both regular and skinny. The only hint of color was the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt Will gave him after he’d bleed onto his other shirt after training. Even his bomber jacket was black, as was the leather jacket Jason had gotten him for one of his birthdays. “It goes with the edgy look,” he’d joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico donned the black skinny jeans and a V-neck. He existed almost exclusively in the skull shirts and Jack Skellington one, so it was at least slightly different from the usual. If it hadn’t been June he would have been debating wearing the leather jacket or not, but alas that particular decision would have to wait until winter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite having concluded he shouldn’t take movies seriously as examples of dating, Nico couldn’t help thinking about how in them everyone always looked incredible for their dates, yet when he stood in front of the floor-length mirror in his bathroom, he felt...underwhelmed. He didn’t look like someone going on a date; he looked the same as he always did, and with the options at his disposal, there was nothing he could do about it. He imagined that even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have something less characteristic of him to wear he’d still be feeling the same way. Nico in a different outfit would have been simply that—Nico in a different outfit. Perhaps it was his body itself he wanted to change out of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought made him go cold. Maybe his existence itself was opposed to the idea of him dating. Maybe this was the kind of experience he wasn’t allowed to have. Nico didn’t know where the sudden onslaught of thoughts was coming from, but they kept clawing at the inside of his head. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Will would arrive at his cabin to tell him he’d thought it over and decided he didn’t like Nico after all. Maybe he’d decided Nico wasn’t good enough for him, that he didn’t have the patience for someone who never got enough sleep due to nightmares and was uncomfortable with himself. Maybe Will would decide he wasn’t worth the struggle. Maybe he’d be right. Maybe he should back out before he could hurt Will. Maybe he should—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door. Nico wasn’t sure when he’d begun trembling, but it continued as he answered the door, pasting on a smile. Will was standing there in black athletic shorts and a green t-shirt, fidgeting with a bouquet of white lilies in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of Nico’s fears drained out of him, genuine smiles breaking out over each of their faces. He couldn’t believe a minute ago he’d been considering bailing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Will said with an expression as nervous as Nico’s. “I, um,” he held out the flowers, a dusting of pink on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico took the bouquet with both hands in a loose grip, as if he might break it. “Thanks,” he said. “You look…” Even though Will was in his normal attire, he glowed even brighter than usual, and Nico’s words caught on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s laugh was awkward. “Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t really dress up, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no!” Nico said. “You look great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile was bashful but pleased. “Thanks. You do, too.” He followed Nico inside as Nico put the flowers in a vase he’d purchased when he bought his plants, which were remarkably still alive. When he turned from the vase back toward Will, Will was looking at the clothes scattered on his bed and chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have trouble picking an outfit, Death Boy?” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico went scarlet. “Shut up, Solace. No one asked you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed harder and stuck his hands in his pockets. “It’s really cute. And flattering. Besides…” He rubbed his neck. “You should see </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed right now. Kayla was relentlessly making fun of me even as she helped me go through clothes, and this is still what I ended up with.” He gestured to his outfit, and although he said it like a joke, Nico could tell he was self-conscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico stepped closer to him, nerves eased by how open Will was being. He was filled with warmth knowing that even though Will had done this before, he was still overthinking it as much as Nico was. “I like this look on you,” Nico said, then turned sarcastic, saying, “Like I’d agree to be seen with you if I thought you dressed poorly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. “Ah, yes, because if there’s any word to describe Nico di Angelo, it’s superficial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smirked. “I’m good at keeping things on the downlow. Obviously I just wanted a hot boyfriend to show off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will blushed, but his smile was smug. “So I’m your boyfriend, then, huh?” He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s self-assurance dropped. “Sorry, I didn’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico,” Will said, taking both his hands. “Don’t apologize. Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico yanked his hands away, rolling his eyes with an embarrassed pout. “You wish. I guess we’ll see if I can still stand you by the end of today.” One corner of his mouth quirked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed and dropped an arm around Nico’s shoulders, pulling him in. “I do wish,” he said. “I guess I’ll have to do my best to win you over.” He winked at him before retracting his arm and holding the door open with an exaggerated bow. “After you, good sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes again, an action he predicted would be a staple of the night, and stuck his tongue out at Will as he passed. Will couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, and knowing he was the cause made Nico feel a foreign sense of pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are we doing?” Nico asked. Because Will was the one with the dating experienced, he had asked to be the one to plan the date. Nico had been more than happy to oblige, already emotionally tied in knots by the sheer prospect of going on a date in itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rubbed the back of his neck. “I was thinking we could go to this place I know that’s half coffee shop, half used bookstore. It’s small, quiet, and cute, like you.” Despite hesitation in his voice, he winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Will was going to make winking at him a habit, Nico wasn’t sure he was going to survive the night without imploding. “That sounds really nice,” he said. Small and quiet were characteristics Nico found comforting in places, and he got the feeling that was why Will had chosen it. He acquired a small smile at the thought of Will’s consideration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico expected Will to swell with pride at Nico’s positive reaction, but instead he looked relieved. How nervous had Will been about planning this? Nico may have to ask him later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico summoned Jules-Albert and Will’s instruction brought them to the coffeehouse. The front of it was rounded on a street corner such as though it was easy to miss, and the wall and door were both intricately carved red-stained wood. Will held the door this time with the same words and exaggeration he had used earlier. Will was teasing him, but it still made the nervous energy begin kicking in. He was surprised to discover he liked the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the coffee house, the first thing that hit Nico was how </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was, not in temperature, but in atmosphere. The flooring was made of shiny maple planks, whereas all the furniture and other surfaces were a dark oak. On their left was the coffee counter that barely had room for the register, otherwise stocked full of baked good displays. Two young adults were making drinks at the back wall behind it, effortlessly maneuvering around each other. Scattered in front of the counter were round tables with two or four chairs each. In the back were enough bookshelves that it was like a small library. An old woman was helping her grandchildren pick out kids’ books. In the far corner of the bookstore section, Nico could see a plush sofa sticking out, luring you in to stay all day. Like Will had said, the place was small, and everything was a bit squished together, but rather than feeling claustrophobic, the arrangement made it feel homey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you picked this place,” Nico said, squeezing Will’s hand. “It’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will responded with the proud look he’d been lacking earlier and squeezed back. “I’m glad. I...I really want you to enjoy yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed. “I never had any doubt I would,” he said, amplifying Will’s satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys settled at a table with hot chocolates and muffins. Nico peeled off the muffin wrapper while Will watched him with a fond smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nico said, glancing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Will said before taking a drink. “I just feel really lucky right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s cheeks became tinged red like the walls around them. His thoughts slipped out before he could stop them. “You shouldn’t.” He put a hand over his mouth, averting his gaze. In the corner of his eye, Nico couldn’t tell if Will was angry or sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?” he asked. Despite his best attempt to sound neutral, his voice wavered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Forget I said it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will placed his hand over Nico’s atop the table. His face was scrunched up and unreadable, like a different emotion was buried within each crease. “You know I won’t do that. Why would you think I’m not lucky? I feel like I won the lottery, even if you’re waiting to see if you can, quote unquote, ‘still stand me by the end of today.’” The humor was firm but fleeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s free hand was pressed into his lap, his fingers switching between drumming, flexing, and curling into his flesh. It was all he could do to satisfy the fight-or-flight response descending over him without bolting from the coffee shop. He didn’t know where this feeling was coming from, but it had abruptly skewered him like a sword through the gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes caught on Nico’s leg as it began to bounce, but he didn’t comment on it, making eye contact again. “What’s wrong?” He knew by now that telling Nico not to apologize only made him apologize more. Will’s eyes widened briefly before his face became crestfallen. “Nico, if you’ve changed your mind about this, you can...you can just tell me. I won’t be mad.” His voice broke less like a baseball through a window and more like a dropped phone cracking against the tiles. Somehow that was worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t!” Nico said, only to flush when he drew a couple looks. “I just...I just don’t get why you think I’m worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked at him like he’d eaten an entire lemon at once. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In gaining confidence and body mass over the last couple years, Nico had moved away from feeling small and weak. Under Will’s gaze, though, it was like he was ten again. “I just...Gods, Will. I know the visual contrast between us is a little on-the-nose, but...you’re this literal ray of sunshine bringing joy and healing to everyone you meet. You’re impossible not to like. And I...I don’t feel like I’m good enough for someone like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will slipped his hand under Nico’s, his thumb brushing over his knuckles. His eyes were calculating, a constant look for Annabeth but a rare one for Will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s heart was clogging his throat. Maybe Will was finally considering that Nico was right. Surely he was about to walk out. Nico bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Will spoke, both his voice and eyes were gentle. “You noticed Hestia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico looked at him in spite of himself. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will smiled into his beverage as he drank. “I said you noticed Hestia. And you befriended Bob after he lost his memory. You’ve done massive, important things, but...when I think about you, I think about those little things. How you seem to be drawn to people who otherwise would have been alone. Even though you were keeping your friends at a distance, you still extended a hand to people you thought deserved it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico opened and closed his mouth, processing the words even as skeletal butterflies appeared in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think no one notices the things you do, Neeks, but we do,” Will continued. “I know that for most of the campers you’re the target of hero worship, but your friends...you’re family to them. Even Coach Hedge respects you. I know that I’m overwhelmingly charismatic and all that”—he flashed a playful smile—“but I don’t have that many close friends. Charming everyone I meet and having deep connections with them are two different things. Sometimes I feel like being so friendly works against me. People like me because I’m so personable, but that always gets shattered when they learn about my nightmares or feelings of inadequacy. What draws people to me and the reality of what I’m like don’t fit together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nibbled at his muffin, and Nico didn’t speak, having a hunch Will wasn’t done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will swallowed and drummed his free hand on the table. “I...I envy you a little bit. I know that sounds awful because of how isolated you’ve felt...but I envy how you always know that your relationships are real because you’re too intimidating to be drawn to like that. I’m sorry if that’s an insensitive thing to say. I know how much you’ve been through, and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Nico said, his former anxiety gone. “I get it. That makes a lot of sense actually. I...I’ve never thought about it like that. I actually kind of like that.” He smiled, large and real, before an uncomfortable thought occurred. “But shit, Will. I was just doing the same thing to you, calling you a ray of sunshine and putting you on a pedestal. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will shook his head, eyes dancing. “Don’t be. You said that, yeah, but I know that’s not why you like me. If it was, you would have bolted as soon as I told you I have nightmares about losing campers, not yelled at me for hiding it and went into my dreams to help me sleep.” Will chuckled, then blushed. “That’s why I was hiding it, you know. I don’t know if I had a crush on you yet back then, but I knew I liked you, and I was terrified that when you realized I wasn’t as all sunshine and rainbows you wouldn’t want to hang around me anymore. It’s stupid, I know, but....” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid,” Nico said. “That time I had the nightmare of being outed, I’d been guzzling caffeine because I didn’t want to fall asleep around you, because I didn’t want you to see my nightmares.” He took his hand off his lap and gripped his hot chocolate. “It felt like a miracle you weren’t already scared of me, and I was sure once you saw the damage I do in my sleep you’d definitely be afraid. When I woke up and saw how destructive I’d been...I was amazed you still wanted to be friends with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckled without humor, head hanging as he shook it. “Idiot. I’ve never been scared of you, just scared </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico blinked. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes with a smile. “When it happened, I was so worried about you. I was always worried about you, right from the beginning, and more as we got closer. I didn’t want you to accidentally hurt yourself or neglect yourself or leave camp. Gods you’ve put my heart through the ringer.” He clutched his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a wave of confidence, Nico lifted the hand Will was holding and kissed the back of it, causing Will to blush. “I’m sorry. I’m...I’m trying to be better. Let people in. Take care of myself.” He couldn’t help glancing around, checking if anyone was noticing the affection and judging. No one was paying attention to them, but he caught the eye of a middle-aged woman who smiled and gave him a  thumbs up. He blushed and looked away, but his heart was fluttering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are,” Will said. The proud look was back, but this time it was aimed at Nico instead of himself. “I’ve seen how much more you’ve been talking to everyone. You always try so hard. I admire that about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico turned red, but he didn’t let his embarrassment over the compliment stop him from repaying it. “You work hard too, though. A lot harder than me, pulling those long shifts at the infirmary until your whole body aches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t work harder than you, Neeks, I just work differently. Pushing myself means getting medical experience, but pushing yourself means putting yourself out there. Not harder or easier, just different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sipped their beverages in companionable silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After awhile, Nico said, “Thanks, Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sense of victory swam in Will’s eyes. “Any time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to bond until their food and drinks were gone, at which point they wandered over to the bookstore section. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rubbed his hands together. “I have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously we have no idea what will even be available here, so maybe it won’t work anyway, but maybe we could try to find books we like and swap. Learn something about each other by the work we connect with. What do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s enthusiasm was contagious. “I like that idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that they set off on their hunt to find the perfect books for each other. An hour flew by without either of them noticing, engrossed in their tasks until they were plopping down beside each other on the sofa. Even though the handful of people who had been there upon their arrival had tripled, Nico felt the corner of the store was a safe haven tucked away from everyone else. He and Will swapped books, leaving Will with </span>
  <em>
    <span>We Are Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Nina LaCour and Nico with </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Monster Calls</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Patrick Ness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s hand grazed over the stylized black and white cover art while saying, “Isn’t this a children’s book?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded. “Yeah, but...There was a point in my life when this book was exactly what I needed, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled and tapped the cover of the book in Will’s hands. “I know exactly what you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After returning from the coffee house and stowing their purchases in their cabins, Nico proposed a walk through the woods, and Will was more than happy to oblige. Nico’s suggestion had come from his increasing desire to hold Will’s hand, but now that they were walking side by side, intentionally brushing shoulders, he had already attempted to do so five times, always chickening out at the last second. He was pretty sure it was acceptable to take someone’s hand on a date, especially after holding hands all through coffee, but that didn’t stop him from second-guessing himself. Maybe he would have been calmer if it was at least an even playing field, but Will knew exactly what he was doing and brimmed with confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckled and took Nico’s hand, slotting their fingers together. His grasp was firm, as if to ensure Nico was aware of his touch. Nico would have been very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you know,” Will said with understanding eyes. “To make a move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sor—” Nico stopped himself. He was trying to cut down on apologizing. “I’m just...new to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Will said, the reassurance in his voice washing over Nico like a warm tidal wave. “It’s okay if you want to take things slow. I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t do things even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Nico fumbled, took a deep breath, and decided to be honest. This was never going to work if he wasn’t willing to be upfront. Still, the words came out as a mumble. “I’m worried I’ll do something you don’t want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Nico, I love that you care about my feelings, but I promise I’ll tell you if I don’t want something, okay? And this”—he briefly raised their connected hands—“is rapidly becoming one of my favorite feelings and is always acceptable. So if you want to hold my hand, hold my hand.” He smiled. “And kissing my hand at the coffee shop? Yeah, you can also do that whenever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico went red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re adorable,” Will said, laughing. Nico rolled his eyes, but he was pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their stroll eventually brought them to Zeus’ Fist, where they sat with Will’s arm around Nico’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the perfect size to wrap an arm around,” Will teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico flushed but found it in him to say, “I guess that means I’m going to be the little spoon, then?” Despite his effort to make Will blush too and balance them out, Will lit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want me to hold you all night long, I’m certainly not going to object.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pink in Nico’s face became scarlet, but he wasn’t backing down that easy. “I like sleeping with you. You...you help the nightmares. They still come, but when I wake up...I feel safe.” He hid his face in Will’s shoulder. When Will began rubbing his back, he only sank further into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You help me too, Nico,” he murmured, breath a light breeze over Nico’s hair and neck. “I’d love to sleep with you again.” There was no suggestive undertone. “I...I like holding you as you fall asleep. It makes me feel like I’m protecting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tilted his head to peek up at Will. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed and combed his fingers through Nico’s hair. “Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sensation was remarkably soothing and Nico’s eyes closed. Several minutes passed before the silence shifted from comfortable to something feeling off. Nico pulled his head back to see Will staring off into the distance with a downtrodden expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked. He walked back through everything they’d discussed, searching for what could have made him melancholic, but he found nothing. “Will?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will absently rubbed circles on Nico’s arm as he said, “We end up sitting and talking here or at the lake all the time. I really wanted to make your first date special for you, and I kind of feel like I let you down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shot up although not aggressively enough to dislodge Will’s arm from its perch on his shoulders. “Today’s been one of the best days of my life!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will had faced Nico again when he sat up, but when Nico spoke, Will’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico continued, “Will, you in yourself make things special. I just want to be around you. Gods, we could have spent all day watching movies in my bed like we always do and it still would have been a great day.” He wrapped his arms around Will’s torso and hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s smile returned with a mischievous edge that confirmed Nico had reassured him. “That just sounds like you wanting to get me into bed. You could have just asked, Neeks.” He winked, but his eyes were scrutinizing. “Are jokes like that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hummed. “Yeah. I know it’s not serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will smiled and dropped a kiss on Nico’s head, making the younger boy blush. “Good.” He leaned in. “I just...I just wanted to show you how important you are to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s heart melted as he leaned in as well, their faces inches apart. “You’ve been doing that for two years, Will.” Without meaning to, his eyes flicked down to Will’s lips, then came back up in time to see Will’s eyes doing the same. Both of them had a dusting of pink on their cheeks. When Will began to close the gap, an abrupt rush of panic pushed Nico back like someone had dumped ice water over his head, nearly falling off Zeus’ Fist in the process and stopped only by Will’s hold on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Will said, his entire face looked like it’d spent a full day baking in the hot sun without sunscreen. “I—sorry—I—um—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Note to self: Will was overwhelmingly cute when flustered. Nico wasn’t sure what came over him, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to kiss Will. But when the opportunity presented itself, the earlier fight-or-flight response kicked in again, the reaction every person hopes to draw from their date when they go in for a kiss. “No, I’m sorry,” Nico said. “I-I just—I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to explain.” Will kissed his head again, chuckling when Nico hummed in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like you, Will,” Nico said, pressing his forehead against Will’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like you too, Nico.” Will beamed as if Nico hadn’t rejected a kiss attempt a few seconds ago. Nico loved that about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hung out for the last few hours of the day, talking on Zeus’ Fist and as they walked along the beach, the latter of which Will declared as incredibly romance movie-esque. Nico had been inclined to agree, but he had not been inclined to agree out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the night, they held hands as Will walked Nico back to his cabin. When they arrived, Will chewed on his bottom lip before asking, “So what’s the verdict?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico eyed him. “The verdict?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Will said with a sheepish half smile. “We’re at the end of today. Can you still stand me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, and instead of answering, he lifted Will’s hand to his lips, knowing Will was blushing even if he couldn’t see it in the dark. “Will Solace, will you be my boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will used his free hand to rub his chin. “I’m not sure. I’ll need time to think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico dropped his hand. “Never mind, the offer has expired.” As he turned toward the door, Will’s arm wrapped around his waist, spinning him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend,” he said with the dopiest grin imaginable. “Did you even need to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico poked his nose. “Hey, there was always the chance you’d changed your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never changing my mind about you, Nico di Angelo,” Will said with a confidence that made Nico blush for the umpteenth time that day. Nico really had to work on his flirting game so he could get Will back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico stepped back from Will’s arm, took a deep breath, and planted a solid kiss on Will’s check, the gesture far from familial for the first time ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Will,” he said, then disappeared into his cabin. Once inside he pressed his back to the door and slid to the floor with a smile so big it hurt his face. His mind was all over the place, but his emotions were clear: he was deliriously happy. Nico may have stayed there all night processing the day if there wasn’t currently a new book sitting on his bed calling out to him. He had a night of reading ahead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Books and an Introduction to Monopoly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve never played Monopoly?” Jason said, pointing a fork at Nico. “That’s like the one game that was out when you were born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy snorted, and Nico leered. “Sorry, I’ve been too busy finding the Door of Death, shadow traveling the Athena Parthenos...you know, normal stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason blushed, but Percy rolled his eyes. “Oh shush, that was two years ago. You’ve had </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of time to play Monopoly since then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we have a Monopoly night some time,” Jason said. “It’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico raised his eyebrows. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> made friends. I’m not sure I’m ready to lose them so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monopoly is not that competitive,” Jason said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked at Jason like he was stupid. “Maybe not for golden boy Jason. I come for blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes bounced between the two. Watching them fight via board game was shaping up to be an excellent idea. “Okay, I’m in,” he said, and both of them beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico spotted Will entering the dining pavilion,  they both glared, stormed to within inches of each other, and spoke in unison:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your stupid book made me cry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surrounding campers exchanged confused looks, but Jason and Percy snickered together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it a little early for a lovers’ spat?” Percy piped up with an impish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shot him a smug look. “I’ll argue with my boyfriend whenever I want, thank you very much.” Although the words came out with the utmost confidence, his heart was racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excited chatter spread around them while Percy’s jaw was falling open. Will glowed with pride. Percy looked to Jason for support given this turn of events, only to pout when Jason didn’t share his surprise but was rather smiling into his toast, looking like a proud father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew, didn’t you?” Percy accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it happened,” Jason said, “but I knew it was coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you didn’t fill me in!” he whined, dropping his head onto Jason’s shoulder. “You don’t love me at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the sight of Percy and Jason as she passed. “Jason, is my boyfriend trying to make a move on you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish,” Jason said, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t, no one loves me enough to keep me in the loop,” Percy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes. “Maybe it’s because you’re a drama queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth gave Nico and Jason a look that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>See what I have to deal with?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You know what, Jason? You can have him. I’ll swap for Piper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a raw deal and you know it,” Jason said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Percy said, finally sitting up straight. “I take that personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Whatever, he’s your responsibility now!” she said to Jason as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no, Annabeth!” Percy said, chasing after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked from Annabeth and Percy to Jason to Nico. “I can never tell if your friends are super secure in their heterosexuality or just aren’t heterosexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico gave a wry smile. “I have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they both looked to Jason, the son of Jupiter shrugged. “Beats me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast Nico and Will went to the beach to continue their so-called lovers’ spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you rip my heart out like that?” Will said, collapsing next to Nico on the sand. “I thought you liked me. I don’t understand why you would do this to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nudged Will’s shoulder with his own before booping his nose. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> I like you, Sunshine. And like you can talk after what you put me through!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Touché,” Will said begrudgingly. “So I guess this is the part where I ask why you picked it, although I think I have a hunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded. “You probably do. I like it because the protagonist experienced loss and loneliness and dealt with her past by running away from it, but in the end was still able to rebuild the relationships she threw away and move forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I first read it when I was twelve, and I’ve periodically reread it ever since then. It...it made me feel like there was hope. I know that probably sounds stupid because it’s just a story someone made up, but it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span></em><span>. Real enough that I liked to think the same could happen for me if I was just willing to confront everything and let people back into my life. For a long time I read this book but kept avoiding taking that step because I didn’t know how to. But things are different now. It’s not like I feel like I’ve reached some happy ending or something because I’m still...I’m still working at it. But I feel like a happy ending is in reach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound stupid at all, Neeks,” Will said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You’ve got to stop thinking your feelings are stupid. They’re never stupid.” He pressed a comforting kiss to Nico’s temple. “I get it. I do. Seeing your story play out with a happy ending makes you feel like you can have that, even if it’s not real. I felt that way watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn Nine-Nine</span>
  </em>
  <span> and seeing Rosa Diaz get to be badass and happy and bisexual all at the same time. That stuff matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico gave him a short hug. “Thanks, Will.” He chewed his bottom lip, then kissed Will on the cheek. The small act made his heart pound, but he wanted to get used to being affectionate with him. He wouldn’t mind being more affectionate in general, really. “So why’d you choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Monster Calls</span></em><span>?” Nico braced himself, a small coil of dread in his gut, knowing from the story that it wouldn’t be a lighthearted answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took a long, deep breath, removing his arm from Nico and fiddling with his hands in his lap. “You know the grandma I talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded, nausea coming over him. Will brought up his grandmother every so often, frequently enough and with enough excitement that it was easy to tell how much Will cared for her. Will had told Nico stories about her: she’d bake him his favorite cookies that no one else liked whenever he was feeling down; they did five dollar bets on who could win the bonus round of Wheel of Fortune; she looked after him when his mom Naomi had to work and she was like another parent to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s head hung as he played with the hem of his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. “Please don’t get mad that I didn’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Nico said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will bit his cheek. “She was diagnosed with breast cancer last year. She...she recently stopped treatment, and we’re not sure how long she has left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Nico’s self-control went into not going rigid. He didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t know how to comfort people. Oh gods he was going to fuck this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will continued, “I’ve been feeling really guilty, because even though I wish I could always have her in my life…” He hid his face in his hands. “Worrying about her takes a toll. It’s awful not knowing which visit is going to be the last, and I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish it was over,” Nico said, drawing from the book Will had selected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, voice small. “I’d been feeling like a terrible person until I found that book a couple months ago. It...it made me feel like someone understands, like maybe I’m not so terrible after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not terrible, Will,” Nico said, rubbing circles on his arm. “It’s not that you want her to die. It’s that you don’t want the suffering of her and everyone around her to be drawn out. That’s reasonable, even if it doesn’t seem like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d hate me if she knew,” Will said, voice barely audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she wouldn’t,” Nico said with the utmost certainty despite never having met the woman. If she was half as wonderful as Will described her, he knew she’d agree with what he was going to say. “She would understand. Being that old...it gives you a different perspective on death and mortality than you have when you’re young, even as a demigod. I would know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico held his breath, hoping making a joke about his age wouldn’t make Will regret opening up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will looked up, there were tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. “I keep forgetting I’m dating a member of the elderly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico squeezed him. “That would sound so awful out of context.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed, and it sounded to Nico like the last puzzle piece snapping into place. “Yeah, it would. Thankfully you’re only technically old and in reality still young and hot.” Despite the suggestive flirting, he snuggled into Nico’s chest with a content sigh, Nico holding him close and playing with his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Nico,” Will said after a while. “For listening. And letting me be close to you when I know you’re not that physical of a person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m always here for you,” Nico said like it was obvious as Will smiled into his chest. “And...I’m getting used to physical affection. Kind of hard not to when Hazel is a mega hugger and Percy and Jason insist we have a bromance going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys totally do have a bromance going though,” Will said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico snorted. “You’re not wrong, but that’s beside the point. The point is, I’m finding I like this kind of thing. It’s just something I need to adjust to.” To emphasize, he kissed the top of Will’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will squirmed. “You’re too </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span></em><span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico blushed. “What I’m saying is that this is okay, I’m not pushing myself to do this. And if I’m not in the mood, I’ll tell you. But right now I’m going to cuddle the daylights out of you until you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed and snuggled closer. “You’re wonderful, Death Boy. I ever tell you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Will couldn’t see Nico’s eye roll, he knew the blond felt it. “Only all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Will said. “You’ll forget it otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush, Sunshine,” he said, lightly massaging the back of Will’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gave a satisfied moan and nuzzled Nico’s chest. “Gladly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Hazel heard a Monopoly night was happening, she decided to visit Camp Half-Blood for the day, not having visited in awhile anyway. She ran to Nico when she saw him, half tackling him in a hug and kissing his cheek. If he’d still had the frame he did after the Second Giant War, she would have knocked him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hazel,” he said, as she clung to him. “What do you want to do before we all kill each other tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back and poked his chest. “If we kill each other, we’ll just convince dad to bring us back,” she said. “Anyway, I don’t really care. I just want to see everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you weren’t all right next to each other all school year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were busy,” she said, poking him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” he said, getting swatted when he tried to mess with her curls. “By the way, speaking of seeing people…” He wrapped an arm around his sister. “I have news. You would have been the first to know, but I wanted to tell you in person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel slipped out from under his arm, stood in front of him, and put her hands on his shoulders. Her golden eyes were intense. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t stop a stupid grin from appearing on his face. “Will is my boyfriend now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel’s face lit up. “Nico!” She launched herself into another tight hug. “That’s amazing.” She pulled back although she kept her arms around his neck. “And I’m a good person, so I’m not even going to say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes. “It’s okay. You can say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a toothy grin before clearing her throat and yelling, “I told you so!” She bounded off of him. “And I’m sure you know I’m going to demand you let me take you guys out for dinner so I can get to know him better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m older, shouldn’t I be the one saying that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “You didn’t, though, so it’s my turn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, his hands in his pockets, but his affection rolled off of him in waves. “How is Frank., anyway?” he asked after she’d calmed down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really good,” she said. “We’ve both been really busy with praetor duties recently, but we both love what we’re doing and make the most of the time we have together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” He put his arm around her shoulders again as they arrived at the dining pavilion for lunch. “So. Which of our friends do you want to annoy first?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was more nervous than anyone should be while eating pizza, especially while doing so with their boyfriend and sister. Will sat at his side and Hazel was across from him at dinner, a string of cheese connecting the pizza slice she was holding to her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was silly to be worried, because Will was great and Hazel would see how well he treated Nico, but that did not make him feel better. He couldn’t decide if Hazel was too sweet to give Will a shovel talk or too protective </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. She was yet to start in on interrogating or embarrassing them, but he knew one, or more likely both, were coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hazel finished her last bite, she placed her elbows on the table, laced her fingers, and rested her head. “So. Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hazel,” Nico warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Neeks,” Will said, as bright and unthreatened as ever. He copied Hazel’s position. “Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mimicry amused her, further concerning Nico. “What’s your favorite color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico frowned at the random question, but Will was unfazed. “Blue, although Nico says yellow and blue are my unofficial color scheme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Hazel said. “Favorite subject?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mamma Mia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile increased with each answer as Nico’s eyes bounced between the two like a tennis ball during a match. Although Will was answering with confidence, Nico saw the nervous bouncing of his leg. Whatever Nico was feeling about wanting Hazel’s approval, it was three times as bad for Will. Will knew how much Hazel meant to Nico and what it would mean for their relationship if she didn’t like him. As Hazel continued to drill him with benign questions, Nico calmed, but he did not fully put his guard down, knowing something must be coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are your career plans?” she asked with a tone like it was a dare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s seventeen, Hazel,” Nico said, now glad he’d expected as much. “You can’t expect him to have his whole life planned out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was taking a drink of soda when Hazel said, “I need to make sure he’s good enough for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will choked on the drink, turning red and plunging into an answer before Nico could intervene. “I’m going to be a doctor, sir,” Will said, as if momentarily forgetting he was speaking to Nico’s younger sister and not his father . “It’ll take a lot of school, but once I’m through I’ll have a stable, well-paying job. I’ll be able to provide for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shot both of his companions a glare. “Um, excuse me, in this hypothetical future I’ll be a grown ass adult perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. There will be no providing necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel gave him a look for the language, but Will relaxed, his shoulders slumping. “Sorry,” he said, still blushing as he kissed Nico’s cheek. “You’re right. I won’t provide for you, but I promise I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> always be a satisfactory pillow, heal your wounds, and shower you in affection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Nico rolled his eyes, he was blushing as well. “And I promise I’ll always put up with your cheesiness,” he mumbled. For a second he got lost in Will’s eyes and a fantasy of their future together, before remembering Hazel was there and snapping his attention back to her. Her smile had become tender and content, deepening his blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are adorable,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as adorable as you and Frank,” Nico said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are to!” Will said, pecking him on the cheek. “And how dare you say otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel looked back and forth between Will and Nico, and Nico saw the exact moment the devious glint entered her eyes. “So,” she said coolly. “Have you two kissed yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will froze, and Nico hid his face in his hands. Although they’d already finished their meal, he had a feeling this interview was far from over.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nico, Will, Hazel, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper all sat around a Monopoly board in the Hades cabin. To prevent the game from taking a week, they’d paired off: Nico and Will, Hazel and Piper, Percy and Jason, and Annabeth solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s threatening enough without a sidekick,” Percy had reasoned, and no one had had any objections to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their decision was currently being proven right, as Annabeth had single-handedly acquired and built hotels on the dark blue and green properties, the highest rent properties in the game. Percy and Jason had been wiped out early on, having prioritized getting the railroads above all else and traded away all their most powerful properties. Will and Nico had a set, but they’d sold all their buildings paying Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper, and they only had five dollars to their name. Hazel and Piper were always Annabeth’s only true competition, because she had a hard time saying no to Hazel’s sunshiney personality and Piper’s charmspeak when they offered deals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s totally unfair that Piper gets to charmspeak her way through the game,” Percy complained as Nico moved his and Will’s piece to Park Place, officially bankrupting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re just mad your Big Three water powers can’t help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course that’s why I’m mad! What good even are my powers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire group shot him the same dirty look all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were treated with one of the rare instances where Percy blushed. “Point taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annie, don’t you want to let it go this time?” Piper said, having landed on Boardwalk while the others talked. Her hand was on Annabeth’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth’s face was conflicted before hardening. “Nope. Pay up. $2,000.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper pouted and looked to Hazel, who was now giving Annabeth puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel said, “But—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Annabeth said, closing her eyes. “Not going to work! Pay up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel huffed and handed over the money. “Jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico gasped. “Hazel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>language</span></em><span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved him into Will, who took it as an opportunity to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Nico smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time you guys got together,” Piper said with a fond smile. “I don’t think I could have taken any more of being around either of you otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico raised an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having Aphrodite as a parent gives you a pretty good sense for these things, and gods you two were practically beaming hearts at each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico and Will both blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason must have noticed their slight discomfort at the attention and took the heat off, pulling Piper to him and saying, “Oh? What feelings do you get off of me?” He fluttered his eyelashes at her for effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swatted his arm, but she was laughing. “You only have eyes for one person.” When he leaned in to kiss her, she added, “Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason pouted while his friends erupted into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s understandable, bro,” Percy said, running a hand through his hair. “I know I’m totally irresistible. Right, Nico?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes. They were at a point where they could joke about his former crush. “You know you’re the only one I could ever truly love,” he said with a hand over his heart, inspiring another round of laughter, including from Will. Nico made eye contact with his boyfriend, asking a silent, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Will seemed to get it, because he smiled, nodded, and kissed Nico’s temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned. “Once you go Percy, you never go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth rolled her eyes as she bankrupted Hazel and Piper, winning the game. Her grey eyes twinkled as she looked at Percy. “We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They played one more game of Monopoly, once more won by Annabeth, before packing it up for the night. Hazel went through a round of hugs and cheek kisses before shadow traveling back to Camp Jupiter while the others dispersed to their own cabins. Will hung around to watch a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun,” Will said as he laid beside Nico in the center of his bed. Mrs. O’Leary had been transferred to a dark green couch Nico had added against one wall, although she still slept with him when he wasn’t having a movie marathon with Will or Percy and Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah,” Nico said, fiddling with the TV remote. “We should do it more often. Maybe make it a regular thing during the summers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gaped at him. “Nico di Angelo suggesting group plans with friends? I thought I’d never see the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico playfully slapped his arm. “Jerk. I’m trying, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will draped his arm around Nico’s shoulders. “I know. That’s what I like about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, laid his head on Will’s shoulder, and started the movie although he wasn’t paying attention. Having only been a couple days since he and Will talked and became a couple, their relationship still didn’t feel real. He felt floaty, like he was in a dream and may wake up at any moment. If he was dreaming the logical thing to do would make the most of the situation and pack in as much cuddling and sweet words as possible. Instead he was fidgety and self-conscious, back to panicking about what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be doing. When he’d brought up this feeling to Jason at breakfast before Percy arrived, he’d told him there was no instruction manual for relationships. Although Nico trusted Jason and knew he was right, that didn’t stop him from feeling like there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an instruction manual and he’d lost it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part about feeling like he didn’t know what he was supposed to do was not knowing what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do. He hadn’t given himself a chance to think straight, possibly because when he thought about Will and their new relationship, his thoughts always ended up on last night and how he’d jumped back from Will’s kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rejection had been instinctual even though he wanted to kiss Will. When he thought about kissing Will now, he was filled with a deep desire, but there was an underlying level of fear. In his mind’s eye a kiss with Will would be followed by someone breaking down the door to drag him away for his crime. Nico was unsure if that association came from the period he was raised in or Cupid, but either way, he was realizing that coming out wasn’t enough to make him stop feeling ashamed of who he was on some level. He eyed the pride flag on the back of his door and physically cringed, resisting a primal urge to tear it down and hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt the shift and asked, “Are you okay?” while using his free hand to brush back Nico’s hair. “You seem distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico half hid his face against Will’s chest. “I still feel uncomfortable with...not with being gay, but...acting on it, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded in understanding. “Like something bad is going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico said, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t always know I was bi, you know,” he said. “After I figured it out and dated a guy for the first time...Even though I had dating experience, it felt like starting over. Not only that, but I kind of half expected for it to be a prank, like the second I kissed him he’d punch me and called me a…” Will cleared his throat, abandoning the sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get over it?” Nico asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will played with Nico’s hair, relaxing him. “This probably isn’t the answer you want, but experience helped. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t push myself to do things I didn’t want to do, but I learned to tell the difference between not wanting to do something and being scared. Once I could distinguish and acted upon the feelings I genuinely had, it got easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nico said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t worry,” Will said. “I’m not expecting anything, Nico. I’ll be honest, I do really want to kiss you, but I can wait. I don’t want you to do anything that’s going to make you feel bad. I’m trying my best to give you only good experiences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico mumbled his response into Will’s shirt, rendering it incoherent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Will laughed, carding his fingers through Nico’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sat up with Will’s arm still around him, face red, and repeated, “Would it be awkward to ask you to kiss me?” He buried his face in Will’s shoulder, feeling the gentle vibration of Will’s chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods you’re adorable,” he said. “To answer your question, no, not if you do it right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico drew back enough to meet Will’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For example…” Will said. He used his free hand to tilt up Nico’s chin, prompting the younger boy to push himself up so their heads were level. Will’s hand was soft against Nico’s skin as it slid to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone is a way that made it the only sensation Nico was paying attention to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will leaned in so close that their lips were a millimeter from brushing when he whispered, “Can I kiss you?” The words were airy and surrounded them, like a wall blocking them off from the rest of the world. Nico’s eyes found Will’s and all at once he was mesmerized by those golden flakes in his eyes, like soft slivers of the sun trapped in his irises. His gaze was pulled away only by Will's lips, mildly chapped but inviting nonetheless, tugged into a sweet, self-assured smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico closed the distance, a gasp dying in his throat the moment they touched. Will’s lips were rough but the kiss was soft, as caring as it was clumsy. Nico’s hand found the back of Will’s neck, holding him close as his senses lit up the same way they did each time Will showed Nico how much he cared, only now it was twice as intense, satisfying him like a grand feast after a famine, a downpour after a decade-long drought. Kissing Will was like finally laying anchor on land after a lifetime weathering the hostile sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t realize he was trembling until he pulled back. He hadn’t been self-conscious during the kiss, but now the delayed effects washed over him, causing him to once again nestle into Will’s chest, where he felt safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will tipped up Nico’s chin with his thumb and index finger. “You’re not hiding because you regret that, are you?” he asked with the mutual knowledge that he was only half teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nico said, becoming as red and glowing as a siren. “I loved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was blushing as he chuckled and kissed Nico’s forehead. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico watched his fingers curl in and out of Will’s shirt as he murmured, “Was it obvious that was my first kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rubbed circles on the back of Nico’s neck. “A little,” he admitted. “But everyone kisses differently, so I consider every kiss with a new partner to be a first kiss. If you think of it like that, we’re even.” When he cupped Nico’s cheek again, Nico looked up at him. “I loved it regardless,” he added, sensing Nico needed the reassurance. “And besides…” He leaned in with a flirtatious smile. “We have plenty of time to practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico laughed, gathering enough courage to give him another peck. “All right, Casanova.” He chewed his lip. “Do you...want to spend the night? Not to do anything! I just...don’t want you to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid down, Nico getting comfortable with his human pillow. Although they’d slept together before, it was different to be able to intentionally fall asleep bundled up together. This was the new best feeling in the world to Nico, to feel secure in his boyfriend’s arms. His life had been undergoing drastic changes, and there was a time that would have scared him, but not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe change was a good thing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Really though, We Are Okay and A Monster Calls both made me cry, go read them, they're excellent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Studying and a Discussion of Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The summer passed by too quickly for Nico’s liking, and soon he was once again bidding farewell to his friends as they returned to New Rome University. In addition to spending all the time he could with his friends, he’d spent the last three months toiling away at his online classes, dead set on graduating the same time he would have had school been consistent for him. In an ideal world sheer perseverance would have been enough to push him ahead a year so he could start college with Will, but in reality the best his willpower and time allowance could get him was catching up with peers his age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although it was only September, the prospect of Will leaving for college had been taking up more and more of Nico’s headspace. He had the advantage of shadow travel, but the others already in college had taught Nico that transportation wasn’t the only factor. This time next year, Will would be adapting to a new environment, making new friends, and using most of his time to keep up with his classes. In the back of his mind Nico wondered if his boyfriend would still have time for him. Percy and Annabeth and Jason and Piper had stayed together, but they were sharing classes, dorms, and lunch spots. They could squeeze in time here and there while Nico could only shadow travel sparingly. Nico did not normally think about the age gap between himself and Will, but now it kept coming to the forefront of his mind and making him sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was what Nico was thinking about as he and Will sat across from each other on Nico’s bed with their laptops. Will was bordered by textbooks and notebooks, a pen behind each ear while he chewed on the tip of a third. The number of pens was overkill, and Nico suspected Will was going for a whole studious look, or perhaps trying to put himself in a productive headspace by acting the part. The pen cap was rough from Will’s absent chewing, and although it should have disgusted Nico, he found it endearing. He liked seeing all of Will’s little idiosyncrasies, especially when Will was focused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop staring at me and work,” Will said without looking up as he began scribbling down some notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not staring at you,” Nico lied, trying and failing to return his attention to his essay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stopped typing,” Will said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have been thinking or reading.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked up. “You could have been, but you weren’t.” He threw an eraser at him, which Nico caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t focus,” Nico said, which was true, even if not the full story. “Let’s take a break.” He slid off the bed, grabbing Monopoly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will frowned without malice. “A three hour game is not a break, it’s a prelude to giving up for the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shrugged. “Sounds like a good idea to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes, but his sense of responsibility didn’t stop him from joining Nico on the floor and helping set up. “You’re a terrible influence on me. You’re lucky you’re cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smirked. “I could say the same for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so? I am an incredible influence. A role model, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico gestured to the game board as Will took his first turn. “Really? Looks like an enabler to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But see, I’ve already rationalized this to myself,” Will said as he slipped money into the bank and took a property card. “If I destroy you quickly, we’ll have plenty of time for homework and I did nothing wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico snorted, having yet to lose a game to Will. Unfortunately for Nico, it seemed Tyche was on Will’s side today. Within the hour Will had three sets and Nico had one, and Nico’s set was even on the first side of the board. Nico landed on one of Will’s solo properties, but even that was too much for his low cash supply without selling a building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I had charmspeak right now,” Nico muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed, eyes twinkling as his mouth set in a smile bordering on salacious. “I’ll accept alternate payment,” he said with a wink. His expression and words were both bold, but Nico felt the layer of hesitation beneath them, although he didn’t know if it was from Will’s own self-consciousness or worry over Nico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, Nico took the bait and slid around the board to his boyfriend’s side, ignoring his increasing heart rate during his attempt to be smooth. “I can’t imagine what you might be implying,” Nico said, sitting halfway in front of Will, his face inches away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s breath hitched, and though the reaction was small, it filled Nico with a shock of gratification. Will bit his lip as Nico leaned in, releasing it only to accept the kiss Nico was offering. Although the speed was slow, there was a distinct restraint behind it, like they both had to put active effort into keeping it chaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico pulled back, pleased with himself, and Will was pink as he said Nico’s debt was forgiven. Nico returned to his former position, chuckling and resisting the urge to hum in triumph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will skipped over Nico’s properties, and on Nico’s next turn, he landed on Park Place with a hotel. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merda</span></em><span>,” he cursed. The competitive part of him was bitter at this turn of events, but another part of him was a bit excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giving up?” Will asked, his voice suggesting they both knew he wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico came to Will’s side again. “Bigger debt this time,” he said, his words lighting up Will’s eyes before he kissed him. When their lips touched, the level of restraint they’d possessed earlier was wearing thin. A voice itched at the back of Nico’s head encouraging him to hold back, to protect himself, but he kept it at bay, focusing only on Will’s lips and how much he didn’t want to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Will deepened the kiss, Nico let his body move on its own, climbing into Will’s lap to straddle him. Will let go of a surprised squeak, but before Nico could second-guess the move, Will’s hands were on his hips, holding him in place. Nico’s hands were on either side of Will’s face, and when Will’s tongue prodded Nico’s lips, Nico allowed him entrance. He’d grown accustomed to kissing Will, but only recently had he begun adjusting to his tongue in his mouth. Not that he minded. He definitely did not mind. The problem was how sometimes he would get distracted by the background noise of his thoughts, wondering what Will was thinking, what he wanted. None of that was on his mind right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s hands slipped under Nico’s shirt, though still on his hips, his thumbs stroking his skin as they kissed. Nico couldn’t tell if the heat he was experiencing was coming from him or Will, although it was likely both of them. As Nico’s fingers curled into Will’s hair, Will broke the kiss, grazing his teeth over Nico’s ear, a sensation Nico hadn’t thought he’d like as much as he did. Will shifted down, sucking the soft spot beneath his ear before giving it a gentle bite, both actions making heat coil at the bottom of Nico’s gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will pulled back and pressed another kiss to his lips, meeting his eyes as he said, “Did you like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico was red, but he nodded then bit his lip before trying it out for himself. Like Will, he moved to press his lips to the soft spot under Will’s ear, then trailed down his jaw, moving on instinct. Each kiss was slow and deliberate, testing the waters as much as teasing him. Will’s lips parted, his breathing ragged as his head was tipping back to allow Nico greater access.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico was sucking above Will’s collarbone when he felt something hard against his thigh and leapt off Will like he’d been zapped. When he looked at Will his boyfriend was bright red and having as much trouble catching his breath as Nico was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” Will said, expression more concerned than embarrassed. “I thought you were okay escalating. I’m sorry.” Will’s flush deepened. He looked ashamed of himself, refusing eye contact and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, it’s not that that!” Nico said. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I liked it. I wasn’t...I wasn’t doing anything because I felt pressured.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will shifted closer to him, taking one of Nico’s hands, his thumb running over his knuckles. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shot of affection ran through Nico, and he kissed Will on the cheek. “I’m sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tesoro</span></em><span>,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will managed a small smile. “Then what’s wrong, if it’s not me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hesitated. He wanted to be open with Will, but he wasn’t yet sure what he was feeling. He kissed Will’s hand. “I’m not ready to talk about it yet,” he said, “but I promise I’ll let you know when I have my thoughts in order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The worry did not entirely fade, but Will nodded and kissed him, a silent proclamation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I trust you</span></em><span>. Nico was glad they had reached this place where they could understand without always having to say it. He kissed Will once more before they returned to the game, which ended with Will singing a victory song terribly off-key.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Jason’s living arrangements at New Rome University did not excite Nico for college. Although the school allowed opposite-sex roommates and each two-person room had a small private bathroom, the dorms were otherwise typical. However, Nico didn’t focus on this long, as he’d shadow traveled there with a purpose. He was currently sprawled out on Jason’s bed while Jason and Piper sat on Piper’s bed a few feet away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, li’l bro?” Jason asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about his relationship,” Piper said, much calmer than Jason’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t break up, did you?” he asked, almost shouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper shoved him. “If they’d broken up I’d be getting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> more intense emotions off of him.” She turned to Nico. “Really, though, you’ve been laying there for like ten minutes. What’s going on with you and Will?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico abruptly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, resting his forearms on them as he leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, things have kind of been physically escalating between us. I’m scared Will is going to change his mind and start wanting things I don’t want or want things I’m not ready for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason flushed, but Piper was perfectly in her element. As a daughter of Aphrodite, both emotional and physical intimacy were common discussions in her cabin, and as Aphrodite’s head counselor, she was previously in charge of giving The Talk to each freshman-aged group of campers at the beginning of the summer. Nico had always been grateful that he hadn’t been included, but he wasn’t so sure anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all,” Piper began, “Whatever your boundaries are, they’re okay. That’s not up for debate. There’s nothing you’re obligated to do just because you’re dating. Will’s not pressuring you, is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Nico said. “Not at all. The opposite. He’s always telling me we can take things slow. He worries about me being uncomfortable. I’m just worried about not being enough, or good enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper gave him a fond smile. “Good. That’s what I like to hear. That he’s respecting you, I mean. You should never be doing anything with someone who doesn’t respect you.” She tucked back a piece of hair that had escaped her braid. “I’m guessing this has a lot to do with Will being more experienced than you?” When Nico nodded, she looked at her boyfriend. “Is it okay if we use us as an example?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason nodded, taking her hand and looking at Nico. “When Piper and I started getting more intimate, I was really self-conscious, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico stared at him in disbelief. “You? But you’re charismatic, and you look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span></em><span>.” Nico had no romantic interest in Jason, but he was well-aware that his best friend looked like a Roman statue. That jaw line just wasn’t natural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he does,” Piper said with enthusiasm, kissing him on the cheek and reigniting his blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Insecurity happens to everyone, Nico. And I was dating a daughter of Aphrodite! It’s in her DNA to have irresistible beauty and, uh, prowess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper lightly slapped his arm with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason kissed her cheek. “But the reality wasn’t that simple. We both had insecurities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico looked between them. “Oh yeah, you two really look like you have so much to worry about. So homely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Jason said, unfazed by Nico’s snark. “We were both inexperienced, and we didn’t know what we were doing. I wasn’t really comfortable addressing the topic at first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I didn’t have the natural gifts he had assumed,” Piper said with an amused eye roll. “We had to get over our hang ups before it was any good. And by ‘it’ I don’t mean a narrow, heteronormative definition of sex. I mean all physical intimacy, because it’s not all about intercourse. Positive sexual experiences aren’t about natural skill or having loads of experience. They come from being willing to communicate and experiment. I’ll admit Jason and I don’t know what it’s like to be with something who’s more experienced, but being on a level playing field experience-wise didn’t mean it was smooth sailing for us. It took awhile for us to find our rhythm and figure out what we wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Starting out with someone more experienced might actually be a good thing,” Jason added. “It’s more intimidating, but it means Will may already know what he likes, and, uh, how to do things, which may let you have less trouble than Piper and I had.” He and Piper shared an embarrassed look and a laugh, presumably at a shared memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The point,” Piper said, “is that physical intimacy isn’t black and white. It’s not even a linear progression, and there’s no one right way to go about it as long as you’re being open and safe. You should talk to Will about how you’re feeling and discuss boundaries. I know the movies make it seem like all this is instinctive, but it’s really not, and I think you’ll feel better if you get everything out in the open.” She played with the end of her braid. “Plus, Will having experience doesn’t mean he isn’t nervous, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico spun his skull ring around his finger a dozen times as he thought. After listening to Jason and Piper talk about their relationship, a weight had been lifted off his chest. “Thank you,” he said after a while, making eye contact with each of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple looked at each other, then back at him, each of them spreading their arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed and accepted the group hug, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek when it was over. “Are you guys free to keep hanging out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason broke into a grin and pulled Nico into another hug while Piper laughed and said, “Yeah, we’re free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico spent the day with Jason and Piper, Annabeth and Percy dropping by for a while as well, playing video games and scarfing down snacks. Jason and Piper even slept cramped in one twin-size bed so Nico could spend the night without sleeping on the floor. If that wasn’t a show of love, Nico didn’t know what was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nico returned to Camp Half-Blood the next day, he was in a much better mood than he had been, a revelation which Will commented on after they walked back to the cabins together after lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just lucky for the people I have in my life,” Nico said by way of explanation, kissing Will on the cheek. He was getting better at public displays of affection, which Will appreciated. Nico squeezed Will’s hand and said, “Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about. Nothing bad, I promise,” he added before Will could panic. “Scratch that, I think it’s a good thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Will said with a hesitant but genuine smile. “Your cabin, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded and they settled onto his bed a few minutes later. The curtains were wide open, letting the sun spill in and give the cabin a welcoming glow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Will said, he and Nico both sitting cross-legged across from each other. Despite Nico’s disclaimer, he was drumming his fingers against his leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico caught both of his boyfriend’s hands in his own, his thumbs rubbing circles in a way that was calming for both of them. “I want to talk about yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will winced. “I’m sorry, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will!” Nico said, cutting him off. “It’s okay, I told you it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will,” Nico repeated. “Give me a chance to explain, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nico said. “I wasn’t mad or uncomfortable, and I’m sorry if my...sudden reaction said otherwise. I...I panicked because I was afraid you wanted more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will bit his lip, physically preventing himself from commenting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that sounds stupid,” he continued, “but I just...Now that I’m used to being surrounded by people again, I’m no longer oblivious to, um, what’s normal for people our age. And I know you’ve had some level of experience already, too. In the moment I still felt insecure about not wanting it, and about being less experienced than you in addition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will squeezed his hands, and Nico was pretty sure Will would explode if he didn’t get to the point with haste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piper and Jason thought I’d feel better if I told you how I’m feeling, and I think they’re right, so that’s what I’m doing. I liked yesterday, and I genuinely want to go further. N-not necessarily, like, to any particular action but...further. I’m just afraid that, like, if I want certain things or get to a certain point, you’ll think...you’ll think that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fixed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me and I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span></em><span>, you know? And it’s not like that. That’s what I’m afraid of, and I just wanted to get that out there.” When Will continued to bite his lip, Nico laughed and said, “You can respond now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will uncrossed his legs and lunged forward, knocking the air out of Nico with his hug. After getting over his initial shock, Nico returned the hug until Will was content with it. When Will pulled back, he stayed close, kneeling and retaking his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I’m ‘fixing’ you, Nico, because you’re not broken.” Will’s voice was more forceful than Nico had ever heard it. “And I would never make assumptions about what you want. I know that if there’s something you do or don’t want, you’ll talk to me, and I’ll do my best to do the same. I know I’ve said it before, but I never want to cross any boundaries with you. Thank you for talking to me about it.” He pressed a long, hard kiss to Nico’s lips. When he pulled back, Nico’s eyes were glassy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico pulled Will into a bone-crushing hug, as if Will was trying to escape him, but Will hugged him back with equal fervor. Nico sniffed as he pulled back, unintentionally having let a few tears slip but long past the point of being embarrassed for crying in front of Will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s arms were around Will’s neck when he said, “I love you.” Will’s eyes shot open and a blush spread across his face, and Nico was about to ask what was wrong when he realized what he’d said. “I’m sorry, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Will said, his face bright enough to rival a thousand suns. He tackled Nico against the pillows, peppering his face in kisses and repeating the words with Nico squirming and laughing beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico wasn’t sure if it was too early to be saying something like that, but right now, he couldn’t find it in him to think so. He certainly couldn’t find it in him to care. After all, there were a few things of which Nico was absolutely sure: he had a place at Camp Half-Blood, he could trust Jason Grace with anything, and he was head over heels for Will Solace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Pirate Puns and a Vintage Photograph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will and Nico were cuddling in the Hades cabin watching a movie in mid-October when Will said, “It’s interesting that you never do anything for Halloween.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, because my dad is the god of the dead?” he asked, amused, without looking away from the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will admitted sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, but a smile was playing at his lips when he looked at his boyfriend. “Did you want to celebrate Halloween?” Despite being the one to ask, he was surprised when Will said yes. “Will, I hate to be the one to remind you of this, but you’re scared of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span></em><span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico snorted. “You were scared by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Child’s Play</span></em><span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Child’s Play</span>
  </em>
  <span> is like a starter horror movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pouted. “</span><em>Regardless</em><span>, I think we should celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico eyed him with suspicion. “I’m certain you have ulterior motives for suggesting this, but for once I can’t figure out what they are and I’m curious, so I’m going to go with it anyway.” He kissed Will on the cheek, only withdrawing a couple inches to say, “But this was your idea, so don’t blame me if you get scared.” He had a smile on his face that would have creeped out most of the campers, even his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled and kissed him. “Don’t worry, if I do get scared I have you to protect me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico wanted to say something about him being the one Will would need protecting from, but instead he blushed, his stomach flipping. Damn Will and his suave lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico kept his promise and even made it a party. When Halloween rolled around, he and Hazel shadow-traveled their friends between camps, and he recruited Piper to help him decorate his cabin. As much as Piper didn’t care about her own apparel, she definitely had an eye for design. Graphic or interior design would have been a good path for her if she hadn’t recently decided on double majoring business and marketing. She’d figured she might as well put her powers of persuasion to good use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s cabin was already fairly spooky with the skeleton lamps, but Piper helped him take down and safely store the paintings and hang tapestries depicting classic horror movie scenes. The Hephaestus cabin donated some spider automations in exchange for Nico scaring the Stoll brothers with some skeletons for them. The spiders were currently scurrying around the room creating webs no one would be able to tell were artificial. They draped black cloth over the windows and lampshades to dim them and filled the room with LED candles. Nico had wanted real ones until Piper reminded him that Percy would be attending, which made him remember he wanted his cabin to still be intact at the end of the night. Lastly, they hung a disco ball in the middle of the ceiling with multicolored lights directed at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d see you host a Halloween party,” Piper said, collapsing on his bed with him after they finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Will’s idea,” he said, scanning the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he told me,” she said, “but you’re the one who made it a party and invited us.” She had a warm smile. “It wasn’t that long ago that you wouldn’t have even </span>
  <em>
    <span>attended</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Halloween party, much less hosted one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico looked at her, he expected to find her laughing at him, but she looked oddly proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve changed,” she said, giving his hand a short squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico broke into a smile. “Yeah. I guess I have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico dressed in his Grim Reaper costume before his friends were set to begin arriving at eight. Will would be showing up early, too, and he wanted to scare him a bit before the party. Nico summoned a skeleton his size and dressed it as a ghost with a bedsheet that fully covered it, then hid in the bathroom, peeking through the crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will arrived a few minutes later. “Damn, nice job with the decorating,” he said. “I’m actually a bit uncomfortable. It’s perfect.” His eyes were presumably on the ghost when he said, “Really, Nico? You did all this for the decorations but couldn’t be bothered with a real costume?” He approached the skeleton. “Get that o-” He cut off with a shriek as he pulled the sheet away, revealing the skeleton, which fell apart before his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico cackled as he came out from the bathroom, Will’s face as white as the sheet with wide eyes on the pile of bones, one hand clutching his heart. Nico’s laughter was cut off as his eyes wandered over the rest of his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was wearing tight, black leather pants tucked into leather knee-high boots. His chest was covered in a deep blue patterned vest that complemented his eyes over a loose linen shirt with the top couple buttons undone to expose skin. A black leather coat was over the outfit, extending all the way to his mid-calf. To complete the look, he had a fake sword sheathed on his belt, a single silver earring, and a silver skull necklace that fell in the open V of his vest and shirt. Nico was certain Will was trying to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico swallowed, unable to keep his eyes from moving up and down Will over and over, like he couldn’t fully process the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wore a knowing smirk. “Like what you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s face went bright red. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” When Will was unfazed by his denial, he sighed and said, “How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piper told me you have a thing for pirates,” he said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico wasn’t sure what he would have said or done next, but he didn’t need to know, his thoughts cut off by a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason showed up dressed as Captain America, which was so appropriate it hurt, whereas Piper and Hazel leaned into their nicknames, coming as a beauty pageant contestant and witch, respectively. Hazel had convinced Frank to come as the Hulk, complete with green body paint. Percy and Annabeth, ever the team, came in a couples costume: Percy was wearing only a floor-length, scale-patterned green skirt with fins attached to the back end, and Annabeth dressed as Prince Eric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everyone in attendance, Nico turned out the main overhead lights, Piper got the multicolored lights and disco ball going, and Will turned on the recently added speakers. Nico brought out the three bags of contraband candy traded from the Stoll brothers in return for revenge on the Hephaestus cabin. Nico was realizing he could probably start an infinite revenge business with his skeletal services, even if he could already hear Will’s scolding him about overexerting himself. It didn’t matter right now, anyway. Right now it was party time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So party they did. Piper and Annabeth danced together like regular humans while Percy and Jason tore up the dance floor beside them, dancing without a single ounce of shame. Nico was actually a bit envious of it. Frank took some convincing by Hazel but eventually joined, spinning her around and around, her black witch dress billowing around her. Nico himself took the most persuasion, but ultimately he couldn’t resist Will’s blue puppy dog eyes and pirate costume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group naturally switched partners throughout the night, dancing in groups and pairs. When Nico found himself dipping Piper with surprising ease, he said, “I don’t know whether I should be mad or grateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper batted her eyes as Nico pulled her up. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Her lips, painted light pink like her dress, were pulled into a satisfied grin. He spun her and she laughed. “Based on how you’ve been looking at him tonight, I’m going to go with grateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico opened his mouth to respond, but his gaze caught on Will as he and Hazel danced past. Their eyes met, and Nico couldn’t help thinking if Will really were a pirate, his eyes would perfectly match the sea. The thought left a lump in his throat, but he didn’t mind. All he wanted was to get Will alone after the festivities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time everyone was tuckered out, every possible combination of dancers had occurred. They collapsed one by one around the room, Nico and Will on his bed, the others scattered across Hazel’s bed and the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re going to be sick,” Annabeth said to Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy said nothing, but they could all see his face was tinged green from combining dancing with too much chocolate. Like in many aspects of his life, Percy didn’t know when to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth helped him up, excusing them lest they risk Percy throwing up in Nico’s cabin, an action that would surely be met by skeletons stalking Percy for a few days. Piper and Jason left for their own cabins as well. Hazel and Frank were the only ones leaving tonight, having praetor duties to return to in the morning. Hazel kissed Nico on the cheek, but Nico surprised everyone by kissing both Hazel and Frank. Frank was flustered, but his smile was bigger than most Nico had seen from him. Nico wasn’t sure why tonight he’d given Frank his silent show of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to the family</span></em><span>, but it felt right. With that the couple was off, leaving Will and Nico to their own devices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico eyed Will, biting his lip, and Will laughed and blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love the look you’re giving me,” Will said, “I hear the younger campers are having a campfire and telling scary stories after the sun goes down, and I thought…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was unaccustomed to the devious look in Will’s eyes, but it was doing funny things to his stomach. He smiled. “And you thought we could give them a seasonally appropriate fright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s grin said it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico grabbed his scythe, the weapon taller than he was. “Then what are we waiting for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shadow traveled the pair to the amphitheater, tucked away out of view. As Will had thought, about a dozen of the new campers were sitting around a fire. One of the older ones was making grand hand gestures as he told his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico and Will exchanged a smile before Nico began raising skeletons from the ground behind the campers. The skeletons ascent from the dirt was quiet enough that the campers didn’t realize what was happening until they were surrounded, at which point they broke out into screams and chaos. Will had his hand clamped over his mouth to hold back his laughter, but Nico wasn’t done. The son of Hades shadow traveled into the middle of the chaos, scythe held high, the fire reflecting off the metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone yelled, “I was supposed to have a hero’s death, gods damn it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t chase or attack. He didn’t need to, the campers already racing away at top speed. When all the campers had fled, Will came out from hiding, his face red from laughing, while Nico broke down in his own fit of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should make this a tradition,” Will said once Nico had calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico wiped a tear. “I could be down for that. Maybe they’ll make new traditions and we’ll get to do something differently each year.” He took Will’s hand as they walked back to Cabin Thirteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are going to think the camp is haunted on Halloween because of you,” Will said with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we make up and spread some myths to justify it? I think that’d be fun. Classic horror movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed. “You’re awful, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico grinned. “But you love me anyway, so what does that say about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will squeezed his hand. “That I have good taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the Hades cabin, Nico took off his black Grim Reaper robe, revealing his usual wear that was equally Halloween-esque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you taking it off?” Will asked. “The night is young!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shrugged, holding back a grin. “It would be in the way of the night’s activities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will frowned in confusion. “I really don’t think you’d have any problems cuddling in that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s gaze drifted up and down his boyfriend before locking eyes with him as he walked closer. He leaned in, one hand on Will’s chest, his lips against his ear. “In that costume, cuddling isn’t what I had in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Will’s blood must have rushed to his face for how red it got. For once it was Will being shy and flustered, but he was far from upset. When Nico gently pushed him against a wall beside the bed, Will’s breathing became labored, but he still managed a smile and said, “I’m the pirate here, shouldn’t I be the one who wants the booty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span></em><span>, Will,” Nico said before cutting Will off from another bad pun by sucking on his ear lobe, then his neck, then by his collarbone in the V of the vest. Above the collarbone was one of Will’s favorite spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lifted himself from the wall, but only to discard the coat, Nico already unbuttoning his vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaaaren’t you enthusiastic today,” Will said with a pirate accent, following the words with a laugh that became a gasp when Nico lightly bit his neck. “Bed?” he asked in lieu of a full thought, taking off his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico chuckled, pushing the vest off Will, then used a hold on his shirt to bring him backwards to the bed, where he straddled him. “It’s so like you to wear a pirate costume just to get to me and then make gods awful pirate puns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” When Nico’s fingers grazed the hem of Will’s shirt, Will caught his wrists, causing Nico to look at him in alarm. “You first, if that’s okay,” Will said before biting his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico turned pink for the first time during the exchange, hesitating as his fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt, but then he took a deep breath and pulled it over his head. When he leaned down to resume kissing Will, Will stopped him with his hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a second to look at you,” Will said, eyes lazily moving across his boyfriend’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s blush deepened. “But it’s embarrassing,” he mumbled, averting his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will frowned. “You look amazing,” he said. “I’d take that chest over a treasure chest any day.” He winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wiiill,” Nico said, hiding his face in his hands. “You’re ridiculous.” Despite his tone of objection, Will’s humor made him loosen up, and he had a hunch that was the intention. Making Nico feel at ease was always Will’s top priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Will said. With his hands on Nico’s sides, he flipped their positions so he was hovering above Nico. “This okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded. “Yeah. But the fact that you’re still wearing a shirt while I’m not isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed and took off the linen shirt, leaving them in equal clothing. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico bit his lip as he took in his boyfriend. “Definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will was done chuckling, he kissed his way from Nico’s ear to the bottom of his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was putty in Will’s hands, or perhaps more accurately he was putty under his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will fell onto his side, one hand sliding across Nico’s chest and abs as he kissed him, slow and deep, a fire building in Nico’s gut. Will’s hand slipped lower, brushing the skin above his pants without touching the fabric. He broke the kiss, meeting Nico’s eyes as he said, “I'm okay doing more for you if you want, but only if you want.” His hand stopped moving as he gave him a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s breath hitched, and although his body said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span></em><span>, he took the time to think about it. After a minute he shook his head, unable to get the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will slid his hand back up to rest on Nico’s chest, resuming kissing him. Even without Nico voicing his doubt about the rejection, Will said, “Thank you for being honest,” confidently against his lips. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Nico said before capturing Will’s lips once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico wasn’t sure how long they spent making out, but when they were done he and Will decided on watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hocus Pocus</span>
  </em>
  <span> as their final activity of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were cuddling as the opening credits rolled when Will said, “Hey, I know it’s a little out of the blue to be asking, but...I was wondering if you’d want to come home with me for Thanksgiving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico opened and closed his mouth. Given they'd been dating almost five months now, he should meet Will’s family, but the prospect was daunting, especially knowing how important Will’s grandmother was to him. Nico only had one living family member Will needed to receive the approval of, which he’d already done, whereas Will had a whole family Nico needed to impress. What if they didn’t like him and Will stopped wanting to date him? Nico wouldn’t even be able to blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Will said, probably seeing his distress. “I just thought I’d ask.” Although Will said that, Nico could see on his face that he was pushing down how much he wanted Nico to say yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried your family won’t like me,” Nico said, holding his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, but you don’t need to be,” Will said, kissing his forehead. “I love you, and I know they will, too. You just need to give them a chance to get to know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico laid his head on Will’s chest. “Is it a lot of people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my mom, her brother and his wife, their kid, and my grandma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rubbed his arm. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Will said, nearly bouncing and unable to keep the excitement from his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico said, smiling at him. “I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will showered his boyfriend’s face in featherlike kisses. “Thank you, Neeks. I can’t wait for you to meet everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he was still nervous, Will’s enthusiasm rubbed off on Nico, and as they returned to the movie, his outlook was optimistic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico was going to die. That was the overwhelming feeling as he stood outside Naomi Solace’s home the day before Thanksgiving, one hand clasped with Will’s, the other gripping the bag he packed for spending the night. Although the house was one story, sky blue, and surrounded by flowers, Nico felt like it was about to collapse on top of him. They’d come a day early so Nico could become comfortable with Naomi before the big meal instead of having all four relatives dropped on him at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will squeezed his hand. “You’re going to be fine. You’re going to be great. My family will love you.” When Nico didn’t respond, he let go of Nico’s hand to open the front door, calling, “We’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was scuffling down the hall, and then Naomi Solace appeared, exactly like a photo Will had shown him while preparing him to meet the family. She was fat and a few inches shorter than Will, but like her son her face and arms were covered in a splattering of freckles. Her hair was as curly as his, but hers was mousy brown and pulled back in a short ponytail with a large green scrunchie that matched her plain T-shirt. Dirt was ground into the knees of her jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Nico!” she said, pulling off brown gardening gloves and setting them on a nearby living room table. “Will has told me so much about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico had assumed Will’s sunny disposition and bright eyes were aspects from Apollo, but he was realizing Naomi was equally responsible. He was beginning to see why Apollo liked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hi, Ms. Solace. Only good things I hope.” Nico rubbed his arm. “He’s, uh, told me a lot about you, too.” Nico periodically glanced at Will, hunting for confirmation that he wasn’t already blowing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naomi’s laugh was even more melodic than Will’s. “Call me Naomi, sweetie.” She flexed her fingers like she wasn’t sure what else to do. “Will told me you don’t really like strangers touching you, which is the only reason I’m not squeezing the life out of you right now, but since I can’t do that I insist you have some cookies I just baked and let me get to know you, all right?” She clapped as if confirming it herself. “I need to make sure you’re good enough for my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico went rigid, the color draining from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Will said, touching Nico’s shoulder. “Don’t joke like that, you’re going to give him a heart attack, and I’ll be really upset if you kill my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naomi crossed her arms. “I thought he was a son of Hades? He’ll be fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s mouth twitched into an awkward half smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naomi laughed before turning her attention to Nico. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> joking, dear, don’t worry. If you’re half as wonderful as Will says, you’re far too good for him.” She pinched Will’s cheek with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Will protested, although Nico couldn’t tell if it was the joke or the cheek pinch he was objecting to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was serious about the cookies and getting to know you, though! Onward!” She spun on her heel and marched to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Will said with a light blush. “I knew she might be a lot for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, it’s okay,” Nico said, squeezing Will’s hand. “She seems nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gave him a weary look. “He says before the interrogation.” On that concerning note, he and Nico followed Naomi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took less than twenty minutes to get to the sex talk. Nico sat stiff as a board, the same shade of red as Naomi’s flowers outside, whereas Will buried his face in his arms against the island they were sitting at on mismatched stools. As delicious as the cookie Nico had eaten was, he now regretted it, as Naomi’s attempts to give them condoms were making him nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Will said, pulling his head up to reveal a blush as deep as Nico’s. “I told you already, we’re not having sex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I believe you,” Naomi said honestly. “But you’re teenage boys and I know it’s going to happen eventually, so I want you to be prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico could see the conflict in Will’s eyes, his boyfriend unsure if he should stand his ground or give in for the purpose of ending this discussion. Guilt curdled in Nico’s stomach. This was his fault, this--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will squeezed his hand as if he could read his mind, holding it as he returned his attention to his mom. He was using his stern Doctor Will voice when he said, “Mom, please trust me on this. We don’t need them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naomi’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked between the two boys, chewing her bottom lip. “All right,” she conceded. “On one condition. You’ll come to me if you need condoms or advice, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Nico wasn’t so uncomfortable he would have thought it funny that this middle-aged straight woman was offering sex advice to two guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will agreed to Naomi’s terms, and with that she released them to spend the rest of the day how they pleased. Apologies were pouring out of Will the second his bedroom door was closed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pulled his boyfriend into a hug, mumbling “S’okay” against his chest. His reassurance didn’t sound convincing even to himself, tinted with the ill feeling that still plagued him. When he’d managed to calm down a bit, he pulled his head back and said, “Thanks for not, uh, telling her about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will frowned at him. “Telling her about you? What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico backed away from him to sit on the edge of his bed, eyes everywhere but Will, taking in his bedroom. His walls were sky blue, and his bedspread was pastel blue with two massive sunflowers taking up the comforter. The whole room was spick and span, his desk containing only a laptop and lamp, the floor clear, and the figurines on his shelves evenly spaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed as he met Will’s eyes. “That I’m, you know. Asexual.” Even now the word felt too big for his mouth, and every time he said it he felt at risk of choking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes widened as he sat down beside him, thighs pressed together. He took Nico’s hand, his grasp firm and grounding. “Nico. I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> out you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico stared at his lap. “I...I didn’t even really think of it as outing me. It’s...it’s not like it’s the same as outing someone as gay or bi or something.” He winced at his own words, realizing as he said them that they reflected what he thought he should be feeling about it, not how he actually felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he knew being openly gay came with more physical risk and it was a part of his identity he’d greatly struggled with, his asexuality didn’t feel safe either, the difference in the threat being internal instead of external. Coming to terms with being asexual held similarities to coming to terms with being gay, but at the same time there were stark differences that left him feeling raw. Sometimes his asexuality felt like a different beast entirely, though just as feral as his gay identity used to feel. He’d accepted that he was gay and was gradually gaining pride, but his asexuality still made him feel broken, like it was a fresh wound he was healing from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Will said, snapping Nico out of his thoughts. “Be it gay or ace, it’s something deeply personal, and only you get to decide if, when, and how people learn that about you.” Will made a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise as Nico attacked him with a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Nico said against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled and rubbed his back. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico held onto Will’s hand for dear life the next day as they waited for Will’s aunt, uncle, and cousin to arrive. He’d already been struggling with Naomi despite her welcoming demeanor, and he was half convinced further socialization with strangers would kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll love you,” Will whispered in his ear, and Will was probably the only person Nico knew from whom those words alone could calm him. Even so, when a knock came from the other side of the front door, Nico nearly leapt out of his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naomi swung the door open, pulling her relatives into hugs before they’d even made it inside. One by one they filed into the house after receiving their welcome. First was Naomi’s brother, Alexander. Where Will and Naomi were all soft curves, Alexander was sharp angles under a faded brown suit. His hair was light brown like Naomi’s but laid flat, flapping down around thick glasses settled on a disproportionately large nose. Next was his wife, Marie, who was similar in stature to Naomi and had a similar warmth in her forest green eyes. Black hair fell in waves around her shoulders against a lilac dress. Em, as Will’s grandmother went by, was last, one hand on a cane, the other linked with that of Alexander and Marie’s daughter, Jasmine, an adorable five-year-old with a turkey on her white dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine broke off from her grandmother, Will crouching to catch her as she leapt into his arms. Even with her small stature she seemed to have an iron grip on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em, meanwhile, was focused on Nico, the glint in her eye reminiscent of Will’s when he was teasing Nico, equal parts mischievous and playful. Nico squirmed under her gaze as she approached him, the corners of her mouth quirked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico di Angelo,” she said, poking his foot with her cane. “I’ve heard a lot about you, young man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t read her tone and had nothing to work with in the words themselves. All he had was those sparkling eyes, so much and so little like Will’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, right when he felt the heat spread across his face, she broke into rambunctious laughter that nearly made Nico stumble back from shock. “Oh you poor thing, I promise I don’t bite.” Will must not have warned her about Nico’s touch aversion to strangers, because she engulfed him in a hug. To his shock his usual fight-or-flight response was absent. She was soft and welcoming, and after a couple seconds, Nico hugged her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was setting down Jasmine as Em released Nico, and the girl ran over to Nico, boring into him with big brown eyes. “Who’re you?” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico chuckled as he knelt to be eye level with her. “I’m Will’s boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine looked at Will, then back at Nico, then back and forth several more times. “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico waited for her to say something like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>But you’re both boys.</span>
  </em>
  </p><p>
  <span>One of her hands grasped Nico’s leather jacket while the other tugged on his skull shirt, both of which he had worn only because Will insisted his family holidays were casual affairs “But you’re too cool for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s mouth fell open in a combination of shock and mock offense while Nico burst out laughing. When Jasmine wrapped her arms around Nico’s torso, he returned the hug, grinning at Will over her shoulder and mouthing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m too cool for you.</span>
  </em>
  </p><p>
  <span>Will stuck his tongue out at him, but his face was bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jasmine released the hug, she stayed near Nico as her parents approached him. Marie was first, offering a hand for Nico to shake. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico mustered a smile as he accepted the handshake. “You, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander also offered a handshake, although he managed to be much more awkward about it than his wife. “Nice to meet you, Too Cool for Will,” he said with a lopsided grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done Will grabbed Nico’s hand with a blush on his face. “<em>Guys</em><span>, you’re going to make him realize he is, in fact, too cool for me. Are you trying to get me dumped?”</span>
</span></p><p>
  <span>His family laughed as they went to the kitchen, where Naomi’s cooking was spread on the counter buffet-style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico kissed Will on the cheek. “Says the literal ray of sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the guest Nico got his food first and sat on one of the stools surrounding the island. Naomi had bought each of the stools at different rummage sales for cheap and refurbished them, giving a chaotic energy to a kitchen that otherwise would have been calming with its fresh white and yellow color scheme. The moment Nico was sitting, Jasmine announced that she wanted to sit next to him and claimed the stool beside him. Nico had a feeling he’d made a friend, and that left a warm feeling in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone was settled, Em said, “So Nico, I hear you’re from the thirties. What’s that like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nearly spit his soda while Alexander and Marie were confused, Jasmine was curious, and Naomi and Will appeared as though their eyes were about to bulge out of their heads. Nico didn’t know Will had told her about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of his life or if telling a mortal like her was even allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Alexander began, but Nico waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she just means I’m kind of old-fashioned,” he supplied before the couple could assume Em was losing her grip on reality. He wasn’t sure if she made the comment under the belief they wouldn’t take her seriously or because she simply didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Em said, but there was a devious, smug smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner Marie and Alexander were tired from travel and went to bed early. Will was helping his mom clean up, leaving Nico and Em alone in the living room, Jasmine leaning on Nico’s side as she slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She likes you,” Em hummed, tilting her head toward Jasmine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a first,” Nico said. When Em raised an eyebrow, he elaborated with, “Kids and animals tend to be afraid of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em nodded before sipping her tea. “You do have an intense aura.” Nico was surprised to find a lack of judgment in her voice. She chuckled. “I get why Will likes you,” she said in a knowing tone. After a couple minutes she added, “You never answered my question at dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico laughed awkwardly. “I don’t know how much Will has told you about me, although apparently already more than I thought, but I don’t actually remember it. I had my memory wiped.” He wrung his hands, hesitant, then added, “I remember the homophobia, though. Not in direct memories, but...like something that settled into my skin back then and I still carry around. Like it’s a part of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em nodded, eyes bright, but didn’t speak. Although Nico could feel that her life force was weak, he wouldn’t have been able to tell from looking at her that she was dying. The contrast was unsettling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the way Em was nodding in silence encouraged him to keep speaking. “It’s...it’s weird to spend the first ten years of your life in one spot in time and then have to adjust to another where everything is different. And I don’t think I’d change the point in time where I reentered if I could, because...because I feel like the puzzle pieces are finally snapping into place. But it’s still kind of annoying how I skipped all those decades and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to come out before marriage equality. All this time and that still hasn’t happened yet.” His smile was wry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em’s mouth was drawn in a sad, empathetic smile. “I had hoped I’d see it in my lifetime, but I don’t think I will.” She set down her drink, looking him dead in the eye. “You can feel how close I am to the end, can’t you, son of Hades?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For what may have been the first time in his life, Nico shivered from someone’s words alone. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile became less somber and more content as she withdrew a Polaroid photo from one of the many pockets on her dress and handed it to Nico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s grip was gentle, the photo old and crumpled around the edges. Pictured were two young women with their arms around each other’s waists, one kissing the other on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you?” Nico said, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one on the left,” Em confirmed. Nostalgia painted her features. “Eleanor and I had a friend of ours take that photo. I still remember the date. July 3rd, 1969.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gears turned in Nico’s head as he thought about that date, familiar somehow. His gaze landed on the brick building and bottom edge of a sign behind the women . His eyes widened as he looked up at Em. “You were at the Stonewall riots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em nodded. “We took that photo after they ended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Eleanor...she was your girlfriend?” All air had been removed from his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The affection in Em’s grin was overwhelming. “She was. I got pregnant with Naomi fresh out of high school, and her father bolted when he found out. That was fine with me, because Eleanor was there, although we were just friends at that point. Best friends. Things gradually changed between us, and eventually we were very much in love. Although to most people we were just two single women who lived together all our lives.” She chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It gives me a great deal of joy to see my grandson be able to openly be with the person he loves, regardless of gender. And I hope</span>
  <span>—no, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span></em><span>—that at least in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> lifetime you’ll be able to get married, and have the gaudiest wedding </span>
  <em>
    <span>imaginable</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make up for the time you couldn’t.” She drummed her fingers on her lap. “Eleanor died young. I wish she could see how the world has changed since our time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When mourning washed over Em’s face, Nico rose and went to her on instinct, taking her hand in his. He said nothing, allowing his powers to speak for themselves as he leeched the grief from her veins, leaving her with a smile that was satisfied even if it was tinged with longing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nico di Angelo,” she said, and he did not have to speak for her to understand the weight of her words. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Final Destination and a Word of Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 11:30 PM on Monday my time, so sorry for the late update! I had Anxiety Nausea this morning and then went to work, because after months of pandemic unemployment, I've gotten my old job back. I've been home like half an hour, but here we are, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico’s mental health had been improving since deciding to stay at camping, learning to take care of himself, and opening up to people. For the last two years the anniversary of Bianca’s death had not shattered him. That’s why he didn’t expect it when he woke up on her anniversary this year feeling like the world was crumbling around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico had not dreamed of her. For once, he hadn’t dreamed of anything, but when he awoke it was as though every shadow in camp had collected around him, shrouding his entire cabin in pitch black. Consciousness made the shadows partially retreat, but the room was still an abyss, and Nico had a feeling the only reason he could see at all was his natural attunement to darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s body was so heavy that even turning onto his side was a struggle. The clock on his wall said it was ten, already past when he’d usually wake up, but instead of getting up, he pulled the blanket over his head like a shield. A shield from what, he didn’t know. The prospect of getting up sounded excruciating, so he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico woke up to a pounding on his door. He groaned and poked his head out of the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recognized Will’s voice, and his boyfriend should have been a welcome presence, but Nico scowled and told him to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico, it’s noon. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico repeated for him to leave, using all of his energy to flip so his back was toward the door. He could practically feel Will deciding whether or not to knock again, but another knock didn’t come. Although his body was working against him, he was too rested to fall back asleep again, even as his mind dragged through honey. He laid there unmoving for what from his perspective was anywhere from twenty minutes to three hours, but according to the clock was an hour, interrupted only by another knock at the door. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go away, Solace</span></em><span>, was on the tip of his tongue, the use of Will’s last name after all this time mean-spirited even in his head, but Will’s voice wasn’t the one that came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico?” Jason said. His voice was tentative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico still almost told him to scram, but at the last second he said, “Shouldn’t you be in New Rome right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finished finals today and just got back. Can I come in?” The earnest edge to his tone was impossible to say no to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s mouth was dry when he said, “I guess. Door’s unlocked.” The reply was hardly amicable, but it was an improvement from the outright hostility he’d let slip out toward Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason slipped inside, physically startled by the onset of shadows. He didn’t comment on the darkness, not even when he went to turn on a lamp and Nico snapped at him. And the hostility was back. Jason knew Nico’s cabin well enough to navigate it in the darkness, and he made it to Nico’s bed, sitting on the opposite edge to Nico, Nico’s back to him, and setting something on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jason said. When Nico didn’t respond, he added, “I brought you food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed. Jason must know what day it is if he wasn’t asking what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Will send you?” Nico said. Even in a whisper his voice felt thunderous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not directly, but he mentioned how you told him to leave you alone. He thought he should give you space, and maybe he’s right, but I had to check on you.” Jason brought his legs onto the bed so he was parallel with Nico, though he stayed as far from Nico as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico flipped so he was facing Jason and curled into a ball. “And what made you think I wouldn’t say the same to you?” he asked despite the fact that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> said the same to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason emitted a low hum, his face pensive. “I didn’t know if you would,” he admitted. “But I had hoped. Because we’re best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we’re not,” Nico said, immediately cringing at his own words, unsure why he’d said them when they both knew they weren’t true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least he thought they both knew that. Jason tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Nico said. “I didn’t mean that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay,” Jason said, not meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry for assuming. I...I guess I’ll go.” He got off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason,” Nico said, only to grimace at how his voice cracked. “I really didn’t mean that. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my best friend. Please don’t go.” Sometimes he forgot even Jason could lack assurance in his relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hesitated before resuming his former position, posture unsure, like he didn’t entirely believe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico inched halfway across the bed, not touching him but showing a sign of goodwill nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason rubbed one of his hands with the other. “What do you need right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m being crushed,” Nico said even though that wasn’t an answer. “I just feel...empty.” He shifted close enough to Jason to put a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s smile was small and concerned, but he overlaid Nico’s hand with one of his own. The contact was comforting, like silent confirmation that Jason was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s strange,” Nico said. “I’m not...I’m not even thinking about her in particular, really. But I still feel so...alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Nico had said that to someone else, even Will, they would have asked him why he sent Will away, then. They’d remind him that he had friends and tell him to just go out and see them. But it was Jason, who instead said, “That’s okay.” And somehow that was what Nico had needed to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason squeezed the hand on his arm. “Could I convince you to at least get up?” he asked. “Not to go anywhere. Just to eat. Maybe take a shower. I think you’d feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed and removed his hand from Jason’s arm, but before Jason could assume he said the wrong thing, Nico was pushing himself to sit. He leaned on Jason as Jason handed him the plate of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico snorted, but he smiled for the first time that day. The plate held nothing except mashed potatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your favorite,” Jason said, brightening at the reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nico said, and they sat in companionable silence as he ate as much as he could handle. Afterward Jason got him to brush his teeth, take a quick shower, and put on clean clothes by promising to watch movies with him after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico re-emerged from the bathroom, Jason asked, “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” Nico mumbled. He didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span></em><span>, but he did feel better. The improvement could be observed in the considerably less amount of shadows gathered in the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word Jason spent the afternoon watching the first two </span>
  <em>
    <span>Final Destination</span>
  </em>
  <span> movies with him, Nico curled into his side. When they were done it was past four and while Nico wasn’t happy, he was okay. The shadows had returned to their normal spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico stretched after getting up, stiff after barely moving for three hours. When Jason stood, hovering near him, Nico gave him a short hug. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really do anything,” Jason said, scratching the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico lightly punched his arm. “You did what I needed you to do.” He loved and trusted Will, but his boyfriend was also solution-oriented. He was a natural healer, so when he saw problems, his mind went straight to trying to fix them, and he probably would have either tried to enforce what he thought Nico needed or floundered while resisting the urge to do so. He wasn’t what Nico needed right then. He needed Jason, cautious and comforting, and that’s what he’d gotten. Nico had mastered the art of feeling both alone and easily overwhelmed by people at the same time, and Jason understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shrugged on a light jacket. Although he wasn’t back to normal, he wanted to see his boyfriend. “I have something I need to do. Can we continue this when I get back?” Jason nodded and ruffled his hair on the way out, and although Nico rolled his eyes, he kissed his cheek before heading off. Will was at the lake as Nico had expected, and with four-thirty close at hand, he was in time to watch the sunset with him. When Nico plopped down beside him, Will smiled, a wreath of lilies in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping we’d keep with tradition,” Will said with a smile. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded. “Yeah. Jason spent the day with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s smile wavered. “Did I do something that made you not want me there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re just not always the person I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will bit his lip, struggling to swallow that truth, but then said, “Okay, good.” He squeezed Nico’s hand. “I’m glad Jason was there for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” He gazed out over the lake and smiled, then leaned in and kissed Will. “Thanks for understanding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they pushed the lilies out onto the lake, the sun painting the sky and water with fire as it descended beyond the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico celebrated an early Christmas a couple weeks before the actual day with Hazel and his friends. For the real Christmas and New Year’s, everyone was seeing their families, including Nico going home with Will again. Although he hadn’t gotten to know Alexander and Marie too well, he was excited to see Jasmine and Em again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will showed up at Nico’s cabin with his suitcase for the week they’d be home, he sat on Nico’s bed, smiling at his boyfriend as he packed. “You seem a lot more cheerful than the last time I brought you home,” Will commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico beamed at him, zipping his duffel bag. “I like your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s eyes widened. “Damn, Neeks. I barely ever see you look that excited about anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> about people.” He caught Nico’s wrist as he passed by the bed, pulling him in for a kiss. “You have no idea how relieved I am that you like them, especially after my mom’s little talk.” He blushed. “They like you too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sat beside him, leaning into his warmth. Although Will’s family had been welcoming and had seemed like they liked him, he was grateful for the extra reassurance. “Em is incredible. Why didn’t you tell me she was at the Stonewall Riots?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gave him a cheeky grin. “I wanted you to experience her in all her glory firsthand, and besides, I thought she’d like to tell you herself. Did I tell you she was the first person I came out to?” When Nico shook his head, he said, “Yep! Even though we don’t see each other that much, I’ve always had a close relationship with my mom, but it’s my grandma I’ve always been closest to. She’s like my best friend. I was still terrified to tell her, though. I didn’t know about Eleanor yet, so I was just this scared little fourteen-year-old. In retrospect I’m not sure I was really ready to be coming out, but it’d started feeling like this dirty secret I was keeping from her, so I’m not sure I really regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will put his arm around Nico. “It was totally random, too. It was Christmas, and we were the only ones still up, drinking cocoa and watching movies. She asked me if I had my eye on anyone at school, and...it just kind of slipped out.” Will laughed and scratched the back of his neck. “I was mortified, but she was totally calm. Just smiled at me and told me about Eleanor like it was the most natural thing in the world. If there had been any doubt that she was my favorite person in the world, that night it was erased. And knowing the person I cared for most understood and accepted me, even though we’d had different experiences, helped me a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico buried his face in the crook of Will’s neck. “I’m lucky I got to meet her. I bet she has some stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” Will said. “People had many choice words for women with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to not get married. Her mother and her friends all felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>terribly</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry for her, believing she couldn’t find a man. Her dad thought it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgraceful</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her to be avoiding marriage, especially after the whole scandal that was a child outside of wedlock.” Will snickered. “She had to keep dodging advances from male friends and the sons of her dad’s business partners that he kept trying to set her up with. All the pity and scorn was practically a running joke between her and Eleanor.” His smile faltered before dying completely. “She died in a car accident in her late forties. I never got to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s torso, holding him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took a deep breath. “Do you...do you think it’s possible to miss someone you’ve never met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Nico said. “You’ve never met Apollo, but you still feel his absence. It’s the same with a lot of demigods and their godly parents. I think...I think demigods are particularly attuned to loss, even for the people we never really had in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could have known her,” Will whispered against his hair. “Anyone Em loved must have been amazing. It’s so cruel that she had to lose her so early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pulled back from Will’s arm to take his hand and squeeze it. “People go when it’s their time,” he said with the conviction only a child of the Underworld could have. “Death is treated as the biggest tragedy, but it’s also what gives our lives meaning. They loved each other, and I think that’s valuable no matter how limited their time together was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stared at Nico for an elongated minute, then tackled him against the bed in a hug. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico chuckled from beneath him, returning the embrace. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will took a freshly baked tray of cutout cookies out of the oven on Christmas Eve. Nico and Jasmine were sitting at the table, the former frosting cookies and the latter decorating them with colorful sprinkles. Nico wasn’t originally on baking duty, but Jasmine had insisted she get to work with him, and he hadn’t wanted to disappoint her. He made jokes and complimented her decorating skills while they worked, and every so often he caught Will glancing at them with a fond smile. Naomi had been taking photos of them earlier, which Will had informed him was a staple of the holiday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jasmine left for the bathroom, Will said, “I’ve never seen her take to someone so easily. She really does think you’re cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico examined his own attire before smirking. “Because of my wicked cool fashion sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to pretend those words didn’t just come out of your mouth,” Will said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico licked frosting off his finger as he stood. “Aw, c’mon Will. I could make you cool too if you let me,” he teased, looping his arms around Will’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. “A year and a half in. Took you long enough to start trying to change me.” His tone was mostly playful, but Nico sensed a hint of something else beneath the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Nico asked, brushing back some of Will’s curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Will said. He kissed Nico and was still kissing him when Jasmine returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuck,” she said when she saw them, crossing her arms. “You guys are just like Mom and Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will broke the kiss and chuckled. “I’ll take that as a good sign,” he said, winking at Nico. He stepped away from the loose embrace to return to baking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Nico resumed chatting with Jasmine as they decorated cookies, his mind was still on Will’s comment, mentally bookmarking it for later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will flopped face first into his bed at the end of the night. “I’m wiped out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico chuckled as he changed clothes before laying down beside him. “Drama queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh,” Will said, words muffled against the pillows. He turned onto his side and opened his arms. “Cuddles please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes with a smile and crawled into his arms, holding him close, Will humming contently. He chewed his lip, mind still on earlier. “Will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Will said, kissing his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that comment I made earlier about making you cooler...You know I was just kidding, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will tensed so subtly Nico wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t in his arms. “Of course, Neeks,” Will said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pulled back without fully leaving Will’s embrace to give him a full view of his face. “But that’s not the full truth, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will frowned and looked away. “No. I just…” He sighed. “It’s going to sound stupid, and I know what you’re going to say, so can we just skip it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nico said, face falling. “I want to know what’s up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will averted his gaze. “Look. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know you were joking. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. But…” He chewed his lip. “I know it’s dumb, but sometimes I believe that about myself, you know? That I’m not, like, cool enough for you. Or I guess more like...not masculine enough for you.” He shrugged. “Like I said, it’s stupid, so let’s just drop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head. “That’s not stupid, Will.” He disengaged from Will’s grasp so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend, eyes never leaving his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>At all</span></em><span>. But I’ve never thought you weren’t manly enough for me. That thought had never even crossed my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of his reassurance, Will winced like he’d confirmed Will’s fears. “But I’m so—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet? Loving? Considerate?” He kissed Will between adjectives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will flushed. “Soft. Weak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyebrows furrowed. “There’s nothing wrong with being ‘soft,’ Will,” he said, putting the word in air quotes with one hand. “That’s not that antithesis of manliness. It’s not traditional, sure, but that’s because some people have screwed up ideas about gender. Needless aggression and apathy really isn’t cute.” He grimaced, reflecting on some of things he’d said and done in the past, then pushed it down to focus on Will. “And you’re definitely not weak. You’ve been through two wars. That’s the opposite of weak.” He tightened his hold on his boyfriend. “I love you just the way you are. I wouldn’t want some macho cool guy. I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span></em><span>. My kind, thoughtful, hard-working, ridiculously adorable boyfriend.” A wave of relief washed over Nico when Will finally smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, dork,” Will said, kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota</span></em><span>,” Nico said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will released a light laugh. “If someone had told me a year and a half ago that one day you’d be calling me your ridiculously adorable boyfriend, I would have thought they’d gone mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico snorted. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I haven’t changed in the slightest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gave him a look. “Okay, loverboy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sat between Will and Jasmine on Christmas night as present-opening came to a close, the only one in the room not wearing a handmade Christmas sweater. There were only three gifts left under the tree, one of which was Nico’s gift to Will, covered in blue wrapping paper with snowflakes on it. Naomi took the remaining presents and distributed them, one to Will and two to Nico. Not having expected that, he double-checked the tags on all. Both were in fact addressed to him, one from Will as expected, the other from Naomi. Nico stared at the boxes like he didn’t understand the concept of gift-giving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled at Nico’s bewilderment under his breath before opening Nico’s gift to him. Inside was a daily planner for the upcoming school year with a sunflower on the cover, and when Will flipped through it, he found each page had a sticky note with a different motivational message from Nico himself. Will didn’t read the notes, saving them for their actual days, but he asked, “How long did it take you to come up with and write all of those?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s cheeks turned pink. “Embarrassingly long. Positivity doesn’t exactly come naturally to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will laughed and kissed him. “That may be the sweetest thing you’ve ever done for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pushed him over, dodging having to respond by turning his attention to Will’s gift to him. When he unwrapped it he found an aviator jacket and his mouth fell open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the one that got destroyed a couple years ago,” Will finished. “Yeah. I hope it’s not overstepping to have replaced it. Percy helped me find the same design.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico bit his lip. “It’s...it’s great, Will. Thank you.” He gave his boyfriend a hug for a long time before remembering he had another package to open. Naomi’s gift was roughly the same size and shape as the aviator jacket but had much more give under his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I considered giving it to you earlier, but I thought this would be more fun,” Naomi explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t know what she meant until he opened it and found a deep red sweater with a snowman on it, identical to those being worn by the Solace family at the moment. A lump formed in his throat as a camera clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s a bit more cutesy than your usual style,” Naomi said with a teasing tone as she set down the camera, “but I hope you still like it.” She paused, looking around at her gathered family. “It’s clear to us how much you and Will love each other. Welcome to the family, Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears formed in Nico’s eyes as he pulled on the sweater, the thick, soft material engulfing him like a hug. Before he’d really processed the desire, he got up and hugged Naomi, mumbling a thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naomi’s chuckle vibrated against him, and she ran a hand through his hair as she said, “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico pulled back he hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and sat back down, but no one seemed put off by him. If anything they seemed happier and more welcoming than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the festivities over Nico helped Naomi clean up the discarded wrapping paper decorating the living room. Marie, Alexander, and Jasmine exchanged a few final pleasantries and headed out, but not before Jasmine gave Nico a Christmas present from her: a crayon drawing of Nico and Will holding hands underneath the mistletoe, her signature in the corner. He laughed, thanked her, and gave her a goodbye hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Naomi, Will, and Nico had said goodbye to Em before she left and the former two had headed to bed, Em caught Nico before he walked away as well. “One more gift,” she said with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t anticipated a gift from anyone but Will, and now this was his third. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em tapped Nico on the chest with one finger as she withdrew a small cubic box from her pocket and placed it in his hand. “I’ve been thinking about that conversation we had,” she said as his fingers curled around the box. “About things I never got to do that you will.” She showed off her left hand, her empty ring finger. “When it became clear we’d never be able to get married, we bought each other rings anyway, even though we couldn’t wear them.” She tapped the box Nico was holding as a cue to open, saying, “Neither of us wanted to be buried with them, though, as if it were a secret,” as Nico opened the package to reveal two plain silver rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes widened. “These aren’t…” He trailed off when he saw her face. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span></em><span>. “I can’t take these. Will and I have only been dating six months! We’re teenagers. We—we might not last forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em eyed him with an amused expression he didn’t understand. “Nor did Eleanor and I. Few things last forever. That does not erase their value.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t help being reminded of what he’d said to Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em folded Nico’s fingers around the rings. “I’m not giving these to you because I assume you will last forever or even because I believe you’ll make it to marriage. I wish that for you, but it’s not why.” Her smile held so many emotions at once Nico didn’t know how to read it. “I am giving them to you because what you two have is valuable regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you should give them to Will, then,” Nico insisted. “He’s your actual grandson. He’d be hurt you’re giving these to me over him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em gave him a look like he was a child using nonsense logic. “He already knows and approves. Before you were dating you were friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> love is valuable as well, and although you may not last as a couple, I whole-heartedly believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> love will endure regardless.” She stepped toward the door. “Accept the rings. And if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> marry him, you’re prepared.” She winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was frozen in shock. When he managed to move his jaw, all that came out was an uncertain “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em’s smile radiated with acceptance and the perspective granted by old age. “I expect this will be our last meeting, so I’ll leave you with this. I’m sure you know more than anyone how short this life is, and during it all we have are the relationships we make, whether they are meant to last a day or a lifetime. For this short while it was a pleasure to have known you, Nico di Angelo. I hope you’ll remember to make use of the time you have left and love as intensely as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Em disappeared into the night, leaving Nico to make sense of what just happened, eyes flicking between the front door and the rings in his hand. Nico thought Em was crazy and wise in equal measures, but as he laid down with Will that night, he liked to believe she was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em did turn out to be right about many things, among them her belief that she and Nico would not meet again. On New Year’s Eve Nico shared the traditional midnight kiss with Will. As he was pulling back, he felt Em die in her sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Insecurity and a Pin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The time following New Year’s was rough for Will and, by extension, Nico. Comforting others was a skill Nico had been slowly honing, but all of his experience and a lot more was needed all at once when Em died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico had expected most of Will’s emotions following Em’s death. What he hadn’t expected was his initial anger toward Nico for not bringing her back after she’d died. Will was filled with a rage that Nico had previously thought him incapable of, shouting his accusations. But the longer Will talked, the more his voice broke and the more the anger leaked out of him, and Nico realized Will wasn’t having this fight because he genuinely believed Nico could bring Em back or even because he wanted him to. He was having this fight for the same reason Nico had fought before: because anger was easier than grief, because it was easier to have someone to blame than to be left with no forward course of action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anger was a dam that eventually broke, giving way to apologies, then all the heartache. Will was suffocating in a mixture of grief from her death, relief from the wait being over, and guilt from the relief, all of which stayed ready at hand for weeks. How much he was feeling of each varied from day to day, but Nico could usually approximate the ratio from how much time Will spent sobbing versus frozen with an emotionless mask. This fresh pain was nothing like what Nico had drawn from Em, who had had time to accept her lover’s demise, but he took it gladly. He felt guilty over it and would never admit it to Will, but his unique ability to be there for him as a child of Hades made him feel useful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although the mourning faded with time, Nico did not miss how dark circles had begun to form under Will’s eyes or how he walked like he was shackled to a ball and chain. A long time had passed since Nico had last entered Will’s dreams to combat his nightmares, but for a while it became necessary again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Nico’s birthday arrived in late January, Will had more or less returned to himself, although like all half-bloods Nico was aware the feeling of loss was a force that came and went as it pleased. The event passed with the usual affair, although Nico was surprised to learn Will had still found time to craft his annual painting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having something to focus on helped me,” he admitted. This year it was a painting of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nico</span></em><span>. He was standing in a battle stance, armor on including his skull helmet, his Stygian iron sword in his hand. In the background were the intentionally blurry figures of other demigods engaged in battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this from the war with Gaea?” Nico asked, incredulous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Will said with a tight smile. “Do you...do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Nico’s heart caught in his throat. He’d never envisioned himself the way this picture depicted him. He looked cool, confident, and badass. “Is this really how you see me?” He peeled his eyes off the painting to look at his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Will said without a second thought. “That’s how a lot of people see you, Nico. Tough as diamonds, ready for anything, and insanely attractive.” He grinned at making Nico blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his embarrassment over the downpour of compliments, Nico hugged Will, mumbling into his shoulder, “Thank you. I love it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanging a portrait of himself in his own cabin felt egotistical, but he hung it anyway, not only because it was a skillful painting and a gift from someone he loved, but because of his pride in how far Will’s abilities had progressed. This portrait was a far-cry from the first painting Will had made him, and while Will wouldn’t admit it, Nico knew he’d put great effort in his painting over the years. Will always put in the effort for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sat beside Lacy on her bed in the Aphrodite cabin the day before Valentine’s Day. He wished he were getting advice from Piper right now, but between school work and her own Valentine’s Day plans for Jason, she was busy, which he couldn’t blame her for. While Piper wasn’t traditionally feminine, she did enjoy taking advantage of special opportunities to show Jason how much she cared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico didn’t know Lacy beyond a casual acquaintance, but she’d been there and willing to answer him when he asked what he was supposed to do for Valentine’s Day. Although Will had been nonchalant when Nico had asked him what he wanted to do for the day, Nico had a suspicion his hopelessly romantic boyfriend would prefer a more traditional approach. Yet, even knowing traditional approaches to Valentine’s Day would usually mean chocolates, flowers, cards, and teddy bears, he was still completely out of his depth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lacy had a notepad and pencil in hand and had been switching back and forth between rattling off questions and taking thorough notes that, based on how long she spent writing, had to extend beyond merely copying Nico’s answers. Now that she’d completed her interview, she was continuing to write.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, here’s your gameplan,” Lacy announced when she was done. She sounded like a leader speaking to her troops. “For flowers you should get him a bouquet of sunflowers and pink roses. Sunflowers are his favorite and pink roses both fit the occasion and complement the sunflowers so they stand out more. Your observations of his snacking habits suggest he’s more into fruity flavors than chocolate ones, so you should aim to get him some gummy hearts instead of the usual assorted chocolates. If you can’t find those or want a different idea, heart-shaped cookies are always a safe option, and you could make those yourself for a personal touch. You and Will both lean toward more personal gifts, so avoid generic Valentine’s Day gifts like stuffed bears, but definitely go all out when you write your message in the card, something sweet he’ll like to look at when you’re away.” She drummed her pencil on the notepad, scanning it over before looking up again. “And a bonus suggestion, just from having met Will a few times? A heart-shaped balloon is probably a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico blinked at her. Some campers, especially the new ones, assumed Aphrodite campers were shallow and thoughtless, but they were actually quite organized and thoughtful. They didn’t deserve the ridicule they got for funneling their abilities into pursuits like romance instead of battle, not that their powers weren’t useful for combat as well. With her thoroughly considered plan in her hands, Lacy reminded him of Annabeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lacy,” Nico said as Lacy tore out and handed him her notes. With his own dilemma resolved, it was now that he tuned into things happening in the rest of the cabin. There was a time he never would have been caught dead seeking romantic advice in the Aphrodite cabin, much less with others there to witness, but in the present he hadn’t even noticed the two girls huddled around one of the wardrobes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A redheaded girl was holding a small pile of fabric in each hand, and a brunette pointed at one, saying, “You should definitely go with that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lacy’s attention shifted as well. “What are you guys doing over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette said, “Trina’s picking out lingerie for tomorrow.” She wiggled her eyebrows while the redhead’s face became the color of her hair. The redhead, Trina, glanced at Nico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lacy raised her eyebrows. “I didn’t know you and Thomas had gotten that far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trina chewed on her lip. “We haven’t. I-It’s going to be our first time. I know I’m ready and figured now would be a good time to surprise him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lacy nodded. “If you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re ready, you know where the condoms and stuff are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette collapsed onto a bed, saying “It’s so romantic. Sex is the most intimate thing you can do with another person, the ultimate show of love and vulnerability.” She swooned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trina nodded at her with a huge grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico expected Lacy to contribute, but her focus was one him, mouth pulled into a frown. “Are you okay, Nico?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hadn’t noticed how stiff he’d gone. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, voice equally hard. “I just remembered I’m supposed to meet Will. Thanks for this.” He bolted before Lacy could get another word in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico walked back to his cabin with his arms wrapped around himself as if in protection. With Will busy in the infirmary and his other friends at Camp Jupiter, Nico was tempted to isolate himself in his cabin, the urge stronger than it had been in a long time. But he could already see how that would go, how he’d wallow in his insecurity and self-deprecation, how he’d let himself spiral. Shutting himself away and drowning in his self-doubt was what fourteen-year-old Nico would have done. He didn’t want to be that version of himself anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That line of thought was how he found himself walking to the Apollo cabin without having made the conscious decision to do so. When he arrived most of the campers were gone to the infirmary or training as per usual, but luckily for him Kayla answered the door, a guitar and blank sheet music on her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Nico,” she said with a smile. “If you’re looking for Will, he’s at the infirmary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he is,” he said. “I, uh, was actually hoping </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> could hang out.” He was already regretting this. He wanted to make friends at camp outside of Will and those who were gone most of the year, but maybe he was overstepping. Maybe Kayla was just nice to him because he was dating her brother. Maybe—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! Come on in,” she said with a grin before returning to her bed. “I hope you don’t mind, I was kind of working on a new song.” She perked up. “I know you don’t know that much about music, but maybe you could help me with the lyrics?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right, Nico didn’t know much about music, but he agreed. Unable to escape the looming holiday, she was writing a love song for her girlfriend. He helped her sort out the metaphor she was trying to use and alter her word choice for improved flow. Working with Kayla was surprisingly relaxing and fun, and she seemed to genuinely enjoy his company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Nico,” she said a couple hours later as she put the finishing touches on the song. “Christine is going to love this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded, not quite meeting her eyes, which she noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, not excited for the day of love?” Kayla teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Nico admitted. Before Kayla could get the wrong idea, he added, “Not because I don’t love Will, and I do have a plan for surprising him and everything, I just…” He played with his fingers, unsure how honest he wanted to be, how honest he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be. He doubted Kayla wanted to hear about he felt he was an inadequate boyfriend who could never fully connect with Will because he didn’t want to have sex with him, or how he resented the line that was always drawn connecting romance and sex like the former couldn’t exist without the latter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla nudged him with her foot. “You don’t have to explain, but you can talk about it if you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s gaze was glued to his feet. He didn’t know how to talk about his feelings or ask her thoughts without it being weird. He was dating her brother, after all. Maybe this was a bad idea. “I don’t think you’re the right person to talk to. Will’s sister and all. It’d be weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla laughed. “Yeah, I suppose that’s fair.” She checked the time. “My shift at the infirmary starts soon, but this was fun. We should write more songs together.” When she smiled at him, he couldn’t help but return it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, and he meant it. He walked her out before heading off to dinner, in a better mood despite not having discussed the thing distressing him. When he went to bed that night, he felt like he’d made progress in making a close friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico woke up in a good mood. The things he’d bought for Valentine’s day were hidden in his wardrobe: bouquet, card, heart-shaped helium balloon tied around a bag of heart-shaped </span>
  <span>gummies. He was prepared, even if remnants of the conversation in the Aphrodite cabin yesterday were lingering in the back o</span>
  <span>f his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was finishing up preparing for the day when a knock came at his door as he’d been expecting. Will let himself in as Nico emerged from the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Nico asked</span>
  <span>, grabbing his aviator jacket. They’d already planned on getting lunch before coming back to his cabin for romcoms and quality alone time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will gently took his jacket from him and set it aside before gesturing to a bag he’d brought in. “I’m not sure I really feel like going out, if that’s okay. I was thinking maybe we could just eat the food I picked up from the dining pavilion and stay in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico raised an eyebrow. Will was never the one to break plans, but despite his misgivings Nico agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Will said, smiling. “I missed you yesterday.” He put an arm around Nico’s torso and drew him in for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “It was one day, Will, I’m sure you were fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will sat down on the bed, tugging Nico down beside him, kissing him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico chuckled between kisses. “I thought we were going to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> first,” Will said with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico blushed and kissed him, hands cupping Will’s face as Will’s tongue sought entrance to his mouth. Will pulled his legs up onto the bed and Nico followed suit, and Will hovered above him as they kissed, a leg on either side of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will pulled back but only to press hot kisses to Nico’s neck, gently biting the spots he knew Nico liked, putting his weight on one forearm so the opposite hand could slide under Nico’s shirt. Nico moaned and the noise seemed to encourage his boyfriend, whose hand relocated to Nico’s inner thigh, too close for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico pushed Will’s hand off him, prompting Will to pull back entirely and return to sitting on the edge of the bed. In a daze of physical gratification, Nico took a few seconds to notice Will was frowning. He sat up, his breathing returning to normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been together eight months, Nico,” Will said, looking at his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hugged his knees to his chest, back to the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will ran a hand through a hair with a sigh. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to let me touch you?” He lifted his head to look at Nico, frustration embedded in the creases of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico went rigid, nausea flooding his stomach. “I-I’m sorry,” he said, but the words tasted wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you just deal with it sometimes? It’s not fair to expect me to make all the sacrifices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unshed tears stung his eyes. He bit his lip as he examined Will’s face, the words echoing in his head. The corners of Nico’s mouth downturned. Will would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that to him. He’d never say anything that could even possibly be interpreted as pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of Will’s irritation. He’d been working on forcing himself to wake up when he knew he was having a nightmare, although reaching that conclusion was usually the hardest part. He shut out the physical sensations one by one, and slowly his breathing began to steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes he was in his cabin, the sun beginning its climb over the horizon outside his window. He was covered in a layer of cold sweat, but his cabin was unharmed. Although it was only seven am, he decided against trying to resume sleep and instead headed to the shower. No matter what insecurity was manifesting in his dreams, he was going to make today a good day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to require another shower, Nico forgoed training and spent the morning with the Apollo cabin, the only other people who were up that early. Will couldn’t keep the grin off his face and pecked Nico’s cheek what must have been dozens of times leading up to lunch. Nico and Will went to a small diner called The Small Fry like they’d originally planned, each ordering the heart-shaped pancake special.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will held Nico’s hand as they made their way to the Hades cabin after lunch. Even though Nico’s skin was always cold to the touch, especially compared to Will’s child-of-Apollo heat, Will never complained about it and held his hand at every opportunity Nico allowed. Will always got this goofy grin on his face, too, like there was nothing in the world he’d rather do than hold Nico’s hand. His enthusiasm for the little things always made Nico’s heart feel too big for his chest in presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they made it back to the cabin, Will went straight to Nico’s DVD collection. “Did you have a first movie in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico chewed his lip. “Actually, can we talk about something first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Will said, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat together on one side of Nico’s bed, and Nico held back the memory of his dream. “There’s no way to lead into this, so I’ll just ask. Does it...does it bother you we haven’t...gone below the belt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes shot open, his face alert and cheeks pink as he grabbed Nico’s hand. “Of course not, Neeks. Why? Did I do something that made you think otherwise? Because--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed. “No, no, you didn’t do anything.” He took a deep breath. “Yesterday I was in the Aphrodite cabin and ended up listening to some of them talk about how sex is the most intimate thing you can do with another person and the ultimate show of love and vulnerability and stuff, and then last night I had a nightmare that you were annoyed with how little we’ve done in that area, and I just...wanted to make sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will took Nico’s face in both his hands. “I love you,” he said firmly. “And I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be annoyed by that. I said that I was okay with whatever level of intimacy you’re comfortable with, and I meant that. I hope you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico closed his eyes, leaning into Will’s touch. “I do. I actually managed to wake myself up this time because I realized the real you would never react that way. Sorry for bringing it up, I just felt kind of shitty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will kissed his forehead. “Don’t be sorry, we all need reassurance sometimes.” He waited for Nico to open his eyes so he could meet them. “Sex can be intimate and loving and vulnerable, sure, but so are lots of things. I’ve gotten all of those things with you just by you opening up to me. That means a lot more to me than any kind of touching you ever would.” He left a gentle kiss on Nico’s lips. “I was going to do it tonight, but I think now is a better time to give you your gift.” Will let go of Nico and withdrew a small object from his pocket, setting it in Nico’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An enamel pin of the ace pride flag sat in his palm. The tears were instant, and he kept the pin tight in his grasp as he threw his arms around his boyfriend, tackling him to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it,” Nico said, nuzzling Will’s neck. “It’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckled and held him tight. “I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico kissed his neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” He attached the pin to the top right of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love it,” Will corrected. Then he frowned. “Wait, did you say you were in the Aphrodite cabin? But Piper’s not here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico withdrew from the embrace so they were laying side by side, his head on Will’s shoulder. “Yeah, but I needed advice on what to do for you for Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neeks,” Will whined. “I said we didn’t have to do anything special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I wanted to,” Nico said. “Valentine’s Day seemed like the kind of holiday you’d be completely shameless about if I wasn’t so reserved about this kind of thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Will admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico retrieved the gifts from the wardrobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you really did go all out by your standards,” Will said as he looked over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled. “Lacy had a whole plan. She really deserves the credit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will smelled the bouquet. “I’ll remember to thank her.” When he got to the card, his smile gradually amplified as he read, until it was almost too big for his mouth. He set the presents on the nightstand and pulled Nico down beside him again. “I love you, you know that? I don’t think I tell you that enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s waist, placing their foreheads together. “You tell me all the time, Will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which doesn’t sound like enough to me,” he replied with a shrug and a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sighed in contentment. “I should have guessed what a lovestruck dork you’d be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will pecked his nose. “You absolutely should have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were tangled up together, neither had the motivation to put on a movie like planned, so instead they stayed in each other’s arms, exchanging hushed words and feathery kisses until it was time for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s willpower won out after all. Today was a good day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Elysium and a Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nico shadow traveled into the Underworld, a small part of him expected something to be different. He hadn’t visited in months and felt as though he’d changed a great deal in that time, and it was like he expected other things to have changed as well. But here was the River Lethe, the screams from the Fields of Punishment, and the general air of death, exactly as he’d left it. He forgot sometimes that while half-bloods and their lives were moving forward, the gods were stuck. Time and progress didn’t matter when you were immortal, and even less when you were dead.</p><p>Nico skipped his usual check-in at Hades’ palace, not only because he wasn’t here for a social visit or task from his father, but because Hades would probably try to stop him, which would be a pointless stance. He wasn’t here to bring anyone back to life or change where they ended up. He wasn’t even here to interact with anyone he shouldn’t, as much as he’d like to.</p><p>For those first days after Em’s death, the limited talking Will had done had come through the mouthpiece of his grief, begging and lashing out only to then crumple into Nico’s arms and  sob. He had been so distraught that Nico had considered doing a summoning like he had once done with Bianca, but even seeing Will fall apart wasn’t enough to actually do so. Summoning Bianca all those years ago had taught Nico a valuable lesson in loss and letting go. Will would only be hurt more by the temporary respite.</p><p>That didn’t mean he couldn’t do anything for him, though. He would have done this at the time had he had time to think straight between his usual camp activities and comforting Will. As it was he had only thought of it recently when he was trying to decide what to do for Will’s birthday. He was turning eighteen soon, and although Nico put in effort for all Will’s birthdays, reaching adulthood was a major milestone for anyone, but especially important for demigods. Many of them didn’t make it that far.</p><p>Given that Em’s death was so recent and half-blood birthdays basically signified “Congrats on not dying for another year!” it felt appropriate to give him something related to her. Nico couldn’t reunite Em and Will, but he could bring Will a priceless memento of a different, long-awaited reunion.</p><p>That was why Nico came to Elysium. He couldn’t enter, but he could summon Giovanni Boldini and convince him to do a painting for him. If there was any couple that deserved to be preserved, it was Em and Eleanor.</p><p>This was perfect. He hoped.</p><p> </p><p>Alone together in Cabin Thirteen after the party at the Apollo cabin, Nico held his breath as he revealed the painting to Will. He’d been just in time for a special occasion. They could never have their wedding in life, but they could in death, and that was what Boldini captured, the two beaming and crying during their vows.</p><p>Will blinked at it, and Nico could practically see him processing. “Where did you…” His voice was small and unreadable, and Nico chewed his lip, unsure if this was leading to a negative reaction.</p><p>“I...I went to the Underworld.”</p><p>Will blinked at him again. Prior to this Nico hadn’t thought blinks could be targeted, but tonight they definitely felt targeted. Tears were forming in Will’s eyes, but they didn’t fall. “Did you talk to her?”</p><p>Nico shook his head. “No. Seeing people you know in the Underworld...It’s a bad idea for the same reasoning summoning them is. I can’t enter Elysium, anyway.”</p><p>Will looked back at the painting, his bottom lip trembling. “Then how…”</p><p>“Giovanni Boldini did it,” Nico said, rubbing his arm. </p><p>“Giovanni Boldini…” Will repeated. “He’s Italian, right?”</p><p>Nico nodded. “Y-yeah. He died not long before I was born. He was my favorite artist back when I lived in Venice.”</p><p>Will frowned, and for a split second Nico’s heart stopped. “Why do you look so nervous?” Will asked.</p><p>Nico bit his lip. “I just...didn’t know if you’d like it. I still can’t tell if you do. Do you?” Before Nico knew what was happening, Will was pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Will murmured against his hair. “It’s just a lot of feelings, you know?” His voice was trembling. </p><p>“I know,” Nico said as he squeezed him, rubbing his back as he did so. “I guess it pays to date a child of the Underworld, huh?”</p><p>Will broke into laughter even as Nico felt his tears, relaxing as Nico had intended with the joke. “Thank you,” Will whispered, melting into him.</p><p>Nico chuckled. “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>As Will’s high school graduation drew nearer, Nico was reflecting on all the quintessential teenage experiences year-rounders missed by getting an online education instead of attending high school. Nico, Will, and many others had no concept of high school outside of movies. Nico had asked Percy once if the movies were even accurate, and Percy gave him a definitive, “Kind of,” which sounded about right.</p><p>All the year-rounders knew that in the grand scheme of things missing things like school dances and class trips wasn’t a big deal, especially given their estimated life spans, but it was still another item on the list of ways they were screwed over. Although objectively not a big deal, they mourned never getting to have that part of their life. Most of the time Nico and Will didn’t talk about all the normal life events they missed, but when they did it was clear Will resented it to a degree, especially when it came to things they could have done as a couple.</p><p>They were watching <em> 10 Things I Hate About You </em> when Nico decided he was going to throw Will a Camp Half-Blood-style prom.</p><p>“What are you smiling about?” Will asked with a raised eyebrow when he noticed Nico’s smug expression.</p><p>Nico chuckled. “Oh, nothing.”</p><p>Piper was more than happy to be recruited to Nico’s prom project, both as someone who’s actually been to prom and who has always been a big supporter of Nico and Will’s relationship. Plus, although she didn't have the same level romantic intensity of her siblings, her personality definitely still had Aphrodite’s influence at times like this.</p><p>Hazel shadow traveled herself and Piper to Camp Half-Blood one weekend. Hazel wasn’t helping with planning, but she wanted to see her brother and was willing to throw her manual labor behind the project when the time came. After all, she was generations removed from her own school experiences, which didn't include the current incarnation of prom anyway, and she’d take any excuse available to dance with Frank. </p><p>Nico had originally envisioned the event as a small, personal affair between him and Will in his cabin, but Hazel’s comment when she first heard what he was intending made him change his mind. They <em> all </em> deserved to have this makeup for one of the events they missed. Maybe hosting an informal pseudo-prom for all the year-rounders was a frivolous way for them to reclaim the things they’d lost, but to Nico, that made it all the more important that they do it. As demigods they spent the bulk of their lives embroiled in training, war, and fear. They were forced to grow up before they should have to, forced to constantly think and act like adults because it was how they survived. They deserved a night where they could act like teenagers.</p><p>Hazel was laying on her bed in the Hades cabin while Nico and Piper sat on his discussing details. Piper said, “So, are you going to do a promposal for Will?”</p><p>Nico frowned. “A <em> what</em>?”</p><p>Piper shook her head. “Right, right, of course you wouldn’t know that word. Well, since prom is a big deal to most people in high school, asking people is a big deal, too. Some people do elaborate or public stunts while some are more low-key about it, but there’s usually thought put into it.”</p><p>Hazel sat up, setting aside the book she’d been reading. “Oh, I want to do something for Frank, then! Something small, but something.” She brightened and came over to them, swiping a pencil and a page from the notebook they were using to plan, then returned to her bed, already brainstorming.</p><p>Nico rubbed his arm. “But he’s already my boyfriend and I’m the one planning it. Wouldn’t his answer be a given?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Piper, “but that’s not really the point. It’s like, prom isn’t just about the literal event of prom. It’s prom <em> season</em>, and all the stuff leading up to the night itself is special and fun, too. That’s why couples still do it.” Piper played with her braid. “Of course, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. It’s not a given, and if you don’t think doing something like that fits you guys, just skip it.”</p><p>“No, no,” Nico said. “That sounds like the kind of cheesy thing Will would be into.” He smiled in spite of himself. “I’ll think of something.”</p><p>Piper nodded without speaking, but he could tell she’d been hoping he’d say that.</p><p>Nico groaned. “What if I accidentally make it lame, though? Is that something I should worry about?”</p><p>Hazel looked up from her writing to playfully roll her eyes at him. “Don’t be ridiculous. Will appreciates the effort in itself. He’ll blush at any method you go with.”</p><p>Piper giggled. “She’s not wrong. It’s adorable how flustered you two still get around each other.”</p><p>Nico’s face warmed. “Is not,” he said, but even he knew there was no conviction there. He’d come to like how his friends teased him over how cute of a couple he and Will were, deriving validation from it when he occasionally second-guessed whether he was good enough for his boyfriend. He hated that even now, going on ten months later, he still wondered if he deserved him.</p><p>“I was surprised when you told me you were planning this,” Piper said. “Happy, but surprised. You planning something for the whole camp? I never would have dreamed.”</p><p>Nico blushed and looked away from her, muttering, “It’s not nearly for the whole camp, just the year-rounders.”</p><p>“Still,” Piper said.</p><p>Hazel joined them on Nico’s bed and wrapped her arms around her brother with a wide grin. “This place has grown on you.”</p><p>When Nico looked up, he expected to see Piper ready to laugh at him, but her smile was gentle. “I’m glad you listened to me,” she said.</p><p>Hazel tilted her head against Nico’s shoulder, confused by Piper’s comment, but the corner of Nico’s mouth quirked up.</p><p>“I figured you were right. It at least deserved a chance.” He almost added, <em> unlike what it gave me</em>, but he stopped himself. That wasn’t fair. While it was true that some campers looked at him strangely or openly disliked him, they were background noise compared to the people who didn’t hesitate to greet him with warmth when they passed by. He was not doomed to be an outsider here. That was once something he was told and tried to convince himself of, but now it was a fact, always resting in the forefront of his mind.</p><p>Nico continued before he became sentimental. “But anyway, about the—” He cut himself off as the door opened, stashing the notebook behind his pillow.</p><p>“Neeks, I—” Will strolled in only to halt when he saw Piper and Hazel. “Oh,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, guys. I didn’t know you were visiting.”</p><p>Hazel hopped up to hug him. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>Will chuckled, giving her a squeeze before they separated. “You, too.” He turned to Nico. “You should have told me they were visiting, I would have skipped training and come over sooner.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s why I didn’t tell you. Training is important,” Nico said.</p><p>Will gave him a look. “I never go on quests. More importantly, we haven’t had a war in almost three years.”</p><p>All three other demigods immediately glared and spoke in unison. “Don’t jinx it.”</p><p> </p><p>Not long after Will almost found out about the prom before Nico was ready, it almost happened again when Will returned early to the Apollo cabin to find him and Kayla there alone. They’d been working on another song together, also for the event, and Nico had made a hurried excuse to leave. After that he, Piper, and Hazel moved their operation to Camp Jupiter. He experienced less strain shadow traveling himself than Hazel did with both her and Piper, anyway. March was coming to a close, Nico spending an increasing amount of time at Camp Jupiter finishing the last details. They’d already received Chiron’s consent to host at the amphitheater, and once the plans were finalized, Nico and Piper would be announcing the event so each cabin could contribute in their own way. </p><p>Nico was also completing his promposal plans, as much as the word made him cringe. Before he’d fallen for Will, he never would have seen himself eagerly making cheesy plans like this, much less for an event <em> he </em> was hosting. Piper was right, it was strange. He really had changed over the last years, but that didn’t bother him. He may not be the physical manifestation of joy that was Hazel, but he was certainly happier than he used to be. More importantly, he felt like he deserved to be.</p><p> </p><p>Nico shadow travelled into his cabin after dinner just in time to hear a knock at the door. He opened it to find Will standing there, more bashful than usual. </p><p>Will brightened. “Hey, I wasn’t sure if you’d be back yet, but I’m glad you are. I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight.”</p><p>Nico chewed on his lip. He’d been intending to spend the night finishing his promposal method. He wanted to ask Will to be his date as his way of telling him what he was doing before he announced the event to camp, but the time of year it would normally be held was fast approaching. “I don't think so,” Nico said.</p><p>Will’s face scrunched slightly, a restrained expression of hurt Nico hadn’t seen on him in awhile. Nico was about to ask if something was wrong when Will said, “Can we talk?”</p><p>Nico nodded and stepped aside so Will could enter, frowning as he wondered what was going on, why Will asked to talk with that expression on his face. All sorts of awful possibilities were whirring through Nico’s head as he sat beside Will on his bed, but the one he most had to beat back was that Will was about to break up with him. He wasn’t sure why something that drastic would occur to him, but it was there.</p><p>Will fiddled with his hands, hanging his head until he looked at Nico and asked, “Are we okay?”</p><p>Nico tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing. “Yes?” His heart thudded too hard in his chest. “W-why? Do you...do you think we’re not okay?”</p><p>Will averted his gaze again. “You’ve been visiting Camp Jupiter a lot more often than usual recently. I thought...I thought you might be avoiding me.”</p><p>Nico’s eyebrows shot up and he grabbed Will’s hand, prompting his boyfriend’s head to snap toward him. “Will, no,” Nico said. “That’s not what’s happening at all.”</p><p>Will’s confusion increased, but he wasn’t reassured. “You can honestly tell me all the time you’ve spent away from camp has nothing to do with me?”</p><p>Nico grimaced. Damn it. </p><p>Will saw his expression and curled into himself, and Nico knew he had to give himself up early.</p><p>“Gods damn it,” Nico said. “I wasn’t going to do this yet, but…” He sighed and retrieved his notebook, flipping to the correct page. “This isn’t exactly how I planned this out, but...here goes nothing.” He cleared his throat, nerves already taking over but not stopping him. “Will, since we’ve gotten to know each other, you’ve really <em> grown </em> on me. You’re no <em> garden variety </em> boyfriend, so I’m not just <em> pollen </em> your leg when I say I want to <em> floret </em> to prom with you. We can dance to Guns n’ <em> Roses </em> , and maybe afterward we can take our <em> tulips </em> and have an after-party.” He managed a wink even though his face was on fire. “Here’s a <em> peony </em> for your thoughts, because I need to know, once and <em> floral</em>, if you’ll go to prom with me.”</p><p>Will was gaping at Nico like he’d grown several extra heads.</p><p>Nico gave him a sheepish grin. “Uh, I was planning to put it on signs with a flowery border or something, and I was literally going to give you a peony for your thoughts, but uh...yeah.” Nico wondered if it was possible to combust from embarrassment.</p><p>Will’s jaw was still on the ground when he said, “Nico, that may be the most adorable thing you’ve ever done, and I just about turn to mush every time you get flustered. B-but...I’m sorry, prom? What are you talking about?”</p><p>Nico gripped his paper for dear life. “Well, we’ve talked about how it sucks we never got to do the normal high school experience. So I, uh, I decided to throw a camp-wide prom for you? All the year-rounders, actually, but...the reason is you.”</p><p>Will stood, his eyes widening, then tackled Nico in a hug. They fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, both of them thankfully uninjured, while Will hugged the life out of his boyfriend.</p><p>“Will,” Nico whined. “You’re crushing me!” </p><p>Will solved this problem by releasing him, but only to hover over him while covering every inch of available skin in kisses between words. “I—love—you—so—much.”</p><p>“Will!” This time Nico was laughing and squirming, but it wasn’t a real protest and they both knew it.</p><p>“You’re amazing, you know that?”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. “I didn’t—”</p><p>“Yes, you did!” Will said. “You’re doing a lot. A camp-wide dance for the year-rounders? From you? I never would have guessed. That’s so sweet, Nico. Gods I love you. Have I told you recently how much I love you?”</p><p>Nico gently pushed Will off him, sporting a grin big enough to hurt his face as he hauled Will to his feet. “No, I don’t think you have. It’s definitely been at least a year or so.” Will rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, but his face became bewildered when Nico pushed him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him and peppering him in kisses the same way Will had been doing to him.</p><p>“What a great day,” Will said, beaming brighter than the sun as Nico kissed down his neck. His smile transitioned to a gasp when Nico sucked above his collarbone, one hand tugging on Will’s shirt. When Nico pulled back, Will didn’t hesitate to comply, pulling his T-shirt over his head while Nico did the same with his own. Will’s hand trailed over Nico’s chest as Nico left hickeys on him. </p><p>Nico rolled off of Will to his side, still leaving marks as his finger traced the waistband of Will’s athletic shorts, which as a son of Apollo he was warm enough to get away with even in early April. Since talking to Will about their sexual progression on Valentine’s Day, Nico had been warming up to the idea of going further. He was becoming more sure he didn’t really want penetrative sex but more comfortable with the idea of maybe doing other things, finding refuge in the knowledge that Will wouldn’t expect more than he was willing to give or be mad at him if he changed his mind. He felt safe experimenting with Will, his boyfriend always making him feel in control.</p><p>Will was already turning red from their activities, but when Nico’s hand came that low, additional blush bloomed from embarrassment. “I—you don't have to do that if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Nico pressed a kiss to his lips. “I want to try it, if that’s okay with you.” He kissed him again. “You can say no, too, though. We don’t have to do anything.” He raised his hand a couple inches up Will’s stomach to emphasize his point.</p><p>Will caught his wrist, biting his lip. “N-no, I want you to, I just want to make sure that’s genuinely what <em> you </em> want.”</p><p>Nico chuckled and leaned in. “I’ve thought about it before now, and I’m sure,” he said with confidence. He sucked the soft spot under Will’s ear. “So, Sunshine, can I get in your pants?” He wiggled his eyebrows, and Will burst out laughing.</p><p>“Oh my gods, how are you such a dork even at a time like this?” Will asked. “And why is it making me want you even more?”</p><p>Nico smirked and dipped his fingers under Will’s waistband, laughing when Will’s breath hitched. “I just learned from the best, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>When Will returned from the bathroom after cleaning up, Nico snuggled into his side, wrapping an arm around his torso and humming.</p><p>Will looked down at Nico, stroking his boyfriend's hair in a way that made him close his eyes. “How are you feeling?” he asked.</p><p>Nico cracked an eye open with a smile playing at his lips. “I feel good.” He opened his other eye and pushed himself up to capture Will’s lips in a brief kiss.</p><p>Will smiled with both pleasure and relief. “Good.” He kissed his forehead. “Are you sure you don’t want me to return the favor?”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Nico said. “I’m more comfortable with giving than receiving. I don’t really want to be touched like that.”</p><p>“Okay, hot stuff,” Will said with a smile, kissing his forehead again. “So...how do you feel about doing it again?”</p><p>Nico raised an eyebrow. “Right now?”</p><p>Will laughed. “No, no. I meant in the future, if it’s something you want to keep doing.”</p><p>Nico took a minute to think it over. “I think I do. It felt intimate and satisfying to make you feel good, but I don’t think I’ll want to do it very often. I did it because I was particularly feeling close to you and it felt right to try, but I’m not usually in that kind of mood, if that makes sense.”</p><p>“It does,” Will said. “I’m not always in the mood for it, either. Honestly most of the time all I want to do is kiss you senseless.”</p><p>Fondness was wrapped around Nico like a warm blanket he never wanted to crawl out of. “Thank you,” he said.</p><p>Will raised his eyebrows. “For what?”</p><p>Nico nuzzled his neck before pulling back to say, “Everything. Being so understanding and sweet and considerate all the time. Being you.”</p><p>A blush appeared on Will’s cheeks. “Aw, Neeks, I haven’t done anything.”</p><p>“Yes, you have,” Nico said, giving him a squeeze. “Even when we were friends, you’ve always been good for me and thinking about my feelings, and I appreciate you.”</p><p>“You’ve done the same for me, too, Neeks,” Will said. “You’ve gotten me to open about my problems instead of feeling like I have to be this cheery guy all the time. You’ve gotten me to stop being a hypocrite and look after my health and let people help me.”</p><p>Nico kissed the side of his neck. “I guess we’ve both been good for each other, huh?”</p><p>Will chuckled. “Mmhm.”</p><p>Nico slid back down to lay his head against Will’s chest, Will giving him a scalp massage that put him on cloud nine. That was how they spent the rest of the night, tangled up together in relaxation, all soft words and kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Nico announced the prom plan at the campfire the next day. Beforehand he had been self-conscious, worried that he had overestimated how many of the year-round campers resented the missing pieces of their youth or wouldn’t find a camp-style version to be a suitable replacement. He had been afraid they would think it was a stupid idea and laugh him off and then he’d never try to get involved in any way ever again. </p><p>For some of the longest seconds of Nico’s life, as the year-rounders were sitting in silence and gawking at him, he was certain that was going to happen. Then the place erupted in cheers and excited chatter, eyes lighting up all around him. There was too much noise to make out any individual conversations, but several people approached him after the campfire.</p><p>“You’re the last person I thought would ever think of this, but thank you! I never thought I’d get to do this.”</p><p>“Nico! This is such a good idea. Just let my cabin know what we can contribute, okay?”</p><p>“The Ghost King hosting a prom. I don’t think anyone saw that coming, but I’m pumped!”</p><p>Nico was disoriented by the onslaught of praise. While he was far from the pariah he had once been, he was still mostly a reserved legend around camp, garnering greetings and acknowledgement but little personal attention. He’d always liked it that way, but now that he was experiencing this wave of positivity...Well, he liked this, too.</p><p> </p><p>Work began the next day. The Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins would be making the decor. The Demeter cabin would be growing and cooking snacks. The Apollo cabin would, naturally, be providing the music. The Aphrodite kids who weren’t on decor duty were teamed up with the Hermes cabin to carry out promposals upon request. Nico was terrified of what elaborate productions would come from demigods with crushes, but he was setting that aside for now and hoping for the best. The Dionysus and Hecate cabins were working together to put on an incredible spectacle in place of a disco ball or light show. The other cabins were distributed to the tasks upon request or at random. Everyone had a role, and to Nico’s surprise, most people were so eager to get to work that even with the limited number of year-rounders, they would probably be ready within days.</p><p>Nico, for his part, spent his free time as the manager, directing the activities of the others. People came to him when they ran into issues, and he kept operations running smoothly. For the first time he felt like he was a real part of a team, and that was a wonderful feeling.</p><p>When he wasn’t busy with managing, usual camp activities, or working with Kayla, Nico was helping Will study for his final exams although they were still a month off. Will had piles of flashcards inches thick, and every time Will got an answer correct, he was rewarded with a kiss Nico was happy to provide. They found this to be an effective method of studying.</p><p>Once as they were going through flashcards together, Nico said, “Helping you study has gotten me thinking about the future and going to New Rome University, and I think I’ve decided something.”</p><p>“Oh?” Will said, taking the flashcards from Nico and setting them down. “What’s that?”</p><p>Nico rubbed his arm. “I, well. I’ve been thinking I want to study psychology. Everyone here goes through a lot from a young age, and it’s obvious it takes its toll, but it’s not like we can go to regular therapy to talk about surviving wars and quests and monsters and all the friends we’ve lost along the way. So I was thinking...I want to become a licensed therapist and work here at Camp Half-Blood.”</p><p>Will’s eyes were massive, and Nico was afraid it sounded silly until Will said, “That’s an amazing idea, Neeks. With everything we go through, I think we could really use that here.”</p><p>“Really?” Nico squeaked.</p><p>Will took his hand. “Really. I think we’d all be doing a lot better right now if that help had been available. You should talk to Chiron about it.”</p><p>Nico threw his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face in his shoulder. “Yeah. I’ll do that.”</p><p> </p><p>The sight of the finished prom took Nico’s breath away.</p><p>The fire was roaring in the center of the amphitheater, changing colors with the pitch of the music. The Hephaestus cabin had built a small stage where the Apollo kids would be taking turns playing instruments and singing. Colorful illusions produced by the Hecate kids flitted around the dance floor, the dance floor being everywhere. Tables containing different types of snacks dotted the perimeter, seemingly having something for everyone. </p><p>Throughout the last week, people had taken advantage of the promposal service not only to make a gesture toward their partners or crushes, but to their friends as well. Scattered throughout the amphitheater were more pairs and groups of friends than dates. Hazel was shamelessly busting a move with Frank fumbling beside her, though for Hazel’s sake he was clearly putting in a lot of effort and gradually getting into it. Connor and Travis Stoll were having what appeared to be a dance battle, and Nico snorted in reaction, imagining Percy trying to get in on that if he were here.</p><p>With their own activities happening, Nico’s college friends had said they wouldn’t be coming but congratulated him on a job well done. Although he understood why they wouldn’t attend, he wished they would have, if only to see what he had accomplished, how much effort he was putting in. Nico was bursting at the seams with pride over his work, and Will could tell as much as Nico spun him around the dance floor.</p><p>In sharp contrast to his usual apparel of athletic shorts and tank tops or camp shirts, Will was dapperly dressed in black slacks, a tucked-in blue button-up that matched his eyes, a black tie, and dress shoes. He had never looked more handsome.</p><p>Nico, for once, had put in an unusual effort as well. He too had worn black slacks and shoes, but he was in a deep purple button-up, white vest, and a gray and purple plaid tie. He had been hoping to knock Will off his feet, and based on Will’s expression upon seeing him, the ensemble had done its job.</p><p>Even though Will must have known his love for the outfit was obvious, he still said, “You look amazing,” as he dipped Nico during a song.</p><p>Nico was laughing as Will pulled him back up. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Sunshine.”</p><p>Will smiled at that, but he was still engrossed in Nico. “Who knew Death Kid could clean up so well? Purple is <em> definitely </em> your color.” He bit his lip, then leaned in. “I am going to cuddle you <em> so hard </em> tonight.”</p><p>Nico gave his arm a playful slap, but he was laughing. “I have something I need to do, but I’ll be back right after, okay?”</p><p>Will mock pouted but let him go, swerving to dance with his siblings in the meantime. </p><p>Nico needn’t find Kayla, as she was already holding her guitar and switching places with the siblings who had been performing.</p><p>She grinned when their eyes met, sitting on a stool beside the microphone Nico was approaching. “Ready?”</p><p>“Not at all,” he said. “But we’re going to do this anyway.” His hands were sweaty around the microphone, especially as the crowd’s eyes landed on them when the music stopped. Nico cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone. “Next up is an original song by Kayla and I. Will, uh, this is for you.” He nodded at Kayla, who mouthed words of reassurance before playing.</p><p>Nico cursed himself for how his voice shook at first, but when he found Will in the crowd, watching him with wide eyes and an awestruck gap, he could reframe this moment in his mind. He wasn’t a guy in front of a crowd singing an original song to his boyfriend; he was a guy in the Apollo cabin doing karaoke to his boyfriend’s wonder and amusement. There was only Will. He felt light and allowed that sensation to carry him to the end of the song, which was followed by applause and the return of other Apollo siblings.</p><p>Nico returned to Will with a red face while playing with his hands, but Will tugged him toward him. “That was...gods, Nico.” Will shook his head, eyes watery. “You’re wonderful.”</p><p>Nico didn't argue, beaming.</p><p>Another slow song came next, and Will pulled Nico close, each of them with one hand on the other’s waist and the other two clasped together. Everyone was having a blast and letting loose, and Nico was turning to goo in Will’s grasp. The sun was down and the stars were out, and the dancers were lit by the shifting colors of the fire while the illusion display morphed around them. Everything had turned out how Nico had planned, but it was also so much more. Suddenly he understood why this event was so important to the average teenager, why it received so much hype.</p><p>A voice came from a ways behind the couple as the slow song ended. “Hey Wise Girl, this remind you of anything?”</p><p>Nico’s head whipped, eyes widening. Percy was standing near the entrance in a tux with Annabeth at his side in a floor-length dark red dress. Jason was with them dressed similarly to Will with a white shirt, blonde hair slicked back, his arm linked with Piper, who was in a forest green jumpsuit with a silver asymmetrical top, balancing between traditionally feminine and masculine as usual.</p><p>Nico couldn’t help it; he ran to them. “Hey, guys.” He could barely contain his happiness. “I thought you said—”</p><p>“We wanted to surprise you,” Percy said. “We’re in college, yeah, but that doesn’t mean we’d miss you doing something this big!” He offered his hand for a fist bump, but after complying, Nico hugged him, taking him aback. After the shock wore off, Percy returned the hug with a dopey grin.</p><p>Nico gave the others hugs as well. “This is so much better than any dance I ever went to,” Annabeth said as she pulled back from hers. She looked at Percy. “And yes, Seaweed Brain, I remember Westover Hall.”</p><p>“Totally when you first started falling in love with me,” Percy said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>While Percy and Annabeth settled into flirtatious banter, Piper wore a broad, satisfied smile. “I knew we did a good job planning, but it’s still even better than I imagined.”</p><p>Pride rolled off Jason and his eyes were glassy, but he held himself together. “You did incredible. Planning this, actually pulling it together, having even thought of it in the first place.” He pulled Nico in for a second, bone-crushing hug, but Nico didn’t mind, nor could he stop smiling.</p><p>“Thank you guys for coming,” Nico said, half bouncing. “But go on, enjoy.” He gestured to the festivities, and his friends were eager to oblige. </p><p>Nico and his friends joined Hazel and Frank and spent the rest of the night dancing in every possible combination. Partners switched with every song, even the slow ones, and by the time the dance was nearing its end, everyone had danced with everyone and the night was a blur. When the event was over, they settled onto the bleachers to chat, all tuckered out. Nico’s gaze drifted between those close to him, his chest filled with the warmth of their easy smiles.</p><p>Once upon a time, Nico had lost his mother and then his sister, and he had felt like he had no family left in the world. Since then he had allowed all of these people into his heart, trusted them with the pieces his grief had left behind. He would always miss his mother and Bianca, and they were impossible to replace, but losing them did not have to mean he was alone.</p><p>Maybe family was a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Pride and a Bright Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not emotionally prepared to have this story end, but here we go, the final chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Summer felt brighter than usual this year. Will had passed his last exams with flying colors and would be heading to New Rome University in the fall with the rest of their friends, the beginning of his journey to becoming a doctor. Will was second-guessing himself and his abilities, but Nico had no doubt he would excel. Will Solace was nothing if not dedicated. Going through the motions of the school year without his boyfriend around would be weird for Nico, but he was choosing not to think about that right now. There was no sense in dwelling on something three months out, especially when it was pride month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico wouldn’t have even known pride month was a thing if Will hadn’t told him about it. Spending all his time saving the world, in the Underworld, or at camp had allowed Nico to be mostly oblivious to most usual customs and events, but Will was more than happy to fill him in as they laid on Nico’s bed in the first days of June.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Will said, and Nico could feel a hesitant but hopeful question coming. “Would you maybe want to go to a pride parade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico raised his eyebrows. “Pride parade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Will said. “Throughout the month there are parades for it, where queer people and sometimes even allies show up, a lot of times in their pride colors, and just...celebrate their identities. I’ve never gone to one, but I always wanted to. What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico touched his ace pride pin on instinct. He had taken a few days after receiving it to wear it out of his cabin, but since working up that courage he’d been wearing it semi-regularly. Sometimes people asked him about it, and while at first he’d felt out of his depth, he’d since gotten used to explaining. Better yet, some people recognized it, and a few even said they were asexual too and gave him a fist bump. What began as bizarre became comforting. There were people who understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pride parade would be full of people like that, people who understood both parts of his identity, even people who were also both. He liked that prospect, and he couldn’t help thinking how funny it was that he was leaning toward going to such an event after everything he’d been through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed, but when Will appeared hurt, he rushed to explain. “I’m not laughing at the idea, I just...I just imagined someone telling ten-year-old Nico that that’s a thing. He wouldn’t have believed it. Fourteen-year-old Nico might have, but he would have gone on a suicide mission before he would have gone. It’s weird to think about now, how much easier it is to exist. I almost feel a little stupid to have held onto all that self-hatred for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t stupid,” Will said seriously, taking his hand. “Just misguided. A lot of queer people who </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> grow up decades ago like you did struggle with self-acceptance. It’s not an inherent part of the experience or anything, but it’s common.” He rolled over, resting his head on Nico’s chest with his arm around his torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said, rubbing Will’s back. “I don’t know how long I’d be okay with staying, because I’m still not a fan of crowds, but...I’d like to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will looked up at him. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded and dropped a kiss on his head. “Really. I think it’ll be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will gave him a squeeze. “Awesome. I’ll make preparations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Preparations?” Nico asked, a tad concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will only hummed in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico was up bright and early the day of the parade, and it didn’t take long for the others who were coming to show up. While Nico had originally anticipated going with Will, it turned out others of his friends would be coming as well: Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Kayla. Annabeth and Percy were too caught up in teaching summer classes and Frank with praetor duties to come, but they all Iris messaged to wish them a fun time, Annabeth and Percy wearing matching pink, purple, and blue striped pins. That was new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper arrived first in high-waisted denim shorts and a fringe crop-top tie-dyed rainbow, her hair braided with pink, yellow, and blue ribbons. A pronoun pin was attached to her shirt, and she had a messenger bag over one shoulder and two more in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” she said, setting down the bags. “Will said he’d make preparations, but what he actually meant was he’d invite people and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> make preparations.” She rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “That was probably a wise decision, I’ve been going to pride parades for years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the bags?” Nico asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Supplies,” she said. “Sunblock, snacks, plenty of water, first aid kits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a lot of stuff just for a parade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper brushed back a piece of hair. “Well, these things can go for hours. Even if you only want to stay awhile, it’s good to be prepared. It’s going to be hot out there, and we don’t want anything to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason showed up next. He was wearing a T-shirt like usual, but this one said “Can’t Think Straight” on it, and there were stripes of pink, yellow, and blue across his cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tilted his head. “Dressing up to support Piper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason turned pink, amusingly matching the makeup. “Well, no. Actually, I’ve been doing some self-discovery for awhile now, and it turns out I’m not as straight as I assumed.” His blush deepened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled. “When I said I was the straightest out of the quote unquote ‘Big Three bromance,’ I didn’t actually think I was on to something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason shrugged with a bashful grin. “Me neither, but here we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk ghosted over Nico’s lips. “Was Percy your gay awakening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s eyes widened, only for him to try to cover it as he averted his gaze. “No comment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed and let it slide. He glanced between his friends as Piper wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s arm and kissed his cheek. “I bet she was really hard to come out to,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason was looking at Piper and playing with her braid as he said, “Oh yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea if she’d accept me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper laughed and planted a kiss on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel, Will, and Kayla showed up together. Will’s tank top was a gradient of pink, purple, and blue with the words “I like my men how I like my women” on it. Like Jason, he’d put pride stripes under his eyes. Hazel was in an “Ally” shirt, while Kayla’s read “Trans Rights Are Human Rights” with a trans pride pin on it. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a bow of pastel blue, pink, and white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Piper brought out extra pronoun pins for the others, Will pulled Nico aside with barely contained excitement. “I bought you something. It’s okay if you don’t want to wear it, though. No pressure.” He revealed a black T-shirt with the words “I’ve got an ACE up my sleeve,” the “ACE” in grey, purple, and white, and beneath that in parenthesis was, “It’s me, I’m ace and I’m in these sleeves.” The shirt was so perfectly cheesy that Nico immediately fell in love with it. He disappeared into the bathroom to change, putting on pronoun and rainbow pins from Piper when he came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look great,” Will said before kissing his cheek. He took one of the bags and Kayla took the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper looked him over.. “You really do. I can give you stripes like the others, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico didn’t hesitate to agree and sat still while Piper applied rainbow stripes across the tops of his cheeks. Then she looked around the group. “We all ready to go?” When the others confirmed, they headed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Nico had been warned about how big pride parades could be, he was still taken aback by the size. The mass of people before him boggled his mind for so many reasons: that this many queer people existed, that this many were out, that this many were </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span></em><span>. There was a barrage of color and some of the most wonderfully ostentatious outfits Nico had ever seen. The sight filled Nico with an inexplicable feeling that was trying to burst out of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Will whispered in his ear, squeezing his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded. “Y-yeah. I’m not sure how long I’ll want to stay, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any time you want to leave is fine,” Will said, squeezing him again. “I’m just glad you came in the first place. I’m so proud of you, Neeks. I remember when you were struggling to tell me, your best friend at the time outside Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded, and although the memory should have made him sad or ashamed, it made him happy. He could look back on it and see not the scared kid he had been then but the proud one he was now. He could see how far he had come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for inviting me,” he said, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The six of them stuck together, laughing and celebrating. Piper was the most social, chatting up the surrounding people. With Jason and Will’s encouragement, Nico even talked to some strangers himself, some of whom were even asexual. He found out a black ring on the right middle finger was an ace pride symbol and kept that in mind for later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico only ended up staying for an hour, overwhelmed by the size and density of the crowd. He was reluctant to make Will leave, but Will was more than happy to join him. They said goodbye to their friends and made it to an alley so they could shadow travel back to Nico’s cabin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico collapsed into bed upon arrival, exhausted despite the short time out. When Will laid down beside him, Nico curled up against him, removing the pins so they wouldn’t dig into either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have a good time?” Will asked, carding his fingers through Nico’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico beamed at him. “It was amazing. I’ve never experienced anything like that. Everything was so positive, and I felt so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Proud?” Will finished with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico poked his stomach. “I was trying to find a word that was less on the nose, but there really isn’t a different word, is there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hummed, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of Will’s fingers in his hair.. “It felt really good to meet other people like me, both gay and asexual.” He paused. “Some of them met each other at LGBT+ social groups at their community centers and stuff, and it’s gotten me thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we could have that here. The LGBT+ social groups, I mean. I bet Piper would help me with it, since she took the initiative to get all those educational pamphlets and stuff.” His voice became more passionate the longer he talked. “There’s tons of campers here during the summer, and we’re getting new people all the time. There must be a lot of LGBT+ people here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d go to that,” Will said. “I definitely know other people who would be interested, too. You should talk to Chiron about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I will,” Nico said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will gave a satisfied sigh. “I’m really glad you enjoyed yourself today, Neeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe next time I’ll be able to stay longer,” Nico said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby steps,” Will said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed. The last years had been a long series of baby steps, and he knew now how far baby steps could take him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>June 26th, Nico and Will’s first anniversary, arrived in the blink of an eye. Deciding how to spend it hadn’t required discussion; they were going back to the coffee shop where they’d had their first date. Also like their first date, Nico was both nervous and excited and wanted it to be special. Neither he nor Will had ever had an anniversary before, Will’s prior relationships having only lasted months each at most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly, though, he was worried about the gift he’d gotten Will, wondering if perhaps it was too cheesy even for him or if he’d even want to wear it. He set that thought aside as he walked to Will’s cabin, knowing Will would love anything Nico put thought into, and he had put a great deal of thought into this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will bounded out of his cabin to meet Nico with a big grin, Kayla calling “Have fun on your date!” from inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Nico said, taking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will lifted his hand to press a kiss to the back of it. “Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like with most of their dates, Jules-Albert drove them to the coffee shop, and they ordered hot chocolate and muffins like they had on their first date. This time Nico had no reservations about holding Will’s hand atop the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled into his beverage, his thumb grazing Will’s knuckles. “I wish I could tell ten-year-old me that one day he’d have an amazing boyfriend and be able to hold hands with him in public without feeling wrong or self-conscious. Ten-year-old me wouldn’t believe me, but still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will squeezed his hand with a chuckle. “I think we all have things we’d like to tell our younger selves. Stuff we felt bad about or blamed ourselves for when we shouldn’t have. I swear adolescence is just ninety percent shame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I talked to Chiron about being a counselor at camp after I get certified,” Nico said, prompting Will to lower his hot chocolate. Nico couldn’t keep the grin off his face as excitement buzzed through his skin. “He thinks it’s a great idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be incredible at it,” Will said with confidence that made Nico tear up. “You’re going to help so many teenagers. Prevent a whole lot of that shame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Will,” Nico said. “Your belief in me...It’s always meant everything to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll always have it,” Will said before kissing the back of Nico’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were done eating they went looking for books to trade again, unofficially deciding that would be a tradition as well. As Nico was looking for a book and smiling to himself at the traditions they were creating, he began to wonder what they would do for their anniversary when they were done with college and not necessarily still in New York.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico swatted that thought away. He didn’t need to be thinking about things that were four years down the line. Who knew if they would even still be together by then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico watched his boyfriend as he searched the bookshelves with his tongue poking out in concentration. The sight calmed him, the negative thoughts dissolving. As if able to sense Nico’s gaze on him, Will looked up, and the two shared an affectionate look. Not long after, they were purchasing their books and heading out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I just remembered,” Will said on the drive back. “Before I left Austin said he has something for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Apollo cabin was the first place they went when they arrived at camp, curiosity getting the best of them. Austin, Kayla, and Nadine were sitting around when they showed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you had something for us?” Will said, his arm around Nico’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Austin broke into a grin, but Kayla and Nadine were snickering. “Yep!” he said. “An anniversary gift we prepared before you guys were together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico and Will shared a confused look, but Austin was unfazed as he handed over a polaroid picture. Will held it so they both could see, and before their eyes was the pair of them snuggled up and asleep. Both boys turned red to the delight of Will’s siblings, Austin explaining before they could ask for an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From that horror movie marathon we had way back when,” he said. “We were all rooting for you guys and thought you might like to have the moment captured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As mortified as Nico was, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> glad the photo existed. Will must have been, too, because despite his blush he had a goofy grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys,” Will said with a playful eye roll, Nico nodding with a similar expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Austin gave a toothy smile. “Of course. Now go on, enjoy the rest of your anniversary.” He winked, shoving them toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will escaped Austin long enough to grab a package from under his bed, and then they were off to Cabin Thirteen. “I didn’t even know any of them had a polaroid camera,” Will said as they walked, the package in one hand, the photo in the other. “I wish they’d made two copies so we could both have one. We’ll have to get a camera of our own and take a ton more. We’ve been making all these memories and have nothing to remember them by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled to himself. “Hm, I don’t think that’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will gave him a look, but Nico didn’t reveal his meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the pair arrived at Nico’s cabin, Will gave Nico his present first. “Happy anniversary, Neeks.” He pecked Nico on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The package held two items, the first of which was a small photo album. Nico tabbed through, finding photos mostly from Thanksgiving and Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked my mom to send me prints of the photos she took. I thought you could use some cute photos of us for when I’m at college.” He smiled with a tint of sadness. “I wish we had more in there, but that’s why I got one with plenty of empty pages. So we can fill the rest.” He dragged a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico got choked up, not just from the photos of him, Will, and Will’s family, but because Will wanted to make more memories with him and wanted a way to remember them. He picked up the second item, intrigued to find it was a jewelry box. Inside was a golden sun necklace in a minimalist style. When Nico looked at Will, the blonde was untucking a necklace from his shirt to show off a silver crescent moon pendant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something to remind us of each other,” he said. “I know a moon isn’t as on-the-nose for you as, say, a skull and crossbones, but I think it’s fitting. Every time I see the moon and stars, I think of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico was melting. He felt more solid when he was fading than he did right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will bit his lip. “I-I know you don’t really wear necklaces, and it’ll probably get in the way when you’re training. I’m sorry, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico cut him off with a kiss. “I love it,” he said, breathless after pulling back. “The necklace and the album both. I love them.” He set the necklace in Will’s hand and turned around, looking at him over his shoulder. “Put it on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was glowing as he clasped the necklace around Nico’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico checked himself out in a mirror, smiling, and met Will’s eyes in the reflection. “This is a good look for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckled. “You’ve never said anything more true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shook his head and wrapped his arms around Will’s neck. “Incorrect. Every time I tell you I love you, it’s more true than the last time I said it.” He gave Will a brief kiss. “I love you. See? Now that’s the truest thing I’ve ever said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will turned pink. “Gods damn it, Nico, are you trying to kill me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico pulled back. “Of course not. I haven’t given you </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> gift yet.” He presented a thick, silky pouch of bright blue, setting it in Will’s hands. Nico hovered at his side as Will revealed the charm bracelet from within. “I, uh, got a charm for all the major moments in our relationship. Not just when we were dating. Our friendship, too. I value that just as much, and I hope I’ll always have that no matter what happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico pointed to each of the charms as he explained the events they symbolized: a bandage for his time in the infirmary. A campfire for Will’s first offer to spend time together. A bag of popcorn for their movie nights even though there’d been no popcorn involved. A pine tree for the picnic on Nico’s fifteenth birthday. A microphone for their duet at Will’s sixteenth birthday. A cupcake for when they baked together, the time Nico began liking him. A rainbow flag for when they came out to each other. A seashell for when they confessed their feelings on the beach. A book for their first date. A slice of pumpkin pie for when Nico first met Will’s family. A snowflake for their first Christmas. A heart for their first Valentine’s Day. A necktie for prom. A coffee cup for their first anniversary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyes were glassy. “I can’t believe you remembered all those things. That you thought they were worth commemorating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Nico said, voice incredulous. He wrapped his arms around Will’s torso from behind. “I always valued your company. Even when I didn’t expect you to stay.” He kissed the back of Will’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will turned in his embrace to give him a long, intense kiss on the lips. “Put it on for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico chuckled and pulled away so he could do as asked. The silver charms stood out against Will’s tan skin and surfer aesthetic, but Will looked at it like it was worth a million dollars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will hugged Nico, burying his face in Nico’s neck despite the inches he had on him. “Gods you're thoughtful. All I want to do is cuddle and kiss the daylights out of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we have our plans for the night, then,” Nico laughed, and that’s exactly what they did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laid down in the grass next to Will beside Thalia’s Tree in early July, the night sky billowing out above them like an infinite piece of dark blue silk. The stars were brighter than usual, and Nico knew they only seemed that way because he was in a good mood, but he liked to think the extra shine was a greeting, the constellations’ acknowledgement of the two boys observing them. Nico laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest, one arm loose around his torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why I think you’re like the moon?” Will said, playing with Nico’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tilted his head up toward him. “Because I’m the opposite of the sun and surrounded by gloom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will gave him a look, then kissed his forehead. “No, Death Boy. Because you and the sun complement each other, and despite being surrounded by darkness, you still shine bright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, but his face was warm. “That’s incredibly cheesy, but it was so sweet I’m not going to scientifically pick it apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckled, his chest trembling beneath Nico’s head. “I appreciate that.” He rubbed small circles on Nico’s back, and Nico sighed in contentment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nico was tempted to fall asleep, but staying awake to spend time with Will was a more powerful force. His eyes were on the stars. “Do you ever think about the future?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will eyed him with curiosity. “Sometimes. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s fingers curled into Will’s shirt. “Whenever I look at the stars I think about how there are more than I could ever comprehend and how most of them are one to ten billion years old. It’s basic and cliche to look up there and think about how small and insignificant we are in the universe, but I still think about it. Or I guess I just think about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>finite</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything is. I don’t mean our lives and how we all die, because being a demigod has made all of us be painfully aware of that. It’s the things within our lives that get me, not knowing how much of this is going to last or for how long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe in a few years none of us will even see each other anymore, because we ended up in different places or got busy or stopped caring or just forgot about each other. After everything we’ve been through together you’d think that’s impossible, but there’s no way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span></em><span>. The stars are born, and by human comprehension standards, they’re timeless. There’s a guarantee there. But us? We don’t have any guarantees. We’re just doing our best and hoping it works out with no idea where we’re going to end up, no idea if anything we’ve done or worked for is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. That terrifies me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes passed in smothering silence, Nico said, “I’m sorry. We came out here for a romantic night. I didn’t mean to…” Ruin the mood? Spew existential angst all over the place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t apologize,” Will said. “I’m not annoyed, just thinking.” A couple more minutes passed before he said, “You can’t touch a star.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico raised an eyebrow. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will bit his lip. “You can’t touch a star. You can’t do anything with a star except study it and admire it. There’s no meaning to something that exists outside of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The gods exist outside of time,” Nico pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. And if we’ve learned anything about the gods, it’s that they’re unchanging. Sure, there’s moments of connection. You had the best godly parent of any of us. Sometimes they even care a little. But mostly we’re tools for them. Their empathy for us is inherently temporary, because in the span of their lives, we’re blips. My point is, infinity makes nothing matter. You said something like that to me once. How death gives our lives meaning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded. “Em said something similar to me, too. That things not lasting forever doesn’t make them lose their value.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will kissed his head. “I get where you’re coming from in being afraid, but whenever I get those kinds of thoughts, I think about you saying that to me. I think all of this matters even though we don’t know what will become of us. You’re right, maybe all of these friendships will fall apart. I don’t think so, but maybe. If our half-blood lives have taught us anything, it’s that things change quickly, anything can happen, and it’s impossible to see the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad and siblings are prophetic,” Nico pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will shrugged. “They’re outlines, not blueprints. Percy was at the center of the Great Prophecy, but it would have been Thalia if she hadn’t joined the Hunters, and if Percy had died, it would have been Jason, or Bianca if she hadn’t died, or you. And in the end, the outcome was the result of a choice he made. My point is there’s no sense in dwelling on it, because when all you think about is how badly things can go, you miss your life. A self-fulfilling prophecy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would want to be here with you right now even if I knew we were going to break up or stop being friends. I don’t want those things, but they could happen. I want all the things in my life regardless of how they’ll end, because they matter regardless. And even if everything falls apart...Because we have a choice, I know we’d all be able to pick up the pieces and build something again. You did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico looked at him with wide eyes. “How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no secret you’ve been through a lot,” Will said. “With your family, your friends, even yourself. And almost three years ago you were intending on leaving camp and never coming back. Quitting altogether, abandoning this.” He gestured at camp. “You could have shut everyone out, but you stayed. You stayed and made friends and gave me a chance and made this camp your home. But you still treasure parts of your past like Bianca, and despite your losses, you rebuilt. Loss always leaves room to make something new if you’re willing to put the work in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hummed. “You sound like Percy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Will said. “Percy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded. “The day I left the infirmary, Percy told me if I felt out of control, maybe there were changes I needed to be making. He’s why I changed my mind about going to the campfire with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Will said. “I guess I owe Percy one. Saving the world and potential relationships alike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico snorted. “Don’t, it’ll go to his head. I should thank him, though. Piper too. If it wasn’t for advice from both of them...Well, I imagine things would be very different right now. I’m not sure I would even be here.” He raised his head, shifting his body until his head was aligned with Will’s. “I wouldn’t change anything, too, you know. Even if I knew it was going to end, I mean. I wouldn’t change anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will gave him a kiss that sucked all the air from his lungs and left him feeling floaty. “I love you,” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smiled and returned an equally intense kiss. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico and Will made the most of the time they had left before Will moved to New Rome. Will introduced Nico to mini golfing, only to complain when Nico was good at it because that meant he couldn’t put his arms around Nico to correct his technique like in the movies. Nico may or may not have suddenly become awful at mini golf to get Will’s arms around him, and they both may or may not have known what was happening and said nothing about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although saving the world felt like a thing of the past, they trained more than ever, unable to get the possibility out of their head. Will was no match for Nico, but he was improving, and they learned back massages were great for both sore muscles and intimacy. After sparring they cooled down at the lake, swimming enough that they joked Percy had rubbed off on them that summer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Nico helped out in the infirmary, even at times when Will wasn’t there. The movie nights never dwindled, Nico going to the Apollo cabin every week or two and reserving Fridays for Percy and Jason. The Big Three bromance involved incessantly teasing Nico about how cute he and Will were, but Nico minded less as time went on, until he found himself leaning into it. Nico and Kayla began hanging out more, and he conceded to letting her teach him archery, Kayla joking that seeing him be bad at something made him feel a lot more human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico followed through on his intention to start queer social groups at camp, and other campers of various orientations and gender identities were soon on board. A storage room in the Big House was cleared out and decorated to host them in the hour leading up to the campfire. The gay and lesbian group was on Monday, ace and aro on Tuesday, bi and pan on Wednesday, nonbinary and genderfluid on Thursday, and trans on Friday. Nico attended the gay and ace ones without fail, surprised but excited by how many people showed up and always ready to welcome new faces. Not everyone who came to the social groups were sure about their identity, but they were all welcome just the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The end of August came too soon. Nico was along for the move, wanting to spend every minute with them before they all became busy. Will and Frank were freshmen and Will was new to New Rome, so surely they would be in a constant flow of activities, and Nico was entering his senior year of high school, which meant he’d have his fair share of responsibilities himself. Hazel would be swept up in her praetor duties, and the others would probably be diving deeper into their majors and spending more time on school work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make that face,” Will said as he and Nico finished moving his things into Will’s new dorm. Their friends were at their own dorms moving their stuff in as well. One good thing about New Rome University compared to a normal college was that although dorm life was similar if not more aesthetically Roman, the small size meant all the rooms were in one building. Nico was glad Will would always have friends nearby, despite or perhaps because of his own inability to be there all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not making a face,” Nico said, earning him a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being mopey,” Will said, putting his hands on Nico’s shoulders. “I know it’s going to be weird not seeing each other every day, but we’ll be fine. You can shadow travel here on the weekends when we have the time, and sometimes I’ll come along when Hazel visits you. It’ll be different, but good. You’ll get the honor of being filled with envy when I tell you all about my wild college adventures.” He gave him a toothy grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, fingering the moon necklace around Will’s neck, the sun one around his own neck. “Oh yeah. I'm sure you’ll be...What’s the slang...Getting turnt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will snorted so hard it had to have been painful. “Where did you hear that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shrugged with a smile. “I’ve been trying to get caught up with the lingo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will opened and closed his mouth. “Maybe we should keep you away from slang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico innocently fluttered his eyes at him. “So I shouldn’t start calling you my bae?” He tried to keep the smile off his face only to fail miserably, and the two burst out laughing before falling back on Will’s twin bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Will said, wrapping an arm around Nico’s waist and laying a head on his shoulder. “It really is going to be weird not having you around all the time.” Now Will was the one beginning to sound melancholic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico ruffled his hair. “We can Iris message all the time. When I visit we can sleep together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In this tiny bed?” Will said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiny bed sounds like an excuse to stay close to you,” Nico said, kissing his head. “I think this will be good for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will raised his head. “How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Staying together takes more effort when you can’t see each other as much,” Nico explained. “I’m not sure if it really counts as long-distance when we’ll be able to see each other most weekends, but compared to what we had prior and what our friends have always had, it’s in the same vein. I think it’ll be a test of sorts for our relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll pass,” Will said with confidence that gave Nico skeletal butterflies like it was his first time experiencing them all over again. He kissed Nico’s cheek, giving his torso a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Nico said, the most confidence he could give while being honest. He’d gotten more optimistic with time, but ultimately he was still a realist. “I know we’ll try our damnedest.” He reached into his pocket, withdrawing the rings Em had given him. “I thought these would be another reminder of each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will smiled and took one, slipping it on his right index finger while Nico did the same with the silver. Will raised Nico’s hand, thumb brushing over the ring. He then grazed the plain, comfortable black ring beside it on his middle finger. “Both of them look good on you.” He kissed the back of Nico’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico eyed the ring on Will’s finger, saying “Yours, too.” He took Will’s face in both of his hands, drawing him in for a kiss. When he pulled back, there was a wide grin and light blush on Will’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will and Nico started, heads turning to see Frank carrying in the first of his stuff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel followed with another box a moment later, setting it down to give them each a kiss on the cheek. Nico wasn’t sure when Hazel began kissing Will on the cheek as well, but he liked it. Will was family. “Sorry to interrupt,” she said with a wink, making Will’s blush deepen and Nico roll his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t doing anything,” Nico said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t say you were,” Frank said. Together the four of them unpacked and arranged Frank’s things until the room was ready to live in. When they finished they changed into swimsuits under their clothes and headed outside to meet up with the others for a beginning-of-the-school-year celebration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico used to participate in these for his friends’ sake, but for the first time he was feeling excited on his own behalf as well. After how tumultuous his school and home lives had been over the course of his life, his high school graduation was never something that had been on his mind. The more or less optional nature school had had for a long time made him never associate it with life milestones, but here he was, nine months away from finishing. That knowledge made him feel like he’d finally achieved stability. Perhaps more than that it filled him with an intense, chaotic energy, like the world was his for the taking and all he had to do was go out and capture it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was maybe a silly thought, given that his chosen career path would bring him back to Camp Half-Blood, where he’d consistently been for the last three years, but still. It was less about where he was and more about what he was capable of, and having an achievement so close as well as seeing his friends chasing their own ambitions made him feel as though he was capable of anything. He’d spent the last three years rebuilding his life, but he was only getting started. With his current state of safety, he hopefully had the rest of a normal lifespan to keep improving. There was power in that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second the group was outside of the university dorms, Percy was sprinting off, challenging Annabeth to a race on the way past. Naturally she took the challenge, and soon the others were running after them as well, a horde of pumped up demigods cheering as they went. Nico was never one for cardio, but he too joined in, his hand linked with Will’s, the pair sharing eager looks as they ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter didn’t have weather controls, and they wanted to make the most of the lingering heat as it was one of the last hot days of summer. They were shrugging off shirts and pants to reveal their swimwear as soon as they hit the beach. As Nico and Will stripped, the last two to arrive, Nico was reminded of a moment they shared on the beach on Nico’s sixteenth birthday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop being stubborn and just accept that you’re hot!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico chuckled to himself, and Will gave him a funny look before asking what he was thinking about. Nico explained, “That time we overturned the canoe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will cringed. “That was awful. My only respite was getting to see you with a damp shirt clinging to your chest.” He bit his lip, shamelessly checking out Nico as they headed into the water. “And then shirtless, because you insisted on swimming. It was a good day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shoved him. “Funny you should say that, because I recall our first sparring session, when you had to treat my shoulder wound but absolutely refused to look at me shirtless. I almost didn’t make the swimming offer because it made me self-conscious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s eyebrows shot up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you thought was happening? I’d just been trying to cover how stupidly attracted to you I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed. “A little late to be telling me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will booped his nose. “I’m pretty sure at this point in time you’ve been made aware that I like looking at you shirtless. The misunderstanding has been rectified.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Nico said, but the heat on his face wasn’t coming from the sun. “You too, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like looking at you shirtless,” Nico mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will beamed, then his eyebrows knit together. “But—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span></em><span>,” Nico clarified. “But, you know. You’re aesthetically pleasing.” He kissed him on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s grin returned. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you two hurry up?” Piper called from where she and the others had swum out to. “I know you’re busy being in love and all, but the rest of us manage to multitask being in love and other activities!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico and Will didn’t respond, but they both blushed as they complied with the demand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy pulled Will into him, ruffling his hair. “Welcome to the college club!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will swatted him away while Percy laughed. “How come you’re not doing that to Frank? He’s new, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank’s eyes widened, and Percy grinned before looking at him. “Nope!” Frank said, swimming away. “Not happening!” But no one could out-swim Percy, so he managed to mess up Frank’s hair as well while Hazel cracked up at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth appeared in front of Nico and squeezed his shoulders. “Pretty soon you’ll be a part of this cult, too,” she said, brimming with affection despite her word choice. “If you need any help studying for your last exams, let me know, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have your own exams to worry about, Annie,” he said, the nickname slipping out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved him off. “I’ll be fine. Promise you’ll ask for help if you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sighed with exaggeration, but he was touched by the thought and pretty sure she could tell as much. “All right, I’ll ask for help if I need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face filled with victory, but it was short-lived as Piper splashed her, sparking a splash war that lasted the rest of the afternoon. Surprising no one, Percy was the definite victor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the sun went down, the eight demigods ended up around a bonfire on the beach. Hazel was snuggled up to Frank like usual, the glow of the fire complementing her golden eyes. Piper was sitting behind Annabeth braiding flowers into her hair while she chatted with her and Will. Percy and Jason were on either side of Nico, the three of them having a competition to see who was the most skilled at toasting a marshmallow to the perfect golden brown. Nico disagreed that golden brown was the proper toastiness level for a marshmallow, but he went with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All you guys are leaving me behind,” Hazel said from Frank’s shoulder. The whole group looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Annabeth said. “We’re right near you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel shrugged. “I feel like we’re all on different wavelengths.When I’m a freshman, you guys will be seniors, and then what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one seemed to know what to say to her, possibly because they hadn’t been thinking that far ahead and possibly because they hadn’t expected Hazel to be the one to bring it up. Piper finished Annabeth’s braid and set her chin on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll always have each other,” Percy said softly in a way that didn’t suit him. “We’ve been through everything together. Nothing could ever break these bonds.” He gestured around the circle as they all exchanged looks with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That includes you, Will,” Piper said, like Nico having noticed him shrinking into himself. As someone who wasn’t part of the Seven nor as vitally important as Nico despite being outside them, he must have felt left out. “You were part of the same wars as us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will scratched the back of his neck. “I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>one of you</span></em><span>, though. I’m just some guy. A random medic.” He tried to laugh, but it came out awkward in a way that made Nico internally cringe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper squeezed his hand, but it was Annabeth who spoke. “You’re not a random medic. You healed me once, during the Battle of Manhattan. Don’t think I’ve forgotten that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You delivered a satyr baby during a war,” Frank added. “I doubt Coach Hedge would consider you a random medic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was frowning. “It’s not the—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if you weren’t on the quests,” Jason interrupted, “or that you didn’t have some massive role. You’re still part of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span></em><span>. In case you haven’t noticed, you’ve become an unofficial member of this group. I’ve spent too much time listening to Nico talk about you for that not to be the case.” He smiled at Nico as Nico blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me two,” Piper said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me three,” Hazel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me four,” Annabeth said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me five,” Frank said. “Secondhand via Hazel, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico’s face was on fire, but Will was staring Nico down with a grin so big Nico couldn’t be mad his friends were collectively calling him out like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s mouth dropped open. “Am I the only one who didn’t know they were happening before they happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the five said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked at Nico with puppy dog eyes. “Why was I the only one out of the loop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smirked at him. “Just not my type, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even platonically?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When genuine hurt snuck into Percy’s gaze, Nico scooted closer to him. “Of course not. You’re my big bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy came back to life at that admission. “Damn right I am!” He ruffled Nico’s hair, the younger boy laughing beneath his touch. “Really, though, why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smaller conversations had broken off around them. “Honestly Percy, it just didn’t come up. It’s nothing personal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Percy said with a nudge, doubt in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” Nico said, nudging him back. “I promise to keep you more in the loop in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Neeks,” Percy said, then paused. “Am I allowed to call you that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nico said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s smile became soft and fond. “You better hurry about and join us here,” he said, gesturing at the university.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico raised his eyebrows. “I can’t speed up time, Percy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy chuckled and wrapped an arm around him, giving him a squeeze. “I’m pretty sure you can do anything, Neeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll second that,” Jason said from his other side as he scooted closer, also wrapping an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “You’re the most resilient person I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, you guys are going to make me blush.” Nico said it with sarcasm, but it was partially true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two older boys shared a look, then said in unison, “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day, but he wrapped his arms around the waists of each of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group sat in idle chatter for a couple hours, bouncing between reminiscing about the past and fantasizing about the future, as well as discussing much less heavy topics, like the merits of various types of pasta. That particular subject triggered a TED Talk from Nico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the fire was beginning to die down as the demigods bordered on falling asleep, they decided the time had finally come to say their goodbyes. As Nico kissed the cheek of every one of his friends, he tried not to think of the goodbye as permanent. He knew it wasn’t, and in a couple weeks he’d be visiting. The inevitable fate of his friends graduating and starting their regular adult lives was still far into the future. He still had them, at least for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was done with the goodbyes, he held onto Will’s hand, their fingers laced together as he looked around at his friends, all these incredible people he was close to, all these incredible people he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself to get close to. He made this, and he would always have this no matter what. He liked to believe that Percy was right and that everything they’d gone through together would hold them together, even if they ended up far apart. Somewhere deep in his bones he knew that even if their relationships changed with time, those relationships would still exist. Nothing could erase these bonds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he looked at Will, who had given him the patience and understanding he’d needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason, who had been the first to accept him and been there for him ever since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel, who had become his sister in more than just parentage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy, who had given him support and never doubted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper, who had been an endless source of advice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth, who had watched over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank, who had taught him to trust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He observed the small touches and warm smiles and shared history between them. He saw the potential for all eight of them stretching out ahead like an endless canvas waiting to be painted on. Once their priority had to be preserving their lives, but now it was making meaning out of those lives. Looking at these relationships, Nico knew they had a good start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe there was no way to be certain how long this would last. Maybe everything he had built was worth it even if it didn’t last forever. Maybe this home, this family, and this moment were enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and this story for all this time, especially those of you who have been leaving comments, sometimes regularly. I appreciate the hell out of everyone who's given me support for this project. When I started posting I wasn't sure anyone was going to read it, but now here you all are, having read 97k of my fluff and character introspection and asexual angst. This story isn't the longest thing I've written but honestly it's probably the best thing I've ever written thus far.</p>
<p>I know a lot of you are asexual yourselves and have found a lot of comfort in this story, and that makes me endlessly pleased, because that's exactly what I was hoping for when I decided to add that element (shout out to Significant_What, whose story "lonely boy: embrace for impact" was what inspired me to write ace Nico. Go read it, you can find it in my bookmarks along with other ace recs under the asexuality tag). I know I've always felt alienated by the lack of ace rep in media, and especially how it's always equated with sex repulsion. So, to my fellow aces: Whether you're ace, gray-ace, or demi, your identity is valid. You're valid no matter what degree of sexual behavior you engage with. If you desire a romantic relationship, you deserve someone as understanding as Will. Don't let anyone ever make you feel broken or inadequate because you're not. </p>
<p>Writing this story, especially ace Nico, has been extremely cathartic for me and I've put a lot into it, so although this has been satisfying to finish, I'm also kind of sad about it. I always forget the lowkey empty nest syndrome that comes with finishing a long work. There's at least one one-shot I want to add in addition to this story, so it's going into a series, if I (or you guys) have any ideas for additional one-shots I'll write more. I've got other ace works although none are the deep dive that this was, and other works in general. Within probably the next couple weeks I'll be starting to release a ~50k Jercy fic, so if you're interested in my work outside this one there's that to look forward to.</p>
<p>Finally, thank you again for reading and commenting. This whole thing has meant a lot to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>